Zero Hour!
by NikNoteMadness
Summary: 3 long months and Gaara hasn't seen or heard from Neji. They've broken up for reasons unknown but now they have to endure each other's presence in school. Gaara desperately wants Neji back but the Hyuuga is reluctant so Gaara's pay back is fierce. Yaoi
1. Forget This Now

A/N) I'm submitting this story again because i was asked to. It's still unfinished and on chapter 16. So for the next 15 days i'm going to submit one chapter as a kind of grand opening and celebration of the late chapter 16 I'm going to submit. Sorry for the mix-up and the deletion. Read about it on my Pro.  
-Nik

Beated by: Nik

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Naruto characters.

Zero Hour!

**Chapter I  
Forget This Now  
**

* * *

**  
**

The bells ring and the sound of lockers slam as students run through the halls to find their classes. There's shuffling and so much noise that it makes it seem like a lot more people go to the school then usual. The first day at Kage High is always a hustle. People were stupidly trying to find the friends they had been separated from all summer while still hurrying around the campus to find short cuts to classes they'd be doomed to sit in all year, or at least for the semester.

Grabbing his backpack from the floor Gaara stepped away from his newly assigned locker to head west down the hall and find his first period…Biology class? He suppressed a low growl in the back of his throat. Who would subject a student to take a Biology class so early in the morning? Of course with his insomnia he wasn't tired and didn't plan on sleeping through the class but still, biology as 7:25 in the morning was pushing it.

As Gaara stepped in his class he noted that apparently everyone had the same idea as he did. A portion of the class was knocked out while the other half busied themselves by talking to friends. Gaara mentally sighed and took a seat in the very back of the class. He sat back and counted the students who would probably be giving him problems later.

_One, two_. He glared in isolation from the back of the room at two particular brunettes.

Uchiha Itachi was the older of the two boys. He had dark hair that dared to hang down his back. His eyes were just as dark as his hair and they often seemed to change colors when he was mad, which was more often than never. This boy had a short temper and it was known all over school. Why he was in Gaara's junior biology class was beyond the redhead's comprehension. Itachi was a senior at Kage and had a very high reputation as one of the most gorgeous yet vicious bastards around. To his left sat the other heartthrob of the school…Haku.

This boy had long straight dark brown hair with chocolate eyes. His face was a smooth pale color and his lips were always such a faint pink. He was often mistaken for a girl but he loved the attention anyway it was tossed to him. He was tall -and for lack of a better word- beautiful. He was one out of a trio that broke that hearts of many fangirls at the school.

Gaara took a deep breath and hoped the bastards hadn't seen him enter and slump to the back. The last thing he needed was for them to go running off to their third party to tell him just who was apart of their morning bio class.

As the late bell rang and the teacher stepped in the room, Gaara took out his notebook and began copying his schedule down. He had five classes a day and a part time job as a sixth period absentee marker. He would be put on a computer in the office and then had to record students that were absent or tardy according to the roasters brought in. He only wanted/needed the job because of his current living situation. After having run away from home for the hundredth time he was currently crashing at his best friend's house and the needed money.

"All right everyone, listen up." The teacher began speaking. He turned around and wrote his name on the board. "I hope you're all writing or have written down your schedules. They need to be turned in to your sixth period teachers." He stood in front of his desk at the head of the class and leaned against the wood frame. "This class is an AP Biology combination class. That means, juniors who took half Chemistry, half Biology last year are advanced. Seniors who took Biology last year are planning to use this class for Senior Exhibition this year." The man picked up a stack of papers. "Here are your syllabuses and rubrics. If you'll all stand up and file this way you'll get one."

Gaara heard some people whining about how they had a lazy teacher but they quickly hushed when the man began talking again.

"The reason you are standing is because the majority of you decided the back was comfortable spot in the class. Well the great news I have for you is that this particular biology class is an all year partner class. Everyone needs to get up, and sit at a desk with another person." No one moved as the man talked. "Now." He said in a low voice. The class started moving and groaning. Gaara stayed in his seat. He and the teacher were going to have problems if he thought Gaara was going to work with any of the people in that room.

After everyone was seated and Gaara had been overlooked for not moving, a student sitting near the middle of the class decided to open her big mouth to ask a question.

"Hatake-sensei." A girl with a meek voice spoke up. Gaara knew her very well. In fact he often ate lunch with her at school. She had been annoying in the beginning but once she reached sophomore year she had calmed and matured. Her hair was short and pink with black tips. At times she claimed it was an accident but now she took full credit for doing it that way.

Her eyes were almost the same green as Gaara's and her style of dress was rather confusing. With combat boots and miniskirts, she always wore dark green shirts with a black skirt. How many of them she had was unknown to Gaara.

"If we're partnering this year then are we supposed to keep the same partner all year. I'll die if I have to be his partner all year." She pointed to a guy with spiky black hair that was sitting next to her. Gaara knew him too. He almost wanted to stick his tongue out at the disgusting boy that was dating his brother. Inuzuka Kiba was highly annoying and always wanted to throw his two sense into something. Hardly any social life since he was always home watching his dog, or at least that's what he would say when he was invited out.

Tuning everything out Gaara began focusing on more important things. Like how he was going to get through the year practically alone. His sister Temari had graduated and his brother Kankurou was going through that _we're in the same school but I don't want people to know we're related_ phase. Gaara's two best friends weren't any help to the loneliness either. All they did was make it worse with their bickering. Being a junior sucked. And what sucked worse was that it had only been 10 minutes since class started.

* * *

(Lunch)

Gaara found himself sitting alone while he waited for his friends to show up. He prayed they had the same lunch as he did. He had been condemned to west campus lunch with the rest of the juniors and seniors of the school but that didn't mean all of them were in there. He'd had east campus lunch for the last two years and he didn't really like the feel of this cafeteria. Gaara looked around the room and spotted a table reserved for the _Important Three -_which was what the entire school basically called the three most popular guys around. Haku and Itachi already clouded the table that held well over ten people but only the three of them ever sat there.

The moment Gaara spotted the last member of the group he felt a smack on his back. He whirled around to see a smiling blond boy staring down at him. Gaara rolled his eyes as Naruto made it known that he had arrived.

"Hello West Kage! No need to keep your screams to yourself ladies. There's plenty of Uzumaki to go around."

Some people the cafeteria laughed but a pack of girls did fall out as they watched Naruto smile and show off his biceps, which weren't too much to look at, but fangirls will take anything. You see, Naruto is about as popular as the ever-glaring younger Uchiha. And Speaking of the devil-

"Quit clowning Naruto. You soak in that shit all year. Don't make this year just as annoying. Spare the world you entrances." Sasuke sat down next to Gaara on his left and slammed his tray down. Gaara noted that he didn't look like he was in a good mood but what was new about that? The brunette was hardly ever in a decent mood.

"Ha! Don't be mad because all the ladies want me, Sasuke." Naruto winked at a couple of the girls across the room and all anyone heard were heads cracking on the floor. Sasuke shrugged it off, he didn't have time to argue nor did he care to.

"First four?" Gaara asked Sasuke, narrowing his eyes like he was mad himself. Although he couldn't quite remember why.

"American Literature, World History, Algebra II, and fuckin' AP Bio with that annoying Hatake guy." Sasuke peeled his pizza box open and snagged off the pepperonis for later. "What'd they dish you?" He asked, not looking at Gaara.

"Nothing important. Got the Hatake first period," Gaara mentioned. Sasuke looked at him and tsk'ed.

"Talk about a headache in the morning. And I thought I had it bad with the guy fourth period." Sasuke looked to his left when Naruto finally sat down with his tray of food. "You get that Anko chick for Art History? She's fuckin' crazy too, I got her next."

"Same." Gaara watched the _Trio_ as they laughed in their secluded area. "Guess who's taking my biology class?" Gaara said, a little too subconsciously. Sasuke looked over while using his left hand to push Naruto away from his food. Gaara jerked his head towards the _Pretty Table_.

"Your brother and the girly one." Gaara said with a smirk. All three of them were staring at the group of _better_ boys. Last year they had been somewhat of friends but not the type to hang out all the time. Sasuke had liked hanging with his brother until the whole Gaara episode. Naruto and Haku had gotten along for whatever reason and Gaara, well Gaara was…was-

"They just had to have west campus lunch didn't they?" Naruto whined and groaned as he stared. "Would it kill the bastards to say hi once and awhile? I mean it's been like what, three months since he broke up with Gaara." Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth and the Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head.

"You've got a big mouth, Naruto." Sasuke raised his voice. Gaara paid no attention to them as he stood up and started walking over to the forbidden corner. The entire cafeteria seemed to be reading his mind as he moved slowly. Everyone stopped talking and watched with saucer-like eyes. Gaara reached the table and stood with his arms at his sides. He was standing behind the third party. Haku and Itachi paused from their talking and Haku pointed. The boy across from them turned around and glared his eyes at the unwanted company.

"Hey…Neji." Gaara found that the boy's name fell out of his mouth like dry hot beach sand. It had been caught in his throat but now it felt like he was throwing it up. Said boy looked at Gaara with his pearly hollow eyes and managed a small smile.

"Hey."

Hey…Hey! Was that all the boy was going to say to him after not having seen him for the entire summer break? Was that all he was going to say to him after a year of being together? Was that…all?

However, Gaara decided not to push his luck. At least Neji was speaking to him again.

"You look good," Neji added, after the silence in the room had gotten so thick that there wasn't anything else to possibly say. He hadn't been sure that was the right thing to say but didn't people say that after not seeing a person for a while? You're supposed to tell them they look good right? If Neji meant what he had said, there was no sign of it on his face.

"You got a reason to be over here…little baby." Itachi raised an eyebrow as he peeled his milk carton open. He probably wasn't going to drink that. Gaara judged but he ignored the elder Uchiha and turned back to his attention.

"You didn't call," Gaara said, sternly. He hadn't wanted to start anything with the boy on the first day back but that didn't change the fact that Neji hadn't called like he said he would. He had poor Gaara waiting by the phone almost everyday. He was almost too afraid to leave the house because he didn't want to miss the call. Not that he knew what would happen if the call came through anyway. What would he have said?

"You know how it goes. I was busy," Neji replied, turning his body around so he was full body facing Gaara. He was leaning against the table with his left foot resting atop his right knee. The particular redhead Neji was talking to looked like he wanted to chuck a car engine at his head but Neji remained cool.

"For three months! You couldn't pick up the phone once, at least to see how I was doing?" Gaara had shouted at first but remembered that the conversation wasn't directed to everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Are we a little upset?" Neji stood up and towered over him. He poked Gaara in the chest. "I'm not obligated to call you. I thought we made that clear when we split. You're not my problem anymore." He poked Gaara between almost every word. The redhead took a small step back so he could actually see Neji's eyes.

"That wasn't a mutual decision." Gaara muttered, looking at his clenching fist then back up at Neji.

"Mutual or not, it's not my job to keep checking up on you to make sure you don't run off and kill yourself or something. Or maybe you didn't hear me when I said I was tired of playing the father role, the brother role and the boyfriend roll all in one. Look at you-" Neji ruffled Gaara's course hair. "-you're in worse shape then when I was with you. It makes me almost sick to look at you." Neji gave him a little push back.

"Do I make you that sick?" Gaara whispered. "Is that why you begged to fuck me everyday!" He shouted and the observers in the cafeteria either released trademark _oohs_ and _ahs_ or were in shock. Neji himself seemed unfazed while Haku snickered behind him and Itachi just shook his head.

"You know me better than just about anyone. Had you called you would have learned the importance of what I needed to say. If you think I was going to beg for you back you're mistaken," Gaara growled. Neji had seen his fits before and he remembered how easy it was to set Gaara off. Hell, it was easy to make his own self mad. However, Neji didn't have time for confrontation. When Gaara started walking away Neji grabbed his arm so hard Gaara flinched. He pulled Gaara close and leaned close to his ear.

"I'm done helping you. If you don't get some help then maybe I won't have to see you around school, or ever for the matter. If you want it to end, by all means…end it." Neji let him go and turned to sit back down. Gaara glared ice daggers in the boy's back but stormed off in the other direction.

He grabbed his backpack from the table and headed for the rear exit of the cafeteria. He hadn't been gone two seconds before the room went back to talking loudly. Naruto was the first to get up. He threw his tray away and grabbed his backpack.

"Leave him alone, Naruto. You only make things worse for everyone." Sasuke laced his fingers and put his chin on top of his hands. He would have stayed comfortably that way if Naruto hadn't smacked him in the back of the head shortly after.

"If you wanna be all emo all the time then fine but I'm not gonna let Gaara go off and sulk behind that Hyuuga bastard. If you remember this passed summer for a second then you'll know that we can't just leave Gaara alone with his thoughts about that asshole. He's liable to burn the entire school down. Or did you forget he almost destroyed your room?" Naruto didn't look mad, it was hard for him not to smile all the time, which amazed Sasuke. Especially with all the rumors about Naruto's…sexuality.

Sasuke hung his head, Naruto had a point. "You're a moron," He decided to say, as he stood up and grabbed his bag as well.

"Yeah maybe, but you love me." Naruto smiled and threw a careless arm around Sasuke's neck as they followed Gaara.

* * *

Gaara was outside pacing in front of a tree. He was so pissed he could climb the damn tree and _accidentally_ fall out. If he broke some bones then he could stay out of school long enough to forget what Neji's face looked like. Or at least that's what he wished. He couldn't forget that face no matter what he did. Neji had kept him awake for most of the summer so he could think about what his _problems _had caused him to lose.

"Nice way to embarrass yourself." A voice came off from his left. Gaara knew who it was so he stopped but never turned around until the person was right next to him.

"Fuck off Kankurou." He snapped and pushed his brother back before he could give him his usual pat on the head. Kankurou backed up a few steps and grinned. He knew Gaara's moods all too well.

"Whoa whoa whoa little bro. Chill all right. I'm only out here to see if you're okay, not to get my head bitten off." The boy put his hands in his pockets and shrugged a little. He didn't have to leave the safety of the lunch hall for this but he did anyway. Neji was pouring salt into Gaara's open sores. Kankurou couldn't sit back and watch no matter how much he refused to admit that Gaara was his brother after that…episode he'd had.

"Oh yeah? Did you have to bring your bitch too?" It was almost like Gaara could smell Kiba near. The dog boy held a growl back when Kankurou turned around and begged him not to flip out.

"Come on Gaara don't be so rude. I could just leave you out here to rot in your own brain," Kankurou paused, "It's your own fault anyway. Stop trying to blame other people for Neji leaving you. Any sane person can see you need help." He shuttered when Gaara glared. "By help I meant we just wanna see you okay and not drowning in your own living liquid."

"Fuck off Kankurou. You don't help anyone and you're not helping me."

"Apparently not." He sighed loudly and turned to go. "I take it you won't be back home this week?" Kankurou huffed when he didn't get an answer from the boy who had long since turned his back. Kankurou shrugged it off. "See ya Gaara." He threw his arm around Kiba and they walked away, running into Naruto and Sasuke.

"Be careful, he chewed my head off already. I'm sure there's still a few bones in his throat." The elder sibling of Gaara disappeared back into the lunchroom.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped as Gaara began pacing the tree again. He was muttering to himself and he looked just like people thought he did…unstable. Sasuke sighed and Naruto pointed an energetic finger towards his pacing friend.

"Time to go save Gaara! I Super Uzumaki and my accomplice Boy Uchiha are off to the rescue. Shall we fly Boy Uchiha?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke wrist and began making whistling sounds as he pretended to fly. Sasuke just shook his head as he was pulled down the stairs to the schoolyard where Gaara was being Gaara.

* * *

After the remaining half and hour of lunch was used to cool down. A calm Gaara and an annoyed Sasuke roamed the halls of the east campus to find their fifth period art class. They both stepped in the stadium seated classroom and looked around. It was full already. Art History was a combined class. Students from freshman all the way to seniors were in the class.

"Gaara-kun!"

The redhead wanted to shoot himself in the head at the sound of the voice. He couldn't believe he had such luck as to be stuck in the same art class with Lee…again. This was the third year in a row they'd had this class together and Gaara just knew it was because Lee worked in the office and revised schedules over the summer. He wanted Gaara in his class and he made it so. Being a junior sucked, but being with Lee again sucked even more.

Gaara looked up to the row Lee was sitting in and mentally rolled his eyes. Just his luck, not only was Lee in his class but so was that insensitive lunchroom jerk off, prissy priss, rich kid jock dilhole…Neji. Gaara glared at him but Neji had his eyes closed with his arms crossed at the first sight of the boy.

Sasuke touched Gaara's shoulder. "There's a plus. Now you have a reason for not wanting to sit next to the Green Loud Mouth Tree Frog." Sasuke nudged Gaara to the other side of the room. They walked up the stairs passed Neji and Lee's row to the very top, which somehow held three empty seats on the end. They sat, and Gaara waited, because he knew Lee would be up in three, two, one-

"Gaara-kun. It has been so long! You are looking Youthful as usual!" Lee put on his best smile and stepped across them to sit next to Gaara. "Sasuke! How is Naruto-kun holding up? I hope he took my advice and enjoyed his Youthful Summer break!"

"Why're you asking me? I only barely saw him over break." Sasuke threw his backpack on the floor and threw his legs over his desk, crossing them.

"Oh?" Lee scratched his head. "I thought the two of you would be spending more Youthful time together, since you two _are_ an item!" Lee's voice was loud and several people in the class turned around to look at him and then at Sasuke, who was either red from being pissed or embarrassed. He choked on his own words.

"I-Item? Me and Naruto!" Sasuke stammered. The people in the class had apparently heard about it before he had and were looking at him to find out if it was true or not. Sasuke relaxed and leaned back in his chair. "Just because both of my best friends are gay doesn't mean I am." He sucked his teeth in anger. "Even if I were gay…Naruto, come on."

Ha! That would fix all those horrible rumors. There was no way Naruto was going to bring him down with all the homosexuality. Sasuke doubted Naruto was gay anyway. It was just a rumor the _Important Three _made up to start stuff.

"Lee-" Gaara began, changing the subject for Sasuke's sake. "-why am I in your class again?" He looked over at Lee and narrowed his eyes when the boy was looking up at the ceiling whistling. "Lee," Gaara glared, hard.

"Oh my! Do you see that glorious swan there, Gaara-kun!" Lee pointed to an imaginary bird, trying to get Gaara's mind off the fact that once again there were taking the same Art class, in the same room, during the same period. Gaara sighed and ignored the _bird _Lee was still marveling at.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! In your seats!" Anko stormed in with a look _of I'm going to put you brats to work_ on her face. She started writing the first project on the white board so Lee stood up.

"I was hoping that you would sit with me but Neji got here first. I heard about the two of you. What! A! Shame!" Lee said sarcastically. Gaara whined in his head. Lee was waiting for this type of thing to happen. He'd been furious when the two had started dating. He was probably trying to break them up the entire time. Great! This was all Gaara needed. Now he had to avoid Neji and avoid every little second he was with Lee so the latter wouldn't ask him out. Need I say that this day sucked?

* * *

As the class went by Gaara found himself staring at Neji. The boy was writing something on a paper and had been for the last half-hour. Gaara wanted to know what it was. Gaara knew Neji, the boy didn't like writing and he wouldn't unless he absolutely had to. Turning a paper in for English meant a night typing, but never a night spent writing. Gaara sat back, that had better not be a note to him because if it was he was sure his sixth period office duty had a fancy shredder.

Sasuke groaned next to him as he drew a stick figure with a blowtorch. Apparently blowing of the head of something that resembled Naruto. Gaara frowned, since when did Sasuke even think about Naruto? He sure did spend a lot of time trying to get the blonde's hair right. Gaara paid attention to the detail and glared. Sasuke was probably having withdrawals, since he'd also recently broken up with his girlfriend. Gaara didn't believe that Sasuke liked her at all. He was pretty positive that Sasuke was a swinger too but he never commented. The brunette would have just denied it either way.

The assignment was to draw something you loved or hated and then write a summary about it, which was due the next day. Gaara wasn't drawing, he was scribbling as he kept his eyes on Neji. Every so often Lee would turn around, bite the end of his pencil and then turn back around to draw the chicken scratch he called art. Gaara paid llittle his attention to Lee, some attention to Sasuke and the last half his attention to the back of Neji's head.

He couldn't focus on drawing when the damn Hyuuga was in his very grasp. Even with the way he felt about drawing he didn't feel like it. Usually when he had nothing to do he would draw little comics on the corners of his papers. The comics weren't very funny, commented Naruto on occasion. Gaara's sense of humor had probably been ran over by an 18-wheeler that did a jackknife in the middle of the freeway. Naruto was right, his comics weren't funny but Gaara hardly called them comics anyway.

"They're creatively scripted animated scenarios." He told Naruto when the blond had bugged him for an hour, saying that drawing a boy with a black eye crying on every page of his notebook wasn't funny. Gaara was reliving places he'd been through in his creatively scripted animated scenarios. They weren't meant to be funny, they were meant to tell stories. Stories that he didn't want to remember but if he had to remember them then they might as well be where he could reach them instead of pressing the rewind button in his head for flashbacks.

Gaara was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the bell. The students started shuffling to put their things away but Gaara sat still. They were in the back and weren't going to get anywhere until everyone had left anyway.

"Remember you have two things due tomorrow!" Anko shouted as people began exiting. Neji for some reason raised his hand as class was over.

_Here it goes_, Gaara thought, as he began gathering his things. Anko didn't acknowledge Neji so he spoke, which he should have done in the first place.

"Hitarashi-sensei," He walked up to her and started talking softly. He pointed to the paper he was holding and shook his head, then shrugged. Anko nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. Was that legal? She pointed to the paper and then moved to her desk to write on a small pass.

By now Gaara was down the stairs and heading out the door. Neji hadn't looked at him and probably didn't care that he'd walked by. Gaara shook his head and grabbed his backpack tighter.

"Where you headed?" Sasuke brought him out of his own head. Gaara looked at him as if he didn't understand the question. He had a headache now and he still had to work for the next 55 minutes on a computer.

"Office. How I got scheduled to deal with the absentees is beyond me." Gaara thought about how many people in the entire school who wanted the job. "That was your last class right? You goin' home?" Gaara asked as he saw Lee heading his way.

"No. Naruto's trying out for varsity baseball sixth period. After listening to him beg all morning I think I'll be killed if I don't go watch. I've got practice after school anyway so I'll be around. You're riding with us downtown right?" Sasuke started walking off.

"Remind me why I have to go with you guys to buy something for Sakura when it's Shikamaru and Ino's party. Guys don't shop Sasuke." Gaara called down the hall.

"Yeah, trying telling that to Naruto!" Sasuke disappeared by the time Lee pulled to a screeching stop next to Gaara. The redhead growled in the back of his throat but the other boy didn't seem to care as he blinked his big eyes and stared at Gaara.

"Can I walk you to class Gaara-kun?" He asked, with a perky smile. Gaara wanted to rip his own eyes out so he wouldn't have to bother looking at the boy anymore but if he ripped them out then he couldn't very well look at Neji anymore, could he?

"I was born with legs but thank you." Gaara started walking to the office.

"Hahahaha! Oh Gaara-kun you are so funny! You are mistaken though. I merely wanted to walk with you to class. Not literally pick you up, silly!" Lee was always louder than he had to be and that clashed with Gaara's simply quiet talk. What would people think if they saw the two walking down the hall together? Gaara was fairly known around school. Mostly as the freak that hung out with the two junior heartthrobs Sasuke and Naruto but even Gaara himself was considered a heartthrob…by one person-

"You have office sixth period. Lucky you. I have office too but I have errands to run and that is for my fourth period class." Lee was staring so hard at Gaara the latter thought he would shatter into a thousand pieces if Lee looked any harder at him. Gaara tried to ignore him as he started walking without inviting Lee. The boy followed anyway.

"Aren't you on the track team?" Gaara asked as they left the building to walk up the ramp towards west campus.

"Yes! I! Am! I made varsity over the summer!" Lee was jumping up and down from being so excited. "Why do you ask? Do you plan on coming to see some of my meets?" Lee got happier, if that was possible. He did a cartwheel and a few jumping jacks.

"No."

Lee stopped moving.

"I was asking because the track is that way." Gaara pointed to his left. "You're heading in the wrong direction if you have track next period." Yes! Score one for Gaara. He was going to get Lee to leave him alone anyway he could possibly think of. He continued walking up the ramp and was taken aback when Lee was still at his side.

"Oh that is just fine. Gai-sensei knows I will be late today. I told him at lunch-training that I had something I needed to take care of in the office. He will not be too mad if I accomplish my goals and make it back within five minutes of the last bell. Otherwise I will have to do fifty laps!" Lee stuck his thumb out and nearly poked Gaara in the eye.

"Ever think you're working to harder?" Gaara asked, pushing Lee's hand away. The other boy literally stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky as if the words were foreign to him. Gaara mentally smacked himself for waiting. When Lee looked back to see Gaara waiting, he sped up and fell into step with the boy again.

"Gai-sensei says that an athlete will beat his better opponent through sheer willpower and handwork!" Lee shouted. Gaara's ears were ringing by now. He had to get away. Why hadn't he made a run for it when Lee wasn't looking? He regretted it now.

* * *

Finally in the safety of a quiet, cool, air-conditioned room Gaara was set up at his computer in a small room with the Principals assistant. Gaara knew her since he'd been sent in there about a million times for fights when he first started in his ninth grade year.

Shizune told him what to do and gave him a manual just in case he forgot. She told him he probably wasn't going to be working hard the first few weeks because mostly people started missing school at least 5 weeks in. Gaara decided he would chill and sit back in his chair in that case. After all, none of the roasters for the sixth period classes had arrived yet anyway. He looked around.

On his left side was the principal's room and on his right was the counselor's. He only looked at the door because he heard shouting coming from the room. It was audible and besides the voice he knew to be Iruka's, the head counselor, there was another voice he knew.

"Just change the schedule and we won't have to have any problems." A boy raised his voice at the man. He was glaring and growling at the man to listen to what he was trying to tell him.

"Neji, it's the first day of school. You can't possible hate the class that bad. Stay there a week or two and then come back and see me. I'm not going to give you clearance to change just because you're having a bad day." The man was sitting in his chair shuffling papers.

"Why are you being so difficult? Have you ever seen me in here whining at you for a class change? I work hard for my grades and I simply don't need another year of pointless art history." The boy slammed a piece of paper down on Iruka's desk and snarled at him.

"Watch your tone with me!" Iruka shouted. "I'm the adult here. I don't care if you write me a four-page request, I'm not letting you change out. You have no valid reason and I don't have the time." The man was standing by now and leaning over his desk. Neji crossed his arms and took a few deeps breaths like he anger management professor had taught him to.

"My reason is valid enough. There is someone I truly don't care to be around in that class. He is the reason I will be missing school every Wednesday for my sessions. I can't be around him. If you leave me in that class than you are making a big mistake!" Neji was trying to stay calm but the last sentence came out so horribly wrong.

"You're trying my patience Neji. I cannot change you for a week and you know it. Grab your pass and head to your last period. I will schedule you an appointment to see me next Tuesday."

Neji glared at him and snatched the paper to stomp out. He was going to have to have Lee make some changes whether Iruka knew about it or not.

Outside the room Gaara wasn't laughing but he wanted to. This was almost comical. Neji was trying desperately to get away from him and it just so happened that they shared one measly little class together and he was having a fit.

When Neji walked passed him he was much more calm. The people in the room had obviously heard the entire fiasco. He was nearly startled to have a heart attack when he saw Gaara sitting behind the computer of the assistant's desk. Neji growled. Gaara had to sign his pass or he couldn't go anywhere. Gaara sat back in the chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Don't grin at me." Neji said almost too soft for Gaara to hear. The boy just held his facial expression as he looked at the pass in Neji's hand that was almost balled up. His mind was playing out a thousand things he could say to piss Neji off just a little more. He obviously didn't need another situation like the cafeteria though.

"So there's someone you truly don't care to be around in you fifth period art history class huh? And here I am thinking I'm the only."

"Don't fuck around Gaara." Neji slammed the pass down on the desk. "Just sign it so I can leave." He crossed his arms and waited as Gaara pulled out a pen and leaned up to sign it. However, he stopped just as he was about to.

"Dammit. I almost forgot, you're not my problem anymore. I probably can't sign this then. You'll have to wait until Shizune comes back. Although, I do believe she's gone for the day." Gaara smiled inwardly. The look on Neji's face was a mix of plastered hate and confusion. He closed his pale eye and balled his fists. Gaara quickly signed the pass while he was looking and sat back in the chair.

"You're beginning to annoy me to the point where I'm going to rip your head off. Jesus Christ you're a pig! The point of a break up is to get away from each other and yet here you are! For the third time today! Why can't you just fuck off!"

"Excuse me Mr. Hyuuga!"

Neji whirled around to see the principal in front of him. He gulped and exhaled. No way to talk his way out of this one. He'd been caught in the act. Tsunade walked over to the desk and looked at Gaara who was typing away like he'd heard nothing.

"What's the problem Neji?" She asked and turned to him. He looked like he really wanted to punch something but he held himself together until he could get outside and maybe kick a cat or set a bird on fire.

"Look Tsunade-san. I just wanna get my pass signed so I can get back to my miserable day. You're little bastard worker there won't sign it." Neji looked over at Gaara but by now he had his headphones on and wasn't listening to any of the conversation, or was he? Tsunade picked up the pass and looked it over, about ready to sign it herself. She tapped her foot and put her hand on her hip when she saw Gaara's signature already scribbled across the line.

"Is this some excuse to argue with your ex boyfriend Hyuuga?" The woman questioned.

"Excuse me?" He asked, nearly dropping his mouth open at the comment. How'd she know anything? Had she been listening? Dammit he hated people who were nosy.

"Gaara already signed this pass." She hissed. Neji looked confused as he snatched the pass from her and looked at it. When did he…? Neji growled to himself as Tsunade made it back to her office. She stood in the doorway and glared before she went back inside and shut the door. Neji looked at Gaara who was again staring at him. The Hyuuga stormed off towards the door.

"Later Neji." Gaara heard the door slam shut after Neji gave him a pretty little finger and cursed him roughly. Gaara leaned back and spun around in the computer chair. God it rocked being a junior.

* * *

(End Chapter)  
Ciao!  
-Nik


	2. Practice To Be Beat

A/N-I repeat, this is NOT a new story. I'm re-submitting it cause it got deleted by accident. Enjoy the re-make-ness.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters.

**Chapter II  
Practice To Be Beat**

* * *

The grass had grown in pretty well over the summer. The janitors or the gardeners or whoever they were have released just the right amount of chalk on the grass to make the perfect baseball diamond. There was a runner on third and a runner on first by the time Gaara sat down on the bleachers. Apparently varsity tryouts had run long after school had ended.

Naruto was on the mound with sweat dripping down his face. He turned a brave eye to the runner on third and then looked back at his catcher. A sign for a fast ball was in his sight but Naruto had a feeling the batter was going to bunt the ball. He couldn't afford to let the first base runner make it to third and he couldn't let the third base runner get home. His team was winning 7 to 5 but if he lost these two basemen then it would be tied and he didn't have the energy to go into overtime. He needed to prove to the coach that he could pitch under immense pressure. He looked back at the runner on third as he leaned, ready to take the home plate for his birthday present.

Up in the stands Gaara wasn't paying much attention to the game. He was more paying attention to a certain person in the game. His eyes twitched with a little feeling almost familiar to happiness but he couldn't be sure of what it was.

"I'll be doing gassers all day if I make it late to practice." Sasuke stood up. He hoped Naruto didn't see him getting up, otherwise it could cost him the whole game. He thought he heard Gaara growl but he shook his head and began walking.

"He's watching you," Gaara said, slowly. Sasuke turned around and looked onto the field. Sure enough, hiding behind his mitt Naruto was cautiously watching him and the runners. Sasuke tossed up a hand to wave and then sat back down. He couldn't afford to let Naruto screw up on his account. If the blond didn't make varsity he would blame Sasuke forever.

Naruto breathed, leaned back with his arm and threw the ball. It rolled off his fingers and straight lined right down to the catcher. The batter swung and missed.

"Strike!" The umpire yelled. The third base runner had decided he wasn't going to run on that one so he stood and began to lean again. The batter stood up and rolled his shoulders. He pointed his bat at Naruto and nodded, getting back in his position. Naruto breathed as the ball was tossed back to him. He leaned again and let the ball fly. The few spectators gasped at how it curved off from the left and flew straight in to the catcher's glove.

"Strike 2!" The man yelled over the crowd as they cheered for Naruto. The blond smiled to himself. He only needed one more and he was sure to have a spot on the team. This was it, he just needed one more shot.

"Neji! What the hell are you doing?! If you let that junior strike you out I'm taking your captain spot you got that!" The coach yelled from the dug out as he chewed on a piece of gum that was entirely too big to fit in his mouth.

Yes, Neji is our batter and the one Gaara had been keeping a close eye on. The game was much less than boring to him. He hadn't even come out to watch Naruto play. He could barely deal with the sun as it was. He only came to secretly cheer on/stalk his ex lover.

Neji cracked his neck and swung the bat around to relax his arms. He looked behind him momentarily to see Gaara in the stands. It was too hard to miss that red hair. The brunette sighed as he gripped his bat. There had been a time when he had to beg Gaara to come to one of his games.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Who is it?" A strong voice came from the opposite side of the door Neji was standing on. He knocked again, having barely heard the voice and wasn't sure if it had come from the apartment door he was knocking on. He waited for a good twenty seconds before the door flew open, revealing and irritated older Uchiha.

"Are you deaf or something?" Itachi growled as he opened the door wider and let the Hyuuga in. Said Hyuuga was wearing some black slacks and his baseball shirt. He looked like he'd woken up and just thrown anything on but he hadn't cared, he was in a hurry.

"Is Gaara here? I'm already late." He looked down at his watch and started searching through the house. Itachi snorted a _yes_ and slammed the door a little harder than he'd meant to. Neji maneuvered through the hall and down to the last room, which belonged to Sasuke. He blared a knock and threw the door open. The room was dark for it having been noon. The blinds were closed and the light was off. The only source of light in the room was that of Sasuke's computer in the corner. Half dead looking in the computer chair sat Gaara. He was fast typing away to someone on Yahoo! He paid no attention when Neji came closer.

"You're not even dressed," Neji noted, and pinched Gaara's arm since he wasn't listening. Gaara rubbed his shoulder and turned around to look at Neji. The Hyuuga walked away and flipped on the light.

"Turn it back off," Gaara whined, and turned back to the screen of messages beeping quickly. Neji opened the shades in the room and shed some light on his lover. Gaara squinted and shielded his eyes with his hands.

"Didn't we have this conversation last night?" He spun around in his chair and looked at Neji who was rummaging through Sasuke's closet. "I really don't want to waste a good Saturday out in the sun."

Neji ignored him as he found Gaara's backpack and pulled a pair of jeans out. He threw them at Gaara and then did the same with a shirt. "You've missed my last three games. This one's important to me okay. There, are you happy now?" Neji walked over to him and pulled him from the chair. "I haven't seen you since Thursday. Is it alright if I want you there?" Neji wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist.

"No." Gaara grumbled and stared at the boy leaning over him. Neji leaned his forehead on Gaara's and stared at him. He could have said something about that but the blush falling over Gaara's face was a bit more interesting. He leaned closer and just barely tipped Gaara's lips with his.

"You're such a pig." Neji mused. The small peek on his lips only irritated Gaara. He leaned up and kissed Neji harder, sending him to stagger back a little, taking Gaara with him. Gaara walked Neji backwards until the latter turned him around and backed him up to where he knew the closet door was. He fought with the other to maintain control of their connection. Gripping Gaara's hair he won the battle of dominance between their tongues as Gaara turned away to breathe. He smirked and pushed Gaara back farther until they hit-

"Dammit." Neji cried as he fell on top of Gaara into the open closet. He could have sworn that damn door was closed. Gaara was sitting up against the inside of the closet wall with Neji straddling him. Gaara gulped and felt his face blush a deep pink. Neji blushed as well in seeing his position over the boy. He could feel his body reacting to Gaara's so he leaned forward and-

"Conspicuous, ne?

Neji froze, as well as Gaara. He leaned out of the closet and Gaara leaned with him. Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe chewing on an apple while Itachi stood behind him. The elder Uchiha's face looked somewhere in between harboring enjoyment and hating the scene. He shook his head and began walking the other way when Neji stood up. The boy dusted himself off as a reflex and then put his hand out to help Gaara up. When the redhead was finally on his feet they both looked at Sasuke. He was still chewing on his apple as if he was amused and couldn't stop staring. Gaara started to glare until he felt Neji's lips on his temple.

"Get dressed. I would rather not be late." Neji gave him a little push and then walked passed Sasuke, bumping him too. The brunette looked at Gaara once Neji was gone. He was grinning and probably dying of laughter inside.

"Sex in the closet?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up," Gaara said, getting his clothes and walking out the room. He could hear Sasuke laughing as he entered the bathroom and slammed the door. Neji walked passed Itachi in the living room and out the door. He couldn't stay in the house. He needed to cool down and his car was the perfect place for that.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Strike 3!"

Neji tossed his bat on the ground and growled. How in the hell did he strike out? It was because of that redhead sitting in the stands. He'd been so busy remembering that day back when he'd won one of his best games and spent most of the night chasing the boy around that he'd let the ball fly right passed him and by the time he'd swung it was entirely too late to take it back. He growled and kicked the dirt as he picked up his bat and walked back to the dug out. He could hear his coach screaming but he didn't really care and tuned the man out. He grabbed his bag and headed for the gym. He was going to take a long shower.

"Oh Yeah! Who's making it to varsity now?! U-Zu-Ma-Ki, that's who! In your face Hyuuga!" Naruto was smiling and jumping up and down on the field. He stopped and did a pose, to no one. There were no cameras or anything but he couldn't have cared less. He looked behind the back catcher's fence and saw Sasuke shaking his head. He walked over to the fence and took his mitt off.

"That last one was for you Gaara. I struck that damn Hyuuga out and now I'm going to take his spot on the team. I Uzumaki Naruto will rise as supreme ruler and take over the Kage Ninjas team!" He winked at Sasuke but the boy must have missed it as he stood.

"I'm late for practice, Naruto," Sasuke stood, picking up his backpack. He slung it over his shoulders and then grabbed his gym bag. "Try to keep down the rumors of our _love life_, Naruto. I don't want it getting out okay." Sasuke jumped off the bleachers and started walking towards the football field where his lacrosse team was already warming up. He missed the fact the Naruto was blushing and biting his lip lightly. The blond looked at Gaara who was grinning.

"Maybe one day you'll tell him you like him." Gaara stood and grabbed his backpack too. Naruto frowned and watched Gaara start walking away. Had he heard what Sasuke said correctly? That damn Uchiha was always trying to embarrass him with his sarcasm. Naruto smiled through the fence.

"I don't like him. Don't kid yourself Gaara. If I liked Sasuke I could have him. He's not all that special. If I liked him you'd know. We would have been barning each other's brains out by now. I don't like him you're crazy. I can't believe you would insist that. Oh my God you make me laugh. Hahahaha, Gaara you trickster."

"Naruto," Gaara cut in and the blond paused. "When you lie, you talk too fast and too much." Gaara hopped off the stands and started walking off towards the school parking lot. "I'm gonna take a walk home. " He gripped his backpack tighter when Naruto leaned over the fence.

"You _are_ going downtown with us right? I have to buy my lady something." Naruto raised his voice so Gaara could hear him a little better. The redhead choked on the _lady_ comment. Sakura was hardly a lady and she was hardly Naruto's. He ignored Naruto and kept walking. The current spot he was in would give anyone on the football field a clear shot at him and he just knew Lee was down there on the track. Shaking at the thought of the loud voice he walked faster.

* * *

"We've been in here for over an hour Naruto." Sasuke was plastered against the wall next to Gaara in the Bath & Bodyworks store of their downtown Horton Plaza Mall. The blond was standing near the wall of body sprays and hand lotions. He was currently holding a bottle of Cherryblossom body spray and a bottle of Japanese Cherryblossom bathgel. He had been pacing but stopped to get a better look at what he wanted to purchase.

"I know I know but this is a tough decision. I can't deiced if I want her to smell good when she gets out of the shower or if she should smell good when she hugs me at junior prom." He looked up as if he was daydreaming. Sasuke kicked him in the back of the leg.

"You bought her the same thing last year and she still wouldn't go to the dance with you. Her birthday was in March, you're a little late." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was beginning to smell like the store and everyone knew that the longer you stayed in the Bath & Bodyworks, the more you smelled like THE Bath & Bodyworks. He flicked Naruto behind the ear.

"While you buy yourself some lotion, because we all know it's really for you, we're going to do something more constructive than sit and watch you pamper your varsity ass." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and started walking out. Gaara looked at Naruto and shook his head as he followed.

"You guys are just jealous cause I already have a date to junior prom and it's the first day of school. Ha! Shove that in your coffee Uchiha." Naruto stuck his tongue out and went back to his dangerous glaring of the bottles in his hands.

* * *

"Why the hell are we here?" Itachi was walking next to Haku. His fairly feminine friend had a smiled on his face and was searching the mall franticly. He made his hands into little mini binoculars as if it would help him see farther. Itachi wondered how he got stuck coming to the mall.

"I heard somewhere around school that Zabuza would be around here today. Just stop your whining, when we find him then we can leave...after I stare for awhile." Haku was practically drooling on the floor at the mention of his crush's name. He was walking and looking to his left when he ran into a living wall. He clutched his nose in pain and nearly snarled at the person.

"Neji, what the hell? You can't just stop on a dime like-" He stopped talking when he saw why Neji had just ceased to finish walking. Haku gasped and straightened himself up to stare at the -of course- unwanted company...again.

"You think he might be following us?" Haku put his hands on Neji's shoulders and peered over at the two boys standing about ten feet in front of them. Haku smirked and walked around to the side of Neji. He slithered his hand around Neji's waist and put on his best smile for Gaara.

"You're too late puppy. He's mine now," Haku sang. He put his head on Neji's chest and batted his eyes. Gaara turned his eyes to Neji and but didn't glare. Nor did he say anything or make any type of movement. It was like the entire mall had stopped moving for him. He stood there just staring, wanting to pry Haku away and punch Neji in the face, only so he could kiss him and apologize. There didn't seem to be any need though. Neji looked just about as uncomfortable as Gaara did with the boy hanging all over him. Gaara could see it in his face. It was just a ploy to get Gaara to leave him alone. My God! How freshman was that?

The redhead decided it wasn't worth his time. He finally moved, turning around and heading back the way he came, spotting Naruto finally leaving the store. Sasuke waited, narrowing his eyes at every one of the boys before he turned to walk away too.

"Gaara."

Who said that? Sasuke froze. Gaara froze. Naruto froze. Itachi froze. Haku froze. Neji had been the one to speak. What on earth could he have to say after a day of four unlucky run-ins with his past? He wanted to snatch Gaara up and tell him to just stay away so he could get some air. Three months hadn't been enough for him to breathe. There were still so many memories. Too many flashbacks that were haunting him. He still shook at night alone in his bed when he remembered how he'd either let go voluntarily or lost the grasp by some unstoppable force that was...Gaara being Gaara.

_You chose._ Neji thought. _You chose to take the jump. You wanted to end it. This was mutual in every aspect. What...made you_- Neji's thoughts were cut off at the feel of Haku squeezing him a little tighter. He continued to stare at Gaara. He'd calmed down since the lunch fight, the art class encounter, the office fight and the baseball field extravaganza. Now he just wanted some-

"Space."

Gaara half turned his head around. He turned his eyes to Neji and saw that he wasn't in the bad mood he'd left him in earlier. He breathed and turned around to look at the other. Naruto rolled up between Sasuke and Gaara to stare as well. Haku loosened his grip and looked up at Neji. Gaara looked like he had no idea what Neji was saying. Neji started walking and Haku trailed his side, not letting go.

"You said I didn't call." Neji managed to get Haku off of him but he grabbed the boy's hand. Haku glared at their conjoined hands then looked at Gaara. The other was staring at Neji. The Hyuuga used his free hand to ruffle Gaara's hair like he always did.

"I needed space." He waited for Gaara to snap at him but apparently the other was frozen solid. He nodded and stepped passed Gaara. He dragged Haku and Itachi soon followed. Gaara didn't move but Sasuke and Naruto turned around and looked as the three boys continued to walk away. Neji still was grasping a shocked Haku's hand.

"Who feels like kicking some Hyuuga ass today!" Naruto slammed his fist into his open palm. Had it been five seconds earlier Gaara would have agreed with him but right now he didn't have anything to say. Sasuke elbowed Naruto and they both looked at Gaara. If depression wasn't a real word then they'd have created it just for the look on Gaara's face.

"Gaara-" Naruto tried.

"Save it." The redhead uncharacteristically put his hands in his pockets and started heading in the opposite direction that Neji had gone. Naruto immediately tried to follow but Sasuke grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"It's a lot smarter to stay back. We'll find him in a little while." Sasuke turned and walked away. Naruto stood in the middle, Gaara leaving in front of him, Sasuke leaving behind him. Which way was he supposed to go?

* * *

Neji walked in silence. He was still grasping Haku's hand but it was probably wasn't intentional. Four times Haku had turned around to Itachi as if to ask for help but the other only looked around like he wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. Haku relaxed into the hold and followed Neji to wherever he was trying to get to, in not so much of a hurry. They stopped once Neji felt he was far enough not to run into Gaara again. He looked in a near by store window at his reflection. His eyes looked shot, he hair had had it, his shoulders weren't as proud as they could have been. Just what was going on?

"Haku."

The boy spun around to see two very familiar people from his school standing near him. He gulped and stared at one in particular, with short brown hair and dangerous black eyes. He wasn't smiling nor did he look like he knew how. His body was bulging out of a wife-beater shirt and he was wearing basketball shorts. Boy was he comfortable. Haku remembered that there was a gym on the other end of the mall and that was probably where the guy had just come from. His friend was dressed in the same attire and looked almost exactly the same. In fact it just happened that these two were half brothers and Haku knew them very...very well.

"H-hi Zabuza." He squeaked and immediately mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid. Totally forgetting the hand grasp between him and Neji, Haku smiled sweetly and looked over the other boy's body.

"I didn't know you were dating Mr. baseball jock," Kisame mentioned, grinning to himself when he saw Haku blush and look down at his hand that was still warming up in Neji's. The Hyuuga finally looked away from the depressing window and stared at Zabuza. He narrowed his eyes and the school's most talented football star.

"Indeed. And so soon after the redhead." Zabuza replied to Kisame's previous comment. Haku wanted to snatch his hand away from Neji and say _No_ a thousand times but then he felt Neji's grip on him get tighter. Just what was the Hyuuga thinking? He wasn't denying it or anything and he knew just how much Haku liked the star quarterback. Haku could almost feel Neji smirk next to him.

"You're too late pigskin. He's mine now." Neji mimicked Haku's earlier comment to Gaara. He released Haku's hand so he could pull him closer and wrap his arm around the femi-boy. Zabuza probably growled but it wasn't heard as he shifted and gripped his gym bag tighter.

"Is that right Hyuuga?" Zabuza grinned and croaked out a wicked laugh that abruptly stopped. He was taller then Neji so he towered over the boy. "Fine." He growled and then momentarily looked at Haku before he and Kisame wandered off. "Later Haku."

After they disappeared from earshot Haku snapped up to Neji who was busy looking at something else by now. Most likely his lonely window again.

"Neji what the hell?! That was my only chance-"

Haku was cut off and pushed forcefully up against Neji's lonely window. The Hyuuga forced all his body weight against him and quickly leaned down to capture his lips. Haku froze, he didn't even react to the kiss...just...stood...there. His eyes were wide open and he wasn't sure if the warmth in his pants was his ever-growing erection or if his body had decided he wanted to pee on himself in surprise.

"You said I was yours…make it so," Neji said, as he backed away just enough to speak, his lips still hovering over the other's. Neji seared their lips back together without taking another breath. Still blushing but gaining his composure Haku finally closed his eyes and welcome Neji to him. He wrapped one leg around Neji and grabbed his hair to fold it in his hands. He pulled closer but Neji backed away and held him to the glass with one hand on Haku's chest.

"You're mine now." He wasn't giving Haku much choice or much say. Itachi had long since walked away. He was leaning up against one of those indoor tree things, watching the whole thing. _Important Three _ was now _Important Couple _plus_ Important One._ He half growled at that. What was Neji doing? Itachi had been certain that the break up Neji and Gaara were going through had been classified as just a break by one Hyuuga. Did he forget or was he over it?

* * *

The night had come not too quickly. Neji dreaded the next day. It was about to be Wednesday again and he hated Wednesdays. For an hour he was supposed to sit in a room with a man he thought was crazy personally. Jiraiya wasn't a very good counselor but Neji found himself going back to the man for advice. His sessions should have stopped months ago but after having stopped for two weeks Neji's nightmares started getting worse. Nightmares of dead bodies, blood, and death. Nightmares he couldn't control. Ones that reminded him and had convinced him that everything was always his fault. So his uncle insisted he go back for two more months of treatment.

Neji was lying on his bed. Whining and groaning into the vacant room. He thought about how many times he'd run into Gaara that day. It was supposed to be easier after not seeing him for three months. Just why the hell was it harder? He could feel a pit of regret or want in his stomach. It was annoying and it had been there every since that last day that'd been together.

_Do I…miss him?_

* * *

_Neji's Flashback_

* * *

The halls were quiet in the dark of night. Sirens blared outside of the emergency room doors and people in smocks were rushing around like they were all apart of a mad house. It was a mad house. There were tons of patients either waiting around or demanding some attention in the waiting room. With all the fuss and rushing Neji wasn't even sure he was up for it.

Itachi was holding him up and as they walked down the halls of the clean building. Haku followed close behind with tears in his eyes. He had been sniffling the entire car ride and it in turn drove Neji's depression to a full max. He was barely walking, barely talking, and barely alive. Who knew if he could even see straight?

Neji was muttering little things to himself that made him look like he belonged in the mad house. He wasn't drooling, or murmuring things like, "Breakfast, breakfast, cakes and pans" but he was slouching, and dragging his feet on the floor. Itachi pulled him into a secluded portion of the waiting room and instructed for Haku to watch him while he went and talked to a nurse.

"Neji." Sniff sniff. "Are you, all right?" Haku looked over at his friend who had resumed shaking. His face was in his hands and he looked a little more unstable than his boyfriend usually did. Haku moved closer and rubbed Neji's back. He hadn't seen what happened but if they were in the hospital then it had to be something bad.

"There was so much," Neji muttered. "…so much." He looked at Haku. There was no sign of tears in his eyes but there was a pool of confusion and worry lodged somewhere in there. Haku looked down at Neji's arms and shirt. He was covered in blood and he just looked beat. Haku could tell he was exhausted, they all were. It was nearing two in the morning and they were just arriving at the hospital.

"You wanna talk about it?" Haku asked, still rubbing his back. The Hyuuga looked at him and Haku smiled sadly. He couldn't imagine what Neji was feeling right then. He didn't even know what was going on. He just remembered receiving a frantic call from Itachi at 1am. He sprang from his bed and drove to Itachi's house. All he knew was that-

"…so much." Neji dropped his head again. "They wouldn't let me ride with him." That seemed to be bothering him the most. "He'll die." Neji whispered. Haku gulped and looked up as Itachi approached them with the nurse. Neji lifted his head and stared at her. His eyes seemed empty now. He hardly had anything left in him but at least he'd stopped shaking and he had gained a bit of his composure. He stood when the nurse reached him.

"Hyuuga-san." She cleared her throat. "You're the boy that found him aren't you?" She asked softly, sensing Neji's pain and hurt and whatever else he was feeling. Neji nodded. His eyes were shaking. He knew what she was about to say to him. He knew she'd say-

"He's going to be okay."

'Wha-what? There was so much blood everywhere. There's no way he could have possibly survived!" _Calm down Neji, at least he's not dead._ Neji couldn't even smile at the news. His lips twitched as they tried to smiled but it just turned into a frown. "Where is he?" Neji asked with an almost frantic voice. He'd been waiting to see a dead body, or hear news that the body was too dismembered to be seen. However, everything was…okay.

"This way." The woman said and turned slowly to walk away. Neji looked at Haku and he nodded. Itachi did the same and Neji followed quietly behind the nurse in pink. She led him down a rather dark hallway to a room at the end of the hall. She grabbed the handle and paused.

"He's in recovery but I think he's still a little shaken up. He might not be awake but you're more than welcome to stay with him until morning." The nurse opened the door and stepped in. "Gaara, you have a visitor." She whispered as she walked over to his bed and turned on the little lamp on the table next to him. It wasn't much help. Neji could barely see and that room looked like a dream. The nurse nodded to him and then left the room.

Neji looked Gaara over. He was covered in bandages and he was hooked up to so many tubes that Neji couldn't trace where they were all connected to. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. How was he supposed to get through this one? He was in front of the boy he loved trying not to yell or have a nervous break down.

"Your shirt." Gaara whispered. So he was awake. Neji ignored his comment. He didn't care about the shirt. He was more concerned with the entire situation. Gaara had been fine a few days ago. Sure they'd had an argument over the phone a few hours ago but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Gaara, I'm-"

"Don't. You were busy, I understand." His voice was hoarse and he sound dead tired. Neji got angry at the comment. He should be the one pissed off. Gaara had completely taken things to the extreme. Had he even thought of the consequences of his actions?

"How did you think I was going to feel about this?" Neji held back a growl. "What's possessed you into thinking suicide is the answer to all your problems?" He was louder than he'd wanted to be but he was hurt. How was he supposed to handle this? Didn't Gaara know just how torn up he would be?

"So you care about me now huh?" Gaara sat his aching body up and snapped a few of the cords he was hooked to out of the machine. Neji's eye twitched. He could feel his anger circling around him. He couldn't figure out if it was because he was pissed about what happened or because he cared about Gaara and he…loved him.

"What? I've always cared about you. Who's been riding your ass about getting better? Me. Who's been helping you escape that hell hole of a home? Me. Who's been with you listening to your shit problems for a year. Me! Who the hell loved you when no one else would! ME! Don't tell me that I'm just starting to care now when I've been caring from the first God! Damn! Day!"

"Fuck you! All you do is lie!" Gaara's heart was probably aching but he looked passed it into the eyes of fury. "You're no better than the rest of them! I've been in hell for the last two months with you." He coughed. "You could have just left." He calmed down and looked at Neji who was still heated.

"You're really messed up in the head aren't you? Who's fault is it that the last two months have been shit? Sure as hell isn't not mine. I could have left, I wanted to but I came to the conclusion that I needed you for something." Neji turned his back and stood in front of the window. "Hell, if I would have known you go and do something like this I wouldn't have stayed."

There was a silence in the room for awhile. Gaara had questions but he didn't know how to ask them. There had been things going on for a long time that had never been explained to him. Neji's disappearing on him for days at a time. Unreturned phones calls. Rumors around school that couldn't have been avoided. Gaara couldn't have known if they were true or not. He and Neji hardly saw each other during school and Neji had a hectic schedule because of work and the team. He used to make extra time for Gaara. Sneaking out of his house late to see his lover but that had stopped and Gaara didn't know why.

"When did you stop…loving me?"

Neji turned around at the sound of Gaara's sad voice. "What?" He asked wondering where the question had come from and if he'd heard correctly. "What are you talking about?" He frowned.

"You said _loved_ a while ago. You subconsciously used past tense." Gaara turned his head away. "So…when?" It had been a question Gaara wanted to ask for a very long time. He had felt it for a while but he never had the guts to ask until now. It was his excuse for wanting everything to end.

"I-I don't…" Neji paused. "Are you trying to turn this around on me? Don't blame me for your problems." Neji stepped closer. "I never said I didn't love you." He felt a ripple of pain growing in his chest. He didn't need to say it. It wasn't even close to being true. Neji had never loved anyone in his life after his father died but he did love this boy.

"But you want to…" Gaara looked up at him. Neji was staring intently. The worry in his eyes was back. He couldn't muster the courage to object but he knew it wasn't true. How was this turning into such a big thing? How was…wait-

"Is that what this is about? Is that why you did this?" Neji grabbed Gaara's arm and looked down at it. "Gaara, what's gotten into you? When have I ever been afraid to tell you what I'm feeling? Had I not loved you anymore I would have said so."

"You didn't have to. Fucking everyone in school was enough word."

Neji raised an eyebrow and stepped back, anger entering him again. He narrowed his eyes. Did Gaara really believe all the rumors going around about Neji? Did he honestly believe that after an entire year together, after knowing Neji inside and out that the boy would just let them end on such a horrible term? Neji lost control of the hate he was trying to suppress. He grabbed Gaara by the throat and plastered the boy's head to the pillow.

"Do you think you're so high and mighty that you don't make mistakes? Whatever problems I had with whoever happened ages ago. Stop brining it back up!" Neji held him tighter. Gaara choked a hysterical laugh. He didn't strain against Neji's grasp.

"I should have killed you instead" Gaara versed.

_What?!_ Neji thought, as he maintained his hold. _Does he hate me that much?_ He let go of Gaara and staggered back. Had he missed something? Maybe he had made a mistake but that didn't mean-

"Get out."

Neji looked back at Gaara who was laying down staring at the ceiling. Neji could have sworn he saw tears but everything was so dark and maybe it was his own eyes that were watering. Had it really come to this?

"I said Get. Out." Gaara wasn't yelling and he didn't sound angry but it was a firm statement. Neji shook his head, pissed off again. He stepped up to the bed and poked Gaara in the forehead.

"Fuck you." He said sternly. "I wasn't hoping for all this but fine. Have it your way. If you wanted out so bad you should have said so. But whatever, I'll just make it easier on you. I'm through. I won't be back. Now, go ahead and kill yourself. There's no one left to care." Neji stormed over to the door and left, slamming it shut.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

Gaara wasn't doing much relaxing in Sasuke's bedroom, where he was currently shacked up. He was just staring at one of the walls while Sasuke had gone somewhere near the living room. Gaara wondered lightly about what Neji and Haku were doing together. It was what had bothered him the most about his day. He was sure that once Neji had seen how much he'd changed over the three months that they would be able to work things out. Maybe they could rekindle what they had together. But now that was nearly impossible.

Sliding down in the chair Gaara prayed Neji would get his classes changed. Somehow, wishing that they would get back together didn't seem like it was in his best interest anymore. Gaara having been miserable for three months hadn't been enough for Neji. Now he was dragging Gaara even further down into a depression he'd thought he was out of.

He sighed and closed his eyes slowly while he folding his arms over his chest. _Tomorrow is only day two. _

* * *

End Chapter  
Ciao

-Nik


	3. Underground

A/N –I've said before that these side stories aren't relevant but they're pretty cool. Read them or giant brains from Futurama will attack. Side stories are every two chapters. Hence 3, 6, 9, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto character.  
Side Story inspired by Zelda: Twilight Princess

**Chapter III  
Underground**

**

* * *

**_Where_… Neji opened his eyes and looked around in the dark. His room was covered in blackness, or at least he thought it was his room. He reached to grab his table lamp to turn it on and felt it not there. That's about the time he felt the crawling liquid flowing from the back of his head. That wass about the time he realized that he was laying in it. 

He quickly sat up and looked over his bed, or at least he thought he'd been in his bed. He put his hand down onto what should have been his mattress and found a cold-chilling flow of something. He still couldn't see what it was though. He felt the back of his head since he assumed this substance was blood. No injury was found so he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He knew he was in a dream and all he had to do was find a way out by concentrating.

For the passed three months Neji had been having nearly the same dream. Each time more was revealed to him. Each time there was something he hadn't seen before. Each time…there was something a lot more terrifying for him to face. If he just relaxed then he wouldn't have to worry about jumping out of his skin this time.

When he was finally calm he opened his eyes to find he was now sitting in an underground waterway. He would have to stop watching Itachi play so many Zelda video games.

Standing up he could see that the water was clouded with traces of blood. It was faint but there was enough of it for him to know that it was fresh and had just been washed down from wherever it was coming from. Deciding he was tired of wasting time he started sloshing through the water.

When he came to a cross-way he looked left then right. He didn't know if he wanted to veer off or go straight like he had been going. He stood there for a couple of minutes, unmoving. A fairly huge rat scurried through the water next to him and he turned up his lip. _Dammit._ He wanted to get out of there. It was cold and the sweat pants he had worn to bed were soaked. If he weren't in a dream he would have been worried he'd catch pneumonia.

Back to his situation of choosing a path. Neji went left. Apparently all the right choices in life he thought he'd made had gotten him stuck in the confounded dream world so left was the better choice. He didn't have to walk too far before he came to a spill way and it didn't take a genius to know that all the blood was coming from behind it. Neji cursed his luck and climbed up the tunnel. He slipped once or twice but it was hardly difficult to get up there.

Stepping out the tube and onto dry ground Neji gulped as he found his source of blood. Looking carefully at the fallen body he already knew who it was but he was entirely too afraid to approach. The contorted position the body was in didn't make it any better. He couldn't see the face but one of the arms was casted behind his back. His other arm was lying under him and a pool of blood was flowing. Neji noted that there couldn't possibly be this much blood in the human body but it was a dream so he overlooked it, and the fact that it was terribly scary.

Giving himself a second to breathe in the rotting air, Neji began walking over to the body. He stepped around to see the face covered in blood. Jade wide eyes stared at him in aftershock. Lips were sealed and sewn together by thread. Neji blinked and kneeled down to roll the body over.

Gaara's dead eyes seemed to be focused on him wherever he moved. Neji didn't bother looking away. He'd been told too many times that it was his fault for all of this. By now he was beginning to believe it after having denied it for the last couple months. It wasn't his fault Gaara was so drastic and never thought things out. It wasn't his fault Gaara was born into a family that overlooked him. It wasn't his fault that Gaara felt like he needed a way out…was it?

Neji wanted to wipe the blood from Gaara's face and get him out of that horrible death trap of a room. He was starting to feel bad every time he found Gaara like this, how he had really found Gaara like this that one time.

A groan.

Neji shuddered and fell back on his ass to get away from the body that had…groaned? Gaara sat up like a night of the living dead zombie and slowly turned his head towards Neji. The older opened saucer-sized eyes to the moving dead man.

_H-he's moving. He's…n-not supposed to move._ Neji couldn't remember any of the past dreams he had where Gaara had actually come back to life. And now Gaara was looking at his battered arms covered in living liquid. It pulsed out his arms faster as he looked upon it. Gaara stared at Neji, eyes still had not blinked and mouth still clamped tight.

Could Neji have gotten up to run? Yes! He could have but aside from being scared, this was a new development and maybe he was on the path to stopping the dreams. He watched as Gaara slowly pulled the thread sealing his lips. His neck fell to one side as if it was broken so he used a shaky hand to correct it. His tongue fell out his mouth once it was opened and the words he relayed weren't more than whimpers.

Neji was scared, that much he could admit. Truth be told, that's why he tried to stay away from Gaara so much. All he had were bloody images that Gaara had left him with on that late Sunday night.

"Aren't you dead yet?" Neji spat. He wasn't going to go out like a coward if he had to die here. He didn't know if dying in his dream would kill him in reality but he sure wasn't going to keep having the dreams if he could stop them now. Gaara didn't seem to respond to him. He seemed to be looking right through Neji, literally. The Hyuuga trained his eyes down to his chest where he gaped at a through and through hole where his heart should have been. He lifted a hand to touch his body. He'd been fine two seconds ago but now it was hard to breathe. He looked up at Gaara, the boy was now holding his vital organ for life.

"You always wanted what you couldn't have," Neji coughed, and a few drops of blood entered his hands. "Give it back. I took it from you a long time ago." He slurred his words as he tried to stand so he could retrieve it himself but his legs weren't moving now. Gaara palmed the beating organ in his hand and stretched it forward to give it back. Neji stared, he couldn't get to it. It was out of his reach. He could see how the longer he stared, the more the heart stopped beating. He was going to die, he could feel it. With every small beat his heart took, the weaker his body felt.

He frowned at Gaara, trying to convince him with his eyes to give back what he needed to survive. The other didn't move as he held his hand out. Neji knew he couldn't make it. His body started aching in places he couldn't describe. A heavy strain was put on his shoulders and a stress to live was eating at his mind. He felt a swirl of emotions, none of them were feelings he wanted to hold onto.

"Have you-" Gaara began, still unblinkingly staring. "-ever wondered about my pain?"

It was a question Neji didn't comprehend very well. What exactly did Gaara mean by that? Neji backtracked for a second and thought about all the time he'd spent with Gaara. For the most part it had been a typical relationship. There were little arguments, make up sex, followed by more make up sex. They were damn near best friends. Gaara often spoke of his problems to only Neji and the latter would rescue him from those problems as much as he could, but in the end it hadn't been enough.

Neji saw his heart beat in Gaara's hand for the last time. It turned to ash and blew after shortly after. Neji could feel his body withering away as well. He looked at Gaara for some kind of explanation. He got no answer from the boy aside from some other cryptic wording.

"You wanted me to stop feeling that way when there was nothing I could possibly do. Don't you remember?"

_Is this how he was feeling?_ Neji whined to himself as he felt the need to literally kill himself. This was a horrible feeling. How in the hell did Gaara survive with all this baggage? Neji looked at him and frowned again. He could feel his last bit of breath leaving his body. Helpless, he hoped he didn't die in his sleep.

Gaara moved, which caught Neji's attention. He shuddered in a weakened state of shock when Gaara physically reached into his own chest and tore out a healthy heart that was beating with effortless joy.

"Take mine," Gaara whispered, and stretched his arm forward. Neji blinked and anger rose fairly quickly. Hell if he was gonna go there again.

"Keep it," Neji growled. "I gave it back didn't I?" Neji lay on the ground and looked up at the dripping ceiling. "I don't need your heart to survive." He was right. He was doing just fine without Gaara. He didn't need the boy running around in his life again, causing havoc and worry. He was stressing Neji out and said boy didn't need that.

"You're dying without it," Gaara pointed out. "Would you rather?"

Neji turned his head to look at him. Gaara was right too. He was dying, he could physically feel his life sliding out of his hands as he laid there gasping for air now. But hell if he was going to take that heart back and make Gaara apart of him again. He had enough to deal with.

"I don't need it. I'd so much rather-"

Gaara was hovering over him in a flash. He was completely healed ,aside from the hole in his chest, and clean. His eyes were soft and they reminded Neji of the helpless innocent boy he'd fallen for.

"Take it," Gaara begged. "I can't keep it anymore. I can't have yours, but you can have mine."

Neji gulped as Gaara leaned closer. Neji could feel how warm Gaara's breath was as he towered there. Why wasn't he freaking out? Why wasn't he pushing Gaara away? What about this damn dream was keeping him calm? Neji shifted but Gaara caught his lips and the Hyuuga froze. It wasn't meant to be hurtful but Neji's lips burned. He wanted to accept the kiss and return it but by the time he could think straight, Gaara had stuffed his heart into Neji's chest and disappeared.

* * *

Neji jerked awake in his bed. Just what the hell was that? He didn't love Gaara anymore. He didn't need Gaara. He didn't want the boy's heart back. This was absolutely aggravating. He touched his chest and saw that he was whole again. He felt the rushing beat of his heart in his chest. It was his heart, not Gaara's. He didn't have to be apart of the other. He _wasn't_ apart of the other. He was fine…without Gaara. He rolled over onto his side. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Haku asked, groggy. Neji stared down at him and blinked. No, he wasn't okay.

* * *

End chapter


	4. Still As Stone

A/N) I changed some stuff in here. Like there are two sides of the story now. If you haven't read this chapter before then just ignore this memo.

Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother….but I don't own these guys…or gals.

**Chapter IV  
Still As Stone**

**

* * *

**"Gaara!" 

Little bits of glass prickled the school hallway. Students were once again rushing around causing havoc for other people. Making it hard to maneuver through the building without bumping into walls, lockers, or other people. Springs from behind the glass hit the floor followed by little screws and a piece of clear sticky paper about the size of small fingernail.

"Dammit." Cursing and kicking the locker below his, Gaara picked up the small bits to his now broken watch. _Figures. Whatever I get from Temari falls apart_. He huffed and threw the broken contraption into his locker. He pulled a couple books out and threw them into his backpack. He was not having a good Wednesday. It started out just like that day before, but at least Tuesday was the first day back. Which meant he only had three more days until he could relax on the computer all weekend. Wait! Shikamaru and Ino's party was this weekend.

Gaara mentally cursed the boy. He hated the relationship the bastard shared with his older sister. The two had disappeared off to college somewhere on the other side of town and now Gaara hardly saw her. He was only going to the stupid party to see her. He could have cared less about the lazy bastard and the bimbo blond throwing the gig.

"What do you want?" Gaara growled at the pink haired girl as she ran up to him nearly out of breath from the other side of the campus. She shook a piece of paper in his face while panting.

-_You are unlucky, a pity_.-

Gaara looked back at her after he'd read those five short words. He glared at her as if she wrote it and she immediately started waving her hands in front of her face in defense.

"It was hanging out of your locker earlier so I snagged it and went to find you. Then this started popping up on everyone's cell phone." Sakura opened her phone and flipped through the picture mail. She handed the device over to Gaara and he braved to look down as the picture came into focus. He blinked and stared harder. Two seconds later, as if on cue, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Sakura looked at him as he pulled the phone out and flipped it open then closed. He wasn't going to look at the disgusting picture.

"Who sent this to you?" He questioned. Anger so thick in his voice it startled her and she took a step back. He glared at the students around him and for the first time he saw just about everyone who owned a cell phone looking through them. His phone vibrated again to remind him he had something waiting in his inbox.

"You won't find out. It's from a computer file. It can't be traced," She paused, and pulled something from her back pocket. "I didn't want to show you these but, here. They were folded up inside the note." She gulped and handed over the _other_ pieces of something that was meant to hurt him. Two Polaroids were given to him. Gaara stared hard at these. His eyes prayed to focus and unfocus as if he was losing consciousness.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Gaara paused momentarily at the murmurs and whispers in the hall. Everyone had gotten very quiet as if some unknown force was suffocating them all at once. Gaara pocketed the two slippery pictures and stared behind Sakura to watch why everyone had stopped talking so suddenly. Gaara ducked his head inside his locker and listened to the sounds of the other students as they talked about the boy coming down the hall, heading right for Gaara.

"Did you hear about them?"

"Yeah it's all over school."

"Someone said the were full on making out in the mall yesterday."

"I knew it was going to happened."

"They're so cute together."

"He deserved better than that psycho redhead."

"I wonder if Gaara knows yet."

Oh he knew all right. Gaara kept his head hidden inside his locker as if he didn't hear any of the talking going on. When he thought it was safe he looked down the hall to see Haku and Itachi walking passed him. Haku looked flush and was smiling bigger than Gaara knew him to. He damned the brunette to hell and slammed his locker closed as the halls started buzzing again.

"Gaara! Wait!" Sakura called. He carried his backpack in his clenched fist, having forgotten to put it on as he took the opposite way to class. He rounded the corner and disappeared down the other hall that would curve him around and bring him to class just about the time Haku got there. He wasn't looking for any interaction but if he _accidentally_ ran into the boy then he might as well say something –or at least hit him. He didn't care which came first, as long as he did something besides let the femi get away with even touching _his_ Neji.

* * *

Neji slumped over in his chair. He'd barely gotten any sleep the night before…after that damn dream. Now here he was, in the place he was supposed to own, running away from crowds that dared to pin him to walls and ask questions. People wanted to know about Haku and they wanted to know about Gaara and they wanted to know how he'd let a junior strike him out at tryouts. 

Deciding he was tired of all the extra attention, Neji ducked out in his first period class and waited with his head buried in his arms on the desk. He wasn't depressed. He was a senior this year. He had a new boyfriend, a top spot as star of the baseball team, and colleges were scouting him left and right. So what did he have to be depressed about? Even if he knew what it was he probably wouldn't admit it to anyone. He wasn't one to whine about his problems like a certain someone he knew.

"Nice strike out Hyuuga."

Neji didn't lift his head nor did he acknowledge the voice. That was all he needed to piss himself off. He wasn't depressed, let him tell you. He was tired. He only had a headache because of all the talking going around about him. It hadn't been any different than the year before when the rumors of an affair turned to dance with him.

"I hear you're bangin' the femi," The boy, whoever he was, sat down on front of Neji's and turned his chair around so he was facing the brunette. Neji pretended he wasn't there while he figured out a way to get rid of his headache without having to go home for the day. Not that he could, he had a session at 3 which meant he would need to stay at school and then leave and go straight downtown to where the courts were located on Main.

_Just disappear_. Neji told himself as he felt the boy in front of him lean closer. This was time for Neji to raise his head and see yellow eyes and dangerous make-up that almost made the boy look like he dressed in drag everyday.

Nope, that couldn't have been the case though. In front of Neji sat the school's ASB president. He thought he literally owned the school. And as far as everyone thought, he did.

"The need to be jealous is overrated, Orochimaru." Neji wasn't sure if he was glaring or straining to see. "I'm sure Itachi misses you," He said, sarcastically. "I mean, after all he was your one and only," Neji said, in a particular girlish voice, then proceeded to chuckle when he saw the reaction he got from the other boy.

"Watch it Hyuuga." Orochimaru didn't say it in a tone that said he was going to bash Neji's already throbbing head into the table. He just politely told him so that Neji stopped and looked at him firmly.

"What do you want?" Neji growled. They weren't exactly friends, anymore. "You only come around this calm when you want something. So…spill it." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. He already had a pretty good idea why the boy was there. He was greedy and got his way with everything. He'd lost something, so he wanted it back.

"You know what I want." Orochimaru purred. He licked his lips with his vicious tongue and leaned down. He matched Neji's stare and braved a smirk across his face. He wasn't going to beg.

"No," was Neji's simple answer. Why the hell would he need to help out someone who wasn't helping him? He didn't even like the guy. Putting up with him was only a temporary thing while he dated his friend. Now that it was over he could go on hating the bastard.

"I knew you would be hesitant." Orochimaru grinned. "So, I've developed a wager among sorts." Now he had Neji's attention. The brunette moved froward in his chair so he could listen closer. What of Orochimaru's life was he willing to wager just to get Itachi back? Neji wondered and marveled at the possibilities.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran into his second period class like a hurricane. He slid to a stop in front of his friend's desk and slammed his cell phone down so hard it should have broken in half. Thank god for Sprint insurance. 

Sasuke looked at up at Naruto, as did the rest of the students. Naruto was ten minutes late and everyone had already started working on a History reading assignment.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Outside in the hall right now!" The teacher yelled. Students all over the room were giggling and talking by now. Naruto paid no attention to them or the teacher as he flipped his cell open and scrolled to the first text message he'd gotten. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto threw the phone at him.

"Read it! Then get to the office! I'll meet you there!" Naruto zipped out the class just as the teacher was approaching them. Sasuke looked at the phone and read the messages carefully. Then read them again just to make sure he'd seen the right words.

_-I think he broke my nose- :Gaara_

_-WUT?! WHO?! U WERE FIGHTING? R U OK?????- :Naruto_

_- More like got beat up. The femi. I know that damn Uchiha got a couple hits in too. R u 'n 1st? The security is outside the nurse's office, they won't let me out- :Gaara_

_-DAMMIT! I'm nowhere near you! I'm comin' 4rm east! Find Sasuke! I'm on my way!- :Naruto_

_-You find him, I'm being escorted to the PR. They think I started it- :Gaara_

Sasuke looked up at his teacher. The man had heard everything Naruto told him. There was no way he was going to get out of class now.

* * *

Gaara was currently seated inside the office's waiting room. Also present in the room was a the security guard, who had stopped the fight, Zaku (not Haku) and Chouji who were blaming Gaara. Haku, who was complaining of mental abuse, Itachi who got dragged in because he had been causing the most trouble and a janitor who was scrubbing the words _Fucking Prick _off the office door. 

Gaara was ignoring the pain in his nose as he looked over at Haku. The boy was crying to Shizune about how he was going to need therapy after this. Sighing, Gaara laid his head on the back of the chair and looked up at the ceiling. He was going to have to find a way out of this -otherwise he could lose his new job and end up with a Saturday school. He couldn't afford that because he needed to see Temari this weekend.

"Haku." She nodded and went into her office, asking him to follow

The femi sat down in the same chair Gaara had been seated in. He put his right foot on his left knee and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Tsunade-san, its so nice to see you. You look absolutely lovely this morning." He nodded and Tsunade half rolled her eyes.

I need to hear what happened Haku, and don't try a lay one over on me. Just stick to the specifics." She sat down in her chair and pulled a different folder out.

"There's nothing to say. Gaara's a jealous prick and he thinks he owns Neji, who by the way is _my_ boyfriend now. That's how it all started Tsunade-san." Haku smiled at the sound of Neji being his.

_

* * *

__Haku's side of the story-_Narrative_

* * *

_

Neji was kissing Haku goodbye on the lips at the end of the hall. Itachi was walking in front of them, ignoring that fact that they even existed for right now. Haku moaned slightly as Neji's hand stroked his face.

"I'll see you a bit later," Neji said, giving Haku one last peck on the cheek. The femi smiled and drew little circles on Neji's chest, not wanting him to go just yet.

"Maybe we could skip second period and hang out in your car for awhile." Haku bit his lip and Neji raised his eyebrow. "That is, if you want." Haku pulled him close and his hand slid under Neji's shirt.

"Maybe," Neji replied as he stepped back. "I'll call you." He turned and started walking away. Haku poked his lip out but Neji turned around and winked at him. Making Haku smile softly and turn away playfully.

At that moment he saw Gaara standing on the other side of the hall just in front of Itachi. Haku wanted to growl at him for being such a nosy little bastard. What about a _break up_ did the damn redhead not understand?

"Hi Gaara." Haku pretended to be sweet when he approached him. Itachi was leaning against some random locker and Gaara was beaming at the both of them. He looked like he wanted to pull out a crowbar and slam them over the head a couple times.

"Fuck off, "Gaara said, looking from Itachi to Haku. Itachi looked at Haku and they both heeded Gaara's harsh words. They didn't want to start anything in the hall. They were seniors and fighting meant neither of them could walk at graduation.

"Don't be such a poor sport Gaara dear. We used to be friends. We should reconcile sometime soon." Turning away and heading for their class just across the hall Haku felt his arm being ceased. Gaara yanked him back and threw him into the lockers. Itachi didn't wait for Gaara to move again. He grabbed the redhead and swung him back, not actually laying a finger on him.

Gaara rushed him without thinking and Itachi's back hit the metal boxes. Haku screamed and Gaara backed away from the injured boy. Gaara then turned to Haku and pushed him against the wall near the water fountain, kicking him in the stomach roughly. As Haku leaned over in pain Gaara cracked him the in nose with his fist.

"Stop." Haku cried out in agony as Gaara laughed. But no sooner Itachi threw Gaara to the floor and then began defending his helpless feminine friend.

* * *

"Thank you Haku." Tsunade said, not believing a single word. "Go and sit in the waiting room while I have a word with Gaara." 

Haku got up and walked out, followed by Tsunade who looked like she herself had a headache from all the morning drama that was occurring.

"Gaara."

The boy looked at Tsunade as she came out of her office and stood in the door. She made a signal to indicate for him to follow her.

"You're next. Come on let's go." She turned around and walked back inside the room. Gaara looked at all the people in the room and then got up to follow her. He glared at Haku as he walked by, plotting the boy's death to himself.

Walking in the office room Tsunade shut the door behind Gaara and then proceeded to sit behind her desk and Gaara sat in front of her.

Tsunade tapped her pen on the desk as she stared at him. "You seem to be popular for causing confrontation." She stared firmly at him. "I thought we were done with seeing you in here." She was referring to the times when Gaara had repeatedly been sent in there his freshman year. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" She looked at the little drops of blood on his shirt from where his nose had been injured.

"…" He wasn't ignoring her but he really didn't feel like talking. What could he say anyway? They were already blaming him for something he obviously didn't do, again.

"Don't act like you can't talk now. How am I going resolve this and punish everyone accordingly if I don't hear the story?" She paused, "Did you start this?" She was going to get right to the point.

"…"

* * *

_Gaara's side of the story_

* * *

Gaara walked the rest of the way to class, fuming. People were staring him down and pointing fingers. He could hear their annoying voices but he acknowledged none of them. They were just bystanders and he had a grudge with someone a lot more important than they could have ever been on the school's social ladder. 

Coming up on his class he saw that he had planned correctly. His timing couldn't have been any better. Two of those sticky bastards of _Important Three _were headed his way. He noticed that Itachi was looking awfully sour and Haku was looking a bit more annoyed than he had about 5 minutes prior.

Reaching for the closed classroom door, Itachi and Haku stopped him from going into the room. The older Uchiha stood in front of the door and gave Gaara a little push back.

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" Itachi moved and pushed the door open so Haku could enter ahead of him. Haku didn't even seem to care about the sexiest comment.

Okay, so that was two shots against Gaara by Haku. He might let the boy get away with stealing something that was his, even though he planned on getting that something back, but hell if he was going to let Haku walk all over him in the process.

"You look upset Gaara. Is it because of that horrible picture going around on everyone's phone?" Haku stood behind Itachi smiling. Was he trying to start something again? Gaara let him slide at the mall but he wasn't going to let this one just creep by.

"..." Gaara didn't want to say anything even though it was quite clear he was mad. He didn't know if Haku had sent the pictures to everyone but he guessed so. He knew that they were just trying to piss him off.

"What's matter Gaara?" Said Itachi. Then cracked a vicious smile and winked at the boy.

"..." Gaara was trying to stay calm- _Did he just... -_it wasn't working. The more Haku and Itachi talked, the more upset he got. He balled his fists and they started to shake with anger.

"You should just forget about Neji. He doesn't even love you anymore. He'll love me more than he ever loved you." Haku's smile was genuine. As if he and Gaara were friends sharing a secret but it was just a ploy and that was about it for Gaara. His entire body was rattling with hate. How dare that little prissy son of a gun dare say that Neji loved him more?! He didn't even know Neji like Gaara did! No one did! Neji was his!

HE!

WAS!

HIS!

"Just shut up!" Gaara yelled. Everyone around was in awe. Was that really Gaara? No one had ever heard him be so loud. Nor had they even heard him all that often.

"Oh? Now you have something to say," Itachi laughed as he said this and took a step forward, leaning over Gaara, who was a few inches shorter than he was. Gaara knew they were trying to get him to fight. He didn't want to lose his new job so he started to walk around them near the door until he felt a kick in his back.

"Where are you going Gaara?" Itachi punched Gaara in his shoulder. Haku just stood there and laughed. Gaara didn't know why Itachi was the one dorking him now. Not that Itachi had ever liked him though. This was going to make it hard on Gaara's current living situation -since he was still staying with Sasuke and the other Uchiha.

Now Gaara was pissed. He was getting tired of being hit for nothing. He held his fist and tried (he swears he tried) not to hit the pretty boy back.

"Come on Gaara, fight back already." Itachi went to hit Gaara again but Gaara stopped him.

"Don't you dare touch me, Uchiha." Gaara snarled at him and started to walk away again. He really didn't have the time for this. Nor did he feel like fighting. He wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't win against Itachi.

Haku grabbed Gaara and slammed him against the wall next to the classroom. "Maybe if I crack that pretty face of yours Neji won't have to be interested." All the while he smiled his innocent smile, holding Gaara by the neck.

"What's the matter Haku, afraid he might come crawling back to me after he's had enough of you?" Gaara faked a laugh as best he could but it didn't last long. The other boy abruptly greeted him with a knee to the stomach. Gaara lurched forward and clutched his stomach. Now he was infuriated, he couldn't help it. He would have to just get in trouble. He was not going to let HAKU punk him around.

Gaara raised his head up innocently and looked at Haku with the best pair of sad eyes he could conjure up. Haku grinned, thinking he'd won but Gaara had other plans. He kicked Haku in the stomach and sent he boy staggering backwards. Then he quickly left the wall and let his fist meet Haku's face. The femi flew back into a group of spectators. The redhead went after him but was stopped by Itachi grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back.

"Think you're going to get away with that?" Itachi whispered in Gaara's ear as he brought the redhead back so Gaara's back was against his chest. He held Gaara in place as Haku started walking up to him.

"Why did you hit me Gaara? I never did anything to you," Haku said, sarcastically. "I only got what should have been mine to begin with. Neji never wanted you, he told me that every…night…we…fucked." He punched Gaara in the face, not once but twice. The second punch hit Gaara in the nose. Itachi let go of Gaara and he fell to the floor holding his nasal passage. Then Itachi started kicking Gaara while he was on the ground. Haku was cheering Itachi on until they heard the guard coming. The two were about to make a run for it but it was entirely too late.

Gaara struggled to get up off the floor as the other students started making their way to class.

"All right, who started this?" The security guard asked. Just Gaara's luck, the man hadn't even seen what happened. He was sure to get blamed for this one. Gaara decided he was in too much shock from the blow to get up so he crossed his legs and slid up against the wall behind him.

"Well you see Genma sir. Itachi and I were walking to class minding our own business when the accursed redhead right there rammed me into a wall for no good reason." Haku pointed the bruise growing on his abdomen and then motioned for Genma to look at his reddened nose.

Genma looked down at Gaara who was at the moment trying to stop the bleeding from his nose. "Gaara-" Genma knew him too well by now. "-is that what happened?" The man questioned, trying to clear this up without having to involve Tsunade. Gaara didn't answer. He had his wrist against his nose, letting the blood stain his sleeve.

"Get to the nurse, and I mean that." Genma jerked his head down the hall. Hesitating for a second Gaara got up and started walking, dragging his backpack across the floor. Not noticing that he'd dropped the Polaroids on the floor behind him.

_

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

_

"That's what happened?" Tsunade asked, as she jotted things down in a sort of record book. Gaara knew it was probably his personally file. It was much thicker than the other folders on Tsunade's desk. He nodded at her a few moments later.

"Is that the truth? Gaara?"

He looked away for a second. "Why would I lie? I have nothing to gain from this." He thought about the picture he'd seen and how he'd seen Haku all over Neji the day before. He really didn't have anything to lose since everything was already gone. He could lie and get out of all this but he knew Haku's story was going to be nothing close to the truth so if he even wanted a way of getting out of this then he was going to have to make sure Tsunade knew every little detail.

"What exactly started the fight Gaara?" She leaned back and opened her desk drawer. He didn't answer her. He couldn't admit that he'd let it escalate by letting Haku badger him. True, it wasn't his fault but he could have gone the other way. He looked at the floor, sniffling to make sure he could breathe again.

"Does it have anything to do with these?"

Gaara looked up so fast that his head was spinning. He saw the two pictures in Tsunade's hand. He quickly began searching his pockets. When had he dropped them? Dammit, she knew too much. He hadn't wanted anyone to see those pictures!

"Listen to me Gaara-"

She was rudely interrupted when the door flew open and Naruto jumped in the room. "WHATEVER IT IS GAARA DIDN'T DO IT!!!!" He was breathing hard and sweating all over the place. He was holding the doorknob and the doorframe, leaning inside the room staring at Tsunade. Gaara would have raised an eyebrow, had he one.

"Naruto! Out in the waiting room now! This is between Mr. Sabaku and I." Tsunade pointed and Naruto quickly dipped out of the room. Gaara shook his head and noted the light headache developing.

"Gaara, please go wait in the hall."

_No._ Gaara got up and exited the room in no kind of a hurry. Then he remembered something. …_why me?_ He went back in the office and the woman stared at him. She cleared her throat.

"Have something to add?" She asked, capping her pen. Gaara walked closer to the desk and pulled the pictures closer to him. They had been just lying on the desk. She caught his hand and pulled them back.

"I need these back?" He stared at the pictures. She looked at him then back at her desk. Gaara seemed to be shaking as he stared down at the frozen memory of someone else's camera. Now that he thought about it, Haku couldn't have-

"You and the Hyuuga need to solve this immediately." She lifted her hand and Gaara swiped the pictures up quickly. He already knew that, and he knew exactly how he was going to make sure that all of this ended. Whether Haku's head be chopped off or he _accidentally_ end up missing. Gaara left the office and strolled right by Haku, not saying a word.

* * *

"Ah! Gaara! What happened in there?!" Naruto followed Gaara out the office, talking louder than he had to since Gaara was only two feet away from him. The two of them trailed the halls and Gaara didn't say a word until they were in the safety of the boy's bathroom. 

"Did you get the picture too?" Gaara asked Naruto as he hopped on the sink and crossed his arms. Naruto looked around whistling.

"What picture? I don't know what you're talking about." He decided now was as good a time as any to take a leak. Gaara rolled his eyes and turned around to look in the mirror. His face had traces of blood and a bruise was attempting to come into sight on his left cheek. He rubbed his face distantly and got off the sink. He turned on the faucet and threw some water on his face.

"You look beat up."

Both boys turned around as Sasuke walked in. Now there was a party in the boy's bathroom! Naruto, who was still relieving himself froze and shifted his body in another direction, nearly missing the urinal.

"You can't just bust in here like that Sasuke! Gees you nearly scared the crap out of me!" Naruto began zipping his pants.

"So." Sasuke was right behind him in a flash, whispering in his ear.

"Ouch!" Yep, his zipper caught skin. Naruto shook and zipped his zipper back down to see if he was permanently injured. Sasuke laughed and walked over to the sink. He leaned against the counter and put his hands in his pockets. Naruto was next to him the next second, furiously washing his hands.

"You saw them too?" Gaara questioned. He was just letting the water drip off of his face. He didn't care where it was landing at the moment. Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow and one of his hands shifted in his pocket.

"He means the cell pictures of Haku and Neji making out at the mall." The blond said loudly. Gaara turned hateful eyes towards Naruto and so did Sasuke, after promptly smacking him in the back of the head.

"I knew that." Sasuke pulled out his phone. "Whoever sent it-" He turned back to Gaara. "-wanted to make sure you got it. I have 14 inboxes of the damn thing. Every time I deleted one I just got another, so I finally stopped erasing them but they kept on coming. I finally turned my phone off right before first period." Sasuke handed Naruto his phone back.

"Have you seen Sakura today?" Gaara asked, leaning against the wall. He was staring at the ceiling trying to figure out who could have possibly done this. Haku didn't do it, he was in the picture and it was fairly far away. Which meant Neji couldn't have done it and Itachi was seen in the picture as well, looking glum in the background.

"No." Sasuke hissed. "Why would I even bother looking for her?" Sasuke seemed to be releasing a good deal of venom towards the girl. Gaara turned only his eyes to Sasuke. He could see Naruto doing some little disco dance number in the corner of the mirror as he mysteriously pulled out a big ass jar of hair gel and was running it thorough his hair.

"She found these in my locker before I got here." Gaara fumbled in his pocket and pulled out what he was looking for. He handed them over to Sasuke. Naruto leaned over and looked while he was washing his hands again. Sasuke stared at the first picture, and then the second. His eyes were a bit too wide for Naruto's comfort.

"What in the hell?! Who would take these?! They're nothing like the camera phone pics!!!!!!" Naruto snatched them from Sasuke and threw them on the ground, choosing to jump up and down on them in a fit manor. Sasuke pushed him and he sat on the floor scratching his head.

"Don't be so rational, Naruto." He picked up the two items and dusted them off. "Why are you carrying these around like they're nothing?" He didn't look at the pictures anymore as he handed them back to Gaara. The redhead couldn't answer that so he remained silent. Only one thing was apparent; someone was after him.

* * *

It is totally safe to say that lunch took forever to come around. Neji poured into the cafeteria with a drowsy look on his face. As usual, the people in the room stopped talking and watched him walk all the way over to his table and sit down. He wasn't greeted by a happy Haku like he usually was. This made him look and then do a double take at the boy. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Neji asked, staring at Haku's poor injured nose. Haku was wearing a turtleneck to hide all the little love bites. He pulled the neckline up over his nose. He then looked down and nudged Itachi who was looking passed Neji, chewing on something that was probably from yesterday's lunch menu.

"We had a run in with the ex right before first period. Shit, we've been in the office all morning. I missed all four of my classes and that damn redhead got away with it." Itachi barked as he stuffed another teriyaki strip in his mouth and chewed it viciously.

"Got away? With what?" Half of Neji's attention was on Itachi and the other half sporking open his stubborn carton of milk. Itachi finished chewing and looked passed Neji again. Neji turned around and then looked back at the boy.

_What's he staring at?_ The Hyuuga thought as he succeeded in his deed and made a sour face before he started drinking the white calcium.

"He punched out poor Haku." Itachi felt Haku put his arm around him and pretend to cry, hoping he would get some sympathy from Neji.

"You probably did something to piss him off." Neji shrugged and swallowed his milk. Haku sat up and pulled the collar on his shirt down. He glared at Neji and slammed his fists on the table.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" He asked, seemly annoyed at the comment. Neji blinked at him and waited before he talked, noticing Itachi was once again staring behind him. He wanted to turn around but he knew nothing was there.

"Gaara doesn't go around picking fights. My best guess is that you provoked him and he gave you what you had coming." He shrugged again. "Despite everything going around school about us, you don't need to rub it in his face, since that's what I'm assuming you did."

Haku opened his mouth to protest when he and Neji both were startled by…a sigh? Haku looked over at Itachi and stared dumbfounded. Neji's reaction wasn't too far from the same expression Haku had. Itachi turned his eyes elsewhere as he pushed down a really (and I mean really) small blush. Now Neji had to know what he was looking at. He turned around to see a tall dark haired, yellow eyed, gorgeous Mr. ASB walk in through the back door. Neji raised an eyebrow when he turned back around.

"Having withdrawals?" Haku giggled when he saw the scene as well. The elder Uchiha flicked Haku's ear and pushed him away as the boy leaned closer. Neji shook his head as the two started to push each other back and forth.

Neji turned his head and looked towards the table where Gaara had been the day before. He wasn't there this time. Neji searched the cafeteria, nobody. He even listened for Naruto's big mouth, nothing.

_Maybe he got fed up and went home._ Neji thought, and then heard Haku and Itachi do a double gasp. Neji looked at them, Haku was currently in Itachi's headlock but they pointed to the door. As if in a scary movie in black and white and in slow motion, Neji turned around just in time to see the nasty snake of a boy kissing the cheek of one redhead.

Should we talk about the rage first or the anger that was dripping from Neji's body? Sure he wasn't pissed that Gaara was being kissed. They weren't together anymore. Gaara could kiss whomever he wanted. He was just pissed that it happened to be one of the people he hated most in school. He held back a growl for Haku and Itachi's sake. They didn't need to see how upset he actually was. He looked at Itachi. The boy was clearly stuck between extremely confused and murderer mode.

_What the hell is Gaara thinking?_

Gaara spotted Neji, Haku and Itachi all gawking at him as he took his seat at his table. He stared at Neji the hardest but there was nothing he could do about his anger, and hurt. He turned his eyes to the blue table, and bench that he was now sitting down on.

"Let go of me Naruto." Sasuke growled as he walked over to the table with the blond attached to his leg.

"Please Sasuke, come on! It won't hurt you just to talk to her." Naruto whined so loud that of course everyone was watching but they weren't paying too much attention since they were still looking at the _Important Three._

"I have no reason to talk to Sakura." Sasuke sat down and kicked Naruto off of him. "If you want to go out with her, ask her yourself." He turned around and noticed the somewhat happy look on Gaara's face. Before he could ask why-

"Oh come on, give me a break. You already know she still has a thing for you. If you tell her to go out with me she'll flip and say yes because you asked her to do it." Naruto was standing now, looking more at the line for food than at Sasuke.

"Aren't ex girlfriends of your friends off limits, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. The blond huffed and sat down on the bench with a thud. He folded up his arms and began to pout, muttering things to himself.

"You guys went out ages ago." He whispered. Sasuke shook his head and turned his focus back to Gaara. He was now sloppily writing something in a notebook. Sasuke ignored the paper.

"We asked around. Nobody has seen the photos yet. Apparently whoever took them only wanted you to see them." Sasuke moved closer to him as if he was trying to hide his already quieted voice. "Has he seen them?" He looked towards Neji. The boy didn't seem to be paying their table any more attention than he had the day before. Gaara shook his head.

"He would have said something be now." He continued to scribble on the paper without looking up. Sasuke looked at the paper.

"I'm going to get lunch, like normal people." Naruto walked off, a smiled gracing him again.

Sasuke just stared at the paper as Gaara's breathing became heavy and he started to draw thick dark circles on the page over and over and over. Sasuke started to say something, or maybe he thought he had something to say but nothing left his mouth as he tried to make out the words under all the darkness.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asked, leaning closer. He was sure he saw the word _Payback_ etched somewhere in there. Gaara's breaths were still heavy and the whites of his eyes were slowly growing faint red, as if he was straining not to blink. His teeth were barred and he was almost growling. Sasuke thought the boy would crack his teeth if he clenched any harder.

"I'm going…to get back at him."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was talking about Neji or Haku but he had a really good guess.

* * *

"Gaara-kun!" 

"Not today Lee," Gaara growled, but Lee couldn't take a hint. He followed Gaara up the stairs in their art class and sat next to him.

Neji of course was already in class by the time Gaara entered. The boy simply closed his eyes and waited until Gaara passed to open them again. He was really in no mood to even look at the boy. How dare he let Orochimaru just carelessly kiss him like that? Was Gaara crazy? Didn't he know what Itachi and Neji wanted to do to him?

"I might know how is sending those horrible pictures around." Lee whispered.

Bingo! He had Gaara's attention. Lee smiled but tried to make it seem like he was sad.

"What'd you say?" Gaara asked. He was making sure he heard the loud mouth correctly. Sasuke looked over as well, hearing something about a picture.

"I am not one to gossip but desperate Spring Time Youth calls for desperate Spring Time measures!" Lee showed a river of tears. "I was heart broken when I saw the horrible picture and I only thought about the safety of your Youthful heart. I was-"

"Out with it." Gaara growled. He didn't have time to listen to Lee confess some drowned out love speech.

"Osu! Well I heard from the sophomore Lady Hinata, who heard from Kiba the junior, who heard from the freshman Konohamaru, who heard from Hinabi the freshman who of course lives with Neji, that Zabuza and Kisame ran into Neji at the mall yesterday.

"Are you sure you don't gossip often?" Sasuke sat back in his chair.

"What does that have to do with the picture mail? Zabuza's not stupid and that would have been a waste of his time," Gaara said, in the jock's defense. "He has no grudge against me anyway."

"What makes you think whoever took the pictures was after you?" Lee countered, in no one's defense

_What?_ That raised a good question. The picture mail shot could have very well been against Haku or Neji, who a lot of people despised. Although, that still left the Polaroid business. Someone was trying to upset Gaara, and they had succeeded.

"Why do you know so much?" Gaara asked. Lee just laughed and put his hand behind his head. He blushed and tried to look away but Gaara kept on staring.

"Oh I just hear a lot of things while people ignore me." Lee answered. "However, I do believe that someone is after Neji's reputation. Of course it is all around school that he is not doing too well this year already. He looks horrible, not _Important Three_ material. He is losing his game and he is probably losing his mind."

Lee had a point. Gaara looked at Neji who was slumped over in his seat. Neji was a stickler about posture and here he was slouching like he didn't care that his back looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Remember-" Lee started waving his hands around in circles as if to create a dream sequence for Gaara. "-you did not hear it from me.

* * *

After class Gaara waited for Neji. He wanted to see if the boy would talk to him at all. Knowing Lee would be around peeping, he begged the boy to run off to the office and tell them he would be a couple minutes late. Lee obliged. 

"Neji."

The Hyuuga stopped mid stride as one of his feet hit the floor outside the door and the other still in the class. He hadn't expected anyone to be there, let alone Gaara.

"Can you be helped?" He asked in a very condescending tone. Gaara knew he'd seen the whole Orochimaru ordeal so he ignored Neji's upset manner and proceeded to ask the Hyuuga a question.

"The pictures, they aren't meant for me are they?" He blinked as Neji turned around to look at him. In his eyes, was something close to hate or annoyance.

"Look, if this is about Haku-" Neji noticed the bruise on Gaara's face. "-hitting you then I had nothing to do with it. I'm not his keeper, he does what he pleases. I also don't believe the pictures were for only you, however, whoever took them doesn't seem to care about either of us. They're making me a look like a manipulator, you a victim and Haku a whore -among sorts." He started walking away but Gaara grabbed his arm. Wrong move.

"Have they not taught you personally space in your mental facility? Let me go, or I'll give you worse than a bloody nose."

Gaara quickly let go of his arm and Neji suppressed a scowl. Gaara was a little ticked at that. All he wanted to do was ask a few questions and he'd gotten his head bitten off. He didn't like this side of Neji that had seemed to show up the majority of the time during their last few months as a couple.

"We're over, that's understood but you can't treat me like shit for the rest of my life." He only said it because he believed it. If Neji really didn't want him back then fine. But he wasn't going to just walk around with the Hyuuga hating him.

"Why can't I?" Neji looked him up and down, then disappeared inside the crowd of students as they pushed towards their classes. He left Gaara speechless, but he'd fix Neji…he would fix him.

* * *

"Cigarette?" Asked a white haired man that sat in a chair with a clipboard. He was wearing a back and gray argyle sweater and his black slacks turned into high-waters when he sat down. His glasses were too small for his face and he had a weird mole right next to his nose to give him some character. 

"You ask me that every time I come in here, and every time I say, _No, I don't smoke_. Is there ever going to be a session where you don't ask me that?" Neji laid on the couch in Jiraiya's office and got comfortable. He had gotten used to laying down after about the fourth visit.

"You seem a little irritated today? Is everything okay at home?" Jiraiya didn't look at Neji as he wrote things on his chart. Neji was used to this by now too. And even though he hated answering the redundant questions, he knew they were so horribly on the way to his recovery.

"They're the same." He said. "Hinata has been more kind about my privacy. Hinabi doesn't bug me so much but my uncle is down my back about senior year. I expected that."

Hiashi found time to bother Neji about school and spending time with the family as much as he could.

"How is school going so far?"

Thus started the one-line questioning period that Jiraiya would use to annoy Neji further. As if he didn't have enough questioning at school already, now he had to come here for some more.

"The same," He said. "The same students, same teachers, same drama." He left out his current problems. He didn't feel much like talking about the night he had with Haku and all the terrible picture mail that was going around school. He'd ignored it the best he could all day and now he just needed some rest.

"Any students worth mentioning?"

Neji raised his eyebrow. It was as if the man was just really trying to pry it out of him. Neji knew which student the man was referring to be he'd rather not get into that either. So he found someone else to talk about.

"Haku.," He Said. "He and I decided yesterday that we would start dating." Neji sighed, "It's been in the works for a long time. I just never paid any other attention to him besides friendship. He is however, a great lover." Neji lingered on that for a minute. He heard Jiraiya writing down things as fast as he was talking. "Itachi," He said. "He's the same. Always the same. Has been since I met him. He never changes. Only surprises me with his continuos need to act like he's not hurting. He's my best friend, and he still won't tell me everything."

"Does that bother you?"

Neji pondered on that for a second. "I suppose so," He frowned, having never really thought about any of that. "It does." He said. "We talk about everything else, but always steer clear of how he feels or what's bothering him. Not that we talk about those things. It's either; some video game, some team, or some fucker he'd wanna beat with my baseball bat. It would be nice to know why he's so closed up though."

There it goes. Neji always seemed to talk more and more as the sessions got longer. At first his answers had been simple _Yes_ and _No _answers. Now they had grown to almost complaining responses. Was he really that messed up that he needed to vent once a week to stay calm?

"Have you ever questioned Itachi about this?"

Neji laughed a bit. "Itachi doesn't talk about things he doesn't want to hear other people conversing about. He would probably ignore me and walk away. He's been that way since grade school. Only when we started hanging out with Haku did he become more open, but still it wasn't much."

From what Neji could gather, Itachi had been that way every since his parents had passed away. Neji couldn't blame him. Here was Itachi, thirteen years old with a six year old brother to protect. He locked himself away so that he could be brave for Sasuke.

"How _is_ Haku doing?"

_Talk about drastic subject change. _"The same," He said. "A little more clingy than anything. I don't seem to mind when we're alone but otherwise I don't like him holding on so tight. It almost makes me nauseous."

"Have you ever questioned Haku about why he's so _clingy_, as you say?"

"No," He said. "Why don't we bring him in and you can ask him yourself." Neji snapped.

"Are you experiencing some discomfort today Neji?"

Sadly, this is all apart of Jiraiya's process to calm Neji down. The brunette often got very frustrated during the questioning period. Jiraiya himself couldn't figure out if it was because of the type of questions he asked of if Neji just got upset with how he wanted to answer, but didn't.

Neji knew better though, so he tried to calm himself. The last two times he'd gotten fresh with Jiraiya, the man had made him take a two week anger management course with adults who were having the same problems. Neji hated that place, hell if he was going back a third time.

"I'm just a little uncomfortable. I'm also tired and this headache has been eating at me since my fifth period art class when a certain-" He stopped but he knew he was too late. Now the doctor was going to pry some more.

"A certain who, Neji?"

_Dammit!_ There was that prying again. Neji really didn't want to answer but if he didn't then the questions would get worse and Jiraiya would scoot his chair up so Neji could hear him louder.

"Just some kid in my class. No one special." Neji shifted on the couch and raised his knees. Letting them sway back and forth as he watched the clock tick away. Great, he'd been in there a whole ten minutes. How was he going to last another fifty minutes?

"Would this person happen to be Gaara?"

"Aren't we doctor psychic today?" Neji sighed, there was that snap again. Like something would explode in his brain every time the redhead's name was mentioned. Jiraiya cleared his throat.

"I had one of those dreams again last night," He sighed, heavily. "This one was more in depth than the rest. Gaara got up. Gaara literally got up and talked to me. Asked me if I ever wondered about his pain. I didn't bother with an answer. Of course something weird happened. Even more weird then him inhumanly bleeding all over the place. My heart disappeared from my chest and ended up in his hand. To make a long story short, my heart dissolved and he offered me his. I said no of course, told him I never wanted his heart again. He ignored me, kissed me, gave me his heart and vanished."

Neji felt his chest. "I know what you're going to say and no I don't know what it means. Nor have I spent my day thinking about it. I don't care. And don't you tell me my subconscious is telling me that I still love him because you're just a fucked up psych and if _I_ don't know what the hell my subconscious wants then _you_ sure as hell don't know."

Neji took a few deeps breaths, trying to calm himself. His face was growing red with anger and his fists were shaking. Here comes the portion of the session where Neji can't control himself. Jiraiya sat quietly for awhile and let Neji gather himself.

"I don't love Gaara," Neji finally said. He sat up and took a deep breath then turned to face Jiraiya. He sat like that with his arms folded as the man ignored him for awhile longer and obviously underlined something three times on his page.

"You've convinced me of a lot of things during our sessions Neji." The older man began. "We've talked about your family, and how you seemingly despise them. Though it's clear that you love them. We've talked about your friends, who you complain about, but are thankful for. And most importantly we've talked about why you're even here in the first place, Gaara." Jiraiya turned the clipboard toward him and handed it over.

"Do you see the flow chart there?" He pointed and Neji looked at all the lines and different colors. "Over the passed three months your progress has gotten better. When you first got here, it was _Gaara did this to me, Gaara said this, and Gaara did that. _Gaara every other word, all the time. This month you haven't even mentioned his name, instead referring to him as _he_ and making little side comments about how you wish he really had died." Jiraiya left the clipboard in Neji's hands and then sat back in his chair.

"Why are you telling me this?" Neji looked up from the chart and crossed his legs on the couch. Jiraiya pushed his glasses up on his face.

"You haven't mentioned Gaara's name in my presence in the last two months, yet just a minute ago you said it three times. If you say you're not in love with him then that's fine. I'm not going to change your mind because like you said, I don't know what your subconscious wants. You're not in love with him Neji, that's okay but _I'm_ not the one that needs convincing of that. Am I?"

Neji could feel his world spinning out of control. His mind was playing tricks on him. He knew he didn't love Gaara anymore. He told himself that over and over, it was jarred in his mind. And-

_Is that what he means? I've been so busy trying to convince myself that I don't love him when it's obvious that I do? And do I? Do I still love Gaara?_

* * *

Gaara moved around in the dark of Sasuke's room. He found the bed that Sasuke was sleeping on and put a hands on the blanket. He was trying to stable himself as he walked around in pure darkness. Only the computer screen light was flickering fuzz. Gaara stumbled but crawled onto the bed lightly. 

Sasuke's sleeping body didn't move, he just stirred and rolled over on his back. Gaara crawled closer and hovered over him. His eyes were wide so he could see what he was doing. He was breathing hard as his hands planted the spots next to Sasuke head. The bed sunk down and he straddled the boy.

"Sasuke," He whispered, but got no answer. "Sasuke," He whispered again. The boy wasn't responding. Gaara smiled in the dark, eyes as big as headlights. He leaned down and got close. He rubbed Sasuke's forehead with his and nuzzled the boy's cheek. The brunette wiggled under him, still sleeping softly. Gaara slid his lips across Sasuke chin and smelled the boy's neck. He smelled like soft traces of Axe bath gel.

He moved his hand up to finger though Sasuke's hair. He took a deep breath and inhaled the raven mess, then moved his fingers down Sasuke's chest and leaned closer. His lips hovered over Sasuke's, as they were slightly open for him to breathe though.

"Wake up Sasuke," Gaara whispered, then let his lips touch Sasuke's with a bit of force. Black eyes met green ones and Sasuke found his friend still locked onto his lips. He moved but Gaara held him down, pressing the lips closer. Sasuke squirmed until Gaara moaned and that was when he settled. He never closed his eyes but he kissed Gaara back, for a brief second, until the redhead pulled away.

Sasuke sat up and finally pushed Gaara back, wiping his mouth off with the covers. "Do you want me to tell you how gross that was?" Sasuke spit on the floor a couple times. Leaning over he switched on a little table light. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke whispered, hoping not to wake his brother.

"I need your help." Gaara's shadow was casted on the wall and Sasuke stared at how demonic the boy in front of him looked.

"So you start a make-out session on my face while I'm sleep?!" He was probably overreacting but his best friend did just plant one on him in the clear blue. "That's not how you ask for help!"

"I want you to be my boyfriend," Gaara said, simply. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed. His eyes had calmed down and he looked a little saner now that he wasn't hovering over the other.

"What?! No! What the hell is wrong with you? How am I helping you by being your boyfriend?" Sasuke paused at that. "I'm not gay Gaara."

"You seemed to enjoy the kiss enough." Gaara said quickly and blinked. Sasuke growled. He was caught dead in a trap. Deciding to settle down Sasuke went back to his previous question.

"How is that supposed to help you? I don't see the point of it all." He waited for an answer. Gaara sat there for a long time, not saying anything.

"I want payback," Gaara said. "You'll pretend to be my boyfriend so I can achieve such." He smiled an evil and crafty smile. Sasuke looked around as if to see if Gaara was talking to someone other than him.

"If we're pretending then what was the kiss for? That was uncalled for. You could have just woken me up and asked." He folded his arms and pouted at having been taken by surprise. It made him feel weak.

"If you want things in life you take them, not ask." He smirked. "At least now you know what it will be like when we have to do it in public."

"PUBLIC!" Sasuke covered his mouth. "Can't we pretend without the lips?" He stopped. "Wait just a second. If I pretend to date you then everyone will think I'm gay too." This game was already beginning to upset him.

"Had I the option to pick someone better then I would have but this makes more since. Think about it. We're two guys, who are best friends and we live together. No matter how straight you _think_ you are, that screams gay."

Sasuke fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. This was going to blow up in his face, he just knew it. No good ever came from two people pretending to have a relationship. Gaara was underestimating Neji's brains. He knew Gaara didn't like Sasuke like that. He would find out and the two boys would be the laughing stock of the school. Sasuke sighed.

"You know, Naruto is going to flip."

**

* * *

**

**End chapter**


	5. Conspire

**Chapter V  
****Conspire**

_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_

The air outside the school on the football field was cool and fresh. A few people were jogging on the track while a group of shirtless guys were getting in some exercise by playing a quick game of flag football. There weren't many people outside today, and that was exactly what he had been wanting. Most people were in the lunchroom feasting on whatever leftovers the lunch ladies could warm up. That was exactly what he had been hoping for, his plan was sealed and about to be completed.

The September wind blew swiftly through Gaara's hair as he sat on the bleachers that looked onto the field. He was waiting for someone. He looked down at his wrist to catch the time, only to remember he'd left the broken time ticker in his locker a few hours ago. With a sigh he stood and made his way down to the area where the track connected with the turf of green imitation grass.

He looked from his left and then to his right as he crossed the field and walked through the middle of it. Luckily the football game had moved down to the right side, just as the red team was about to make a touchdown. He went unnoticed by both teams and ended up on the less than better half of the track. There he found a slightly oversized hole in the fence that led to the shack where all the equipment was kept, or had been a while back. This area was off limits to students now but everyone knew this was where all the potheads ducked out during classes they didn't want to attend.

Gaara was no stoner, drug dealer, or alcoholic drinker. Nor was in he in the business of becoming any of those things. He was only here to conceal himself from the whispers of the student body and meet with someone who would without a doubt, help him touch the fame of god-like glory.

He stepped passed weeds and walked into brush that should have been chopped down from the way it was poking at his exposed skin. Moving a thin tree branch and then ducking under a thicker one, he found the little abandoned shack where he would make his offer and then wait and watch the entire school cower and grovel at his feet. It was just about time for his payback, he only needed his snake to strike.

"You're a dangerous man, Gaara." Orochimaru hissed as he stepped out of the shadows and stood not too close to the redhead. Gaara didn't say anything as a grin fixed to feed on his face. He knew Orochimaru was dangerous but he also knew he was playing with fire. Bargaining with Orochimaru was going to cost him much of his dignity and he was taking a very big chance by trying to piss off a few people.

"You could kill a few hearts with that grin. Sit." Orochimaru chucked a small crate at Gaara. He caught it and placed it on the ground, sitting on the top of it, as the other did the same thing.

"Why have you called upon my assistance, Gaara? I'm almost sure you could get just about anything you want around this campus. Your popularity shot up pretty high while you got bitched by the Hyuuga." Orochimaru let his peculiar tongue slide across his lips. Gaara twitched at the comment but he wasn't here to start a fight with the reptile.

"There's something I'm after." Gaara closed his eyes and swallowed away the need to bark out a laugh. "We're standing on the same stage." He finished. Orochimaru raised a curious eyebrow and now was the first time he saw the manila envelope under Gaara's arm.

Gaara and Orochimaru had been close enough to being friends while they both had dated a member of the _Important Three _so they somewhat saw eye to eye. Gaara knew the other wanted Itachi back and Orochimaru knew Gaara wanted Neji back. Needless to say, Mr. ASB wasn't having trouble picking up on the redhead's plan.

"What do you want from me?" Orochimaru asked. It wasn't to insist that he was actually going to give Gaara something, it was more of a way to say _I'm in, as long as it get my share_. He rephrased his question. "Or, what do you need from me?" He smiled.

"Your popularity-" He responded. "-of course." Gaara cracked his eyelids open and peeked at the other. Orochimaru seemed to be trying to interrupt just what that meant. Gaara pulled the packet of whatever it was from under his arm and opened it. He pulled out the two Polaroids and then handed them to the _owner_ of the school.

"You saw the cell phone picture I'm sure." He shifted. "Had those two pieces of filth not been brought to my attention then I would have thought someone was after a certain Hyuuga. However, my name has been written all over this deranged situation. It's a shot in the dark but I believe both me and Neji are being attacked here."

Orochimaru's jaw dropped as he looked at the pictures. He turned them sideways and then flipped them back over. He rolled his neck and then licked his lips, all the while staring pretty damn hard. Gaara growled to himself, he couldn't stomach looking at them but apparently everyone else was enjoying what they saw. Gaara cleared his throat and Orochimaru snapped to attention. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and then turned back to Gaara.

"These weren't taken at the same time. They even look like they're months apart." The older pushed some of his hair back. "I wouldn't be surprised if this one-" He held up the one that looked the oldest. "-was taken way before your little misfire episode." He handed them back to Gaara. The boy took them and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. He had been thinking the very same thing.

"In which case I can see your need to get revenge but shouldn't we be trying to corner the pervert taking these things? You're directing needless hate towards the victim and forgetting the assailant."

"…" Gaara ignored him and handed him the entire envelope now. Orochimaru took it and started opening it.

"What's all this?" Orochimaru pulled out a handful of papers, followed by some pictures and something else that made Orochimaru smiled. "You're a devil among humans, Gaara."

"While dating Neji it wasn't unusual for me to break into his house so I could stay the night. It seems that breaking in after all this time wasn't any different. I spent the better part of my morning in his room finding whatever I could use against him. Unbeknownst to the boy's fans, he's seeking psychiatric help. He seems to have an obsessions with bringing his progress home." Gaara froze a smile and nodded to the papers in Orochimaru's hand.

"I'm afraid to ask what the rest of this is." The older flipped through the papers.

"For whatever reason I've been paying close attention to that ex of yours for the last few months. Not on purpose of course, but I wanted to know where Neji was at all times so I followed Itachi around. Almost like clockwork, he went to the mall the same time everyday. He visited Neji instead of Neji coming over to his house -where I've been staying. Only, once a week he disappears outside city limits to where I can't follow anymore." Gaara had been taking notes like crazy. "You do own a snake house of some sort don't you?" Gaara added.

The other boy looked at him and then wondered to himself if Itachi had been following him. He did feel like he was being watched often but he always over looked it. He only drove out to Ridge Canon once a week to feed and tend to the giant farm of snakes he breaded.

"There's no doubt that you want him back but he's not going to just pick up and run along with your plea. He'll deny he wants you until you drop dead, which isn't something he wouldn't mind seeing after what you did." Gaara exhaled.

"Okay you little brat. I'm listening. Now what the hell do you want from me?" He was aggravated but he kept a little of his cool.

"I want all the pictures gone. Find them, delete them, burn them, start a new rumor. I don't care. If Neji feels threatened then he'll never want me again. I can't have that." He had anger in his eyes but it didn't transfer over to his tone of voice.

"Is that all?"

"Meanwhile, I'll be dating one younger Uchiha for my own fun in the matter. You're going to have to pretend to have an interest in-"

"Am I late?" A tall lean guy walked behind the shed and sat down on a cart in between Orochimaru and Gaara. The redhead growled at his tardiness but they didn't have time to waste, lunch was much too short.

"Momochi."

"Orochimaru."

There was like some unspoken hatred between the two guys. Gaara didn't care; he needed them both for this to go smoothly. He could kill all three of those _Important Three_ birds with his one huge stone.

"All grudges aside, I need the two of you to work together. I'm not paying you to bicker at each other." He took a deep breath and began again. "Hold off on going to your out of city house this week. I'll need you to stop by Itachi's and pick me up so I can move in with Naruto for awhile."

"What's wrong with you staying with the Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked, and handed the envelope over to Zabuza who was trying to play catch up.

"I would have told you if we weren't interrupted." He glared at Zabuza. "You're going to need to pretend to have an interest in me. That's shouldn't be too hard for you, Orochimaru." He smirked. "That said, Itachi probably won't want me in the house."

Zabuza tucked all the papers back in the folder type thing and handed them back to Orochimaru. "And my part?"

Gaara cracked a chuckle. "Keep Haku's filthy hands of Neji."

"Easier said than done." Zabuza pointed out. "Those two are attached at the waist, literally." He saw the face Gaara was making. _He's losing it._ The boy thought as he watched Gaara's eyes bulge. "How am I supposed to go about this?" He scratched his head.

"Fuck him." Orochimaru said bluntly. "Your job is to keep Haku off Neji. Well, fuck him." Orochimaru laughed. Zabuza didn't find it funny, he felt a bit like he'd been given the wrong roll.

"Why the hell would I even consider screwing the femi?" He shrugged and rested his elbow on his knee, pointing at Gaara. The younger just looked off elsewhere, trying to find a good explanation. He'd thought it was for obvious reasons but apparently the jock wasn't catching onto anything.

"Haku likes you, and has for quite some time. Despite the feelings he has for Neji already, I do believe he would gladly give you a piece of him." He smirked crookedly. "Given the fact that he's no more of a saint than the both of you. If that's not reason enough then there's also the fact that you've had your eyes on him as well." Gaara glared when Zabuza went to object.

"I don't care what you do. Kidnap him. Kill him. Brainwash him. Just make sure he has no time to be with Neji."

Zabuza grunted and leaned back against the shed with his hands behind his head. His job wasn't so bad. At least he was going to be getting something out if it.

"When are we supposed to be starting all of this. I know you're not expecting this to start today. That would make everything look suspicious." Orochimaru pointed out. He looked a little excited about the events unfolding around them.

"Friday, at the game." Gaara looked between the two of them. Orochimaru was plotting his own way to make this more fun for him and Zabuza looked like he was still having trouble figuring out how this was going to work. The football superstar stood up and stretched his long lean arms.

"This shouldn't be too hard then, I'll start tomorrow. Haku has four of my classes and I'm pretty sure he'll be all too thrilled if I personally invite him to the game." He grinned and threw a hand up as he walked away.

"Zabuza…" Gaara closed his eyes and called. The boy turned around, waiting to hear the rest. He slid sharp teeth over his lips and cracked his neck.

"I know what you're planning-" Gaara paused to open his eyes and release a dangerous look of evil. "-I want it videotaped." The words rolled out of Gaara's mouth like liquid fire. This wasn't the end of what he was planning. After humiliating everyone involved he was going to finish off everything by putting on a nice show for the public. Only then would he be able to rest properly.

* * *

_Still Flashback portion

* * *

_

Orochimaru and Gaara decided to split up and meet in the cafeteria to stir a little pre-game commotion. The older walked into the cafeteria and spotted a couple of his friends near the door.

_Perfect._ He walked over to them and stood with a grin on his face. He could see Itachi looking at him every so often.

"Where have you been? You look, happy?" Kimimaro was leaning up against the wall near the back door. He'd been having a conversation with Kabuto and Tayuya about some plans for something Orochimaru didn't care about. The ASB president never responded as Itachi looked up at him again. He smiled and then turned away, stepping behind Kimimaro just as Neji turned around, missing him.

"Will you be making an appearance at the game this Friday? Or are you going out to the Canon for the quality time with your young?" Sakon chuckled, then stepped behind his brother when Orochimaru hissed at him.

"I took a trip out already this week. I can't afford to miss the first game of the season, now could I?" Orochimaru heard the back door open. He looked to see Gaara, calmly walking in with no sort of expression on his face what-so-ever. Orochimaru was feeling quite lucky so he took a breath and walked the few steps that separated him and the other.

"Is he looking?" Orochimaru leaned over and whispered in Gaara's ear. The boy slightly nodded, no one had seen that movement, but Orochimaru was close and felt such. His smile turned into a grin and he leaned further, touching Gaara's cold cheek with his warm lips.

Everyone around them stopped moving. Orochimaru's friends were stunned, Gaara was in his own shock, and Orochimaru himself was satisfied. On the other side of the room Neji was fuming and trying his best to stop himself from getting up to punch out the snake.

"I'm just getting started." Orochimaru stood back and smiled. It wasn't a sweet smile; it was more of a _Game Time!_ type thing. Gaara looked up at him as he gained his composure. He didn't smile back. He looked towards Neji, then his table and walked off.

_

* * *

End Flashback_

* * *

_Present Day-Thursday_

"You're WHAT?!" Naruto was pacing back and forth in front of a statue of some old guy who founded the school. Gaara was sitting on one side of the statue with his legs dangling near the ground. Sasuke leaned against the other side with is hands in his pockets and Naruto continued to pace in front of them.

"Don't play dumb, Naruto. He told you twice already." Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Naruto was cherry red and it wasn't because he was blushing.

"I just need you to run that by me one more time. I think I didn't hear you right the first two times. Maybe I should clean out my ears more or something. I swear I just heard you-" He pointed to Gaara. "-say that you and Sasuke are-" He gulped. "-…dating." He started shivering at the sound of that.

"You heard right." Gaara sounded a little annoyed himself. Naruto stared at him, then looked at Sasuke as he stopped pacing. He squinted at Sasuke as if he was trying to figure out just what was going on.

"And you two decided this when?" He put his hands on his hips and leaned close like it was some sort of secret that was between the three of them.

"Last night," Gaara said, "in bed." He grinned horribly big when he saw Naruto's mouth open in a silent gasp. His jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes went dizzy. He was really going to have to get his ears checked, because he was sure Gaara had said something about a bed.

"You guys are just yankin' me." Naruto stood next to Sasuke and playfully slapped him on the back while he laughed. "That's a good one. You and Gaara dating. Wow, you almost got me there." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"He's not kidding around, Naruto." Sasuke raised his voice and slammed Naruto into the brick of the statue. The blond stopped laughing and stared at him. He swallowed, Sasuke wasn't joking around anymore. He looked up at Gaara.

"But you like Neji." He turned to Sasuke. "And you're -without belief- not gay." He almost looked like he wanted to cry about the whole thing. Sasuke let him go and sighed, he couldn't say anything until Gaara was ready to tell Naruto what was going on. Gaara jumped down and stood in front of Naruto. The blond gave him a look of disgust and turned away, pouting to himself.

"I need to move in with you for awhile," Gaara said, suddenly. Naruto snapped his head around and narrowed his eyes. He balled his fists, almost ready to give Gaara his second bloody nose of the week.

"After you pull a stunt like this?!?!?! Hell no!" He folded his arms and kept his eyes away from Sasuke.

"Say yes and I'll tell you what's going on." Gaara said slowly. Sasuke stared at him, he wasn't following the plan. They weren't supposed to tell Naruto about anything. The blond thought about this for a second and then slid to the ground with his back against the stone.

"I guess that's fine." Naruto put his hand on forehead and shook his head. "Iruka's gonna kill me." He looked at Gaara. "So, spill it," He said, as Gaara sat crossed legged in front of him. "How dare you? He's supposed to be mine." Naruto whispered.

Gaara pushed Naruto away, since he had leaned close. "That's not what you told me the other day, remember? You like Sakura anyway." Gaara added a whisper.

"Well I'm admitting it now!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked over at them with curious eyes. Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth. He wasn't going to let Sasuke know, now that he was _sleeping_ with someone else. Naruto wanted to growl.

"Sasuke and I aren't even going out, for real." Gaara said. Naruto looked from him to Sasuke and then back to him. Huh? Did he just hear that? First Gaara convinced him they were dating and now they weren't? Just what the hell was that?

"He's using me," Sasuke said, bluntly. He sat down so that they were all in a circle. "He's also using a couple other people." Sasuke leaned back on his hands. Naruto turned hateful eyes towards Gaara. Then in no time at all, pounced on the redhead, choking him.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place." He accidentally slammed Gaara's head against the concrete. "You made me believe that you two were almost fucking each other." He growled at Gaara. The redhead pushed Naruto off him and narrowed his eyes.

"You have a big mouth Naruto," Sasuke said. "You would have told Sakura and she would have told the entire school. There's no point in doing this if Neji will know."

Naruto sat back and sighed. At least it wasn't true; at least he didn't have to give up on Sasuke just yet. His heart slowed down and he began to talk again.

"So why are you telling me all this?"

"To give notice," Gaara said. He hated explaining all this but he knew Naruto liked Sasuke and so he at least owed him that much.

"On what?" Naruto asked. He couldn't take anymore surprises today. I was too early in the morning for him to be stressed out.

"PDA," Sasuke said. He also hated talking about this but he would kill himself before he let Naruto go on believing he was sexually involved with another guy, let alone Gaara. Naruto looked like he was at a loss for words. PDA? What in the hell did that mean?

"So let's get this straight." He shifted. "You two are not going out but you're still gonna be kissing…and what not?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. Sasuke either didn't know how to answer that or he didn't want to. He stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I'm going to class." Sasuke was tired of explaining things. "See ya, Naruto."

The blond was about to say something but he bit his tongue when Sasuke kept walking. He wanted to say something, anything, maybe even tell Sasuke how he felt, but it was too late…Sasuke was gone.

"Some kind of friend you are." Naruto glared at Gaara but the other just looked like he hadn't been apart of the conversation at all. He sort of just looked around for awhile. There were only two more school days until the game the next day. If only things could unfold just a little bit faster.

* * *

This morning, Neji wasn't in a good mood. Someone had broken into his family's mansion and trashed the place the day before. By the time he'd gotten home from his session with Jiraiya the maids were still cleaning up.

Even his room had been trashed. It wasn't the worst looking room in the house but it was still not like he'd left it. If he hadn't known any better he would have guessed Gaara, except for the fact that if it had been Gaara he wouldn't have bothered to trample the entire house. Plus the front door had been kicked off the hinges. Gaara usually went through the window.

Neji had checked his room and found nothing important missing. He found that all his papers, whatever they were, had been scattered all over the floor, after they had a date with his shredder. Class work, notepads, and even books. He only assumed all his documents for his days with Jiraiya had been in the piles of streaming paper lines.

Having not been able to be pissed when he first got home, or the night that since he had to sleep in the guest room while his room's carpet was being shampooed, Neji was using this particular morning to be upset. Having chewed off Haku's head in the car for no reason, the frail boy sat as close to his door as he could. He didn't bother talking to Neji as they made their way to the school, late.

"Are you staying after school today?" Haku asked as he exited the car and approached the sidewalk. By now the Hyuuga had cooled down some. He was still very annoyed but he pushed passed it. He knew it wasn't Haku's fault, so there was no point in blaming him or treating him like he was the cause.

"Yes," Neji answered. "I won't be able to give you a ride home." He adjusted his binder under his arm. He was way too good for a backpack, he'd said, on more than one occasion.

"I wasn't going to ride with you anyway," Haku said, smiling. Neji looked at him and then turned his whole body around like he'd been offended by that.

"What?" Neji asked, slowly. As if he could handle anymore annoyances, here was Haku trying to piss him off further. He wanted some rest, that would be nice, he thought.

"You're an asshole." Haku said quickly. "I'm going to my own house where I can't get the rough side of your attitude." He clutched his books and gave Neji a slight goodbye kiss to the lips. "Later." He cooed and ran off. Neji watched him walk towards the west building. Was he really acting like an asshole? Was he playing along with Gaara's game? Was he letting the stupid redhead get to him? And if all that was true, was he even missing the boy?

* * *

First period Pre Cal. Neji walked in late and didn't bother going to the front of the class to alert the teacher. He walked to his seat and sat down as the teacher had his back to the class. Neji half wanted to go back home and sulk, though his room was still under construction and he'd be damned if he had to go stay in that God forsaken guest room again.

He was lost in some heavy thought when he heard the desk in front of him move back. Neji immediately narrowed his eyes when he saw Orochimaru turn around in his seat and grin at him.

"You look a little upset. Relationship troubles?" Orochimaru whispered and turned around as the teacher began talking. He turned to his previous position as the man went back to writing on the board.

"You're bothersome," Neji said, quietly, trying to ignore him. Orochimaru looked taken aback by the Hyuuga's comment. He tilted his head and threw on a confused look.

"Does that mean you're backing out?" He asked. "After all those pictures went around campus you'd think that some kind of payback was in order. Do you plan on letting the little redhead win?" He kept checking over his shoulder to see if the teacher was looking.

"Why would I bother to be as conniving as you?" Neji said. "You seem to have taken an interest in the played party anyway. Seems to me that you're after Gaara, not against him." Neji closed his eyes. "You're something of a sick nature." He concluded.

"I'm not the one you need to be worried about." Orochimaru said and turned around. "For as many enemies as that boy has, he's got more friends." He chuckled lightly. "You know where I'll be."

Neji leaned back in his chair. He didn't need to get back at Gaara. He loved him still. Didn't he? Hadn't he come to that conclusion the day before? However, a certain someone had convinced him that the pictures were Gaara's evil work because he was pissed about the growing relationship his ex was having with Haku. Neji's hands rattled as fists formed. Love or not, he wasn't going to get played.

* * *

"Oh Naruto. Won't you go out with me?" Sakura read from the paper in her hands sarcastically. "You are so hot." It sounded bland and forced but Naruto didn't seem to care. He struck a pose and put his arm around Sakura as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the pair. Gaara turned to look at them too but didn't pay too much attention.

"Don't be jealous that Sakura and I are going out now, Sasuke." Naruto shouted into the lunchroom. Sasuke shook his head and turned around, he had more important things to worry about. Like the TWO kisses he was supposed to share with Gaara by the end of the day.

"Even if you were going out with her, I don't care," Sasuke said, with no emotion in his tone. Gaara looked back to whatever he had been writing in his notebook. Both of them were completely ignoring everything Naruto was saying about being lucky and the hottest guy in school.

"It's now or never," Sasuke whispered. Gaara's pencil popped and the lead broke off from the pressure he was emitting down on it. He turned just his eyes to Sasuke and stared. Naruto shuddered behind them as he let go of Sakura and she watched confusedly at the pair and what had been said.

Across the room Neji and Itachi had switched places so that Neji could be next to Haku and so Itachi didn't have a direct shot to where Orochimaru sat. This only bothered Neji because he was now sitting in a spot where he could see everything Gaara was doing; and he was currently holding a pencil very tight being stared at, hard, by one young Uchiha.

Neji glared at them, something wasn't right, he decided. He tried to keep his staring to a minimum but he felt drawn to watch whatever Gaara was doing.

"What's wrong with you?" Haku asked, putting his hand on Neji's thigh. "You're all dazed and you look a bit angry." The boy moved closer and put his arm around Neji's waist. "I can fix that if you want me to-"

"Haku."

They all looked behind the boy to see Zabuza hovering there. Haku smiled and let go of Neji to turn around.

"Hey, Zabuza," He pushed out, slowly. "What's up?" He cleared his throat and started playing with his hair. Neji didn't pay attention, he just turned back around and watched what had his mind burning.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" It was the most convincing thing Zabuza could come up with but it worked fairly well since there was a blush trying to show all over Haku's face.

"Sure," He got up with a smile. "I'll be back," He ran his hand through Neji's hair. The boy grunted a _whatever_ so Haku walked off with Zabuza, not leaving very much space between them.

Itachi was eating quietly as Neji finally looked away from the scene where Gaara and Sasuke were now talking. Neji noted that the younger Uchiha looked a little upset, but that was typical Sasuke attitude so he overlooked it. He was looking into nothing when he saw Itachi silently point to the other side of the cafeteria where Haku and Zabuza were standing.

Neji raised his eyebrow when he saw Zabuza put his hand on Haku's face and slightly stroked his cheek. It pissed Neji off and he was about to stand when the arguing caught his ears. Then looked back at Gaara and Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Am I supposed to believe something like that?!" Gaara stood up and slammed his hands down on the table before he started to move away.

"Would you just calm down?" Sasuke said, quietly. Gaara was making a scene and people were beginning to watch.

"There's really no need to yell, Gaara. Sasuke's right you know." Naruto tried to put a reassuring hand on Gaara's back but he slapped the hand away and stepped away from the table.

"So now this is all my fault? I'm spreading rumors about myself?" He growled and backed up. Sasuke stood up and moved Naruto out of the way.

"Nobody said that. Are you even listening to yourself? First you blame yourself then we agree with you and now you're blaming us. Grow up! You don't have very many friends left!" Sasuke shouted, which was very un-Sasuke like.

"Grow up? Grow up! Fine. Fuck you Sasuke. You never cared about me anyway." Gaara turned around and started heading towards the back door. Naruto decided he was going to go after him but Sasuke stopped him and went himself. He grabbed Gaara's arm and swung him around.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said. He yanked Gaara back to him and slyly wrapped his arm around the other's waist. Gaara's eyes went big and he looked almost surprised. Sasuke grinned and leaned closer.

The audience they were entertaining watched wordlessly. All on the edge of their seats, they weren't even talking among themselves. Everyone's eyes were just as big as Gaara's were. Haku was gasping while Zabuza smirked. Itachi was still chewing on something. Orochimaru tried to seem a little jealous while Naruto and Neji held the most shocked expressions of all. Both at a cross between pure hate and confusion.

Sasuke cursed himself for having to look so pathetic in front of the entire school. Gaara tired to pull away but Sasuke held tight.

"Where are you trying to go?" Sasuke put his hand on the side of Gaara's face and leaned in. No matter how practiced this was, Sasuke and Gaara were shaking in each other arms. Sasuke put his forehead on Gaara's and forced a smile.

Everything was still. No one moved, no one even breathed as they watched Sasuke tilt his head and ever so slowly capturing Gaara lips in a small kiss.

Naruto's mouth dropped wide open. Neji's eyebrows furrowed. Itachi glared. Orochimaru growled. Haku squeaked. Zabuza laughed. And the rest of the school cheered and whistled. It was like a romantic scene from a movie and they were enjoying it.

If either of he boys felt sick to their stomachs then it wasn't noticeable. They didn't even bother pulling away from each other. Sasuke ground his lips harder and Gaara finally closed his eyes to accept the connection, putting his hands on Sasuke chest to grab a hold of his shirt. Sasuke took a small step forward, sending Gaara a step back, they couldn't afford to over do it so Gaara gave Sasuke a little shove and the boy broke their kiss.

They stared at each other for a second. Everything but the kiss had been rehearsed but now they had no idea what to do. They couldn't just casually walk over to the table and neither one of them could leave the room. Naruto saw the awkwardness between them so he hurried over and put an arm around both of them, trying to play off his anger.

"Who would have thought Sasuke had a crush on you?!" Naruto laughed loudly. "This calls for a celebration! Everyone gets a carton of milk and it's on me!" He joked and pulled the two back to the table. Apparently the rest of the room hadn't come out of shock yet. They watched the three boys go back to the table and sit down. No one was without confusion.

Neji was shaking by now, in a way the indicated he was highly annoyed. So he did the only thing he could think of, he left. He stormed over to the front door and grabbed Haku away from Zabuza, practically dragging him out of the lunchroom.

"Neji…"

The Hyuuga threw Haku against the lockers and held him there. He really did look aggravated and Haku was afraid to even say anything but it worked his nerves that Neji had gotten all upset that Gaara had kissed someone else when they weren't even dating anymore. Neji didn't even care that Haku had been flirting with Zabuza. That made Haku angry, he hadn't been able to get Neji's attention and that was all he'd wanted.

Haku touched Neji's chest lightly. "Calm down a little." He pushed the strands of Neji's bangs away from his eyes. "I told you he was no good." Haku leaned up to try and get off the lockers but Neji slammed him back. The femi sighed deciding to pull Neji closer instead. He nuzzled the boy and rubbed his cheek over Neji's neck.

"He's moved on," Neji said, absently. He was more talking to himself then Haku, who had moved his hands under Neji's shirt and around his waist.

"That's right, he moved on. Now why can't you?" Haku kissed his cheek. "You deserve better than him. All he did was try to hurt you." He kissed the boy's chin and then his other cheek. "He doesn't care about you, not like I do." Haku looked at him and Neji lowered his eyes to look back. "Forget about him-" Haku pulled him down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "-and have me."

Neji's grip on him broke and Haku smiled. He pushed Neji back and turned them around, forcing the Hyuuga into the lockers. He stood with his feet apart and leaned his body onto Neji's, running his hand up the other's chest under his shirt. Neji took a few deep breaths and welcomed the touch. He put his arms around Haku's waist and pulled their hips together.

"Found you." Haku purred and kissed Neji's neck, sending shivers down the other's back. He stopped all his movements when he found Neji cupping his chin. Haku took in a deep breath just as his lips were crushed to each other's. Neji leaned forward and bent Haku back, sending his hand down the back of Haku's thigh. He could hear the boy moaning into his mouth and he grinned at how Haku reacted to him. However, in the back of his mind, he could still taste someone else.

* * *

"AH! My Youthful eyes!" Lee covered his eyes as he entered his art class and appeared in front of Gaara and Sasuke. "It is true! It is true! I almost did not believe my ears when I heard that the two of you were caught KISSING in the lunchroom, and now with my own eyes I have witnessed it!" Lee had happened upon Gaara and Sasuke's second lip connection as he trotted up the stairs in the class.

Sasuke sat back in his chair and Gaara recovered the air lost through their tussle. Lee took a seat next to him and stared wide-eyed.

"So it is true. Are you two an item now, Gaara-kun?" Lee huffed like he didn't believe a word that had come out of his mouth. Gaara just shrugged and paid him no mind at all. He was watching as Neji walked in the room, not caring to hide the fact that he was staring directly at the redhead. Gaara smirked, this was a lot more fun than he imagined.

Sasuke leaned forward and looked at Lee. "You look surprised, or a little upset." He cracked a small smiled. Lee blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are you saying to me Sasuke? I am simply happy that this Youthful connection has taken place. I hate to see Gaara-kun all alone. I am glad you two have decided to be one another's comfort. I have nothing but joy in my Youthful heart!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _He is so full of shit_. Sasuke thought. If anyone was more upset about this than Neji, it would have been Lee. Sasuke put his arm around Gaara's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Really now?" Sasuke said, pulling Gaara even closer. Lee was smiling hard, trying to hide his anger but he was shaking.

Sasuke turned Gaara's head around and practically shoved his tongue down Gaara's throat. The redhead responded by leaving his chair to straddle Sasuke in his. Lee was torn between looking away and watching curiously. Played right on time, Neji was walking up the stairs to his seat and witness the whole thing.

He growled as he made it to his desk, turning around to watch the entire thing. He balled his fists and tried to remain in his seat. He wasn't going to let this get to him. If he made any effort to stop the madness then it would look like he was jealous and still liked Gaara. But if he didn't stop it then he was going to have to watch it and it was sickening.

"Hey," Neji called, when he hadn't even wanted to say anything at all. The two sewn together boys broke away and looked down at Neji. Gaara wiped his bottom of his lip and stared all too hard, much like he had actually enjoyed the kiss.

"You're making the entire class sick," He said, and turned around before he had to witness anymore. Gaara narrowed his eyes and almost stood up but Sasuke shook his head. Gaara growled and instead said,

"Fuck you!"

The words hadn't left his mouth fast enough before he found a book hurdling towards him. It just missed him and Sasuke and fell on the floor. Gaara looked back at Neji who was standing, and had apparently blown his last fuse. He was almost growling aloud and his teeth were baring. If Gaara didn't know any better he would have said Neji was planning a hefty murder. Gaara grinned, it was working.

Neji realized what he'd done and how he'd shown all his desires for Gaara and now he was out in the open for everyone to see. He exhaled heavily and grabbed his books, stomping out of the room in the same manner in which he'd left the cafeteria. Gaara and Sasuke stared at each other. The redhead was first to crack a smile before moving back to his seat next to Lee who was passed out in a little pool of blood flowing from his nose.

* * *

"Everyone is expected to attend. No one is allowed to skip this dinner. Are we clear?!" A man with a baseball cap on was talking to about fifty kids inside of the locker room. He was chewing on a piece of gum, as usual, and pacing the room with his hands behind his back. He had just announced to the current varsity and junior varsity that they were having an awards ceremony for the people who made the team, on Sunday night.

Neji groaned at his luck as he stood in the shower and let the water run down his sore body. He was listening but he already knew he had to go to the dinner. It was mandatory every year and this year was no different, except this time Naruto would be with the varsity team.

"Hey Coach!"

Neji heard Naruto say, but then he tuned out the rest. Naruto only reminded him of a certain person he would rather forget right now. After leaving his fifth period and not returning, Neji found a quiet place in the school library to hide himself and call Jiraiya. The doctor assured him that his reaction was normal and suggested that Neji remain in the library and do some calm reading or a dose of meditation exercises. Neji listened because he had no idea how to handle anything at that point. He was overly stressing himself out and he really just needed a break.

* * *

After school Neji walked through the school's indoor gym. A bunch of the basketball players were doing laps outside on the football field so he was safe from anyone having noticed him enter. He had his hands in his pockets and his head was down. He walked swiftly across the court to the back door that led down a small sort of alley towards the building behind the cafeteria where the lunch ladies usually smoked their cigarettes on break.

Stepping in the shadows of the building Neji could see Orochimaru talking with a couple of his friends. He walked quietly and when he made it to his destination the other boy turned around.

"You're a devil among humans," Orochimaru laughed, and pulled a cigarette from his mouth to exhale the smoke. "I knew you couldn't resist making the little bastard pay for all those horrible pictures, and now the whole cafeteria scene." He tossed the cigarette butt on the ground and watched it roll down the sidewalk. _These two_… Orochimaru laughed again.

"I don't need your help," Neji said, leaning against the wall. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the other four that were standing behind Orochimaru.

"Sure you don't," Orochimaru jerked his head towards the way Neji had come and his friends started walking off. They disappeared quickly and Orochimaru leaned on the wall next to Neji.

"I'm only agreeing because when he finds out I don't want my name involved. It would be more believable if you were to mess him up. I can't make it look like I still want him. He makes me sick," Neji said, trying to convince himself more than the other.

"Don't worry, I've got exactly what he needs. Come Friday he'll be so disoriented he won't even bother coming to school for a week." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Neji when the boy moved off the wall.

"Make him disappear Orochimaru, otherwise I'll have you taken care of."

The other looked at Neji and glared. "I'm not afraid of your empty threats Hyuuga. You need my assistance and I'll be damned if I let a snot nosed rich kid like you punk me around. I own this school and you're only an extra piece to the puzzle. I'll remove the both of you if I have to," He growled.

"It's not a threat Orochimaru, I'm simply stating a fact," Neji walked away casually. He was smiling as he left, knowing that the other would probably do everything in his power to get rid of Gaara or make him pay. Neji himself was going to have no part in this. When all was said and done, his hands would be the cleanest.

* * *

Gaara was sitting at Sasuke's desk in his room, staring at something. He was in the computer chair, swaying from left to right listening to something on his earphones.

He didn't hear Sasuke come in and shut the door. He tapped Gaara on the shoulder to get his attention then flopped on his bed. Gaara took the music out of his ears.

"You've been looking at those for the last twenty minutes," Sasuke put his hands behind his head. "That's not healthy," He looked at the ceiling.

"What do you care?" Gaara hadn't wanted to answer. Sasuke let that little comment slide. Gaara hadn't been in a good mood since he'd picked him up and he assumed that his best friend had found out something else he didn't need to know.

"So what you thought about the pictures is true right? There weren't taken at the same time." He sat up on his elbows. Gaara sighed and looked back down at he desk.

"The date on the first one says May 22nd and the second says September 5th. Neji and I didn't break up until June 17th. So…now I know he was cheating and who he was cheating on me with." Gaara rested his chin on his knee and stared at the pictures. Sasuke stood over him and looked down at the pictures too.

"Who would have guessed Neji would ever let Haku top. Give me chills," Sasuke said. The first picture was blurry but indeed Neji was letting the femi top him. Haku was laying on top of him, doing unforgivable things. Gaara wondered if Haku had talked his way into Neji's bed. He didn't doubt Haku could do it. The second picture was a lot clearer and a lot closer up but Neji appeared to be taking some anger out on the poor feminine boy. The pictures were different in some many ways.

In the first picture Neji almost looked happy, like he was in love or like he was enjoying himself. Gaara wasn't surprised. They'd been having problems right around that time, he knew Neji was no saint and with Haku running around all dolled up all the time how could Neji not notice him?

The second picture was almost hard to understand. While Haku was fully undressed, Neji was only missing a shirt and he looked really upset. The picture was from Tuesday and it was currently working its way to Thursday night. The photo had been snapped the day Gaara ran into Neji at the mall, with Haku all over him. Neji just looked uncomfortable in the picture and that bothered Gaara.

He took a deep breath and slid the pictures into the drawer of Sasuke's desk. He really wanted to know who'd taken the pictures. Someone knew that Neji had been cheating on him and they had waited this long to say something. He thought about the people he knew, but no one was even brave enough to mix themselves up with Neji.

He rubbed his temples. Friday was a few hours away and he had to come up with a plan to fuck up everyone's first football game of the year. He thought about Neji's reaction to him and Sasuke. He'd felt a little guilty at first but now realizing that Neji had cheated on him in the first place just made him mad. What had he done to Neji to make him engage with someone else?

There was only one way to find out. Gaara spun around in his chair and looked at Sasuke who was now watching television. "Ever wanted to spy on someone you hated?" Gaara asked. Sasuke looked at him and muted the television.

"What are you planning now?"

"Someone has been taking pictures outside of Neji's window for months. If that picture they took was from this week then they're probably over there snapping pictures now." Gaara folded his arms. "As much as I don't feel like having a conversation with Neji, he needs to know that someone is watching him. That will at least get me on his good side," Gaara stared hard at the wall. "Enough to fuck him over again." He smirked. "Get dressed, we're going out."

* * *

The boys were sneaking around in the Hyuuga's yard by the time the sun had completely disappeared. They'd jumped the wall leading into the residence and were now coming up on the house.

"Dammit! Sasuke, watch it."

Gaara growled, he couldn't believe he let Naruto talk him in to letting him come along. "Keep it down Naruto," He said, as they made it up to the house. They rested up against the stucco and Gaara looked towards the back. Sasuke looked up at the house. It hadn't occurred to him until now that Neji's window was on the third floor. Besides Gaara, who the hell would climb that high to get to Neji?

"Who wants to knock on the door?" Naruto asked as he looked around trying to see in the dark. The other two ignored him and began moving around the side of the house where Neji's window was located.

"Look," Gaara pointed to the balcony of Neji's room. Naruto and Sasuke raised their heads to look up and sure enough like the sky was blue, someone was standing on the balcony.

"Is Neji really blind or what? I mean he doesn't have pupils so he must be blind not to see someone looking in his window. That's a big ass sliding door, how the hell has this guy been getting away with this shit?" Naruto whispered but it was still loud.

"Neji never opens the curtains to that door. He can't see out of it either. How this person got the pictures is beyond me," Gaara said.

"We can't get up there without, what I'm assuming is a guy, seeing us." Sasuke pointed out.

"Only one way up, only one way down," Naruto said. "All we need to do is scare the guy into coming down while one of us goes to get Neji, which by the way won't be me," He stood up and cracked his back.

"Forget Neji," Gaara said. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke, they were both looking dumbfounded. "This guy obviously either has a thing for Neji, hates me, or is trying to help me in his own weird way. He's a valuable asset to me getting back at that damn Hyuuga."

"Well it's not like you could pay him to continue taking the pictures for you, so then later on you could use them to confront Neji and say, _Hey fucker, I know what you did last summer._ Unless that's what you were planning and my brain works too slow to notice."

Gaara grinned and looked up at the person who still hadn't spotted their presence. "That's exactly what I'm thinking." This was playing out even better than he could have ever planned.

"You're losing it Gaara. I'm not gonna be apart of this for much longer. You're taking this way too far. Don't you think you've screwed Neji enough?" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. He felt a rush of wind blow passed him and then in a quick second he was shoved against the wall. Gaara had him by the throat and was growling.

"How could you know anything? You don't know what it's like for someone you love to make a fool of you." He pushed Sasuke harder but the other pushed him back and off of him.

"You're not the only one who suffered," He pushed Gaara again. "You scared the shit out of everybody. We had to take turns watching you for months. We all had to suffer because you let Neji's actions get the best of you," He pushed him again. "And guess who suffered the most, who's still suffering." He pushed again. "The very person you were trying not to hurt. The person you're losing your mind over hurting now."

Naruto stepped between them. "Okay okay okay. Let's everyone just chill for a second." He put a hand on Sasuke's chest and one on Gaara's. "Sasuke you back up a little. Gaara you stop trying to make it seem like we're not helping or we don't know what you're going through. Sasuke's got a point, we were all there when it happened and we all grieved with you about it."

Gaara was calm when he looked away. They were both right. Sasuke wasn't under stress because he wasn't after anyone so his head was probably more clear. Naruto had been there through everything Gaara had went through, they both had.

"Fine," Gaara said. Naruto smiled and removed his hands from in between the two boys. He put an arm around Gaara's neck and ruffled his hair.

"See, we can all be friends," He said, and looked at Sasuke. He shivered, there had been some weirdness between the two of them from earlier. "Now, about the guy, who is now trying to get down from the window area."

Gaara snapped his head around and looked. The guy was now climbing down the house. Taking small steps on any ledge he could find. He looked like he had been doing this his entire life.

"Wait until he gets on the ground and then we'll tackle him," Naruto said. Neither Sasuke nor Gaara opposed since they weren't going to talk to each other for the rest of the night.

The three boys walked lightly over to the place where the _camera guy_ would make it to the ground. He'd spotted them during the argument and now he needed to get away. He stopped moving when they were standing right under him. He looked around for a different way to go but he was trapped.

"Hey there Mr. Camera, where ya goin'?" Naruto called loud enough for only the four of them to hear. The guy just stood still. He was wearing a sort of mask over his face and he was dressed in dark clothes. He looked around again and noticed a windowsill over to his right.

"Don't even, you can't make that-" Naruto was hushed when the guy jumped and missed the sill with his feet. He scrambled and his fingers gripped before he let go and dropped to the ground a few yards away from them. He got up fast as Naruto and the other two began to chase after him.

The guy was running pretty slow but as he rounded the corner of the house he seemed to vanish. Naruto watched as he picked up unbelievable speed and almost lost them, until he reached the wall. He stopped at the wall and thought about how he would jump over. He couldn't jump and catch it with bother hands, lest the camera around his neck be smashed. They were catching up, he had to hurry.

Choosing a life of not being exposed he did the unthinkable. He jumped up once, then again, then a third time and grabbed a tree branch that was extended from the other side of the wall. He swung his body back and forth until he gained enough momentum to propel himself around the branch and onto it. He then jumped onto of the wall and ran along it.

"Where the hell is he going?" Naruto asked as they changed directions and followed him. The guy stood in front of the portion of the wall where the security gate was. The three boys caught up to him and looked up at him from the ground.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Sasuke shouted. The guy didn't answer and he waved his index finger at them. He looked down and kicked a small black wire under his foot. The sound of a piercing alarm starting going off. It was so loud that they all covered their ears.

"See you guys!" The guy saluted and back flipped off the other side of the wall. Lights from the house came on and security scrambled inside the gate. Men's voices on walkie-talkies filled the air and the boys started to help each other over the wall. Gaara went first since he was the lightest. Naruto and Sasuke chucked him up and onto the top. Next Naruto stepped into Sasuke hands and the brunette boosted him up. The blond grabbed Gaara's extended hand and he was pulled up.

Sasuke was left and he jumped but he was entirely too far to reach Naruto's hand. He jumped again and almost grabbed it but he slipped in the wet grass.

"The alarm was tripped over here! All units move in!" A mans' voice was loud and Sasuke could hear several different footsteps coming his way.

"Shit." He got up and tried jumping again. No good.

"Sasuke come on. If you get caught they'll take you to holding for breaking and entering. Get your ass up on this wall now." Naruto leaned over as far as he could without falling over. Gaara held onto his waist. Sasuke started walking the way the guards were coming.

"Sasuke! Where the hell are you-

The Uchiha circled and started running for the wall. He made it in a few quick steps and ran up the wall as far as he could, grasping Naruto's hand. His weight pulled Naruto down but Gaara held him. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and began to pull him up. The guards were only feet away when Sasuke made it to the top. They all looked at the men coming and then quickly jumped off and began running down the street. They were safe for now.

When they reached Sasuke's car that was parked a few blocks away, Naruto fell out in the street. He was panting fast and he was sweating everywhere. Sasuke leaned up against the car and Gaara kneeled on his hands and knees next to Naruto.

"Did anyone else hear what I heard?" Sasuke said, out of breath. Naruto turned his head still panting and groaned.

"He said- _See you guys_ -didn't he?" Sasuke said. "Who do we know that talks like that?"

Gaara looked up and froze. Now he could hear everything clearly. That voice was someone he knew, someone he spoke with often.

_It can't be…_

* * *

End chapter

Three chapters today!  
Just playing catch up.  
See ya'll tomorrow!

Reviews are cool even if you already have before.

-Nik


	6. Gather Your Bats

A/N-Sorry i took so long. Something is very wrong with my word document and i lost all my work.  
Disclaimer: I so keep forgetting these…i don't own anything.  
Heads up: This is the same day as the whole cafeteria kissing thing. I just did some back tracking.

**Chapter VI  
Side Story: Gather Your Bats  
**

* * *

At least a hundred students were standing in the hallways, all gathered around the gym. All of them were male, all of them were hyper, and all of them were staring at something. The majority of them were talking, while the less social half were closed mouthed, and waiting. They all looked impatient, some tapping their feet on the floor, some groaning, and the rest yawning.

They had been standing around for a good ten minutes by the time a tall man came out of the gym room they were all standing in front of. Every boy no matter how macho or whatever, went starry eyed. The man ignored them and tacked a piece of paper on the wall before he went back in the door, not even saying a word.

The boys pushed each other to get to the paper and see if they're names were on the list. Ahead of everyone in the crowd was Naruto who snatched the paper off the wall and held up his hands.

"Hold up!" He shouted to get everyone's attention. "Nobody is going to see anything if everyone has black eyes!" He cleared his throat. "Now-" He looked down at the paper in his hands. "-everyone knows there are only ten spots on the varsity team and there are 15 on junior varsity. There's a good bunch of us here, so to make this easy-" He took a deep breath and smiled. "-I'll just call off the names of the people who were on last years JV and made it to varsity. Then the rest of you guys who are just trying to make the team for the first time can pummel each other."

And so he did, sending a whole hell of a lot of people away either mad or disappointed. Once Naruto was done he tacked the paper back on the wall and headed off, leaving the rest kids to fight for it. He didn't care, he had other things to worry about.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Who's the man? Who's the man? Uzumaki's the man!" He chanted a little song as he walked towards the main hall and headed for his third period class. It was no surprise that people were watching him but he didn't care. He was in an extremely good mood and everyone needed to know. No one was going to break his spirits today! No one but-

"So they let your sorry ass on the team I see."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and almost fell forward on his face. Instead he stumbled into the lockers. He looked behind him to see Sasuke with his head ducked in his locker. Naruto scratched his head. How in the world had he walked right by the Uchiha without even knowing?

"Who're you callin' sorry Uchiha? There's no news of you making varsity for _your_ team." Naruto teased. Sasuke pulled his head out of his locker and tossed a few books in his bag. His shut the metal door and threw his backpack on. He shrugged and leaned against the cold steel.

"I've been on varsity since the summer. I didn't have to try out, I just got promoted," He said, with his eyes on his shoes. He could almost feel Naruto getting upset and that had been his aim. However, Naruto calmed down.

"I'm going to ignore that since I'm in a killer good mood," He grinned. "Anyway, if you and your _boyfriend_ aren't doing anything Sunday then I kinda need you to accompany me to the big pointless dinner they have for the team every year." Naruto gulped. That hadn't been what he wanted to ask. He'd only needed a ride home. _Where the hell did that come from?_ He thought and scratched his head.

"Isn't Iruka supposed to go with you?" Sasuke asked. "I don't see why I would need to go." He got off the locker and started walking down the hall.

"Well yeah he's going but I swear it's not fun with him crying every time I get an award or something. It's more for moral support, Sasuke." The blond walked next to him. He thought it was for moral support at least. It wasn't like he could make a move on Sasuke with the redhead trying to get his revenge.

"No," Sasuke said, "I've got plans, Naruto. Ask Gaara to go with you. He supports you more than I do." His eyes remained straight ahead but he could hear the other boy beginning to whine. He knew what was coming now, the begging.

"Come on! Gaara? Go to a dinner and wear formal clothes?! Are you kidding me? He doesn't even like putting on a shirt, let alone some slacks and a tie. He'll never go. Besides, I'm asking you, not him. So please just go. Don't make me beg!" Naruto dropped to his knees and starting pulling on Sasuke's pants legs.

"You're not helping the plan by hanging on me like that." Sasuke kicked Naruto off him and the boy stood up. "I can't go Naruto." He turned the corner and grabbed the doorknob to his class. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked as he pulled the door open. Naruto nodded and stared, hoping Sasuke would change his mind. The Uchiha smirked and disappeared into the class without another word.

"Thanks for saying you'll go," Naruto said, out loud after the door was closed. He hadn't thought Sasuke was going to turn him down. He sighed and kept going down the hall, no good mood left to share.

* * *

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto chirped as he jumped in Sasuke's car and closed the door. Without looking over at him the brunette started the engine. 

"He has some things to take care of I guess. Neji didn't handle the make-out session in fifth period very well. Apparently Gaara's gone following him again." They pulled out of the parking lot as Naruto began laughing.

"Man, that kid's got it bad. He's like a stalker or something. Someone needs to sit him down and tell him that's entirely not cool." He kept laughing but Sasuke stayed silent. "What's got you in such a bad mood?" Naruto asked when he noticed Sasuke was more quiet than usual.

"…" Sasuke turned his eyes to Naruto for a slip second then looked back at the road. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, until he realized he didn't have anything to say. He slouched back in the seat and leaned his head against the window.

"You took that kiss pretty well," Sasuke finally said, after they'd driven for ten minutes in pure silence.

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head, he'd nearly dozed of from the lack of speaking going on between them. He looked at Sasuke, "What'd you say?" He asked and rubbed his eyes a little.

"The kiss I gave Gaara at lunch. You took it pretty well," Sasuke said again, still not looking at Naruto. The other was surprised that Sasuke was even going to mention it. It was obvious the boy was uncomfortable.

"Oh…that. It's no big deal," Naruto said, leaning back down. "Looked real enough." He added, a little aggravation in his voice. They both stopped talking after that. Naruto's house wasn't far off so they just remained quiet.

When they got to their destination Naruto got out quickly. The awkwardness between them was eating at him. Sasuke opened his door and stood up. Naruto looked at him liked he'd lost his mind.

"Mind if I stay for awhile? Doesn't make since for me to go all the way home and then have to come back to pick up Gaara." He leaned over the door and watched Naruto's face go through about a dozen different expressions.

"Sure," The blond finally said, walking to the door of the house. Sasuke followed after him and stopped behind Naruto as he fumbled with his things to find his keys. He dropped his gym bag and pulled his backpack to his chest so he could look inside. Sasuke didn't say anything as he saw the key hanging from Naruto's belt loop attached to a chain, he just reached for it without thinking.

Naruto saw his movements and didn't know how to interpret them as he took a step back, tripping over his gym bag. Before he could fall anywhere Sasuke caught the front of his shirt and pulled him back. Still unexpected and clueless Naruto stumbled forward once he was pulled back and fell into Sasuke. The Uchiha over estimated his strength and was knocked back into the arch of the door. He was still holding onto Naruto's shirt, as they remained dangerously close.

Neither of them even tried to move. Naruto was in shock at having not been pushed away yet and Sasuke was stunned with curiosity. His hands were starting to shake from the tight grip he had on Naruto's shirt. He looked down and Naruto's eyes followed his. They were so close that there was no space in between their hips. They were pushed up against each other.

Naruto raised his head slowly. He was blushing when he realized how close they were and it didn't help that the boy in front of him was blushing just as much.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, quietly. The blond was still staring at him but he wasn't really looking at Sasuke. He was in his own head arguing with himself to either kiss him or move the fuck off of him.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto spoke without even knowing it. He felt the hand on his shirt disappear slowly. It grabbed a hold of his face and squeezed his chin. Naruto was afraid now, he didn't know what was going to happen next. His lips quivered and his body shook on the inside. He could feel the insides of his stomach playing tricks on him. He was hungry, he was sick, he was uneasy. His eyes unfocused and then focused so he could see black orbs in front of him clearly.

"Move."

And then it all ended. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. _What?_ He looked at Sasuke again and this time he had a scowl on his face. It hadn't been there two seconds before that, Naruto was sure. He just knew Sasuke was about to kiss him, and now he didn't know what the hell was going on. He took a step back and moved away from Sasuke like he was told to.

"I was after your keys-" Sasuke pointed at Naruto's waist. "-not you,"

The blond looked down and grabbed the key. He grinned and stuck the key in the door, so he wouldn't have to look at Sasuke.

"Sure thing Mr. Straight," Naruto laughed as he walked in the house, dragging his gym bag behind him. Sasuke shook his head and walked in after him, closing the door and locking it.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his watch when he heard the latch to the door open. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. He was lying against his arm on the couch in Naruto's living room. No one was in sight but the door jiggled next to him. He watched as Iruka busted in the door with a billion things in his hands. The man didn't seem to notice him as he walked into the kitchen and dropped his papers off on the table. Today the Iruka had his hair down, which was rare, unless he'd taken it a-loose in the car. He was wearing a thin navy blue sweater and some black slacks. 

Turning around to pull off his sweater, Iruka finally saw the boy sitting on the couch, currently flipping through the channels on the television. Sasuke must have startled him because the man squealed and grabbed his chest like he was trying to prevent a heart attack.

"Would it have killed you to say _hello_ when I came in?" Iruka pulled a rubber band from his wrist and tied his hair up again. Sasuke looked over at him and then back at the television. For Iruka to have adopted Naruto, they sure acted a like.

"Hi," Sasuke said, not looking over at the man. He'd always thought that Iruka didn't really like him very much, despite what Naruto told him.

"Well it's a little late for that." The man looked around. "Where's Naruto?" He put a hand on his forehead. For the first time Sasuke noticed the sound of running water. He was going to assume Naruto was in the shower. He looked at his watch again. It was passed 6:30pm and there was no sign of Gaara. Sasuke was tired, he'd fallen asleep already.

He watched a whole episode of Everybody's Love Raymond before Naruto finally sauntered back in the living room. Iruka was following him trying to apologize for something. Naruto just plugged his ears and entered the kitchen. Sasuke tried to ignore the conversation but he couldn't help over hearing.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't make it. I have a big conference that night and I simply can't get out of it." Iruka sounded a little upset.

"This is like really big for me. I've wanted to make varsity since I got to the stupid school. I finally make it and I'm getting recognized and look who can't go! My own family! Why don't you just shoot me in the chest?"

Sasuke heard the refrigerator slam and then he saw Naruto come back into the living room where he decided he would sit on the couch right next to Sasuke an involve him in the argument.

"First I ask Sasuke to go and he says no and now you're not going either. Do I have to freaking go alone?!" Naruto opened a can of soda in his hand and drank half of its contents.

"Naruto I'm sorry but work has to come first. What do you want me to do about that?" Iruka stood in front of the television, blocking Sasuke's view of an episode of Friends.

"Nothing," Naruto said, slouching in the seat and pulling a SlimJim out of his pocket. Iruka sighed and started walking out of the room.

"We'll talk about this when your company leaves," He said, disappearing down the hall.

"We're done talking about it. And Sasuke's not company! He-" Naruto just stopped talking. He was feeling depressed now. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days he was ever going to have and it had turned out to be a loss in two, no, three ways. And just to make things a little worse, he felt the couch rise on the other side of him as Sasuke stood up. Naruto turned the saddest eyes he could conjure up towards Sasuke.

"You're gonna leave me alone too huh?" Naruto sipped his soda but Sasuke ignored him and walked to the door. "Fine." Naruto looked at the wall in front of him as he felt like tears would start coming.

"I'll go to the dinner with you, Naruto."

The blond was sure he was hearing things again. He wanted to make sure but when he turned around, Sasuke was just closing the door behind him. Naruto started to get up to go after him but he didn't want to upset the Uchiha so he stayed where he was.

_He's goin with me? He must feel bad that I have to go alone_. Naruto chuckled. _So Sasuke does have a heart somewhere in that black hole._ He nodded to himself. _Good_…


	7. The Abyss of A Game

A/N-I'm Depressed  
Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

**Chapter VII  
The Abyss Of A Game  
**

* * *

People were cheering and clapping as the band played some song that sounded like it hadn't been practiced very well. It was late, the sun had just set. Students walked around in their school colors and cheerleaders chanted some lame cheers about the Kage Ninjas planning to kick ass.

Gaara and Sasuke sat huddled up next to each other in the brisk air of the football stadium. Naruto had made it his job to dance in between the cheerleaders and flaunt his body, as cold as it was. Gaara sat stiff with Sasuke's arm wrapped around him. They hadn't been talking much since the night before when Sasuke nearly tore his head off. Neither of them had apologized and needless to say, it made the school day really hard for them, to a point.

Neji had gone missing from any classes he shared with Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara that day. He and Haku hadn't been at lunch either, leaving Itachi to sit by himself, eating and ignoring everyone who had approached him. Gaara knew Neji was at school, he just couldn't find him.

Lee had alerted them that Neji was raising all kinds of hell in Iruka's office about getting his schedule changed. He'd even brought a note from his therapist stating that if his classes weren't changed that he would be experiencing high levels of stress and nobody knew which way that would push Neji. Lee also stated that Neji looked beat. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he'd been up the entire night, or even for the last week and he was dragging Haku everywhere.

Gaara didn't find that surprising. After staying up the entire night he started to grasp that he was pushing things a little too far. But, the Hyuuga deserved everything happening to him for what he'd already done to Gaara.

_Be careful, Gaara. Don't make him hate you._

Naruto told him after Sasuke had dropped the blond off at his house. Naruto was right, and Gaara had stressed himself out trying to fix everything he was screwing up. He canceled most of his plans to attack Neji but he remained the pit of evil he was, calling Orochimaru at midnight to come invade Itachi's house and help move him out, against Sasuke's will to get him to stay.

Itachi threw a huge fit and demanded Orochimaru not be in his house. An argument sparked and shouts and screams were heard throughout the entire apartment building. Itachi won, literally pulling a knife out and calmly suggesting that Gaara and Orochimaru leave, before he chopped them up and made them.

Now here Gaara was, sitting up against Sasuke in the cool night waiting for the game to start. He could see Orochimaru walking around on the track talking to everyone who approached him. He saw Itachi somewhere off on the far side of the bleachers with Haku talking and using some unknown femi sign language. Neji wasn't around and Gaara had noticed.

"If he's not coming, then you don't have to sit so close," Sasuke said. Gaara just ignored him and kept looking around. Neji hardly ever missed a game and Gaara was sure he was just late. Although, with all the problems that had been going on lately, Neji would probably be using this time to get some sleep. Gaara did however doubt that Neji would just let Haku walked around on his own.

"Look," Gaara pointed to the field as someone walked across it. Sasuke watched as Lee came into view. He was walking next to someone who was sporting a black hoody and sweat-pants. Neither Gaara nor Sasuke could recognize the guy since his head was down but Lee looked as chipper as usual.

"Lee doesn't have very many friends," Sasuke said, quickly. "I've only seen him talking to a few people around school since most people just ignore him." Sasuke leaned so he could stare harder.

"It's Neji," Gaara said, softly. Sasuke squinted but he still couldn't tell. The pair were half way across the field. No one would be able to see them from that far away.

"How do you know?" He asked, zipping his jacket up and then leaning back when he realized he just wouldn't be able to see anything. Gaara shifted and moved closer to Sasuke. His coat wasn't thick and he had thin blood, causing him to be cold a lot faster than most people. Gaara stared for a long time, he'd heard Sasuke but he couldn't answer. His eyes watched every single step the boy took, every movement he made. Gaara could see right through his disguise. Neji was physically and mentally exhausted.

"The way he walks," Gaara finally said, a good 2 minutes later. Sasuke had stopped paying attention by then but he took his eyes off the cheerleading line and watched with Gaara as Neji and Lee walked up the stairs. The Hyuuga was met by Haku with a lengthy kiss and a whisper in his ear. Sasuke could hear Gaara growl so he nudged him.

"Your boyfriend is coming," Sasuke said with a smirk. Gaara turned his head to see Lee stepping over a million people, heading his way. Gaara sighed and rubbed the spot above his nose and in between his eyes. That's when it hit him. What was around Lee's neck?

"Gaara-kun!" Lee waved and then raced the rest of the way over to the boys. Gaara looked at Sasuke and then Sasuke looked at Lee. They both glared at him but he seemed to ignore it as he sat down, dangerously close to Gaara.

"Ah! So you two made it! That is good!" He smiled and received a death glare from Sasuke. "Oh? What is the matter Sasuke?" He stretched and showed pearly whites, trying to make it seem like he was perfect and innocent. Sasuke however, knew better.

"Nice camera." The Uchiha smiled. Lee looked down at his neck and paused for a long second. He scratched his head and then looked back up to accept the compliment.

"Thanks! I just got it after school. I joined the year book committee and they tricked me into buying a new camera. I have no will to say no to anyone, so I went out and bought the best camera I could find!" He was still smiling but he looked a little confused.

"Oh yeah? What happened to your old camera?"

Gaara looked at Sasuke, the brunette was trying to mark him right there on the spot. Was he even thinking of what they'd do if they figured out it was Lee who was actually taking all the pictures? Gaara looked back to Lee and he was flipping through the pictures of the digital camera.

"I am too ashamed to say." Lee admitted. "Itachi stole it from me about a week ago. Some of the seniors punked me around when I finally got it back, and broke it." He lifted the camera and showed it to Gaara. In the memory there were pictures of the broken camera.

_That's not the kind of camera that takes polaroids_. Gaara said to himself. _That doesn't mean he didn't do it though_. Gaara decided to use his charm, if he had any. He held his hand out and Lee stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "What's the matter? You're not hiding anything are you?"

"Me?" Lee laughed. "Of course I am not!" He handed the camera over to Gaara and the redhead started flipping through the memory. Sasuke leaned over and pretended to kiss his cheek.

"What do you expect to find in there?" He whispered softly. Gaara continued to press though the pictures, half expecting to find something in the back memory that Lee might have forgotten to delete. Gaara knew Lee had been lying about being punked around. Lee was very persuasive when he wanted to be and the camera hardly looked new for that matter.

"Hey Lee." Kiba walked over quickly and sat down next to Lee with Kankurou at his side and Akamaru tucked inside his jacket. Kankurou looked at Gaara but he was hardly paying any attention to his brother as he scrolled through the pictures.

"Great game last night." Kiba gave Lee a high-five and grinned. Gaara looked up for the first time and stared passed Lee at Kiba. What the hell was he talking about _Great game_? Gaara wasn't stupid. They'd seen Lee at Neji's house. He just knew it had been the bowl cut boy.

"Game?" Sasuke cut in for Gaara since he was apparently too stunned about what he'd heard to say anything else. Kiba leaned forward and with his elbow on his knee and nodded.

"A few of us went to the city Hockey competition last night. Lee treated!" Kiba smiled his familiar smile and put his arm around Lee's neck and brought him closer. Gaara didn't look at Sasuke but he knew the brunette was thinking the same thing.

"How long were you all out?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound like he didn't really care but it was evident in his voice. Gaara handed Lee the camera back and waited for the answer too.

"I guess we got back to Lee's around 11 or so but then we didn't leave there until like 1 or something." Kiba was paying more attention to his dog then the other boys. Gaara flinched as Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. He brushed his lips passed Gaara's ear.

"He's not our guy."

Gaara stood up, somewhere in a daze. He was staring out onto the field, not really at anything in particular. Nobody said anything as he began walking passed them. He didn't know if he was upset or in shock that what he'd convinced himself was true about Lee, wasn't. He ended up walking to the area that occupied the Hyuuga and his crew. Gaara walked slowly, not bothering to care if he stepped on or over people.

He could see Neji, slouching against the back of the bleachers with his head down like he was sleeping -which could have been very possible. His arms were folded and his silky hair was still hiding under his hood. Gaara couldn't see his face at all, even if he was looking. His steps slowed even more as he approached the boy with pearls for eyes.

Haku had just so happened to look over when he saw other people turning their heads. He didn't bother to move or alert Neji as he sat there, smiling. Itachi turned but it wasn't for very long, he'd been watching the track very closely. Gaara noticed the way Haku was almost shaking, while he tried to keep his smile serene. The redhead stopped in front of Neji, directly in front of him.

Neither Haku nor Itachi made a move. At that, Gaara didn't move either. His hands were at his sides unclenched, like he had no strength to ball them into fists. His eyes were low, but not in anger. He seemed almost…tired. The blank expression never left his face as he sat and watched the boy not move.

Neji could feel Gaara standing in front of him. The boy's presence was unmistakable and Neji would recognize it anywhere but he didn't want to look up. How he made it out to the game was a miracle. His body was drowning in exhaustion and therre were probably tons of bags on his shoulder, weighing him down. Of course he wasn't sleep, he hadn't slept for the last two days. He had been trying to prevent further confrontation with the redhead in the dream world.

Gaara stood very still, wondering why Neji hadn't looked up yet. His foot dared to start tapping on the concrete steps but he remained unmoving. He didn't even know why he was standing there, it hadn't registered in his mind yet. Maybe he just wanted to see Neji before everything got so hectic that they wouldn't see each other for a very long time.

Something in Neji's head seemed to click as he kept his head down. He hadn't seen Gaara in awhile. Either from trying to avoid him or Gaara giving up on trying to mend things. Neji hadn't seen him since he'd thrown that book at him. He wanted to-

"It's Game time, Kage!" The announcer shouted and the students roared and cheered. Clapping their hands and whistling as the cheerleaders -plus Naruto- started their insanely crappy shouts about school spirit.

Neji raised his head slowly, inch by inch, waiting to see the one in front of him. He opened his half-lidded eyes and stared…at nothing. No one stood in front of him like he'd thought. His eyes desperately started to search around, no one was moving around him to get away. People were paying attention to the players now coming out onto the field. Neji threw his hood back and jumped up, looking around again. Still, no one.

He snapped around to Haku who quickly diverted his eyes and acted like he hadn't been paying attention to the boy who suddenly gained a handful of energy. Neji's chest heaved like he'd been running for the last ten minutes, as he stared at Haku's profile. He wasn't going crazy, he'd heard someone stop in front of him. He knew who it was. He was _not_ going crazy.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not the one taking the pictures?! We saw him. He even did that little thing that Lee always does, with the saluting and correct English and everything. There's no way it could have been someone else."

The bathroom the three of them were occupying was actually located under the stadium. It was dark inside and only one light swung back and forth for them to see each other. Naruto was pacing back and forth throwing a bigger fit than Gaara and Sasuke were.

Gaara simply convinced himself that there was a mix up and that there was no way it couldn't have been Lee. Hockey games were loud and the tournaments their city held always brought big crowds. There was enough reason, time and space for Lee to have been separated from Kiba and Kankurou to trail off to Neji's house for a little fun, wasn't there?

"We should still keep an eye on him." Naruto voiced into the dimly lit room. Sasuke stopped and looked at him then looked away. Things sure had gotten really awkward between them. He'd avoided Naruto all day and Naruto could really tell it was intentional.

"Now that I think about it though, we did jump to a lot of conclusions. Lee's got a perfect record. Could anyone really see him spying on other people having sex? He blushes at the damn word. How could he even stand to watch it happening?" Naruto threw his hands up like he had just figured that out, when it had been bothering him since the night before. He should have voiced his opinion about the accusation much earlier.

"So now where does that leave us?" Sasuke looked to Gaara for an answer but the other had been silent for quite some time now. Sasuke watched him stand in front of Neji and not say anything. He half wanted to just smack Gaara in the back of the head and just tell him to apologize to Neji. It wasn't like the guy wasn't going to listen. Neji wasn't the type to just ignore someone when they had something important to say. Gaara knew that, and Sasuke couldn't place why he hadn't just approached the situation as such.

"You stated that we should keep an eye on him, right?" Gaara's voice was a bit distant in the dark room as he looked at Naruto. "So we'll do just that." He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. Sasuke could hear the exhaustion in his voice. They looked at him and Naruto gulped to himself. Sasuke sighed and shook his head

"Here we go again."

Gaara turned around to Sasuke and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Do you have something to say, Sasuke?" Gaara asked, but kept his face emotionless. The brunette looked at him and tried to hold his tongue but someone needed to say something about this whole payback scheme. Sasuke looked at Naruto, he knew the blond wasn't going to be the one to do that.

"I do." Sasuke said, slyly. He walked up to Gaara and stood in his face. Naruto's eyes were half between monitoring the ceiling and watching closely like it was too much to look away from. He was silently praying that Sasuke didn't just step the short distance further to break Gaara's stance with a kiss. He wasn't sure if he could take another one of those.

"We all saw you walk over to him. You can't play the hating game if you don't have all the cards. Who do you think you're fooling? It's written all over your face that you still care about him. Even he knows it." Sasuke had his eyes narrowed and there was a snarl in his voice. He didn't know why he felt so strongly against what Gaara was doing but all he knew was that he did.

"You don't know anything," Gaara said, and pushed him back so that they weren't so close. "You're just a guy who's been given everything that he's ever wanted. You've never had to work for anything in your entire life. That goes for the people you're interested in as well. You're only concern right now is to get out of this quick enough so you can make a move on someone you've been stringing along for ages." Gaara glanced at Naruto and then looked back at Sasuke. The brunette made a face that told Gaara he had better not say anything stupid.

"You've wanted him for a long time, haven't you? And now that you've gotten the perfect opportunity, I've stepped in the way and crashed your plans to further drag him along with your games. So Sasuke, what am I doing that's so different from you?" Gaara breathed. "You're lies are bigger than mine and you're no better than me."

Sasuke was standing about three feet away from Gaara and he didn't know what made him snap, but something did. Either it was the way Gaara was talking to him, that Gaara was right, or the fact that his best friend was comparing them, and Sasuke didn't like being compared to anyone.

So in all this darkness, the anger was thick in the room. Sasuke lost control of his composure and swung a healthy punch to Gaara's nose.

Time froze.

Gaara couldn't even move to hold the pain since he was in so much shock. Sasuke shook his hand from his side of the blow and took a step back.

All was silent in the room for awhile. Naruto stood gaping at the entire play. He couldn't tell who was angrier between the two boys that stood and staring at each other. He didn't even know what was going on. Gaara still hadn't moved, not even a muscle. Blood was rushing down his chin and dripping down to his shirt. The only thing going through his mind was that Sasuke had hit him.

Unaware of the pain inflicted on him, Gaara dropped to the floor and sat there. He finally wiped his drying nose on his wrist so he could breathe. His eyes felt hazy, like the hit had affected everything in his head. He looked at Sasuke, he still seemed to be holding some anger. Gaara lips quivered, something was trying to be said but he held his mouth shut.

"Do you think you deserve to be alone?" Sasuke frowned. "Because some times I don't know." He took another step back and turned towards the door, startled when Naruto's facial expression made him want to soften his heart. The blond seemed to be frowning very sad-like. Of course his two best friends were tearing each other apart for some pointless game. He did have a right to be upset by all of it.

Sasuke had totally forgotten that Naruto was even in the room with them. He lowered his head a little in shame and stuck his hands in his pockets, quickly stepping to the side of Naruto and heading out the door.

Naruto was torn between what he should do. Gaara was helplessly staring at his hands like he'd never realized he had them and Sasuke was storming out since he'd embarrassed himself. Naruto stretched a hand towards Gaara and then pulled it back.

_If Sasuke were still here he'd tell me to leave him alone._ Naruto clenched his fists and turned around. There wasn't anything he could say that Sasuke hadn't already made clear. Gaara was just going to have to let that soak in. Naruto and Sasuke were going to have to hope it happened sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto called but his voice was drowned out as they reached the stadium again. He ran after the Uchiha but he'd lost him in the crowd of people who were still walking around without seats.

Neji was one of the many people walking around, getting Haku a snack since he begged for nearly five minutes straight.

_You need some exercise and I want some skittles. You're doing us both a favor by getting up and walking around. You look like crap by the way_.

Neji sighed as he stood in line and waited for the two teenage girls in front of him to hurry the hell up. That's when he heard Naruto protesting and trying to persuade Sasuke to apologize to a certain someone. Neji turned around, as most people did, and watched Naruto pull on Sasuke's arm. Neji turned curious eyes to the pair and listened as best he could.

"You didn't have to hit him. I'm sure he didn't really mean all those things. I mean come on, he's hurt and he just found out that Lee didn't take all those pictures. He really has no one to go off of now and you don't have to side with Neji all the time. Gaara's hurting too you know."

Neji raised his eyebrow and turned his head around to look away as the pair walked passed him, not noticing he was there. Neji ran through what Naruto had said, or what he thought he'd heard Naruto say.

_Sasuke hit Gaara? That seems odd. Those two have been extremely close for the passed few days. And Lee? What pictures is he talking about? I know he's not referring to the cell pictures. That's impossible. When I left to go to the mall that day Lee was still on the track. Something's not right_. He subconsciously scratched his head.

Upon looking away Neji's eyes were directed to the parking lot of the stadium. He didn't need to squint to see someone stumbling through the parked cars. Gaara's name played games in his head. Neji could easily tell that the boy was having much trouble walking. Every step he took he tripped, hard.

Neji stepped out of line, even though he didn't understand why. He noticed that Naruto and Sasuke weren't even heading to the parking lot. He quickly took the back steps that lead up the hill to the upper parking lot for the field. It gave one a perfect view of the parking lot that was on the lower level. Here he got a better view of Gaara staggering through the cars like he was looking for something or like he was having trouble breathing. He was holding his chest tightly, Neji noted. He lost Gaara every five seconds or so when the boy would fall in between the cars and then reappear a few feet away. Like he was crawling around.

Neji started walking down the stairs without even noticing what he was doing. He grabbed the rail and jumped over it before he got to the bottom, landing him in the iceplants that grew up the hill. He slid down the hill and jumped into the parking lot to hurry to the other side. He knelt down and searched in between the cars for the fallen boy. He hadn't seen him in awhile.

"Gaara?" He stood up straight and licked his lips like the name was a bad taste in his mouth. He shook his head and looked down the isle of cars he was currently standing in. He looked up and saw the redhead a few yards ahead of him. Apparently Gaara had heard him because he was backing up. Neji stood still, he hadn't thought of what he was going to do when he actually caught up to him. Neji really wanted to know why Gaara had just stopped in front of him and not said anything earlier. What had he planned to say?

Neji took two small steps and before he could take another, Gaara took off running in the other direction. Neji looked behind him and then back to the way Gaara went. He wasn't going to chase him…but he did. His hood fell back and he squeezed through the cars trying to get the area Gaara was in. He slid in between two cars parked extremely close and slammed his hips on one of the side mirrors. He groaned but kept running, then he tripped a few times but Gaara was running very fast. It didn't take Neji but a few swift steps to catch him. He grabbed Gaara's wrist and yanked him back then threw him into one of the cars.

"Let…me go." Gaara jerked his hand away and it flew back with so much force that it smashed open the car window. Glass shards pierced his hand but he was too tired to care. He was out of breath and his hair was soaking wet, from something. Neji opened his eyes wide to see Gaara's face in the dark. The redhead looked like he'd taken a beating pretty hard. Neji remembered what Naruto had said to Sasuke earlier about hitting Gaara.

"Someone beat you up pretty bad." Neji stated, keeping his voice calm, even though he was almost desperate to know what was going on. Gaara face had a few cuts that were definitely fresh. One just above his eye, one on his lower lip, and one on the ridge of his nose. His forehead was scrapped up and the skin was peeling off -probably from falling on the concrete. Then there was his bloody nose, which was seemingly broken.

"What do you care?" Gaara actually spit on him and kicked him away. Neji glared but didn't lose his temper, he couldn't have even if he wanted to. He was already low on energy and that little chase hadn't helped him much. Neji ignored him as best he could and sucked up his rising anger.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, calmly. He was genuinely worried about Gaara but the redhead didn't seem to care. He was totally oblivious to the fact that Neji was reaching out to him, like he had wanted the Hyuuga to. Neji waited, but Gaara didn't answer, he just snorted and turned away. Neji ran his thumb over the cut above Gaara's eye. Whether he hated or loved the redhead, he hated to see him hurt, that was for sure.

"Did Sasuke do this to you?"

Gaara snapped his head around, ready to thrust a hefty _No_ at Neji but he stopped. This was it, this was how he was going to get Neji back. He just needed to play the helpless role and make it seem like he was in an abusive relationship. Neji was a sucker for Gaara whenever he'd gotten hurt before, what was the difference now?

Gaara didn't answer the question. He frowned and turned away like he was ashamed of how he'd gotten the cuts and scraps, and he actually was. How he'd gotten them was not very pretty.

"I knew that Uchiha was now good. You're being stupid." Neji just assumed what he'd asked was correct since Gaara was prone to not answering questions when they were true.

"Me! You're the one dating the school whore!" Gaara shouted, his fists clenching and unclenching. Oh how he hated that damn feminine boy.

"Haku's not a whore." Neji stated and then blinked.

"And Sasuke hasn't ever laid a finger on me." Gaara twitched. Sure Sasuke hadn't been the one to beat the shit out of him but he did break his nose, which Gaara was certainly upset about.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "If you wanna be his pet then go ahead. It's no different than you living with your father." Two points for Neji! Gaara gritted his teeth, he knew Neji had said that on purpose. He knew Gaara hated his father more than anything. He knew that was going to set Gaara off.

Gaara took his good hand and punched Neji in the stomach. "Don't you ever mention him." He growled and waited for Neji to hit him back, since he was used to people just taking shots at him lately. Neji didn't double over but his body jerked. He stepped closer and grabbed the collar of Gaara's shirt.

"Listen close, because I'm only going to say this once," He was so close to Gaara that his nose was touching the others. "You, are making a mistake." The words were so low that Gaara had to strain but he heard them, and he growled at their closeness. He'd been waiting for something this unexpected to happen. His chest heaved and there was only so much space between them. Neji wasn't moving and neither was Gaara. Their eyes were locked and their hips were close. Gaara moved first, turning his head just barely. Neji grabbed his chin and winded him back, closing their lips together.

Gaara jumped back, his body, his head, his lips…in shock. What was Neji doing? Gaara couldn't register anything in his mind as those familiar lips lay across his. The kiss was strong and it wasn't much more than Neji being a tease, but it meant so much to Gaara. So much that he pushed Neji away before his body could get the chance to blush. The Hyuuga finally let his anger snap and he grabbed Gaara by the throat.

"You want me back." Neji's voice was almost patronizing and it hadn't even been a question. "It's too bad, we could have been something," He paused and squeezed Gaara tighter. "But you went and fucked it all up." He was still speaking in a calm tone but he was agitated. "Now you've lost to Haku."

Gaara stared hard at him. All his affection for Neji had disappeared. He wasn't hurt by the last statement, he was enraged. How could that damn Hyuuga blame all of this on him? And how dare he say Gaara was losing to the whore? It was like he'd had no part in why Gaara had completely went off the deep end.

"You cheated," Gaara breathed. "We're not together because you-" He poked Neji in the chest. "-cheated." He could hear the sadness in his own voice but he refused to show it on his face so he just contained a lifeless expression.

"You'll say whatever you want to get back at me won't you?" He let go of the boy's neck but still stood close. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Gaara." He smiled, thinking he had won.

"What about things I see?" Gaara fumbled around in his jacket pocket. He was carrying the pictures like he always did. Neji frowned and thought about that, then he decided Gaara was only bluffing.

"You're sneaky," Neji said, and moved, ready to leave by now. Gaara grabbed him and pulled him back, holding on to the boy's jacket tightly.

"You're right, I do want you back," He said, pulling Neji closer. He wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga and slyly slipped the pictures into the boy's jacket pocket. Neji was standing with no movement as Gaara stood taller to reach up and kiss him. The redhead stopped just inches from his lips.

"But you're a jackass," He said, putting his palm over Neji's face, pushing him away. Gaara got off the car and started walking the way he'd been running. He didn't turn around but he heard Neji kick one of the cars before he disappeared out of the parking lot.

In the shadows a pair of disfavoring eyes watched everything unfold into a position to where he was helpless to fix it or stop it. He circled a single car over and over watching and hating everything he saw. The redhead was either putting lips on someone or having someone put their lips on him and that wasn't falling well with our night watcher. He let the anger in him rise as he watched the redhead walk away from Neji, and all he could do was thinking about how much he hated Gaara.

* * *

Neji sat beside Haku in the stands and went back to his slouching position. His hood was back on and he was once again hiding from the world -as he called it. Haku looked over at him and narrowed his eyes as Neji closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Haku turned to Itachi but the boy was in his own closed up mood. Haku growled when he noticed a particular character was missing from his spot in the bleachers. Haku sighed and looked back at Neji, noticing the space the boy had put between them when he sat back down.

Neji had been gone an awful long time and if Haku knew him and believed what he'd heard, then Neji had been with Gaara and that angered Haku. So he did the only thing he was good at, he slid closer and put his hand on Neji's chest.

"Neji," Haku climbed into his lap and straddled him, pushing the boy's hood off. "You were gone a long time. The lines must have been pretty long." He moved and tried to grind their hips together.

"They were," Neji said, opening his eyes. Haku leaned closer and touched Neji's nose with his. He drew circles on Neji's chest with his finger and nuzzled him.

"Did you miss me?" Haku turned his voice into the most angelic sound he could conjure up, making him sound even more feminine. He wasn't looking for an answer to his question though, and he never got it. He leaned farther down and tilted his head, lips no more than centimeters away from Neji's.

"_I_ missed you." He moved to kiss Neji, filled the space between them but the Hyuuga turned away and Haku's lips met his cheek.

Neji didn't move for a few seconds after he heard Haku squeal in shock. His mind was cloudy and although he hadn't meant to turn Haku away like that, it had just been a reflex, he wanted someone else. Haku grabbed Neji's face and turned him around. They stared into each other eyes and Haku seemed to be the one hurting now. He leaned down again and rested his head in the crook of Neji's neck.

"Neji, tell me what's wrong?" He was trying to hide the anger in his voice, and it worked like a charm. He felt Neji exhale in defeat and then wrap his arms around Haku small frame. But he never said anything, never answered the question. Haku squeezed his shoulders and held onto him tighter.

"You're mine," Haku whispered. _Not his_. He thought and tried to snuggle closer but Neji moved away and pushed him back. He held Haku arms length away and stared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He sort of shouted that part. Haku looked dumbfounded and so did the couple of people who turned around. He tried to reach for Neji but the boy made sure he couldn't. Haku frowned and his eyes began to water up. Neji shook his head indicating that the boy had better not start crying.

"Neji-"

"Don't do it Haku," Neji warned, pushing him off so they both could stand. They weren't in the back of the stands but they were far enough back so that not a lot of people turned to watch. Neji was thankful, he knew Haku was about to throw a fit.

"You saw him," He took a deep breath. "Every time you see him you start acting weird around me. Like you don't want me anymore," He growled. "Why don't you want me?! I'm better than him!"

"No, Haku…you're not."

The forty or fifty of the people around froze when Haku screamed-and he screamed loud. He said, _WHAT!_ very very loudly. It was the first time anyone had seen him with pure hatred on his face. He was cherry red and he was baring his teeth. Neji couldn't even believe he let that slip, but it was true, he felt that way so what use was there in hiding it?

"I didn't mean that," Neji said, so apparently there was someneed to hide that. But it only made Haku's mood worse. His eyes were red in the corners and that was a sure sign that he might be near tears.

"You did mean it. It's true! I know it, you know it, hell the whole school knows it!" He pulled at his hair and turned around, about ready to jump off the stairs and head down to the field, but he turned back around. "The way you fucked his life is such a big disguise, but he hates you! He hates you! All you do is sit around and wait to crawl back to him when you have me. I wait on you hand and foot and you don't even care. All you see is that I'm not him. Well fine, fuck you!"

"Sooner or later you will be finding out," Neji said, softly. As if Haku's cage wasn't already rattling, it only upset him more that Neji was so calm about the whole thing. He didn't look pestered in the least bit. Haku wanted to grab him and throw him across the field.

"What the hell does that mean?! Finding out! Finding out what?! That it wasn't supposed to be this way all along? That he was supposed to fuck up your head so bad that you can't sleep at night? I can't understand you. First you want me and just when it's perfect he calls, and you run to him." Haku quieted his voice. "Just like you did in the parking lot just now right? That's why you can't stand for me to touch you, cause he's been all over you for the last God damn however long!" He was breathing faster now and biting his lips so hard it begged to slip. "You're just his play thing."

Neji stared back, his cool temper had shot up a substantial amount. Bad things happen when Neji loses his tempter. He grabbed Haku by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward.

"Who are you to call me a toy when that's all you've ever been." He was speaking low but through clenched teeth. "Nobody ever wanted you, and _I_ took you in and _I_ befriended you when you were worthless and nothing special to look at. You were just a disgusting call boy who had been beaten one too many times over." He breathed and began again.

"All you did was want more and more of the attention I gave you. Pressuring me into situations I couldn't get out of. You were the cause of most of my arguments with him. And you were the one who convinced me leaving him was the right thing to do. And _YOU_ are the reason why I! Am So! Fucked! Up!"

A sound echoed through stadium that wasn't like anything coming from the game. One of Haku's palms was glowing red and it shook. His other hand was clasped over his mouth in an effort for him to hold back the shear crying he wanted to do. The left side of Neji's face was burning. No one had ever slapped him before. He could place the pain but he couldn't believe it had actually happened. He quickly let go of Haku and reached up with a shaking hand to touch his face.

Haku stumbled back into Itachi where he jerked and tried to escape his grasp as well. He looked like a frightened lost child as he panicked and tried to get away. He fought Itachi with everything he had until the boy couldn't hold onto him anymore. Haku backed up into several people but he didn't care. He was shaking so bad that he looked like he was experiencing a minor panic attack. He looked from Itachi who was walking towards him calmly, to Neji who's eyes were so wide open they looked like they would pop out.

"Why won't you love me?!" He shouted to Neji. Haku covered his mouth with both hands and broke down into a fit of crying. He turned around and ran the other way before Itachi could get to him. He stepped so swiftly down the stairs that he almost fell a few times but he made it to the bottom and out of the field area.

Up higher in the stands Sasuke and Naruto had seen the entire thing. They were both standing with their mouths wide open. Naruto looked at Sasuke and he looked at Neji. Gaara was never going to believe what they'd just heard. He was never going to believe that Neji had just completed broken up with Haku because he thought Gaara was better.

* * *

By the time the game was over everyone was talking about the beautiful show Neji and Haku had put on for the crowd. Our two little redhead accomplices were currently scouting the school for wherever Gaara had gone. After the bathroom where they'd left him was found a bloody mess, Naruto had gone on a fit of hysteria. Screaming that someone had murdered Gaara and it was probably the cameraman.

They had searched half the school by the time Sasuke said he'd probably just gone back to Naruto's house. So against the blonde's will they left the school and went back to his house.

"What if he's not there? What if we left him to die at school? What if he's laying in a ditch somewhere screaming _Naruto come help me please you're the only one with the body to save me!_ I mean gees we can't just look through half the school and give up to go home for hot chocolate with marshmallows. What if you only searched half the page in the _Where's Waldo_ books? Huh? I'll tell you. You'd find Waldo in the obituary dead the next week cause all the other fucking people on the pages suffocated him Or the guy drawing those things is probably a cameraman too! It would be _Where in the Obituary is Waldo!"_

"Calm down, he's fine." Sasuke said as he held tighter to the steering wheel. Truth be told, he was a little shaken up to. It was practically his fault, or at least he had chosen to blame himself for all the _extra_ blood they found in the bathroom. Naruto could have been right, he was half the time anyway.

They pulled up to Naruto's house and saw his bedroom light on. Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to stop the car, he jumped out and ran to the house, throwing the door open. He jumped over Iruka who was doing aerobics on the floor and ran to his room, Sasuke not far behind him.

"Naruto! What's all this running around about?!" Iruka yelled but the two boys ignored him as the busted into Naruto's room.

"Gaara!" The blonde's voice was frantic. He was sweating and shaking and panting. He stumbled into the room and turned around to Sasuke. "He's not here." Naruto ran to his closet and threw it open, no one. He ran all around his room looking under the bed and on the shelves and all over the place. Sasuke stood at the door and watched him run around like a maniac. Naruto was so set on finding Gaara that he didn't even notice the bloody clothes hanging out of Gaara's bag near the door.

"Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you? Don't just stand there like that! Go in the kitchen or around the house or in the back yard! Oh my God! The back yard!" Naruto started running and Sasuke clothes-lined him with his arm. Naruto fell on his back and looked up at him.

"What the hell was all that for?! We're in a desperate situation. Now is not the time for you to be practicing your wrestling moves on me. Gees!" He tried to get up but Sasuke stepped on his chest.

"Calm down." He pointed to the bag of Gaara's belongings near the door. Naruto looked and inhaled so sharply he had to cough an exhale.

"The bathroom," Naruto said, jumping up to run down the hall. Sasuke grabbed his shirt and held him back but Naruto kicked and screamed so much that Sasuke had to let go.

"Come on Naruto. He's here. Aren't you satisfied?" Sasuke walked after him as he dashed down the hall and just like his bedroom he threw the bathroom door open.

Actually, no he didn't. It was locked. Naruto jiggled the handled and threw his shoulder into the wood as hard as he could.

"Gaara open the door. Are you okay? We saw the school bathroom. You're not hurt are you? I mean of course you're hurt but are you at least alive in there?! Gaara this isn't funny open the door!" He smashed his shoulder into the door again and the latch popped. The door flew open and Naruto fell inside on the floor.

Huddled up against the wall, naked, soaking wet with his knees to his chest was Gaara.

Naruto couldn't help the squeaks coming from his throat as his eyes played wheel of fortune. He looked at Gaara's face -or what he could see from the way Gaara had his face buried in his arms. He didn't even look up at Naruto but the blond reached for him as Sasuke finally appeared in the doorway. Naruto swallowed as he got closer. Gaara slowly raised his head to show a pink nose and reddened eyes.

The cuts on him were more visible than before and they were raw pink from the shower water. It looked like he had been trying to claw at them with his nails. He had more cuts than he did when Neji had seen him in the parking lot.

"Dear Kami…what happened to you?" Naruto cried.

* * *

_Flashback_

Gaara was lying on the floor of the cold bathroom. His hands were bruised by now from punching the tile. Getting up, he walked to the sink and looked in the mirror he could barely see himself in. He frowned at the reflection he saw.

'Monster. He heard his mind say. He was trying to destroy what he'd come to love. Sasuke was right, all Gaara needed to do was talk to Neji instead of trying to make him suffer more. Gaara knew better than anyone what he was going through. He'd read through all Neji's records for his sessions. He was only getting worse and it was because Gaara was being selfish.

'Monster.' He heard someone say again. Someone who was not him but lived within him. The person who was making him act like this. The person that hated Neji and wanted revenge. The person who had made him hold the box cutter to his wrists that dreadful night.

'Monster.' Gaara grabbed the sides of his head and squeezed, hoping he could stop the talking that wasn't his. He picked up a piece of broken tile and tossed it at the mirror. He didn't break it and his lips quivered as he began to rock back and forth trying not to break down.

_Monster._ He pulled at his hair as hard as he could, feeling the strength of it fail as he ripped some of it out.

"Stop!" He yelled. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. He was biting his lip on the corner and it began to bleed. He rocked until he fell over on his side and lay down, then rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_You're a monster_. He closed his eyes so tight they started tearing up. He was subconsciously holding his breath at the same time and before he knew it he couldn't breathe. He rolled over and got up, stumbling to the other side of the sink to turn on the water where he drenched his hair. The water dripped on the floor around him and he looked at it.

_You're a monster._ Gaara spun around. He swore he heard the voice clearly now. He turned again so fast that he slipped on the water and knocked his head on the marble sink. He lay on the floor holding his throbbing forehead. Blood spilled from him and rolled from his hair onto the floor.

_You're a monster._

Gaara covered his eyes. "Shut up!" He screamed again and again and again. He got up and looked in the mirror, staring at all the blood. He breathed through his clenched teeth and grabbed a hold of the sink. He could see himself calling himself a monster and it was physically and mentally hurting him. He held the sink tighter and slammed his head into the mirror as hard as he could.

The glass broke but it didn't fall apart so much as it left a small crater type shape. A piece of the glass was embedded inside Gaara's head, he could feel it but he ignored it as he went into a fit rage and threw himself on the floor. Tossing and turning and unintentionally cutting up his body on the broken sharp tiles. He screamed, gibberish. Crawling at the floor and making his fingers bleed until he couldn't hear the voice anymore.

"Just shut up…please." He lay there and cried to himself. He didn't know what was wrong, he was just...hurting.

_End Flashback_

Gaara flinched when Naruto wrapped a towel around him. His eyes told Naruto that he barely knew where he was, who he was, and probably didn't know what he'd done. He shook as Naruto wrapped him tighter and with the help of Sasuke stood Gaara up. They walked him to Naruto's room and laid him on the bed, wrapping him in blankets. Naruto closed his room door and locked it. He pulled out the first-aid and started cleaning up Gaara's face, that was clean from the shower but blood was easing slowly still.

"Who did this to you?" Naruto kept a frown on his face the entire time. Gaara's hazy eyes turned to Sasuke and all the blur in his vision barely allowed him to see.

"Neji…" Gaara said. Naruto stopped moving and Sasuke twitched at the name. They looked at each other and then back at Gaara. His eyes were closed and he was trying to breathe slowly.

"He kissed me in the parking lot." Gaara swallowed but it burned his throat. "He's why I'm like this. Why I'm…a monster." Gaara's eyes tightened and he held back tears. What could he do now besides follow through with the plan? Neji didn't care about him anymore, he loved Haku. He said it. He said it! …he said it, didn't he?

* * *

Neji knocked on the door of a fairly small apartment building. Nobody ever visited Haku, no one ever wanted to. Neji knocked again, much harder. Haku only let him in the house once, and he'd only stayed in the living room. The boy lived alone. He had no parents and no family. He'd been orphaned at a young age and he was passed around from foster home to foster home. He'd been abused and raped and assaulted more times than he could count.

Neji put a hand over his face and sighed. He really needed to stop trying to rescue these battered boys. They were only causing him trouble everywhere he went. He knocked again, even harder than the first two times, practically pounding on the door.

"Haku!" He felt somewhere near horrible about everything that had happened earlier and he couldn't sleep. Not that he would have been sleeping even if things would have gone smoothly. Aside from the panning femi, Gaara was also haunting him. Neji couldn't come to grips with the fact that he'd just so easily let himself fall back into the redhead's lap. Now he was the weak one, now he was Gaara's toy, now he'd been figured out. All his hard work on forgetting what it felt like to love Gaara had been for nothing.

Haku didn't open the door, nor did he make any sound to let Neji know he was home, but the boy knew. Neji knocked softer this time and leaned his side against the door.

"Listen, I know you're in there. I just…" Neji wasn't very good at apologizing. "I meant what I said. You're not better than him. You can't replace him, Haku. I don't even know why you're trying to. I can't-" He exhaled. "-I can't love you the same way. I'm not even sure if I can love you…or if I should. I don't want to lose you too but…you're not doing any different than what he did when I came to you for comfort. Don't become so jealous that I push you away." He moved off the door and knocked twice, very lightly before he stepped away.

"So you can't love me." Haku's voice was not coming from the door. Neji had had his head down but he raised it to see Haku standing in the stairwell that lead up to his apartment. So Neji had been talking to just the door, or possible Haku's stupid little dog. Neji ran a hand through his hair, it was different now that the boy was standing in front of him. Haku was carrying a paper bag full of groceries and a small bag with his annoying dog.

"That's all I want, Neji." Haku smiled in the dim light of the hall. He'd had a few hours to calm down so he was okay, so to speak. He walked up the few steps and around the banister to where Neji was standing. He didn't answer Haku, he just made eye contact. Haku just smiled, walked passed him and unlocked the door.

"You can stay if you want." Haku walked in the house and left the door open behind him. Neji turned around and took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was getting himself into anymore. Every time he convinced himself he loved Gaara, Haku would reel him back in like he was there for amusement. Of course, Neji only let him because he was lonely and so was Haku.

He walked in the house and closed the door behind him. Haku was running around the kitchen putting food away while he hummed a song and danced with scruffy. Neji waited in the living room like he knew Haku wanted him too. All he could do was think in there, about Haku, about Gaara.

He was literally torn between them. On one side he had a love that shouldn't have worked out and a boy who he wanted back but the down side was all the problems and fights and worries the boy put him through. He was still stressed out from the outbreak that had been caused by him none-the-less. But he was entirely too young to be worried about all that. He had five hundred other things to worry about.

On the other side he had a second love that was destined from their first hello. A boy who was genuinely in love with him. Not because he was popular and not because he rich, but just because he was Neji. The same boy that had convinced him that they belonged together and had stolen from his heart from the other boy. Everything in his body was telling him that this boy was the one he needed to be with, because it wasn't going to be the death of him.

Neji hunched forward on the couch and put his head in his hands. Everything was just so confusing. He loved them both. He was allowed to be in love with both of them wasn't he? There were no rules that said he couldn't be, were there? Aside from having nightmares less and less, he was now having issues sleeping because he half wanted to go back to Gaara and half wanted to remain with Haku. He'd kept that to himself all this time, not even Jiraiya knew, which was probably why it was eating him up so bad.

"You don't have to you know." Haku's voice was sweet as he came back into the living room. "I'm used to it by now." He handed Neji a glass of water and the Hyuuga looked up at him like he was confused.

"You're talking about me loving you." Neji said and sat the glass on the coffee table. Haku sat next t him on the couch and held onto his dog for dear life, smiling.

"Do you know that even when I don't feel loved by you, I can always come home and BG will love me?" Haku kissed the little dog on the nose. "You know me Neji, I adapt well to almost anything thrown at me." He looked at Neji and released the dog to the floor. "But you're different…" He sniffled. "You were the first person to ever look at me like I was something more than just someone to beat up on. And without wanting to sound desperate or clingy, I don't want to let you go. I finally feel like you're giving me a chance to show you that I'm just more than someone you sleep with." He turned away and wiped his eyes dry.

"I don't mean to cloud you all the time but I just get so jealous whenever-" He stopped and looked away again. This time Neji touched his shoulder and turned him back around. His face was blank but his eyes were full of something. Exhaustion, stress, confusion. Haku wondered if Gaara's suicide attempt was really the cause of Neji's sleepless nights.

"I'm sorry I hit yo," Haku said, softly as Neji took his chin in his hand and brought Haku closer. Haku turned away, embarrassed about what he'd done but Neji pulled him into his lap and sat back on the couch.

"I deserved it," Neji spoke slowly. "I said a great deal and apparently I've been a jackass to a lot of people. I should be thanking you." He let Haku straddle him and he grabbed the boy's hips. "I'm sorry." It didn't sound quite forced, it just sounded weird coming out of Neji's mouth.

"You're apologizing?" Haku's smile fell to a frown. "You've never-" He was quieted when Neji put a finger to his lips and pulled him down into a kiss. Haku didn't take the shock of Neji's tongue very well. He moved his hips off Neji but the Hyuuga just pulled them back. Haku pushed at his chest to get off but Neji took a hold of both sides of his face and tiled his head. Neji pulled away and Haku only got half a breath before his lover pressed their lips back together.

Haku was still trying to get away for whatever reason and it was frustrating Neji. He slid one arm around Haku's waist and held tight. With the other hand he managed to get a good grip on the back of Haku's hair.

"Stop." Neji said into Haku's mouth. The boy immediately obeyed and stopped trying to fight off what he wanted. He opened his legs wider and sat up, hovering over Neji. He tossed the boy's head on the back on the couch and his stomach matched Neji's chest as he wound his tongue into Neji's mouth and cursed that fact that his pants were still on, and tight.

Neji overpowered Haku's sweet kiss and forced the boy off him and onto the couch. They lost contact for a second as Neji crawled over him and stared. Haku smiled bashfully and then winked at him. He pulled Neji on top of him and they stayed a few inches away from each other, and during those few awkward seconds Haku noticed something.

"Why do I feel like you don't really want this?" Haku wrapped his legs around Neji's waist. Neji's blank stare turned into something of a lost look. He kissed Haku and then pulled away and then kissed him again, but he remained silent. Neji moved lower and ran his lips across Haku's neck. Haku took a deep breath and arched his back, biting his bottom lip and letting it slid through his teeth.

"Neji-" Haku's voice was questioning.

"You talk too much." Neji said and drove his hands under Haku's shirt to remove it. Haku stopped him and pulled Neji's head up but the front of his hair. The Hyuuga was finally paying attention to him.

"Don't do this to me if I'm not the one you want." Haku's eyes were sad again. He hated stopping Neji but he was sure he could almost feel Neji not wanting him.

"Are we back to this again?" Neji started to sit up but Haku somehow flipped them over and laid on top of him. He slammed Neji into the couch and held him by his shirt. No more smiling Haku, no there was only serious Haku, and he was probably not one to piss off, lest you be smacked to death.

"No." Haku raised his voice. "Don't make this hard. You know I want you, I only asked if you really wanted me." He wasn't growling but he sure as hell should have been with the way he was holding Neji down with such force. They were both a bit angry from earlier and it was probably carrying over but Haku seemed more agitated.

"I'm here. I initiated it. I apologized. What does all that mean?" That should have meant something at least. Neji never apologized to anyone and Haku should have known that Neji was being serious. If he didn't want to be there he would never have come.

"It could mean anything with you." Haku wasn't shaking him but his ands were shaking and that in turn made it seem like he was shaking the boy laying under him. Neji waited, he didn't really know what to say to that. It was like he kept explaining himself for no reason.

"Haku," He decided to say. He looked up at the boy as if to ask. _What more do you want?_ but Haku didn't seem to understand the look. Or he did and was choosing to ignore it.

"You're not being honest. With. Me." Haku slammed him into the couch again.

"Stop." Neji said very quietly. It was like a magic word or something because Haku lost his attitude and the grip on Neji's shirt all in the blink of an eye. Haku sat up and Neji sat up with him. The Hyuuga ran a hand through the other's hair and Haku relaxed.

"Don't make excuses with me Haku." Neji pulled the boy's shirt off. "I'm too stressed out for that." He closed his eyes and kissed Haku's chest softly. Haku leaned his head forward and put his forehead on Neji's. He stroked the side of Neji's face and then leaned down to capture him in a tight embrace.

* * *

_T__elling yaoi scene with poetry from Neji's pov._The way graceful hands touched the soft skin of seductive smooth and pale hips was an ocean of his lust for the corrupted side of him.

* * *

Curiosity drives those same hands to breathe across his lover's belly.

Granted, the soft sound of a giggle in the deep vastness of the their oblivion to the world crumbling around them.

The way eyes glow in the dreary stillness of a night taken world caused breathless exhales of pleasure to escape from between his lover's lips.

Words were lost in the mind he deemed not fit to enjoy the soft caress of fingers touching the skin he was trying to hide beneath his clothes.

The body before him was open and ready to be taken in his seemingly loving grasp.

Calling to it with the voice of a man, desperate for some kind of requite for the years he lost to a passed love.

The dangers of being exposed for the person he was plagued his heart, as he resumed the fall of his hands casted upon his fragile love.

Hands warm to the touch of skin so silky it felt like cold porcelain.

A mission with no retreat to the pair of Parasuco straight-legged tight jeans the lover of his nightmares was wearing.

The thin waistband fell low over his prey's hips, revealing so much delectable skin for the mind to wonder about, crave over.

His grip around such a slender canvass of strong artistry, yet simple delicacy, became a constant need of watch.

His sparkling eyes closed as the love doll slid a fine finger across his trembling lips.

Air to him was precious as he began to lose it with the constant pain and panic of one sitting his aching lap.

Folding the center grasp of his lover's jeans apart, he took a sharp breath as satin pink lips collided with his.

The sound of acceptance and want spilled from his throat as a lavishing tongue found it's way into the depths of his thirsty mouth.

A body sat up a pressed firmly against his winded chest, allowing him to peel off the guard of entrance around his lover's existence.

An evil in his impatient look forced the sudden spark of frustration as he threw his lover back and tore the fabric away from his heated body.

His fancy bit tight on his own lip and drooled a feeling moan.

Moments passed as his newborn eyes feasted upon the gentle body of another with such greed that it leap from his pores.

Unable to wait any longer, a slither of his body advanced him to the comfort of aligned bodies, bare chest to bare chest.

His lips descended so roughly they threatened to bruise his lover in the most tasteful manner.

Against his leg his lover begged to be the center of his attention.

Without a breath to interrupt their bond of passionate longing, he slid a free hand down between them to grant undivided attention to the praiseworthy member beating against him.

His hand felt the comfortable portion of his lover that his knew was the warmest.

A smile fell into his mouth as he gasped for air when the handled forced a satisfying sound into him.

His hand ached like a thousands anxious pains as he gradually treated to stroking the element of his lovers happiness.

No words were shared through the time that he down the fair maidens neck, and left sweet spots of burning kissed on his body.

This was his true joy, to be wrapped in the arms of a sterling Romeo for his heart to be content with.

He paused his motion for a quick still second to look up at his love and relay a half smile.

This is what the one lying under his frame wanted from him the most.

As soft as he could, he let sleek lips fall victim to the sensuous feel of a luscious full kiss.

His body fell hard and he shuddered closer to let his pants sweater over his lover's piece.

Vibrations in the bases of his form crept stronger, emitting low growls to rush free from his throat.

The couch below them was all the support he could find to sit up and give himself the type of space he needed to remove the clasp of tension holding him from feeling skin on skin.

In a desperate attempt to reconstruct the position of his pants and keep his promise to the other boy, he fumbled too long for the comfort of another.

He found himself staring at the ceiling of the small room from where he laid flat on his back in the silence.

This lover of his crawled to him like he was proud to be in all his bare majesty.

He was relieved of that contraption that kept them from loving each other and his lover now fell prey to the furious staring.

Nothing but eyes upon eyes in the grand fame of their darkened time with one another could be needed.

Again the slender feel of thin fingers met the sweetness of his skin, only this time they slid in such a way that it wasn't love they wanted.

A tease tasted him and the erection of his loins was far greater than what the kiss had left behind.

The way he clutched the couch was a sure sign of effort to control the fitting want he had for arching his excited body.

The attention he received was the structure of someone trying to pass on the feeling of desire his lover shared for him.

He laid almost still as the powerful parts of a mouth played lightly over his pinning extension.

The flutter in his stomach was more than just the spring butterflies that clouded the skies during mating season.

It wasn't just a feel a sin growing inside him to be with this person for the better part of his horizontal night.

Feelings stronger than any love he had ever been subjected to kept him from throwing the participant against the couch and having his ravenous way.

He was breathing here.

He was living here.

He was loving here.

It mattered not that he had been stolen by the simplicity of a seduction, but that in turn had given him something to crave and need.

The lips of another kissed him in the most tender of spots, leaving trails of warmth behind them.

A tongue released its torture precariously around the summit of his arousal.

He could feel the back of a throat with himself as his precious eyes held open as if they would never see again if they closed.

The beauty of his shaking body made his lover smile up at him and prove that he wasn't the only one with soft and rarely pure colored irises.

He inhaled slowly to smell the savory traces of cologne his lover wore, then felt the velvety texture of hair falling over his thighs.

He knew his time like this was drowning to an abrupt end as the lips on him pained a burning.

His substance wanted to be released and it was just as impatient as he was.

He pulled forward his body like a nightish zombie among new life, and grabbed the delicate hair of boy invoking right on him.

One swift motion of his strength brought the lovely saturated lips up to his.

He placed the creature of beauty in his lap while mastering the taste of his kiss.

He cast loose a slippery soul of white that overlaid their lower stomachs.

He pulled away from the bruised pink and rich lips of his heaven sent valentine.

Hitches of breath were in the atmosphere, and the one clouding him with thoughts of forever affection, stared a silent cry into his eyes.

_End poem-ness_

"I love you, Neji. That's all I wanted." Haku stared at him with the most intense stare Neji had ever seen. He wanted to say it back but his head fell instead. Haku took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"Love me." Haku stroked the side of his face. "I can't hurt you."

Neji looked up, he wasn't smiling. He looked even more sad than he did when he had first come over. Haku didn't know what to think. He turned his head and found his pants on the floor. He grabbed them and moved off Neji to tug them on. He wiped the coated substance of his stomach with his shirt and stood to look down on Neji.

"What was I thinking? You're too evil for love." Haku laughed. "Come on, let's get a shower." His laughter was the only thing he had to play off his hurt.

* * *

Gaara was laying in Naruto's bed by the time midnight rolled around. Next to him was a snoring blond and on the floor was Sasuke who was forced against his will to stay so he couldn't protect Gaara from Neji if the brunette were to show up and cause any more damage to Naruto's poor little redhead.

He sat up and pulled the bandages off his forehead. Naruto had taken everything to the extreme and wrapped him up like a mummy. Gaara got out of the bed as carefully as he could and walked over Sasuke. His head was throbbing but he overlooked it and sat at Naruto's computer. He raised his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Things were dangerous for him right now. He needed to be somewhere where he could think to himself and just be away from Neji for awhile. All his plans were going to hell and he wasn't going to allow that. If Neji wanted Haku then Gaara was just going to make sure Haku wasn't worth the fuss.

He grabbed a pen from the desk and began writing on a blank sheet of computer paper. The comic he was drawing was going to be like no other. There was nothing like drawing a person's death and then mailing it to their house. He grinned to himself in the dark.

Meanwhile back at Haku's house while Neji was in the shower, Haku was cleaning up the living room. He picked up all Neji's clothes and carried them into his room to get them washed. He shook out Neji's pants and then folded them, same with his shirt. Then as he went to hang out the boy's jacket two missing memories fell out onto the floor.

Haku picked them up and was about to put them back when he caught a glimpse. He gasped so loud that it might as well have been a scream. He looked around, not really knowing what to do. He was torn between why Neji had them and how he got them. Haku wondered if Neji had actually asked someone to take them. He was disgusted, he felt betrayed, he was…angry.

Just in time Neji departed from the bathroom, dressed in a towel around his waist. He stopped and stared at Haku, the femi had a vicious glow about him.

"Neji, what are these?**"**


	8. Pandora's Waiting Radio

**  
**

A/N-Still going slow...sorry  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**  
Chapter VIII  
Pandora's Waiting Radio  
**

* * *

Does anyone even like high school parties? Actually it was technically a college party that was allowing high school students to attend, but the fact is that nobody really likes these types of parties. There are corners for people who wanted to come and look cool. Corners for people who apparently didn't smoke enough on school campus, and lastly, tables for stupid high school cheerleaders to go and practice their future job of striping.

It was already half passed ten when Gaara finally walked in the house designated for the events. This time it was Gaara's turn to hide under his hooded jacket. He kept his head low and reframed from making contact or conversation with anyone. He was alone tonight since Sasuke and Naruto were probably looking for him.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

* * *

Gaara left the house before Naruto could see him. He jumped on the city bus and rode all the way to the other side of town without so much as a word to anyone. Of course this was hours ago. He had to make a few errands before he went to the damn party. 

Unnoticed by anyone he knew, Gaara stopped at the city's biggest post office. With him he carried a small box that he had wanted to mail personally but failed to see how that would benefit him.

"Hi there sweetheart. What can I do for you today?" the lady behind the counter at the post office was older with salt and pepper hair. Gaara didn't want to seem rude but he always came across that way.

"I don't need anything," he said and looked away from the woman without a second care. "Thank you,"-make that a third care. He stood near the window to write all over the paper he was going to glue to the box. He scribbled a false address and made sure it couldn't be traced back to him. Then from his pocket he grabbed another paper and put it on the desk he was using. He copied down Haku's address and with a glue stick he stuck the paper to the box and walked back over to the counter where the woman was.

Gaara knew that Haku was going to know that it was from him but he decided he wanted to play a little more.

He didn't smile as he handed the lady the small package. He just set it on the counter, drop a ten-dollar bill down and then proceeded to walk out. He had a few other places to be before Naruto and Sasuke found him.

Gaara didn't wait for the bus this time, he could accomplish a lot more in fifteen minutes then waiting for public transportation. He looked down as he left the post office, his cell phone was vibrating in his pocket. Gaara ignored it and kept walking, he could just hear Naruto's voice on the other end. They hung out way too much.

He walked into a store on the corner of the street. He'd never been inside before but he knew exactly what kind of place it was and what kinda of merchandise it carried. The store itself was a dark place. Black lights were on and the floors were of black carpet. At first glance, it looked like a harmless hardware store, but Gaara stepped into the back and pushed open a door that was assigned to employees only.

The door led him down a small darkened hallway that he had to lean against the wall to navigate through. When he came to the end of the hall another door was in front of him. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

A dangerous man was standing behind a counter. Gaara wasn't the only customer in there but everyone else was definitely older than he was. The man at the counter was shirtless and his entire torso was covered with artwork. He had two fairly good-sized plugs in his ear lobes and his lip was pierced twice on the left bottom lip. He seemed to welcome Gaara more then push him away.

The boy walked up to the desk that was made of glass so you could see what he was selling. Gaara stood in front of him and the man smirked hard.

"Hey kid, I'm not supposed to let minors in here," the man said with a gruff, but he still sounded friendly. Gaara never took his eye off the glass case in front of him.

"That one," Gaara pointed to a butterfly knife with a 3-inch blade. The man looked at the knife and then back at Gaara, who hadn't made eye contact yet. He was still trying to hide all his cuts from the world.

"What's a kid like you need with a fancy knife like that?" He tapped the glass and finally Gaara looked up. The man smirked and nodded when he saw the cut above Gaara's eyes. It was scabbing up but it remained pink and fleshy.

"He stole something from me," Gaara gritted his teeth. "I want it back. With or without his tongue to say so."

The man barked out a laugh and wiped one of his eyes dry. "Kid, I like you." He slid the door of the glass open and pulled the knife out, placing it gently on the counter. "I'll tell you what, you do some lethal damage to this kid and keep my name out if it, you come back, the next knife is on me." He nodded to Gaara and the boy nodded back.

His trip from the hidden shop led him to another store where he was going to do some last minute shopping. He blindly walked through the local Wal-Mart and played a few corners to end up in the electronics department. He walked through the few isles of CD's and then challenged down the video game isle.

His phone vibrated again and this time he pulled it out. Of course Naruto was calling again.

"Hello," Gaara said softly, touching the glass that held the games he wasn't even going to play if he purchased one.

"GAARA! Where the hell are you?! Why haven't you been answering your phone?! I was scared shitless and thought Neji had gotten a hold of you! Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me?! I'll kill-"

Gaara closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. Naruto knew he was alive now so he didn't have to worry anymore. He shook out his hair and continued through the isle. He had no idea what he was looking for but he would know when he found it. He knew that Naruto had an xbox 360 and that he liked first person shooters, he would have bought the boy a game if he hadn't just called screaming.

He left the section of games and walked to why he'd come in the first place…the camera isle. Gaara scouted through the cameras and located a nice simple digital camera with night vision and no flash. He picked it up and stared at it for a really long time.

"Can I help you?"

Gaara turned around to a sweet voice that was definitely belonging to a man. He growled to himself, it was just his luck that his brother would be working today.

"You can't help me with anything," Gaara said, some of his anger gone. What'd he have to be mad about so late in the afternoon?

Kankurou just waved that off. "You've been avoiding me all week. How's everything going?" Kankurou stared him down but Gaara didn't say anything. "So then, if you won't answer, I'm doing pretty good. Considering I live with a drunk and my little brother is dating an Uchiha. I'm doing really good," he frowned but he wasn't fooling Gaara.

"I don't care Kankurou," Gaara knelt down in front of the shelf and picked up a small box of the camera he wanted. Kankurou noticed the little shiny knife hanging out of Gaara back pocket.

"I hope you got that for some protection against a carnivorous beast," He swiped the knife from Gaara and twisted it in his hands as he looked at it. "Seems new," He looked at Gaara who was now staring at him, angrily. "Look, I don't know what you're planning but I know you don't resort to sheer violence. If this is about Neji then you should just give up now," Kankurou seemed concerned.

"It's not," He tucked the box under his arm. "As you can plainly see, I'm well over the Hyuuga." He took the knife from Kankurou and stuck it back in his pocket. "I have things to take care of," He started walking off but he stopped and turned back around. His brother was still watching him leave.

"I'll see you later," Gaara said in an even tone. He got a smile from Kankurou and a wave. He honestly did miss his brother, like he missed Temari but he wasn't going back to that house. Someone had saved him once, but he wouldn't be back to save him again.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

The party was quiet for the beginning. Gaara didn't see anyone he wanted to have a conversation with so he played out in the corner of the living room that belonged to Ino. He was only making a small appearance for his sister, then he was going to leave. Unless he accidentally ran into the boy that stole his Neji, then he might need to stay for a while. 

Gaara was sitting in the corner of the room on a stool he stole from the bar in the kitchen. He had his head down for the most part and a cup of whatever looked like coke or Pepsi -he was hoping for Dr. Pepper. He waited like that for about 15 minutes. People started coming in by the groups at about that time. The house filled quickly, and he waited for her.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Gaara leave! Go on now!" His sister was yelling at him to get out of the house. He moved towards the door like he was told him to. He was limping and sporting a very nasty cut across his cheek. Gaara grabbed the handle to the door and turned it. There was rain outside. Thick rain, not the kind from a spring shower, but the kinda from a winter drag storm. Thunder rang outside and lightening blinded after it. Gaara walked on his probably fractured calf. He was waiting, hoping Neji would get there faster than he'd said he could. 

A scream is what brought him back to realization. He turned around so fast he could barely see for a second. Temari lay on the floor, cowering in front of their father. Gaara shook with nothing but fear. There was no one in the world that frightened him more than this man. He made the firm and strong Gaara look like a bowl of play-doh.

Gaara sucked up his fear and went back across the living room. His father smacked Temari across the face and she sat there crying, begging her father to leave Gaara alone. All she got in reply was another hit. Gaara shuddered as he moved closer. Their father had been in a traumatizing car accident several years earlier. As a result, he lost half his memory and saw Gaara as the punching bag for his frustrations.

The boy made it back to where his sister laid on the carpet holding her head. She cried pitifully as she begged for the man to stop. Gaara touched her shoulder and helped her up. He dragged her back away from their father as he watched, laughing.

"Are you trying to save her, brat? You're no good to her. She's begging for help because you've yet again pissed me off with your presence." the man walked forward slowly, knowing Gaara couldn't make it to the door with Temari and his bad leg.

In the back of the teens head he could still see his father, the way he had been a long time ago, but he wasn't there anymore. Now Gaara had to worry about saving himself and his sister. Kankurou was away at work, which meant Gaara had to protect her, like she was trying to protect him.

Their father reached them in no time at all. He picked up Temari by her blouse and stood her up. "You're being disobedient Temari. As the oldest I would expect you to listen," he raised his hand-

"Let her go," Gaara frowned, his head down but his eyes looking up like he was a lion getting ready to kill an antelope. The man looked at him then back at Temari and threw her across the room. She landed with her side hitting the edge of the coffee table. She groaned and held her hip, trying to get back to her brother.

"Gaara! Don't do this for me, just go!"

Gaara's father cracked his neck and then cracked his knuckles. The boy had no means of self-defense, he was positive he couldn't take his dad on. He shook as the man approached him. He could hear Temari screaming for him to leave, that the door was right behind him but Gaara couldn't move by now.

Without enough time to think he was suspended in the air by a hand around his throat. Gaara grabbed at the hand and tried to pry it away. He couldn't breathe and he struggled to touch the ground with his feet. Temari was still screaming like it was going to magically make her father disappear.

Tears pained Gaara's face. He wasn't afraid to cry anymore, he was just too afraid not to. He just wanted piece of mind, he just wanted the man to let him go. He didn't know why he was set off and cast aside from his siblings. He didn't know why his father hated him so much. He wasn't sobbing, wasn't making any sounds, just letting a few tears race down his face as he tried with everything he had to breathe. Was this the end?

His father swung at him and caught him across his bottom lips with his ring. Gaara's lip bled but that was nothing compared to the fist that connected with his stomach. Gaara coughed, blood escaping his mouth. The man laughed and smacked Gaara for the fun of it. The boy brought his head up, still unable to breathe enough for his body not to rattle.

He did the only thing that he could think of at the time. He coughed again and made sure he spit a mouth full of blood over his father's face.

"You wanted blood didn't you?" Gaara smirked as the red substance slid down his chin. His body broke down as he was tossed on the floor like a rag doll. He tried to get up but his father stepped on his right shoulder and pu a great amount of pressure on the boy. Gaara screamed in pain as his shoulder popped out of place and cracked.

The pain was great and he reached up with his other hand to grab his arm but his father only pressed harder, almost as if he were bouncing on Gaara's already broken shoulder.

"Stop it! Please!" Temari used her own broken body to pull her father away from her beloved brother. Gaara writhed and pulled his body from under his father's foot but as he got away his father kicked him promptly in the ribs. Gaara rolled away and hit his head against the wall, knocking himself unconscious.

* * *

_Still Flashback_

* * *

Darkness.

All he could see was darkness and his body was in pain. He felt like he was moving but he couldn't tell if it was up, down, left, or right. He felt his body rumble every few seconds as the black seemed to be fading. He could hear crying in the distance and a soft voice trying to settle someone down.

Gaara sat up and grabbed the side of his head. He could see but just barely and his shoulder felt like is was burning from the inside out. Pain ached everywhere around him and he could vaguely remember someone finally saving him from that man.

"Neji," Gaara said, swaying back and forth in the backseat of a car. Temari snapped around from her seat in the front and jumped into the back. She pulled Gaara's fragile body into her embrace and he let her warmth surround him.

Neji was in just as much shock as Temari and he pulled the car over in the parking lot of a gas station. He got out as fast as he could and opened the back door. He got in the back as well and helped Temari lay the boy out. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut as the pain from moving shot up in his shoulder. He felt like it was cold against his skin and he looked over to see Temari with a bloody rag in her hand, pressing it over shoulder.

"What's wrong with my arm?" he asked since he couldn't quite see what she was doing. His head was laying in her lap and she was stroking his hair with one hand while the other kept him from seeing what was causing so much hurt.

"Shh, Gaara. It's okay now, we're safe," she began crying again. "We're going to be okay. We're on our way to the hospital," she shook at the sound of the words and her sobbing got worse. That's what scared Gaara. He jerked his body and tried to get up, startled now by the need to have a doctor look at him. What exactly was wrong?

He managed to get up but he didn't get very far when Neji pushed him back down. He held Gaara there as gently as he could. His hand laid lightly over Gaara's chest. His eyes shot from the wounded shoulder to Gaara's eyes.

"Stay still," Neji warned, he seemed to have a lot of concern in his eyes. "We don't know what you moving around could do," he tried to sound like he wasn't worried but it was written all of his face. Gaara was about to say something but Temari hushed him. He could tell she wasn't taking this very well and that was upsetting him.

"Shh, Gaara. It's-it's not that bad," She broke down after that. Her tears wouldn't stop and she shivered as she touched his arm. Temari leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We won't be okay. Oh God," she cried. Neji left his side of the car and walked around to her. He pulled her reluctant body out of the car while she screamed she wanted to stay with Gaara. Neji got her out and closed the door. He pulled her over to the convenient store and stuck her against the wall.

"You're only making it worse. Stop scaring the hell out of him. He's had enough to scare him tonight. Temari I know you're afraid for his well-being but he's going to be okay. I won't let him go back to that house. I'll let him stay with me if I have to. Now you're just going to need to calm down."

She threw her arms around him and cried into the crook of his neck. He held her and rocked her back and forth. He kept whispering that she was going to be all right and that they would protect Gaara. He consoled her as much as he could but he was afraid to leave Gaara alone for too long.

In the car Gaara was too afraid to look at what all the fuss was about. He couldn't even get up to see what Neji and Temari were doing. He shook from the night air that was getting to him. He wasn't covered up but he wasn't really concerned about being cold. He somehow sat himself up and pulled away the bloody rag. It was half dripping with his contents and something kept telling him not to look and see why.

So instead of looking Gaara decided touching his arm would be better -not a very good decision on his part. He slowly felt up his arm until he got to his shoulder. First he felt drying blood…then flesh…then-

Neji slammed Temari against the wall. "Stay there!" He raised his voice and turned around to run back to the car. The scream that had come from the car was not something he would have imagined could come from Gaara. It was bloodcurdling, unnerving…terrifying. Neji wasn't afraid of much in life but-

"Gaara," he threw the door open and found his boyfriend's hand covered in the red stuff that had been seeping from his shoulder. Gaara was wide-eyed and shaking. His lips were moving but he wasn't saying anything. Neji crawled over him and picked up the rag, placing it back over the open wound.

"Gaara, listen to me-" he leaned over the redhead and let their torso's rest against each other as he stroked the boy's face. "-you're going to be just fine. It's not as bad as you think it is," he nodded as if it was helping.

"A…bone-" Gaara shuddered. "-out-" his eyes fell low. "-shoulder." He wasn't even making sense but Neji knew what he was trying to say. He put a hand over Gaara's mouth and shook his head.

"Don't think about it, just look at me," Neji didn't know what else to do but Gaara did look at him. He looked at him and then looked away again. He didn't want to cry but everything hurt from the inside out.

"He'll just come looking for me," Gaara said, looking back at the other. "He always does, and I always go back," His nose grew red and he held back every emotion he thought was trying to show, it wasn't working. Neji could see right through him like an empty glass.

"No, Gaara. He won't ever touch you again. Do you hear me?" The anger blazed passed his teeth. He hated the man for doing this. If Temari wouldn't have stopped him, Neji would have killed him for even laying a finger on _his_ Gaara.

_I almost lost him_. Neji thought. He really felt weak now. He didn't know how to handle the situation at all. He was just as clueless as Temari. They didn't even know if the hospital was the right place to go. The nurses and doctors would see all of Gaara's scars and they would take him away from Temari and Kankurou. Gaara would try to kill himself if that happened.

"Neji," Gaara turned his head and looked towards the front seat, away from those piercing eyes. Neji felt like he was lost again. Gaara's eyes were heavy with tears but Neji knew he wouldn't cry in front of him.

"Just stay quiet for awhile. You're body's in no position to be making conversation," he noticed that Gaara wasn't shaking anymore, but had warmed his body up to match with Neji's soft touch.

"…I love you."

Neji's body went stiff at the softness of Gaara's voice. His mind couldn't register the words he'd heard. Gaara had never, Neji had never….They had never-

"Gaara!" Temari broke back in the car before Neji could say anything. "I couldn't wait, I had to see him," she whined, wiping her red nose. Neji moved slowly, lifting his shocked body off of Gaara. Temari glared at him when he finally moved away. She pulled Gaara's body to her and held him close, whispering things to him.

Gaara loved her, he really did. He appreciated her love in return. He appreciated her touch and her embrace and her need to protect him. He loved her for all that, for being a mother to him. For being the only one to ever show him compassion as a child. Gaara loved Temari…but right now he loved another.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"You look sad," A voice startled him. "Are you missing someone?" her sweet voice was a jolt the erased all his hurt and fears. Gaara looked up to see her smiling face in front of him. This was what he'd wanted. He needed to see her so she couldn't protect him again. 

"Temari," He stood and dropped his empty cup on the floor. He walked to her, slowly. He wanted to reach his arms out and fall into her. He wanted to cry and beg her to take him back with her, but he couldn't. They had separate lives now. She…loved someone else.

"Look at you," she hugged him tight and then backed up to look at him. She was smiling until she saw all the cuts on his face. "_Look_ at you," she said again. She raised her eyebrow, she wasn't going to freak out just yet, she needed an explanation first.

"I'm fine," he half smiled but she saw passed it. She removed his hood and grabbed his chin, looking him over. She shook her head but didn't overreact like he thought she was going.

"You seem to be holding up pretty well without me. I'll just pretend those are from school fights," she smiled. Gaara didn't know why she wasn't flipping out and smothering him. He didn't like this new Temari. She'd begun to grow up and trust him more, letting him have his space. He didn't want space, everyone was trying to give him space…He. Did. Not. Want. Space.

Temari could feel Gaara tensing and untensing in her arms. She kissed his forehead. "I've missed you," She rocked him for a second and then let go to look at him again-for the millionth time.

_Come back_. He tried to ignore the burning in his eyes. _Neji's gone, Sasuke's gone…you're gone. I have no one else Temari_. He spoke to himself. Not wanting to upset her and take away her smile.

"Kankurou tells me you've been ignoring him. Don't be like that to him Gaara. He's all you have out here right now. He's your only protection from that man. You need to pay more attention to him. He loves you too," she ruffled his hair. He didn't know why everyone kept doing that.

"Temari!" Someone shouted from across the room. She looked at Gaara with her loving smile.

"Don't go off too far, we have a lot to catch up on. I'll be right back," she strolled off to the other side of the room. Leaving Gaara all by himself…again.

Damn those nosy people who wanted to take over his sister and claim her for themselves. Didn't they know that Gaara needed her? That he wasn't safe without her? That he'd been having a horrible life since she'd left him to melt in this rat hole place?

Meanwhile, on the other side of town in his own car, driving by himself, Neji was in silence. He hadn't seen Haku for the entire day and he had no clue where his other so-called best friend was. The femi was what concerned Neji more though. He hadn't taken the whole _picture_ incident very well.

He only wanted a drive to forget the whole thing but he couldn't. He couldn't forget that look in his lover's eyes. And he couldn't forget how much it hurt when Haku broke down in front of him and cried. Apparently Haku didn't like being the _School Slut_ -not that Neji thought he was. Haku hadn't been with anyone, but everyone had been with Haku. That was nowhere near his fault.

Neji felt bad about it. No matter how popular Haku was, he would always remain the _slut_ and now the _home wrecker_. Neji couldn't rescue him from everything. Much like he couldn't do anything about the pictures Haku had found. The ones not belonging to him. He didn't even have time to explain why he had the pictures before Haku started chewing him out.

* * *

_Flashback number3_ You guys love 'em

* * *

Neji stood in the doorway of Haku's room. The boy had never let him come this far but he was sure he wasn't going to be staying very long. Neji swallowed his fear and stepped forward, approaching his lover with the greatest of carefulness. He had no idea how Haku was taking this. In fact, Neji had no idea what Haku was holding.

"What are you talking about? What are those?" Neji asked, curiously looking at the objects in Haku's hand as he walked closer. Haku stood a step back when Neji was close enough to extend his arm and touch him.

"Don't you dare do that. Don't play dumb with me. I just asked you the same question, Neji. Now I want an answer," Haku actually didn't seem mad, he just seemed uncertain about a lot of things. Neji decided to attempt the situation from a different angle. He didn't know what was on the pictures but it couldn't have been that bad, right?

Neji grabbed his pants off the bed and stepped into them. Hell if he was gonna go toe to toe with the femi while he was dressed in a towel. He slid into his shirt while Haku stood impatiently and watched. He turned to Haku just as the boy was tying his hair in a low ponytail. Neji hated to wonder why he was pulling his hair back like that -not that it took away from his beauty.

Neji put his hand out and silently asked for the pictures. Haku's upper lip twitched with anger. He held onto the pictures as tight as he could. He didn't take a step forward or a step back he just waited. Half of himself not knowing how to deal with this. He wanted to just fall on the floor and curl up in a little ball.

"So that's it?" He breathed. "You're getting dressed to leave? You're just going to leave and not explain these to me? What do you take me for?" He finally moved, only to smash the pictures against Neji's chest and stock off towards the bathroom. Neji ignored his exit and looked down at the captured scenes.

His breathing picked up and he looked from the pictures to the door that Haku had just walked through, then back to the pictures. What were those small words printed at the bottom?

_-I want to remember you Haku-  
-I'm keeping you with me, always-_

_Huh?_ Neji hadn't written that. If the picture itself wasn't a shot against Haku then surely the writing was. And Neji had no clue who's writing it was in the first place. And for that matter he didn't know where the hell these fucking pictures had come from. Neji left the room and pounded on the bathroom door.

"Haku, would you come out of there. Are you seriously blaming me for this? Give me a break," here he was again talking to a door. He knocked again and jiggled the handle. "This is really childish Haku. I don't know what you're doing in there but you need to come out so I can explain this. I refuse to do it with this door between us," he heard the sink turn on and apparently Haku was rinsing his face off -or drowning himself.

"That still doesn't explain why you have them!" Haku kicked the door after several silent minutes when Neji had finally gone quiet. "What am I to you?!" Haku pulled the door open so swiftly Neji almost fell in but Haku pushed him away and he kept pushing him until they were back in the bedroom. Neji grabbed his wrists and held him still. The boy was crying by now and Neji didn't know what to do.

"Could you just calm down for a second. I don't even know what's going on here. Where'd you find the pictures?" He asked, still trying to seem innocent, though Haku had other reason to believe the boy was a liar.

"What?! Where did I find them?! Were you trying to hide them from me? What kind of sick game is this?! Neji, something's gotten into you," Haku whined as he tried to free himself from the Hyuuga's grasp but Neji wasn't going to let go until he found out just what the hell was going on.

"There you go again, blaming me when you don't even know what's going on. I don't even know what's going on for that matter," Neji put Haku's hands down at his sides. "Now we can be civil about this. I'll ask you one more time. Where'd you find the pictures?" he took a deep breath and thought about where the hell they might have come from.

"Where'd I find them...?" Haku's voice was calm. "Where'd I find them?!" Not anymore. "You stupidly left them in your jacket pocket! I can't believe I gave myself to you!" The hand rule wasn't working. "You're supposed to be the one protecting me!" Haku pushed Neji yet again and the Hyuuga staggered back to meet the bed with the back of his legs. He remained standing as Haku continued to beat him in the chest without his closed fists.

"Well I can't! I can't keep taking care of you! I'm tired!" Neji finally forced Haku off him. Fresh tears weld up in Haku's eyes and then they came crashing down. He wiped them away but they kept coming. Neji tired to step forward and touch him but he wasn't having it. Haku turned away and covered his eyes, shielding his hurt.

"This is all just a big mistake. How do you even know they're mine?" Neji asked, since he had nothing else to say at that moment. First Haku wanted him at the game so Neji gave him what he wanted and now he was deliberately trying to piss Neji off, which was working fairly quickly.

"You've yet to tell me they aren't," Haku pointed out. Neji stood still and went through the entire fight since he'd taken the pictures in his hand. Haku was right, Neji hadn't said they weren't his or he didn't know where they'd come from, not even once.

"I-I don't…th-ey aren't…" Neji's voice was caught in his throat. He'd been defeated when the problem wasn't even his to start with. No matter what he said now Haku wasn't going to believe him. He should have just told the boy he didn't know where the pictures had come from, from the start. Then maybe he would have had a chance.

"You shouldn't be here," Haku turned around, eyes dry, nose bright red. He wanted to cry, he needed to. He couldn't imagine why Neji would do something like this. He knew the boy inside and out, but this? You'd think Haku would have been proud that Neji wanted to keep _watch_ over him but he wasn't. This wasn't the love he wanted, this was…too far off in the other direction.

"I'm not leaving, not until you listen to me," Neji stated firmly. He really wanted Haku to listen but the boy didn't really seem like he was in the mood for caring about excuses now.

"I'm done listening, Neji," Somewhere in between the time he'd turned around and now his voice had gone hoarse and it cracked as he talked. He sounded like he was going through a great deal of suffering.

"I am not leaving this house until you let me explain. I'm not driving home with this guilt, not this time," he was slowly becoming very angry. Haku could hear it in his voice but he didn't care, he was angry too. Angry that they'd come this far to be ship wrecked on an island of lies and misleading.

"You're tired remember. Tired of taking care of me and protecting me. You never loved me, so at least we know you're not tired of that." A few strands of his hair fell loose as he walked passed Neji and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't…don't come back."

"…Haku I-"

"Just leave…please," he fell on his bed and sobbed into his pillow. The sadness emitting in his room was so heavy that Neji felt like he was physically being pushed out. What could he do now as the boy cried to himself? All he wanted to do right then was hold Haku and console him. Tell him he loved him and he would never do such a thing. Haku's mind was a terrible place and it was one tracked. You couldn't convince him of anything he'd already convinced himself.

Neji picked up his jacket off the floor. "I don't know why I'm leaving. I should stay here with you," he slid his arms into the sleeves. "I don't care what you think is true and I don't care what you think is a lie. They're not my pictures. I didn't take them, I didn't ask for them, I don't know how the arrived in my possession. You know better than anyone that people are out to get me, out to get you perhaps," he threw on his hood and kept talking since he could find every word in his mind to say now.

"You're right," he nodded even though Haku couldn't see him. "Something has gotten into me," he took a long pause but the other never looked up. "I'm falling in love, Haku."

* * *

End Flashback-Nasty Cliffie huh?!

* * *

Neji hated the way he was feeling. He hated the way he'd just left Haku's house while they were still on bad terms. It seemed like history was repeating itself and Neji just wanted to leave town and never come back. He would have too, if he didn't want to apologize to Haku. He would have left, but he needed to find a certain redhead and make him pay for sticking those pictures in his pocket. Oh yeah, he knew. 

He got to the party late. A little after midnight late to be exact. He didn't really care, he was only coming for one reason. No matter how upset Haku was he'd always come out for a party to get his mind off of things. Neji needed to find him. He didn't know why he felt such a sharp pain for hurting Haku but he needed to clean things up.

When he got inside the party was a mess. People were falling all over each other, there was extra loud music that sounded bohemian for the potheads, and there was…Gaara. It was just Neji's luck that Gaara would be the first person that was even partly interesting to him. He stared for a second, heart beating fast. Their parking lot blues the night before had left him with chills the size of mini marshmallows.

And what did Neji see after he saw Gaara when he walked in? Wait for it…Now…Gaara holding a knife to Haku's throat. Neji didn't move for a minute. He didn't know how to take in the scene. On one hand he had Gaara, usually helpless and now defending himself. On the other hand he usual instigator Haku who was now defenseless. Unfortunately neither of these two were on his side at the moment. Who was he going to save and who was he going to bark at?

He had no idea, so he waited and let it play out on its own. Haku wouldn't have been in this position had he come to the party with Neji and Gaara wouldn't be in this position via Haku's mouth which wouldn't have happened if Haku had come to the party with Neji. Are we all clear on that?

((Over to Gaara and Haku while Neji's watches within earshot))

"Are you really planning to cut my pretty little throat, Gaara?" Haku giggled and put his fingers in Gaara's hair, twisting his locks. "Go on, you'd be doing me a favor," he tilted his head back and gave the boy access to his Adam's apple. "Oh? What's wrong, are you afraid to kill me?" Haku laughed.

"Shut up!" Gaara took the end of the knife and dug it into Haku's shoulder. He boy cried out in pain but it wasn't as if anyone cared. I bet you're wonder why nobody cared that Gaara; the murderess psychopathic high school student was about to stab Haku; the feminine all-star of the gays. There are two good reasons for that.

One: Gaara and Haku were surrounded by at least a hundred drunken people.  
Two: Haku and Gaara were surrounded by at least a hundred drunken people.

"You're not gonna do anything. You would have by now," Haku didn't move as he looked up to the ceiling. "You know, you and I aren't that different," he got serious and stopped his girlish laughter.

"Don't compare me to you," Gaara said softly. "I'm nothing like you," he flipped the knife around and let the blade stick a few inches away from Haku's neck.

"Oh? We're not? You could have fooled me," Haku shrugged. "We were both used by him and tricked. He may have loved you but he left didn't he? Ended up with me just like it should have been," he smirked. Gaara gritted his teeth but he couldn't find the guts to stab the boy.

"You think that's bad? You don't believe me?" Haku's hysterical laugh scared Gaara but he didn't back up. "He's doing the same thing to me," he got really quiet and stared at the redhead. He didn't know what to say, he felt like he'd been causing trouble himself. He'd talked about Gaara everyday, pestered him, and hated him. Now in his own way, he felt the same.

"See? The same," Haku was breathing calmly and staring at his eyelids He didn't know what Gaara was planning but he didn't really care anymore. He was alone now. No Neji and no peace of mind. He really just wanted to go back home and not leave the safe space of his room.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara eased away from him. He no longer had the courage or the anger to deal out any lethal damage. He still had good reason to hate Haku but did he really feel like blaming someone who'd fallen for Neji? He himself had fallen and that had been a mistake all its own.

"Neji loved both of us once. At the same time, at different times. Try as I might I could never get him to stop loving you. You can only imagine how stressful this has all been. I never did it because I didn't like you. I did it because I wanted him to get over you. You messed him up and he's never been the same. I thought I could fix that," he grew silent.

"He loves you now, so why do you care?" Gaara said, like it was hard for him to admit. And it was. He didn't want to believe that Neji could ever love anyone else after everything they'd been through together.

"That's what he says," Haku sighed. "That doesn't mean it's true."

* * *

_((Haku remembers))-This is the only POV I will ever do for this story and it belongs to Haku-  
_

* * *

That night… 

That night you loved me. You didn't care who I was, what I was. You wanted me…finally. I also wanted you.

My Neji had been hurt and i just wanted to erase it from his memory. I just wanted to show him that love didn't have to be so hard.

So you laid with me, touched me and kissed me all night. You were mine then and I wanted you to know you were mine.

I was weak though. I climbed into your bed and made love to you but you had plans to use me all along. I thought if I gave myself to you then you would see that I was the one you should have been with from the beginning. I really wanted nothing more than for us to be together. I adored the way you kissed me and left me speechless.

You said to me, "Haku, you're beautiful."

I blushed so much. I remember because you were laying on top of me and I suddenly couldn't breathe. No one had ever said that to me before. I'll never forget it.

I'll never forget how your body was heavy above mine but I wanted it to be that way. How when your lips touched mine, I wanted to do things I'd been running from my whole life. I wanted you to replace all those horrible memories. I wanted you to really be my first time.

I was going to let you be my everything and rescue me from this horrible prison of battered shame those disgusting men let me walk around with. I knew you could erase those imagines. I wanted you to. I wanted you to be the only one I ever wanted to lay eyes on again.

You were gentle with me and I appreciated every minute of it. I loved you so much and you never knew it. I'd never told one single soul that I was in love with the greatest Hyuuga there was. Whether you were in love with Gaara or not, I still wanted you. I couldn't convince myself otherwise.

I seemed a little tense that night. The night where you took a hold of my waist and kissed my stomach. I giggled and curled my toes as you took your tongue across body and up to my chest. You kissed my shoulders and neck. I kept my body still but I wanted to move. I wanted to hold you and kiss you too.

You moved away so quickly after that. I sat up to look at you and the grin I saw while you took off your pants made the butterflies in my stomach evolve into little sparrows. I tried not to smile too much when I knew what was about to happen.

I was finally about to feel you and be apart of you. It's what I wanted forever. For as long as I could remember seeing your face. Maybe I was finally receiving your love in return.

My body lie naked under you as we kissed. My lips ached for yours and I begged you never to let go of me with my soft moans. I swear my back arched on its own as you wrapped your slender fingers under my chin and invoked a taste upon me that I couldn't deny.

My legs spread purely by instinct and I wrapped them around your lower back. I wanted you closer. I needed you to know I was allowing you to have me and do whatever you wanted.

When you broke the kiss and moved down my body I knew where you were going, I stopped you as quickly as I could.

You put a finger to you lips and laid me back down. "Shh, it's alright." You pressed a hand against my chest and I didn't move for fear of upsetting you. My eyes closed tight at the first sign of your lips burning kisses of the tip of what was my precious place.

At first I pleaded for you to stop and told you it wasn't necessary. Then I demanded you continue. I had never been on the receiving end before and it felt like I'd been placed in another dimension designed specifically for pleasure.

You worked fast, but your tongue was a monster that will always haunt me. I could remember breaking my nails on the sheets as I grabbed them and tried not to scream when I released all of myself. You didn't move and swallowed every bit.

I laid back down after having sat up to stop you, but to no avail. In seconds you were back above me crushing your lips against mine to make me taste what I'd done to you purely by accident. I didn't care, whatever kiss of passion I could receive from you was too good.

I breathed hard when you let me go. You backed away from me and leaned down to my ear. I bit my lip as you whispered all kinds of things…but one thing stuck out more than anything.

You said, "Make love to me, Haku."

I choked on the words from you. My eyes were bigger than they'd ever been in my entire life. I was in awe at your straightforwardness. The Neji I knew had never been so blunt. I didn't care though. You wanted something from me this time. Just like I'd wanted something from you.

I was honored that you chose me. I was honored that you wanted to accept my love and finally return it. You would finally see that we're perfect for each other. We _were_ perfect for each other…

* * *

_((End little thinking/remembering-ness)) _

* * *

"He's not mine anymore," Haku said to Gaara. The boy had moved away and closed his knife. He folded his arms and stared at Haku like he didn't believe him. How could he anyway? Haku was the Queen of all liars and tricksters. However, he didn't joke too much when it came to Neji. In any way, Haku genuinely looked heartsick. The boy dropped his head. 

"He's not what you think Gaara. You're fighting for him and all he's trying to do is get away form you and use me. He's not worth your time," Haku shrugged. "If you never hear another word I say, then that's fine but remember that," Haku shook his head and stepped off the wall he was up against.

A shadow cast over them and they simultaneously looked at him. Neji didn't look confused or angry. He just looked like he was at least trying to come up with something to say.

"Can I talk to you?" He directed that at Haku but didn't ignore Gaara's presence -not that he could do that anyway.

"Save it," Haku exhaled lightly. "You talked all you wanted last night. I don't have anything left to say to you," Haku looked from him to Gaara and then to the floor. He sighed. "I'm heading home, goodnight Gaara," he walked away and Neji tried to grab him but Gaara pushed him up against the same wall Haku had been up against. Haku looked back and almost laughed, then he disappeared into the loads of people.

"You want next?" Gaara asked. "Cause I'm about ready to put a few holes in you," he growled but Neji's expression didn't change from cool and calm.

"So you two are best friend now?" Neji smirked. "You're sick," he chuckled. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, even though he hadn't meant to sound like such a dick.

"Nothing, I'm just finally starting to see what everyone else saw in you from the beginning. What I was too blind to notice. You're a horrible person. I should hate you," he snarled. "I should, I want to…but I can't," he backed away. "Stay away from me Neji," Gaara went off in the opposite direction Haku had gone.

"You're upset because I don't love you anymore. I can understand that," Neji massaged his neck since that's where Gaara had been holding him. Gaara stopped walking and was on him again in the next second.

"Admit whatever you want to yourself," Gaara twirled the knife slightly into Neji's skin and pricked a small hole. Neji's eye twitched. He couldn't believe Gaara had just done that.

"You love me and you know I love you. You're just afraid I'll love Sasuke more. Like I was afraid you'd love Haku more," Gaara grinned. "But look at you now, Neji. You're all alone while everyone else has someone to love them. Does it feel good?" He let the Hyuuga go and Neji tapped the spot of blood on his neck.

"I'm only alone because of you. I know it was you," Neji said, getting irritated by the turn of events. Gaara frowned. Neji slyly slipped a hand onto Gaara's shoulder and stared.

"You know…what was me?" Gaara smirked, knowing that the Hyuuga was smart and probably figured out everything that was supposed to be falling into play in a couple days. Gaara mentally laughed.

"Don't play with me Gaara. You put those pictures in my pocket last night. You put me in a very awkward situation. You framed me and Haku left me for it," Neji narrowed his eyes and applied pressure to the shoulder he was holding.

"I was warning you," Gaara said, smoothly. That was partly true. He was warning Neji and trying to I piss him off at the same time. Score: Gaara four, Neji zero.

"Warning me? You don't even know who took them. I don't even want to know how they got in your possession," Neji backed up as he started to think about it. He was blaming Gaara for the mess with Haku but that still didn't help him figure out whose fault it really was. Gaara couldn't have known Haku would have gone through Neji's jacket. Was he really trying to help?

"How do you figure I don't know who took them?" Gaara asked. He hadn't said anything to that effect. There was no way Neji could have known that unless someone had said something-

"Naruto," Neji leaned against the wall. "By accident of course. I overheard him and Sasuke talking last night right before we had our encounter. You're suspicion of Lee was way over thought. You know he'd never do it."

"I'm not talking to you about this. You probably hired someone," Gaara laughed. "Isn't that what Haku thinks you did?" Gaara crossed his arms. "I hope to God you did, and I hope he finds out and pulls your dick off. God knows you deserve it," Gaara started to turn away but it was Neji's turn to inflict some kind of pain on someone.

"Haku wasn't the only one," Neji said. "There were others, dozens maybe. I could have anybody I want. You weren't even at the top of my list," Neji had a smug look on his face. Gaara kicked him and pushed him against the wall. He didn't pull his knife back out, he only needed his hands to squeeze the boy to death.

"Go ahead and say that to me one more time. I don't think I heard you when you said _'Gaara please kill me_.' Or are you just trying to rattle my nerves. You'd better be careful Neji. I might love you but I'll cut your throat open if I have to."

"Gaara stop!"

He turned around to see his sister with a not so happy smile anymore. She was standing with Naruto and Sasuke who were equally shocked. Temari pulled Gaara off Neji and held him by the arm but he snatched himself away from her.

"What do you care Temari? You left me! Twice! He left me, everyone did! Dammit!" He walked between Naruto and Sasuke and hurried to the front door. He couldn't stay anymore, he couldn't be around her or him. They brought back too many memories. He just wanted to sleep, he finally wanted to get some sleep. He could hear Temari calling him back but he didn't stop. This time Sasuke didn't stop Naruto when he followed. Gaara needed someone to talk to after Neji had just threw the _I cheated 500 times_ card at him.

Neji watched Gaara leave. He wanted to go after him and try to resolve all of this but was it worth it? Haku had broken up with him and Gaara hated his guts apparently. Sure he had nothing to lose by chasing the redhead but he was being pulled in another direction. He'd lied about cheating, he'd only been with Haku but Gaara was pissing him off and Neji had nothing else to say. He just wanted someone else to be mad too.

He wanted to wait for Gaara to come back to him. He wanted the boy to realize he wasn't a bad person, was he? Neji thought about what Gaara had said and what Haku had said the night before. So many people were telling him he was a bad person. It had to be true. It just had to…

but Neji wasn't going to accept that. Whether he loved Gaara or Haku or whoever he was a damn good person and he had everyone's best interest at heart. He just needed some peace. That's all that would solve this. Neji remembered the peace he'd had when he and Gaara were close. All the plans they'd made in the safety of Neji's closet, all the time they'd spent not arguing. Every time they'd kissed after a long fight, every time anything happened, it was always peaceful.

* * *

_ Last Flashback_-picks up where Neji and Temari took Gaara to the hospital.

* * *

_Three hours and 17 minutes:_

He was never a fan of the smell of antiseptic. He hated the way his shoes slid across the floor. He needed to get away from all the people that walked around the halls in depression. He wasn't tired but he kept yawning. Temari was sleeping next to him but not peacefully. The waiting room that held them was for the most part, empty.

Across the room a pregnant woman was sitting alone. She had been crying and kept looking up at Neji but he tried not to bring any attention to himself. A few chairs away from her sat a man who appeared to be in some kind of traumatic state. Neji shivered every time the man would rock back and forth and bite his nails.

Yes, the hospital was a depressing place. Neji stood up and let Temari's head lay gently in his seat. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd be prone to taking up cigarettes if he had to stay in there any longer.

_Four hours:_

He walked through the automatic sliding doors and sat on the stairs that led into the building of death and illness. He inhaled the fresh night air that surrounded him and then sighed. What was he going to do? He had no way of protecting Gaara all the time. He couldn't be with the boy every second of the day.

He rested his face in his hands. This was all just a huge mess he had no way of cleaning up. He had so much to think about with no time to think.

Neji resided outside for a total of 56 minutes. That brought his grand total to five hours and 56 minutes. Not a minute had gone by with him not checking his watch. It was like a million years waiting for someone you cared about to come out of surgery. It was like the doctors were taking forever on purpose, just to make Neji have to sit, wait, and die.

Hour five, minute 57 was differently though. He could hear running, panting, someone trying to get to him or the door. He didn't know which and he had no strength to turn around and find out.

"Neji!" Temari busted out of the doors. Neji turned around to see her eyes as big as saucers. She had a definite sad smile on her face and she was saying something but he couldn't hear her. She released a stream of words but all he got was-

"He's awake!"

* * *

Neji sat in the chair next to the window in Gaara's room while Temari smothered him. She wouldn't let Neji within five feet of the boy while she transferred all her worries to him. She just kept crying and crying and whining and repeating herself. Try as he may Neji couldn't even get a glimpse of those jade eyes. Then finally- 

"Temari," Gaara's voice was raspy and it was really clear that he was struggling to talk. "Could you…give us a minute?" He wasn't moving at all, not even his eyes left the ceiling where they'd been since Neji and Temari had entered the room. The girl backed up to look at her bother and then Neji. She stood in disbelief but she said nothing as she kissed his forehead and left, glaring at her brother's boyfriend.

Neji stayed where he was for awhile. If he wanted to move he showed no sign of it. His body was aching and it compared none to the pain Gaara was in but none the less Neji was hurting.

_Hour six minute 13_:

The chair Neji was sitting in slid back across the floor. Gaara knew he was standing but he couldn't look, he didn't want to. He couldn't remember much of what had happened that night but he remembered-

_-"…I love you_._"-_

It took Neji forever to get to the side of Gaara's bed. He waited where he was, waited for Gaara to look at him. He never did but he said something.

"You waited," Gaara tightened his eyes and swallowed, his throat burning like he was catching a cold, but that was the least of his problems. Neji leaned over and stroked his hair. He tried to see those eyes but Gaara wouldn't show him.

"Six hours. Six hours and 17 long agonizing minutes. I did wait, was I not supposed to?" He frowned when Gaara still didn't look at him. He felt like the boy was pushing him away by not acknowledging him. "Gaara, look at me," He begged but the boy remained silent. Was Gaara upset because Neji hadn't said it…hadn't said it back to him?

"I'm glad you stayed," Gaara coughed. "I just don't know why," he finally opened his eyes and slowly turned them to Neji. Didn't he know? Didn't Gaara know why the boy had stayed, waiting for so long? Gaara's eyes were red and very heavy. His face was awfully pale and his wounds seemed to glow in the dim room.

"You don't know why I'm still here?" The question was more for himself since he couldn't really answer it. There wasn't just one answer, there were thousands. He didn't even know where to start.

"You're in the hospital. I-I couldn't just leave you here. You're sister's a wreck. I couldn't leave her alone either. You're hurt, I'm impatient, you were unconscious, you were bleeding, I'm worried. I don't know why you would even have the thought that I would just abandon you like that. There's too much going on for me to just sit at home and wait to hear if you're okay. So what, I spent six hours in here waiting, what else could I have been doing? Worry, waiting at home, stressing myself out. If I hadn't come you could have-"

"Neji…"

"Gaara I love you!" He shouted, chest heaving. "I just love you. That's why I'm here. That's why I waited. I never got a chance to tell you. I was afraid I would lose you in here. I could save you a hundred times but if you had died tonight, I would have never been able to tell you. I would have regretted that my entire life," he could feel all his emotions falling on the floor. All the work he'd done to hide them after his father had died wasn't working. They were spilling out everywhere.

Gaara moved his left arm and touched Neji's face. "You love me," he said it like the words were foreign to him. No one had ever loved him before, not like this. Gaara smiled. "I love you," he said quietly, closing his eyes. Neji frowned, he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Look at me," Neji instructed Gaara. He searched Gaara's eyes when they opened back up. "Don't ever close your eyes," He leaned down and kissed his love, held him. Careful not to crush him but love him as closely as he could.

There it was. There was that peace he was looking for. The peace that told him everything was going to be fine. He just needed it to be like this. He just needed to stay in those arms.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Things were about to get very hard for Neji. Things would probably be getting worse for Gaara. And Haku…he was stuck in the middle. Nothing good could out weigh the bad that had already come. They were all in a dilemma with no way out. 

End Chapter...  
-Ciao Nik


	9. Dinner Doesn't Work

**Chapter IX:  
Side Story Dinner Doesn't Work  
**

* * *

Black slacks. Black, stainless, fresh, breathtaking slacks. You know the kind that have the crease down them that makes it look like you actually ironed them instead of having them in the cleaners? A button down collared shirt was next. It laid lightly over his chest and hid what he didn't want the world to see. The buttons were black and his black tie was laying loosely around his neck. He refused to tie it before they got there.

Sasuke rang the doorbell to Naruto's house and waited. He could hear crashing and curses from inside. Naruto was probably trying to hurry and finish getting dressed. No one answered the door so Sasuke turned the knob and walked in conveniently. He'd had no idea it would have been open but his guess was that Naruto had left it unlocked.He walked in to see the ironing board in the middle of the living room with two different burnt shirts on the floor. The house seemed steamy, like the shirts that had been on fire had been extinguished with water. Sasuke smirked when he saw the messy house. He couldn't believe Naruto was going through all this trouble for an awards ceremony.

The blond came running in the living room with another shirt and threw it on the ironing board. He didn't see Sasuke standing by the door with his arms crossed.

"Okay okay Uzumaki not this shirt, this is your last one," he gently laid the iron down and started pushing it back and forth. Sasuke held back a laugh as he tipped quietly over to Naruto. He snuck up behind the boy and took a small breath, inhaling the cologne already attached to Naruto's moist body. His hair was slightly wet and Sasuke guessed he'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Naruto."

The iron dropped on the board and the shirt began to fry. Naruto wasn't moving and his back was still to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy waited, listening to Naruto's uneasy breathing. Finally deciding the iron was becoming a threat, Sasuke moved around Naruto and raised it off the shirt.

"You all right there, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, knowing fairly well that Naruto wasn't. He laughed a bit and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blond twitched and stepped away from his touch. He turned around fully blushing and stared. He was currently roaming the house in a bath towel and nothing more. His bare chest was hiding an irregular heart beat and it was probably because now Sasuke was just plain old staring at him. Naruto gained his composure, he was going to have to play that off.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Uchiha! You can't just waltz in my house like that and do your little Sasuke thing-" He made some crazy hand signs. "-and come up behind me and go '_Naruto_' like you're some kind of sex God with your despicable voice. What the hell? I thought you were a rapist!" Naruto raised his voice and waved his hands everywhere.

"There are two things wrong with you theory Naruto. First, I don't have a _Sasuke_ thing, second who would want toy rape you? I heard you're easy to bed anyway." Sasuke smirked as the blood rushed to Naruto's face. The blond was about to put his hands around Sasuke's throat and choke him when Sasuke's watched beeped.

"It's 6:30, Naruto. We're supposed to be at the dinner at what time, 7:15? Hurry up and stop whining about your _precious_ body." Sasuke shook his head and headed down the hall to Naruto's room.

At 6:45 Naruto walked back in the living room, ready to give the shirt another try. He stepped in the room to see a dangerously good-looking crimson button down shirt hanging from the side of the ironing board, already ironed and creased in just the right spots. A black tie hung over it and on the inside of the hanger, black slacks were neatly part of its elegance. Naruto's mouth hung wide open and he looked around the room. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen but his car keys were on the coffee table. Naruto shook his head and quickly threw on the clothes. He walked down the hall ,with his shirt still unbuttoned, and turned into his room. Sasuke was sitting in his computer chair with a bloody tissue in his hand.

"You all right?" He startled Sasuke but the boy didn't really show it. He stood up and put on a small smile.

"I just bit my tongue," he shrugged. "You ready?" He asked, even though it was as clear as day that Naruto wasn't.

"You ironed my clothes for me, thanks. And this shirt is really nice. Where'd it come from?" Naruto asked, looking down at the shirt. He moved across the room and fumbled through his closet to find some dress shoes to sport.

"I figured you didn't have a shirt. I brought that one just in case. You left it over my house a while back, I never returned it, thank God.." Sasuke sat back down in the chair.

"You did all this for me?" Naruto stopped shifting through his closet and looked back at Sasuke. The boy frowned and waved Naruto's look away.

"Don't get all girly about it. It's not like I'm doing it to make you happy. You suck at ironing, and you only have orange and blue shirts. I was not going to a dinner with you wearing orange," he took a deep breath and exhaled, Naruto wasn't listening to him. He was just grinning like he'd gotten a puppy for Christmas.

"Hey, where's Gaara?" Sasuke asked, trying to relieve some of the weirdness in the room. He hadn't really noticed that Gaara wasn't around anyway.

"Oh, he's down in the basement with his freaky self. Apparently they're having a really good time together since I haven't seen him since this morning. He won't let me in so I don't know what he's doing, but every so often I hear these weird sounds coming from down there. God I really hope he's not using my basement as a masturbation chamber. I'd so much rather him be playing _Touch the Dick_ in the bathroom. He needs a boyfriend," Naruto stopped when he said that. He'd forgotten about the whole, _Sasuke and Gaara_ thing. He gulped, now there was an awkward silence in the room. It was evident that Sasuke was uncomfortable too. He turned around in the chair and wiggled the mouse on the computer.

"You're taking forever," he leaned back in the chair and went through the files in Naruto's memory.

"I'm coming already," Naruto pulled his shoes out of the closet and jumped into them. He proceeded to button up his shirt and fix his pants as Sasuke got up and started heading for the living room._Hmph, baka_.

* * *

_"Tonight we are congratulating the junior varsity members who made varsity and the and also the applicants who made JV."_ The coach cleared his throat. _"Please help me in welcoming this year's team captain for the varsity squad. Hyuuga Neji."_ Everyone stood up and clapped as Neji walked up the podium with a paper in his hand. He unfolded the paper and adjusted the microphone to his size. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then to the table Neji has been sitting at. There was no sign of Haku or Itachi and it wasn't like Neji to go anywhere alone. Apparently the fight at last night's party incident had still left a wedge between Neji and Haku. 

"As team captain I have been selected among four other people including coach and three other teammates from the MVP list last year to choose a coe-captain for this years team. The list was of three students, who are all hard to chose from. In the running we had, last year's junior varsity shortstop Aburame Shino, back catcher Akimichi Chouji and JV pitcher Uzumaki Naruto." Neji looked up at him and turned hazy eyes to Sasuke. "The process was long and hard. We had great assets to the team with each one of these players but only one spot. I want to welcome the Ninja's new team coe-captain-"

_Oh hurry the hell up_. Naruto thought. He was shaking and he was about ready to jump up in his chair and scream.

"-Uzumaki Naruto." The room cheered and clapped and stood up. People whistled and chanted his name but Naruto was in too much shock to notice. He remained in his chair, just staring passed the glass on his table. Sasuke nudged him and Naruto snapped out of his daze. He got up and began walking to the stage, smiling and waving and posing for pictures. He jumped on the stage next to Neji and playfully stuck his tongue out. Neji shuddered but shook his hand and handed him a plaque.

"This doesn't change the fact that I hate you," Naruto whispered. Neji ignored that and walked off the stage.

"SPEECH!" Someone yelled out. Naruto scratched the back of his head and tapped the microphone to see if it was on.

"Uh…heh Hello," his voice echoed through the room. "Well, I won't stay long but I just wanna say thanks for this opportunity. It uh, really means a lot to me since I've been working really hard for this team since day one. This is an honor and a complete shock but I'm taking it with me. I wanna thank my dad who couldn't make it." He stuck his thumb up. "Thanks coach, thanks to the team members who voted me in and thanks to uh, my best friend. What's up! Sasuke! Ha Ha Ha who's winning now?! Sucker!" Naruto stuck his tongue out again. "Uh…thanks again!" He backed from the mic and jumped off the stage as people began to clap.

_ "And that was Naruto, you're new coe-captain," _The coach rolled his eyes and began getting to other matters. Naruto took his seat and shook his award in Sasuke's face. The Uchiha ignored him and sipped on his water.

"You make a fool out of yourself too much," Sasuke leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. Naruto put his plaque down on the table and started rubbing little circles on it.

"Ha Ha but you like it," Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke for a brief second before he turned to his glass of water and promptly started drinking it down like he'd been in the Sahara for three days.

"I do."

Naruto immediately spit his water out and all over the table and then the floor. He wiped his mouth as he looked at Sasuke's cool smile. He was hearing things again so he waved it away.

"Stop with the games you idiot. This is no time for you to be raining on _MY_ parade. You just sit back and do your _Sasuke_ thing and I'll do_ Naruto_ better." Naruto scratched his head for a second. He and Sasuke were sitting next to each other and the Uchiha leaned over.

"Pondering something, Naruto? You look a bit, confused," his whisper into Naruto's ear was a little too friendly for his standards. Naruto put a hand in Sasuke's face and pushed him away.

"I don't know if you've been drinking whine but you're underage, Sasuke," Naruto said, folding his arms. "If you're hitting on me that's _N_-_A_-_PRO_-_PRE_-_IT_," Naruto stated, with a firm nodded. "Plus, you're taken if I remember correctly. Taken and not gay," Naruto bit his tongue after that, trying to keep himself from rambling. Gaara always said he talked too much when he was lying.

"Is that right?" Sasuke shrugged. "Are you pretending not to like me anymore because of Gaara? I was just beginning to get used to you following me around everywhere," he sat straight and ran a hand through his hair. Naruto looked like he was at a loss for words. That was the second time this week Sasuke had said or done something to make him speechless. He waited for Sasuke to say something but the Uchiha was better at the non-talking game and he outlasted Naruto every time.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? I never liked you," Naruto laughed it off after having blushed for the 30 seconds after it had been mentioned in the first place. Now it was Sasuke's turn to pause. He knew he hadn't read the other day wrong. The day where they had been up against each other. The day they had-

"All this excitement is making me dizzy. I'm going to the bathroom," Naruto stood up and began to walk away.

"You're a liar, Naruto," Sasuke's voice was not his normal even tone. He was sounding a bit desperate or even a little shaken by the fact that Naruto wouldn't admit anything to him. The blond turned around and eyed him. He didn't know if he should say something back or keep quiet. Sasuke stared harder than he did. Naruto turned around quickly and broke for the door to the hall. Sasuke got up and quietly followed, not wanting to make a scene.

He caught Naruto in the hall, by the hand. The banquet was in a hotel so that meant there were other people around but Sasuke didn't seem to care about them. He wouldn't be seeing them at school on Monday.

"What's wrong with you?" e asked the blond. His voice was still uneasy, but more of a _I really wanna know what the hell is going on_ type thing. Naruto just stared at him. His eyes were hiding some type of confusion and Sasuke couldn't get up the courage to ask why he looked so sad. Naruto gulped, unnoticed by Sasuke, but remained silent. Sasuke slammed him against the wall.

"Don't play stupid Naruto. I know how you feel about me," his voice was low and there was a little bit of urgency in it. Naruto had every word he'd ever learned in his life stuck in the back of his throat. He couldn't even think of what to say to him. How could he deny something that was true?

"…Naruto," Sasuke moved closer as if he was acting apologetic for ramming Naruto into the wall so heavily. His heart pounded against his chest. Just like it had the last time they were this close. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. Naruto didn't fight this, probably because he had no clue what was going on. Naruto's body shook in Sasuke's grasp. He was one hundred percent sure that he didn't know what to do. So he just stood there, shaking. This time it was no accident, Sasuke was purposely pressuring his body into the wall. They remained this way for a short time, Sasuke staring in his eyes and Naruto tried to control his breathing.

Sasuke leaned and Naruto froze, he couldn't imagine what was going to happen next but he didn't need to. Sasuke's lips claimed his gently. Naruto felt his body jerked in response until Sasuke tightened his grip. Naruto could do nothing but fall into the kiss and return it. Their first bond began slowly as Sasuke held his hips firmly and tried not to arch into him. Naruto savored the taste Sasuke was sharing with him. His lips burned but he dare not let Sasuke in his mouth to feed on his tongue. Naruto lost though, Sasuke got the better of him when the Uchiha grinded against his hips. The blond couldn't hold out anymore, he was either lost in shock or he was just lost. A tear rolled down his face but he wiped it up quickly and torn his lips away from Sasuke. He pushed the boy away and stared at him. Naruto bit his lips and shook his head as if to ask…why?

"You don't seem like you wanted that? Isn't it what you were waiting for?" Sasuke asked, stepping back up to him but Naruto stopped him.

"I waited for you. Perhaps I waited too long. I can't erase what I've seen you do with Gaara. Even though I still want you, I can't have you, Sasuke," he moved the boy off of him and broke for the door.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke caught his arm and pulled him back. He wanted to say something, anything to make Naruto understand, but the look in the blonde's eyes made Sasuke let him go.

"It's been 5 years for me, Sasuke. How long has it been for you?" Naruto asked, knowing he wasn't going to get the answer he was looking for.

"What?" Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto." He frowned and tried to go over the question again.

"I've liked you for 5 whole years. You never paid attention to me before, why now?" Naruto frowned. Holding back the need to break down in a not so manly fit. He wanted to scream and yell and whine about how he'd tried to get Sasuke's attention, but to no avail. The Uchiha remained silent for a long time. He had nothing to say, either that or he was contemplating.

"You-" Sasuke turned away and bit his lip, but he had the chance now, he had to take it before he lost it again. "-you always liked Sakura. You boasted about how you liked her so much that it pissed me off. How long have I liked you? To answer your question, a lot longer than you've liked me. It's been affecting me longer than you. I only dated her to get your attention, to make you jealous. It never worked and you only ignored me first. I let go, you're impossible to catch." There was a silence between them. Naruto thought about what Sasuke had just confessed. It didn't seem real at all, but he could never tell with Sasuke. He joked and was serious at the wrong times.

"So Gaara was talking about me on Friday. He was referring to me when he said, '_You've wanted him for a long time_' wasn't he? You've liked me for so long, why didn't you just tell me? We could have-" He cut himself off. "I-I have to go, Sasuke."

"Naruto…don't leave," he took Naruto's hand and wanted to pull him back but the blond said something that made him let go-

"You left me when you kissed him." He inhaled. "I can't do this…Sasuke," he turned and walked out of the lobby of the hotel. Sasuke stood alone in the hall leading to the lobby. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe. Naruto had just turned him down, said he couldn't do this. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He sighed and leaned against the wall…unaware of the cameraman standing behindthe receptionist desk.


	10. Say Your Prayers

**Chapter X  
Say Your Prayers  
**

* * *

Monday flew by fairly quickly. The three-day weekend was needed for everyone to rest. Hardly anyone met with anyone from school. Contact was made through computer conversations, various phone calls, and text messages. Friday and Saturday had literally driven people off the deep end. So, some much needed space away from everyone was graciously given.

Naruto stayed locked in his room for most of the day, trying to avoid Sasuke, who in turn hadn't left his room much that day either. His half of the job was to keep an eye on Itachi while he was home but Sasuke refused to show his face to anyone, let alone his brother.

Neither of them had been approached or contacted by Gaara the entire day. He remained in the safety of Naruto's basement in the darkness, doing what he thought was _necessary_ for the good of the plan. Naruto had gone down there twice but Gaara wouldn't let him in, wouldn't respond to Naruto begging him to come out and eat something.

Gaara ignored him as best he could. How could he eat at a time like this? How could he do anything after Neji had confessed all those horrible things to him? Gaara sat in the computer chair he stole from Naruto's room with his feet in the chair. He had also swiped Naruto's computer and Sasuke's laptop. He had a total of three computers in front of him, counting the old one already in the basement. Gaara's plan was to use these computers, and the camera(s) he bought to get a better understanding of what he was probably up against.

* * *

"Hello?" Orochimaru spoke into the phone carefully. The number had been restricted and as of that day, there were more than a handful of people after him. He wasn't going to take any chances with who it might be talking on the other end. 

"Orochimaru," Gaara spoke just as softly into the phone. He was still down in the basement, hacking away at one of the computers. He pushed the phone against his shoulder and tried to type as he talked.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Gaara?" He laughed. "It's been quite a while since I've heard anything from you. This call must be important," he put the phone down and turned on the speaker.

"There's…been a change of plans," Gaara said, his eyes plaguing the screens. He kept looking back and forth between the monitors. He heard Orochimaru choke a gasp on the other end. Gaara smirked to himself, things were about to get very interesting.

"Oh?" Orochimaru dropped whatever it was he was holding. "Why?" He asked, stepping away from the phone to clean up his mess. Gaara could clearly hear him shuffling around in what sounded like the kitchen.

"I'm…no longer pursuing Neji."

There was a long silence between the two of them. Gaara could hear running water from Orochimaru's side of the phone but that was about it. Gaara breathed into the receiver. He'd spent all night deciding if that was the course of action he was going to take. He could barely stand to remember Neji anymore.Everything Haku had said to him was true, Neji had been using the both of them. Or so that's what Gaara was thinking. He took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. He wanted to hang up the call but he was going to have to explain how things were going to work.

"…and so it ends?" Orochimaru asked, startling Gaara. He put the phone back to his ear and licked his parched lips. How was he going to say this without sounding like a complete psychopath?

…he wasn't-

"Naruto has a back door that leads down into his basement. I need you here within the hour," Gaara hung up the phone and set it down on the desk. He was tired of talking and he had barely talked since the night before. He just had a headache, and now he needed to call Zabuza. He dialed the number but something grabbed his attention. He circled around in the chair to look at the door. His eyes moved from the stairs to the door itself. He narrowed his eyes but he knew the door was locked. He turned back around and went back to what he was doing.

""Hello?" Zabuza coughed and sounded groggy. Gaara swore he heard something behind him but he ignored it again.

"Use the backdoor to Naruto's house and get here as quickly as you can. We have a lot to discuss," Before Gaara could hang up the phone-

"AH! Gaara! What the hell is all this?!" Naruto shouted as he turned on the lights and blinded the redhead. Gaara didn't turn around, he just snapped the phone closed and continued to stare at the screens. Naruto grabbed the chair and spun him around.

"What's wrong with you? You're resorting to invasion of privacy?!" Naruto looked at the computers and then back at Gaara, and then back at the computers again. He was in shock at what he saw. His mouth was hanging wide open. Gaara stared at him and didn't blink. He was waiting to hear Naruto scream some more, but it never came.

"That's what he asked me, you know," Gaara said, silently as he dropped his head. Naruto cocked his head to the left and let a confusing sound leave his mouth. What the hell was Gaara talking about?

"Neji," Gaara ran a hand through his hair. "Just last night, he said, '_What's wrong with you?_' and I didn't answer. Is there really something wrong with me, Naruto?" Gaara looked up at him with a smug grin. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head and he just looked…different.

"Gaara, you're watching people on the computer. To me-" Naruto walked over to the screens and took a closer look. "-it looks like you're spying on Neji, Itachi and I'm going to assume this is Haku's house. How you got in there I'll never know. Anyway, that should prove that there's something wrong with you," Naruto leaned closer to the screens. "I'm all for the get back at Neji plan but you're just freaking out now. Do you even care about him anymore, you know, after the whole party thing?"

Gaara was silent for a moment. He didn't exactly know how to answer that. He didn't know if he wanted to. Naruto walked back in front of him and stood with his arms crossed.

"You're one of my best friends Gaara, so maybe I should be the one telling you that you should just forget about him. You've never looked so miserable, except for maybe when he actually broke up with you but my point is-"

"No," Gaara said, quickly, trying to rid his mind of any and everything Naruto was saying. "I…don't care about him," That had been the first time Gaara had said that aloud. Was it really the truth? He couldn't know for sure, he was still stunned by everything he'd found out the other night.

Naruto let his shoulders fall. Who was he to be giving Gaara advice on how to deal with someone he cared about? He was having his own problems with a certain Uchiha. Naruto finally shrugged and threw his hands up.

"Fine. I'm not going to tell you what you're doing is wrong. If a certain other teammate of yours thinks it's wrong then I'll side with you," Naruto pointed his finger at Gaara. "As long as you stop keeping me in the dark about things. Iruka would have my neck if he knew what you were doing down here," Naruto grabbed a fold out chair from the corner and sat in front of Gaara.

"Deal?" Naruto stuck his hand out. If they were going to be spying then he wanted to be apart of it entirely and not just some little gullible sidekick like everyone made him out to be. He was smart…at least he thought so. Gaara stared at Naruto's hand and then up in his eyes. Naruto was of course smiling and none of this made any sense to Gaara. He was sure Naruto would be siding with Sasuke, not that Sasuke knew what was going on anyway. However, Gaara thought it would be safer to at least have more than Orochimaru and Zabuza on his side. He couldn't _really_ trust those two.

Gaara took the blonde's hand and shook it lightly, all the while staring at Naruto so hard that he thought Gaara would drill a few holes in his face.

"No worries Gaara ma' boy. Uzumaki Naruto is on the job!" He smiled and Gaara touched the side of his head. His headache was going to get a lot worse now. He sighed. What could he do but accept the help? He was driving himself into a wall alone. And he definitely couldn't count on Sasuke doing anything. Were they even talking?

* * *

Zabuza got to Naruto's house first. He stepped inside the basement room and immediately had the same reaction that Naruto had when he saw the monitors. He didn't let it bother him too long though. He laughed and pulled a stool from the downstairs bar to sit on. 

"I underestimated you, Gaara," He studied the screens very closely. Neji wasn't home and neither was Haku so Zabuza didn't recognize their rooms but he did see Itachi slugging around his room. "So I know we're following Itachi and Neji but-" He pointed to the screen farthest to the right. "-don't tell me that's Haku's room." He leaned closer and raised an eyebrow when he could finally see clearly.

Naruto sat in his chair staring at Zabuza. He knew Gaara had recruited Orochimaru and Zabuza but Naruto failed to see what they still needed him for. Haku and Neji weren't together anymore. That's what Gaara had wanted. Of course, Gaara couldn't just cut Zabuza loose now that he knew everything.

The three of them watched the screens for a while. Gaara had said nothing since Zabuza had come in. He was trying to collect himself.

When Orochimaru got there his first reaction was an evil grin. Apparently no one thought Gaara was going to go as far as…well…stalking. He stole the other barstool and sat next to Naruto. Gaara still hadn't said anything. His eyes were closed and he was taking light breaths.

No one said anything to him. For some reason it was known by all of them to just wait until he had something to say. So, they stayed like that for five minutes straight. They were all, minus Gaara, watching Itachi roam around his room like he was lost.

"Everything's changed."

They all turned to Gaara. His eyes slowly opened and he rolled his chair closer to the computers. Naruto moved to say something but he didn't know the initial plan so he kept quiet. Orochimaru stared and Zabuza grunted. This was only going to get more complicated.

"Everything I told you last week is going to be different. My aim to get Neji back has taken a turn. If I'm still trying to gain his attention, then it's in a different way," he drew little circles on the desk with his finger. He hadn't fully figured out what he was planning to do and all he had was half a day.

"And the two of us?" Orochimaru asked. He was curious about how driving Neji away was going to differ from Gaara trying to get him back. Since in all actuality Gaara had been driving him away from the beginning.

"I have decided upon befriending Haku, so to speak. He called me yesterday to see if I was...okay," Gaara frowned like he still couldn't believe it. "Nothing's changed there. I know he still loves Neji and they'll be back together soon. Zabuza, it's still your goal to keep him away from Neji. Although, it will be a lot easier now that they're apart and he starts to get closer to me," Gaara closed his eyes again and covered his mouth to cough, it never came.

"Orochimaru, you're new mission is to ignore me as much as possible. Lie to the school. Tell them I was a horrible lover, I don't care. Just get Itachi to go back out with you," Gaara clenched his fists as he stared at Itachi's screen. "I have reason to believe that the Uchiha knows our cameraman."

They all looked at him in surprise. Had he found that out by looking at the screens all night? All the day before? Naruto gulped when his saw the look of hunger in Gaara's eyes. The boy was almost drooling an evil aura.

"He's made numerous calls to Neji in the passed two days. Lee mentioned on Friday that Itachi stole his camera and gave it off to one of the seniors. Who do we know that can run at a fast pace and do acrobatics?" Gaara questioned. The three other boys in the room all started thinking about that. There had to be over a dozen candidates that fit the profile.

"In addition to you following Haku-" He pointed to Zabuza. "–and you trying to get back with Itachi-" Gaara looked at Orochimaru. "-the both of you will receive a list of people you should keep tabs on. I came up with six people who could possibly be our cameraman." Gaara took a deep breath. That headache was becoming more apparent.

"I counted seven."

They all looked at Naruto. He held up seven fingers and counted them again. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're thinking of the same six people but I think you've forgotten one very important one." Naruto moved his chair up. "Look…" Naruto pulled a sheet of paper out of the folder that Gaara had next to him on the desk and started writing. They all hovered around him.

1. -Kimimaro- "First you're going to consider him, since he ran cross country last year."  
2. –Tenten- "Girls aren't excluded and especially since she placed first in last year's gymnastics state finals. I saw the jump the cameraman/woman did into the tree. Of course the voice was male but any electronic equipment could fix that."  
3. –Kiba- "He was on the track team last year and bears a nasty grudge against both Neji and Gaara."  
4. –Kabuto-"Why he was on the cheerleading team I don't know…but that's reason enough. He has the body of a runner and he could very well flip into a tree if he wanted."  
5. -Deidara- "He seems to have that weird voice thing down pat. It's my opinion but he's a trickster and wouldn't pass up the chance to fuck with someone else."  
6. -Lee- "Who we have not scratched off the list because all sources point directly at him."

Naruto looked back at Gaara who looked more impatient by the second. "The last person is someone we couldn't possibly expect but it's a great start," Naruto wrote the name on paper and everyone's eyes lit up. None of them would ever even think of suspecting him.

"I don't believe it," Orochimaru shook his head. "How could he benefit from any of this? He doesn't even have the guts," he stole the pen from Naruto and scratched the name out.

"Well I'm siding with Naruto, this guy's been hanging out in the background of everything. Why not consider the bastard?" Zabuza then stole the pen from Orochimaru and circled the name. "If anything he's our biggest threat."

They growled at each other.

"What do you think Gaara?" Naruto turned around to see Gaara in the light of one of the computer screens. He was staring at Neji as he arrived and walked around his room. Gaara's face was lit up in the dark and he was smiling so widely that he honestly looked scary. Naruto shivered as he touched Gaara's shoulder. Gaara slowly turned to him.

"Orochimaru," He paused to cough. "Kabuto and Kimimaro are already your friends. You know their houses and their schedules. They're your problem. Zabuza, you'll take Deidara and Kiba, I have no special reason for why but if you can't get close then just follow them around. Naruto, since you and Lee are close already then you take him. He's very close with Tenten so it won't be hard for you to get to her." Gaara looked back at the screen.

"I have plans for our last person. There will be nothing but glory when I ask Haku to trail him," Gaara laughed. "Then I'll trail the both of them," he smiled and turned around to face them. "You can't get caught, this is foolproof, even for you Naruto. None of us are friends from here on out. If you need me, contact Sasuke firs," Gaara's heart beat faster, he was almost to the end. He just needed to talk to Neji one more time.

* * *

The next day started out in a horrible way. Tuesday's were officially Gaara's worst days ever. He growled as he slammed his locker shut and heard the unmistakable voice that belonged to Haku. He was screaming at Itachi about something Neji said. It seemed apparent that Neji and Haku were passing messages to each other through Itachi. Gaara watched them as they came down the hall. Better start trying to be nice now. He needed Haku to figure out if Naruto's hunch about the cameraman was right. He dropped his head and threw on his role. Today he was going to play pitiful. 

"-and tell him I said he's selfish and a prick and his head is huge and that he's a horrible lover. Tell him he's no good in bed either. Oh, and that I hate and him and I hope his car 360's off a cliff and I hope he's in it and sinks to the bottom of Lake Konoha. Are you listening to me Itachi?" Haku was going on and on and on. He only stopped talking once he realized Gaara was right in front of him.

He stared at the redhead and Gaara stared right back at him. Itachi stopped short of Gaara and narrowed his eyes. Hell if he was going to have a friendly conversation with the person who was screwing up his little circle of friends. Let Itachi tell you, Gaara was the reason he was stuck in the middle of Neji and Haku's fall out.

Haku didn't say anything either. He was at a loss for words and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He half smiled and waved at Gaara before he grabbed Itachi and pulled him down the hall. Gaara watched him leave. He couldn't help but think that Haku was actually trying to make amends some how. Gaara turned around and headed to his super fucking early biology class. He'd be late if he wasted time trying to understand how Haku's mind worked.

* * *

During class Gaara got all kinds of unreadable stares from Haku. Every time he would look up Haku would snap his head back down like he hadn't been staring. At first it made Gaara uneasy. He felt like he couldn't do anything without the boy keeping a close watch on him. Then the more he thought about it, he could remember those odd stares and how they traced back to Neji. While Gaara and Neji dated, Haku used to give Neji those same stares. 

Gaara pretended to put his head down once Haku had looked away. When Haku looked back up Gaara was staring at him this time. Haku smiled and scratched his head. He'd been caught and now he was blushing. Gaara looked behind him and then back towards Haku. There was no one sitting behind him so Haku was definitely staring at him.

Had they not been testing at that point Haku probably would have walked over and sat next to him. Gaara shivered, just what the hell was going on here? Gaara stared drawing on the corners of his paper. Whatever the hell was going on better not be the same thing Gaara thought it was, other wise he would have to change his plan yet again.

* * *

In Neji's first period Orochimaru was back to bothering him. He noticed that today Neji looked a lot more rested than he had the previous week. His hair didn't look so tossed and he seemed to have a certain glow about him. This made Orochimaru frown as he approached the boy. 

"For someone to have fucked up relationships with two of the most good looking guys in school, you sure seem…happy," The last word fell out of his mouth like it was something he didn't really say much. Neji looked up at him from his seat and grinned.

"This was my first weekend alone," Neji said, smiling to no one but himself. Apparently that made him feel really good. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a couple days of peace. Except for the phone calls from Itachi, he'd been resting. He went out alone and came back alone.

"You spent the weekend alone and you come back to school looking like you've been on a vacation in Palm Springs? I fail to see why that helps? Aren't you like the type to sulk? It doesn't concern you at all that Haku broke up with you?" Orochimaru sat on the desk in front of Neji. The boy didn't even seem like that had done any damage to his ego.

"Haku will come back to me," Neji said with confidence. "What sense does it make for me to go chasing after him? He's just a girl," Neji said, smirking as Orochimaru's face fell emotionless. This was definitely not the same Neji he'd come to know over the last three years. He ignored the comment and transferred to something more important.

"Word around school is Gaara's done with you," His words reached Neji's' ears and the boy twitched but he didn't lose his cool. Neji didn't deny it was true. Orochimaru had ways of finding out things he couldn't possibly know.

"I wonder why," Neji cracked his neck. "Itachi tells me you two have been mighty close as of lately. It was you in fact that moved Gaara out of the Uchiha house. He must be really good in bed for you to throw away a relationship with Itachi for him," Neji gritted his teeth. His anger was beginning to show but he was holding it back.

"Only you would know such a thing," he licked his lips with that extra long tongue. "I moved him out on a whim. And you're right, I fucked him, so. what." Orochimaru leaned forward and dared Neji to take a shot at him. Neji did no such thing. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms. He closed his eyes and sighed while Orochimaru went back to his previous position.

"That's hardly any of my business. You did your job in the end right? I merely wanted him off my ass and you did just that," Neji looked at the broken clock on the wall. Then he rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, grinning. "Now, I'll have you do just one more thing for me, Orochimaru."

* * *

Throughout the morning Gaara was always being followed by someone. Shortly after first period he found Haku following him. He thought he was being discreet but Gaara knew he was there. 

After Gaara left his third period class, Naruto was trailing him and hanging on him. He was taking every chance he could to stay away from Sasuke.

"You never told me why you're following me around like cloud of bad luck," Gaara shook Naruto off his arm and the blond pointed at him in between the eyes. He put one hand on his hip and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I HAVE…no reason?!?!" Naruto sighed and dropped his head. "Got time to ditch a class? If I don't talk to someone about this then they might give my coe-captain spot away. On account of I'll be in the hospital from massive heart trauma," Naruto grabbed his shirt and pretended to rip his heart out of his chest. Then he fell on the floor and went into some dramatic dying scene. Something he'd no doubt seen on one of his LifeTime Original Movies. Gaara stepped over him and headed out the nearest door. Naruto finished his show for the people in the hallway then he got up and ran after Gaara.

They ended up walking to the parking lot where they sat on the curb. They both took off their backpacks and laid their heads on them, looking up at the sky through the trees. Nothing was said between then for awhile. Naruto didn't even know where to start, how could he blame Gaara for his bad luck?

"Sasuke kissed me on Sunday," he sighed. This should have been a moment he was looking forward to. He should be running around rejoicing and doing cartwheels in the school halls. He should have teasing all those stupid fan girls for thinking they even had a chance with Sasuke. But he wasn't doing any of those things.

"And how'd this dream end? Did he confess his undying love for you or did you two run of and elope in Vegas again?" Gaara stared at the clouds in sky. He knew he couldn't count on Naruto ever being serious about anything.

"I'm serious Gaara!" Naruto sat up and shouted. "He kissed me at the dinner on Sunday. He told me he's liked me for a long time but that I didn't seem to pay him any attention so he looked elsewhere. What could I possibly have been doing that made me blind to that?!" Naruto's words were shaky and his fist was clenched. Gaara didn't move but he looked over at Naruto. There was no way Naruto could have known all that unless Sasuke really did tell him.

"He wants me for himself. He wants me! He told me!" Naruto looked like he was near tears but he dare not cry in front of Gaara. If anybody was having a hard time with love, Gaara was. Naruto was only in the beginning stages, how could his loss compare?

"Tell me you said something to him. For Sasuke to come out of his little cave and say something like that, he must really be feeling something. You did tell him you felt the same way, right?" Gaara turned his eyes back to those fluffy white balls of whatever clouds are made of. Naruto slammed his fist on the ground and then wished he hadn't. The skin on his hand tore a little and blood started seeping out.

"I couldn't tell him anything. All I said was I couldn't do it. The...the…" He looked away and took a deep breath. "The way you and Sasuke kiss…it just looks so real. It's like he's wanted you for a long time. Who am I to step in and ruin such a thing? For all we know, you and your pretending could lead to something else. Did you know that every time Sasuke kisses you…you blush?" Naruto sniffled.

Gaara felt a wave of regret rush over him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no clue that this was going to have such an affect on Naruto and his feelings. He felt horrible. He hadn't felt this bad in a long time. It traced back to those days when he suspected Neji of cheating. Back to those days when he'd wanted to die. He couldn't even imagine how Naruto felt right now.

What kind of a friend was he being? And throughout all of this Naruto had kept his cool. He hadn't hinted to Gaara or Sasuke that it was bothering him. He just seemed to smile through it all and pretend like he wasn't seeing anything, or like he was happy for his friends. Here was Naruto helping Gaara get back at Neji when he felt like this? Gaara didn't understand. Naruto should hate him.

"Naruto-" Gaara's phone vibrated and startled him. He thought to ignore it but he needed the time to think of an apology for his friend. Naruto wiped his eyes and turned around as Gaara opened his phone. It was a text from Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Gaara looked at him before he opened it. Sasuke hardly texted anyone, apparently he didn't see the point of it all.

-_Gaara! Where the hell are you?! Did you get the new picture mail everyone has? I've got something to show you and you won't like it. You should hurry and get to the gym. And whatever you do, Stay. Away. From. Naruto. It won't look good if you're walking around with him after this.-_

Gaara and Naruto looked up at each other. "Act like you haven't seen me all day. Go through the parking lot and go to east campus. I won't be able to see you until lunch. I'll let you in on what's going on when I find out," Gaara threw his backpack on and so did Naruto.

"Hey," Gaara said, as they started their separate ways. "It was never my intention to get between you two. I hope you know that," Gaara's eyes were sincere and Naruto's were still soft and hurt.

"I know," Naruto said, nodding. At that very moment Gaara's phone vibrated again. He opened it and logged onto his network to see the picture mail. The forward list had at least 50 or so contacts on it. Gaara took a breath and opened the file. As it came into focus Gaara gulped and clenched his teeth.

"Gaara-"

"Go. Sasuke's right. If we're seen together now then everything I've done will looked planned," Gaara watched Naruto turn away. "Naruto," Gaara said, waiting for him to turn back around one last time. "I'm…no matter what I do, we're friends." He turned and headed for the main building, pressing the forward button on his phone to send it to Naruto.

* * *

By the time Gaara made it to the gym, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Zabuza were already there. Gaara didn't like how this was turning out. It must have been bad if Sasuke had to call Orochimaru and Zabuza himself. He walked slowly over to the bleachers where they were all sitting. The doors behind him closed and were chained with locks. Gaara looked at the other two entrances that were locked up as well. He looked behind him to see Sasuke pad-locking the door closed. 

Gaara threw his backpack down and stared at Sasuke as he walked back over to them. The Uchiha dug through his backpack and pulled out a manila folder. It wasn't thick but Gaara was still afraid to see what was inside. Sasuke handed him the folder and Orochimaru and Zabuza stared closely.

"Someone knows what we're doing," Sasuke said, scratching his head. "That was in my locker this morning. I don't know why I got it instead of you but this only means someone knows something they shouldn't. The cameraman isn't going to let us get away with anything anymore. You saw the cell picture, he's following _me_ now," Sasuke kicked the bench.

"Gaara opened the folder and pulled out a lined piece of paper. The first seven words of the letter addressed to him made him take a quick seat on the bench.

_-Gaara,_

_I know what you are doing. All the unexplained tension between you and the Hyuuga has sparked an interest in me. You chased me down the other night and I commend you on your efforts. However, I am not so easy to catch. You see Gaara, you are making to many mistakes. You think I am trying to corrupt your life with my art. I am doing no such thing. I merely wanted to capture Neji at his best. We both know that is when he is fucking up lives and stealing hearts. You are searching for me when I am not out to get you._

_Only now Gaara, you have hurt my feelings, so I am going to hurt yours. The cell pictures will only be the first of my wrath if you continue this hunt for me. I can make your life a whole lot more miserable if that is what you wish. If you have any objections to anything I have written in this dear letter than please, take a look inside the envelope. You will see that this is no laughing matter. I have my ways of sneaking around this town. I will drag your name through the mud again if you so chose it. I will contact you again very soon, and you will listen to every word I say to you. Other wise, those lovely works of art I have sent you, I will also send to Neji. You will be caught._

_Of course I didn't mean to ruin your lovely relationship with the poor Uchiha but I could not resist showing you my work. I also have no clue what you have been planning, but some digging will send me in the right path. Please don't forget about me Gaara, I'm always watching you_.-

Gaara folded the letter back up and handed it to Zabuza since he was closest. He went through the envelope and pulled out five pictures. The first was a picture of Orochimaru going into Naruto basement door. The second was the same picture but it was Zabuza. The third was Zabuza and Orochimaru leaving the shed on the field. And the last two were different shots of the current cell phone frenzy.

Gaara looked at Sasuke as he heard Zabuza growling behind him. He gave the paper to Orochimaru and snatched the pictures from Gaara. Sasuke wiped the sweat of his forehead and sat down as well.

"You can't hang around Naruto anymore if you're going to continue with this. For that matter, you can't continue dating me," Sasuke put his head in his hands. Gaara was running out of ideas now. He couldn't keep changing the plan. His mind was already on overload from everything Neji had said and everything Haku had said. He just couldn't do this anymore. He didn't have the strength.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his third period class Neji was having a hysterical fit of laughter. He dropped his cell phone on the floor and held his mouth closed as he tried to contain himself. He absolutely couldn't believe his good luck. He excused himself from the class and went into the hallway to continue snickering to himself. He looked almost half crazy as he sat on the floor and beat the locker to death. 

_You're not so happy now, are you Gaara?_ It took him five whole minutes to calm down. And he only started calming down when he realized that this was screwing him over more than it was making him happy. Now he cursed his luck. This wasn't going to bring Haku back to him, it was going to push him away. Haku knew of the grudge Neji bared against Gaara. Haku would blame Neji for the picture.

_Damn_. Neji thought. Just as he reached a clearing, the damn cameraman had struck again. Putting him at fault just like he had been for the last picture. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He had planned on skipping his session the next day, but now he was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

When lunch came around the school was talking so much that Gaara didn't even want to go in the cafeteria. His name was in everyone's mouth and if it wasn't his then it was Sasuke's or Naruto's. Gaara sat at his usual table, no one had arrived yet. He looked over to the _Important Three_ table to see only Itachi there. He couldn't recall a time when Haku hadn't been there on time. Gaara shrugged and figured Haku was probably standing behind him, drooling none-the-less. 

Gaara heard the back door open, but that was typical. Everyone came in through there for lunch. He only paid attention when the cafeteria quieted down way too much. Gaara didn't turn around. He knew it was, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji or Haku. He really didn't want a confrontation with any of them at this point. Too bad though-

"Gaara." Naruto's voice was sad and shaky. Gaara tried his best not to lose his cool. He wanted to turn around but he knew if he did then he was going to end up doing something he didn't want to do. He sat quietly ignoring the whispers from the other students.

"Gaara...it-it was an accident. I never meant to-"

"Betray me?" Gaara said. He stood slowly off his bench and balled his fists. Suddenly all the whispers in the room stopped. It was so quiet that Gaara could hear himself breathing. He turned himself around and his hateful eyes met Naruto's apologetic ones. He stepped away from the bench and started walking. People in the way hurriedly moved and everyone scattered to reach a wall. Naruto dropped to his knees and started crying.

"You don't understand. I never meant for it to look like this. I never meant to put you in this kind of situation," Naruto tried to explain as Gaara got closer and closer. The fire in his eyes was enough to scare Satan himself. Naruto gulped as Gaara closed in on him. It only made things worse since Gaara was walking extremely slow.

"You meant for it to happen. You were planning it the entire time. You just didn't think you were going to get caught," Gaara stepped into the last two feet between them. "The pictures were from Sunday. You told me nothing happened," Gaara grinded his teeth and knelt down.

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I let my emotions get the best of me. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me, I'm your-"

"My what, Naruto? My friend?" Gaara laughed loudly. "My Friend!" He snatched up Naruto's collar and raised him off the floor. Naruto's feet dangled in the air and he tried to reach the ground. Gaara laughed again, this time louder. His arm shook as he held Naruto, all the while he just kept laughing his wicked laugh.

"Were you my friend when you KISSED HIM?!" Gaara flung Naruto onto one of the tables and crawled over him, still holding Naruto's shirt tightly. "An eye for an eye huh? Is that how it works between us?!" Gaara pulled his fist back and punched Naruto in the jaw. "I can't-" Punch. "-believe-" Punch."-you!" Two more punches. Naruto took everything. He couldn't fight back, this was his fault. Gaara picked him up and slammed him.

"Gaara…" Naruto coughed up some blood and tried to explain again. Gaara slammed him again and tears fell from Naruto's eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore, Gaara just wasn't listening to him.

"How would you feel if I kissed someone you loved?!" Gaara shouted. His breathing was out of control and he had so much emotion on his face that Naruto couldn't tell if he was mad or hurt or confused or anything. Naruto tried to breathe through his nose but it seemed to be closed up. He choked on the air that came through his mouth. He looked up at Gaara.

"You have," His words were soft but everyone heard them. Everyone gasped and Gaara stopped moving. His anger never left but he remembered the conversation he had outside with Naruto during third period. Did Naruto love Sasuke? Was that who he was talking about? Gaara shook with confusion now. He didn't know what to do anymore. He growled though, Naruto had no right to go unpunished. Gaara pulled his fist back again and Naruto's closed his eyes.

"Stop!" The scream came from two different sides of the room. The students looked back and forth to see Haku on one side of the room and Sasuke on the other. They had both just come in and seen the entire thing. Even Neji was apart of the audience now but he just stood near Itachi, laughing.

Sasuke made it to Gaara first. He pulled a reluctant Gaara off of Naruto and pushed him back. "Just look at what you're turning into. You just beat the hell out of him!" Sasuke said, walking over to the table and helping Naruto up. The blond held his nose and looked at Gaara. The redhead had no remorse on his face.

"Like you didn't have a hand in it, Sasuke," Gaara growled at him. Sasuke turned to him faster than anything. Gaara seemed to be making his way towards him now. He pushed Sasuke hard. "You've been aching to get back at me. You're just like him," Gaara was just about ready to punch Sasuke when Haku grabbed his wrist.

"You'll have to stop this. It's not their fault and you know it. You know exactly who's behind all this," Haku looked at Naruto and covered his mouth with his other hand. "Take him to the nurse," he said behind his hand. Sasuke didn't move though. He stood and stared at Gaara, who snatched his hand away from Haku's grasp.

"Am I the only one that's alone now? Am I Sasuke?!" Gaara turned and left the cafeteria. He had no idea where he was going but he just couldn't stay there. He disappeared off campus and didn't come back. Haku stared at Sasuke and Naruto as they tried to make it to the nurse. Then he turned around and looked at Neji. He glared and Neji smiled at him. Haku looked at Itachi and then began walking out. He was expecting Itachi to follow but the boy remained at his table.

Neji watched Haku walk away. He couldn't help but feel like he needed to go after him. They hadn't talked in days and he was sure Haku thought all this was his fault. He needed to tell the boy that it wasn't. Worst case scenario, Haku would start crying and then Neji would be there to make it all better. Just like he always did.

* * *

Evening crept over the small town. Gaara found himself laying on Naruto's bed where he'd been for most of the day. Iruka and Naruto hadn't come home and Gaara guessed why. He spent a lot of time thinking about the day he had. Threats from the cameraman, pictures he didn't want to see, Haku following him. He couldn't handle anything else. It would be humanly impossible. 

Gaara heard the door open a few moments after he was calmed down. He could hear Naruto whining to Iruka about being fine and how he just needed some sleep. He heard Naruto walking down the hall shortly after they finished arguing. The blond pushed the door open and turned on the light to see Gaara laying on his bed.

"You got me pretty good," Naruto said, not too surprised that Gaara was there. Gaara sat up and Naruto closed the door. He removed his shoes and then opened his window. He made his way around the room, putting things away and acting as if he was cleaning up. Aside from the bandage on Naruto's nose he appeared to be okay.

"Four hours in the hospital, thanks," Naruto fell in his beanbag chair and put his hands behind his head. He smiled when he saw Gaara just staring. "Well, say something," Naruto barked, poking his lips out.

"Nice show," Gaara said, smiling.

"Meh, I do my best when there's camera's around," he laughed but then quickly stopped when his nose started to hurt. Gaara nodded and smiled a little.

"I thought it could have used a little work," Sasuke crawled through the window and shut it behind him. He fell on the bed next to Gaara and propped himself up against the headboard. Gaara looked at him and then back at Naruto.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? It was perfect. Some of the best acting of my life. I even got my ass kicked. By the way, you can't just come intruding in my house through the window doing your _Sasuke_ thing. Didn't I tell you about that already?!" Naruto shoved a fist in his direction.

"Yeah right. I'll have Gaara kick your acting ass if you even try it," Sasuke laughed. Gaara smiled at that too. It was so good to have the three of them in the same room together. Gaara didn't know how but they pulled it off. He only felt bad about one thing though.

"Naruto," Gaara said, in the middle of Naruto threatening to kill Sasuke will a pillow and some cocoa oil. The blond looked at him and got up. He sat on the edge of the bed cross-legged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's up?" He smiled, thinking it was nothing more than just some random thought Gaara was having. Which it was but it held more meaning to the redhead than he knew. Gaara looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto again. He didn't say anything. Naruto looked at Sasuke and the brunette shrugged.

"I asked you how it would feel if I kissed someone you loved…you said that I have," Gaara saw Naruto take a deep breath through his mouth, like he knew where the question was going.

"Naruto, do you love Sasuke?"

* * *

Nasty Cliffie. Ah, if you're reading this story for the for time then listen up.  
The Camera guy i believe for this point on is known as Mr. X. Just so you don't get confused.

-Ciao, Nik


	11. Meet Mr Nice Guy

**Chapter XI  
Meet Mr. Nice Guy  
**

* * *

A long and cold silence passed through the room. Something so blunt and true couldn't be that bad, right? Naruto crossed his legs on the bed and let the seconds fly by. He didn't bother to look up at either of his friends. He wasn't going to let the blush that broke out on his face be revealed to the person he cared about most, and was none-the-less sitting right across from him. Gaara waited, he hadn't meant to embarrass Naruto but they were only in this situation because he and Sasuke were being too proud to admit their feelings.

Sasuke sat next to Gaara with his head down. He'd gotten an ear full of rejection from Naruto the other night and he wasn't looking forward to it again. Although, he wondered why it was taking Naruto so long to answer. He had no problem shoving Sasuke away the other night, why was now any different?

Gaara got off the bed and stood next to Naruto. "Since Sasuke cheated on me, it would be wise for us to break up. He's all yours," Gaara turned and left the room. Naruto couldn't say anything back because he was still thinking about the question, so he just kept his head down. When Gaara closed the door Sasuke looked up at Naruto. Said blond continued to pull the thread out of his blanket.

The silence grew thicker. Sasuke watched as Naruto did everything but look up at him. He thought about saying something first. Maybe telling Naruto how he actually felt. He hadn't gotten any real chance last time since it was so unexpected, but if he talked then Naruto might be prone to not actually saying anything. So Sasuke just sat and waited. It wasn't like he hadn't been waiting for all these years anyway.

Naruto didn't know what was bothering him more, the question or the answer. He really didn't want to answer but he felt like he couldn't get out of the room if he didn't. He wished Gaara hadn't left behind to defend himself. At least if there was a bigger crowd then he could get off with playing a joke but Sasuke never laughed at him so it hardly mattered. Naruto thought back to that night when Sasuke had kissed him. At first he thought Sasuke was just trying to mess around with his feelings but that kiss didn't seem fake at all. There was no way Sasuke could fake something like that.

Naruto mentally shook his head. He'd seen Sasuke fake a kiss plenty of times in the last week. His only other way to believe this were the words that came after the kiss. Naruto tried to remember the first few years they'd started hanging out. Sasuke hadn't seemed shy around him, or like he cared at all for that matter. How could he blame Naruto for not noticing his feelings? Sasuke kept to himself and most always only had conversations with Gaara. Even when Naruto was paying close attention to him or trying to get him to laugh, Sasuke just told him how annoying he was. At first that was fine, but after Naruto's crush developed, it began to hurt.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. The boy was frowning as he stared back. Naruto knew what kind of answer he wanted. Sasuke made himself more than clear a few nights ago. Naruto didn't know how his own feelings were working anymore. He swallowed down the rest of his fears and slowly started.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto shook his head. "My answer is no," he watched Sasuke's eyes change from hopeful to his regular _I don't care_ gaze. Naruto went back to his previous position with his head being down. He felt horrible but if he was going to admit all of this then things would only get harder. He could only imagine how school was going to be tomorrow. It would be better if he didn't actually feel like he loved Sasuke.

"It was just a show. I'm sure you said things that weren't true. We all did," Sasuke closed his eyes and dropped his head. If it wasn't bothering him that much then why was he looking so pitiful? "But-" He suddenly jumped across the bed and pinned Naruto down. "-you didn't seem like you were faking. I'm not taking no for an answer, Naruto," he leaned close but Naruto turned his head and tried to push him away.

"Sasuke…I said I was sorry. Come on, get off me," Naruto stared at the wall instead of in those eyes that he was sure were holding some lust. Sasuke grabbed his chin and turned his head back towards him. Naruto closed his eyes tight as Sasuke looked down at him. He cracked one of his eyes open and the brunette was smiling at him. Naruto opened the other eye and relaxed, except for the fact that his body was shaking under Sasuke's.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke smirked. "My answer is no," he still held Naruto's chin in his hand as he leaned over and touched Naruto's lips with his. He wasn't shy this time. He'd let Naruto know how he felt before so he wasn't going to hold back, although he waited for Naruto to calm down from the sudden ambush.

He settled over Naruto's body and felt how soft the blonde's lips were. He hadn't gotten to appreciate the taste the last time. Naruto's heart pounded against his chest while Sasuke's body warmed his. He didn't even have the strength to move. He could barely breathe but he knew this was what he wanted. He wanted Sasuke to kiss him again so he could feel how much Sasuke actually wanted him. Too bad Naruto wasn't ready to admit anything to him. He didn't want them to have a relationship that was caught in all the madness behind Gaara and Neji.

Naruto made some weird noise and tore away from Sasuke's lips. He could see that lustful monster building up in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto's lips burned as Sasuke stared down at him. He didn't want to stop what could potentially be his first time but maybe he wanted to wait. Naruto hadn't actually said he loved Sasuke yet. So there was not really any invitation. Sasuke's hand gripped the inside of Naruto's thigh and squeezed. Naruto tried to close his legs but he couldn't. Sasuke moved in between his legs and rested his hips. Naruto frowned up at him but Sasuke only grinned.

"W-what are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto gulped and felt the paining discomfort of Sasuke's manhood pulsing through his jeans. He tried to fight down his arousal but it wasn't going to be so shy with the way they were laying with each other.

"I know you're not embarrassed, are you?" Sasuke ran his hands up under Naruto's shirt and felt his smooth skin. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's hands glided over his chest and pulled off his shirt. He took a deep breath and arched his hips once he felt the slick lips trace over his skin.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Downstairs in the basement Gaara was working again. He sat in front of the middle monitor staring into Neji's room. It amazed him that Neji had a little company in his bedroom and he wasn't surprised at who the company was. He was just shocked that the boy was even still speaking with Neji, let alone joining him in his room for what looked like a private conversation. 

_On the Computer Screen_-for your convenience I will make it seem like we're actually in Neji's room-

Haku walked in Neji's room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and rubbed his forearm. Since Neji knew Haku was uncomfortable, he sat on the bed and let Haku stand near the door. His intentions weren't to try and start another fight so he left the space between them. Haku's head was down and he was still unconsciously scratching his arm.

"Why did you call me over?" Haku asked. He looked up at his ex lover and raised an eyebrow since he was curious. It was possible that Neji had planned some type of an apology or perhaps even an attack on him in hopes of the two of them getting back together. Haku however, wasn't going to fall for that. In order for his plans to go through, he had to forget that Neji had ever existed. He was going to forget that the person he tried desperately to give his heart to had used him like an old rag doll.

"Well," Neji said, as he laid back on his bed and put his hands behind his head. "I was hoping to apologize to you personally. There was so much going on at school that I didn't really get a chance to talk to you. I meant to apologize for my behavior last week," he sat up and rested his body on his elbows. "I think maybe it was a bad idea that the two of us went out in the first place. I knew how you felt about me and I just wanted to get back at Gaara," Neji watched as Haku's head fell low again.

"So...you never cared about me?" Haku's voice was low and his words were spread apart. Neji thought he saw tears falling but he couldn't be sure from where he was. Neji immediately blinked and turned the other way; he couldn't stand to see Haku crying.

"No," Neji replied. "not at first," he stood and tried to walk over to the boy but Haku flinched and moved closer to the door. "I never mean to hurt you," Neji tried to calm him from where he stood. He was being truthful. It was never his intention to hurt Haku or ruin their friendship. Over time he wished they would go back to the way it had always been.

"You're a rotten person. I didn't even stay with you a week and you fucked everything up for us. I don't know why Gaara put up with you for so long," he turned away. "Or maybe I just can't see how you came to love him so easily," Haku knew he shouldn't have come over. Even if Neji had never set out to hurt him or lose his friendship, he'd achieved the both of them.

"Gaara wanted someone he could trust and I wanted someone who wouldn't hesitate to love me. We broke up because he could no longer trust me and I almost watched him die. It had nothing to do with us not loving each other anymore. In fact, I'm sure he still loves me, but that's something I can't fix," he forgot about the distance between them and stood in front of Haku, rubbing the side of his face. "You wanted someone to love you and not use you. I could have been that someone for you but you found me at a bad time. I could have loved you like you wanted me to…if I wasn't in love with him-"

Just like that, all the power went off in the basement. Gaara slammed his hands on the table and stood up. He walked up the stairs in the basement and into the kitchen of Naruto's house. He noticed that all the power had gone off in the house as well. He stayed near the basement door just in case Iruka came out of his room. He stood very still in the dark and thought about the last thing he'd heard Neji say. He hadn't heard the last sentence because the sound on the computer kept cutting in and out but he got traces. Did Neji say he was in love with Haku?

"Naruto! Are you o…kay?" Iruka jumped in the room. In the dark, he witnessed his son and Sasuke wrestling around with the covers.

"Iruka! God don't you knock anymore!" Naruto yelled and hid himself under the blanket. He was down to his boxers and Sasuke was Shirtless. Iruka stared at Sasuke before he closed the door and knocked on it loudly.

"You two have all of three minutes to get dressed and get out here!" he started stomping down the hall and disappeared back into his room. Sasuke didn't say anything as he slid his shirt back over his head and headed for the door. Naruto peeked out from under the covers and grabbed his pants off the floor. He jumped into them and headed out the door behind his…whatever he and Sasuke were now.

"Sasuke, its dark and I can't see a thing," Naruto tried to keep his voice low but he was always naturally loud. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him down the lightless hall, away from Iruka's door.

"Good," Sasuke stopped and threw Naruto against the wall. Naruto almost yelped but Sasuke covered his mouth. He slid his nose over Naruto's neck and smelled his skin. The blond remained still as his body heated up. Sasuke's thigh slid in between Naruto's legs and rubbed against his crotch. Naruto felt his mouth water behind Sasuke's hand. He couldn't help himself and he licked the palm covering his mouth.

"Did you just…lick me, Naruto?" Sasuke's asked. They were dangerously close but they still couldn't see each other. Naruto shook his head and denied it. He didn't lick anyone, he was being a good boy. He heard Sasuke chuckle lightly and then move away from him. Naruto forced a smile, upset that Sasuke had moved.

"Come on, I bet Gaara's throwing a fit," he pulled Naruto again and they headed for the kitchen. Naruto lowered his head and groaned as he tripped over objects on the floor. They really needed to start cleaning more. Sasuke stopped when he felt tile under his feet. He looked dead in front of him and swore he could see the outline of something. Naruto ran into Sasuke and let go of his hand. Determined, he continued towards the basement. He got about two feet away from the door when he heard something breathing. He reached out a trembling hand and-

"AHHHHH!!! Holy shit, there's a zombie in my kitchen!" Naruto stumbled back into Sasuke, holding on to him for dear life. "Let's go!! Oh my God it's coming this way. Sasuke what the hell are you just standing there for?!" Naruto was still trying to pull him away when suddenly a flashlight turned on and revealed Gaara standing near the kitchen sink. Naruto narrowed his eyes and his jaw fell open.

"Gaara! I don't even wanna know how you managed to scare me like that. Creepy bastard." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and the brunette cleared his throat. Naruto then noticed he had jumped on Sasuke and wrapped his legs around his waist, literally squeezing the life out of his arm. Naruto smiled and got off of him.

"I was totally not even scared for real ya know. I was just protecting you since you're such a pansy," Naruto walked over to where Gaara was standing. "Did you lose power down there too? That's called Karma Gaara. You don't peep on half the school and expect to live happily," He laughed and patted Gaara's head. Gaara didn't laugh or say anything. He just stood there and ignored Naruto. He had more important things to be worrying about.

* * *

"Neji…" Haku squealed as the lights started to flicker. He looked around until Neji touched his shoulders and calmed him. He reached out for Haku but the Haku pushed him away, standing his ground. He was mad at Neji and the Hyuuga needed to know that. Haku pushed him back a little more as the lights came back on. (A/N The electricity is still off at Naruto's) 

"I didn't come over so you could tell me how much of a mistake I was. If anything I came over because I'm concerned about you. You keep having all these drastic changes and I think you should settle down. Maybe it would be better if you just stayed away from Gaara for awhile. This all started on the first day of school. You weren't so high strung over the summer. Don't you see what's going on with you?" Haku frowned when it appeared that Neji wasn't listening to him. He flicked Neji on the forehead.

"What do you want me to do?" Neji rubbed his head. "You just want me to stay away from him because you're still in love with me. That's pretty selfish, Haku," he stood still but Haku glared at him. He grabbed Neji's shirt, turned them around and pushed him forcefully against the door.

"Don't be so proud. I choose to love you and it can stop anytime. I have a handful of reasons why I want you to stay away from him for my own benefit, but this isn't one of them. You're the one that's being selfish. You can't even see what the situation has done to you as a person. You're acting as if you don't care about anyone but yourself. I don't even know you anymore. You took a week and turned it into hell for everyone," Haku let up on him. "Think about it, if you hadn't run into Gaara on the first day of school would you really be treating me like this?" He stared in Neji's eyes and watched as they started to change slowly. "I thought we would always be friends, Neji," Haku couldn't help but wrap his arms around Neji's waist.

"Do you really think we could remain friends after this? Our friendship is what cost me my relationship with Gaara. If we ever got back together I would never be able to see you anymore," Neji hadn't hugged Haku back, and now Haku was backing away.

"If you think I'm going to let you go, just so you can go back to him then you're wrong. I pulled you away from him because you were a wreck. I'm not letting you go back to that. Gaara's a good kid but he's not for you. If you thought differently then you would have never left him", he took a deep breath. "I don't even know why I'm trying to explain all this to you. You've never listened to me before," he grabbed the doorknob. "If you'll move, I'll be leaving," he glanced to the floor as Neji stepped out of his way. Haku pulled the door open and then turned around.

"You know, I used to envy you and Gaara's relationship. I wanted what you gave him but now I don't even know why. I got more attention when we were just friends," he sighed. "For you own sake, think about how you've been acting, otherwise you'll never get him back."

The Hyuuga just stood there. He wasn't sure if he was going to go after Haku or just sit back and let his words sink in. Maybe he had been acting a little different since school had started. If that was the case, then he had a lot of people to apologize to. He decided to lay down on the bed and let his mind wander. If he could just calm down a little then maybe he could remember why he was so angry. He stared up at the ceiling as he contemplated staying away from Gaara but that was just about impossible.

* * *

Neji stood thinking in the shower the next morning. His conversation with Haku the night before was eating at him. Had he really been acting like such a different person? If so, it wasn't his fault. No, it was his fault, or at least some of it was. This could have all been avoided if Neji would have just treated everybody a little better. Haku already had the slut complex and all Neji had done was build it. If Neji had handled the situation with Gaara differently then maybe Haku wouldn't be refusing to talk to him. 

He wanted to skip school today. He wasn't feeling well at all but he knew he was going to have to start fixing things. It was the beginning of the year and he didn't feel like dragging this situation out any longer. He knew that if he did it would last until his graduation. He should have just taken his chance last week to tell Gaara that he still loved him. Even if he did this whole thing with Haku would have still developed. It was being carried over from months ago and someone was definitely trying to get Neji into a lot of trouble with both boys. Whoever Mr. X was, Neji was determined to find him and drive his head into the ground for fucking up his life.

Stepping out of the shower, Neji decided that spending the day at home wasn't going to do him any good. If he could just get through today then he could go complain to Jiraiya later. He was sure Jiraiya was going to say the same things that Haku had said though. He would tell Neji that he should have considered the consequences of his actions and that his choices weren't necessarily the best ones.

He spent the next twenty minutes getting dressed and trying to decide whether to approach Gaara or not. It wouldn't be practical for him to just go up to Gaara and try to start a conversation. He was sure Gaara would make a scene just like he had the day before with Naruto. Neji couldn't take all the stress if something was to worsen his relationship with Gaara, not that he had much of one now anyway. He slid his shirt over his head and grabbed his binder off the dresser. He prayed his Economics book was in his locker and left his room.

His drive was just as mind boggling as his shower. His head was telling him to turn his car the other way and go back home. It was either that or go downtown and bang on Jiraiya's office door until someone let him in. He was having trouble even paying attention to the road. Things were so messed up that he didn't know if he could fix them at all. Gaara hadn't said he never wanted to see him again, but it was pretty clear. Neji realized that his lies had only pushed Gaara farther away. He didn't even know why he'd said such things in the first place. Neji sleeping with the entire school? Yeah, that was really believable.

When he got to school he didn't rush even though he knew he'd probably be late. He walked with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his binder and a small book. Over the last few days he'd made every effort not to run into Gaara before school, during school and after school. He would park on east campus and walk the ramp all the way to west just so he wouldn't see Gaara. Now that he was on west campus already he easily spotted the redhead walking into the main building. Neji looked around for any sign of Haku, Sasuke, or Naruto. When he confirmed that they were nowhere in sight, he hurried up the sidewalk and into the door.

The halls were loud inside and people weren't paying much attention to him. Neji walked quietly after Gaara, waiting for him to reach his locker. He stayed calm as he left a great deal of space between them. He didn't want the other students to make a fuss because then Gaara would find out he was behind him. Neji hadn't thought of what he was going to say yet. He actually had no clue why it had to be now that he made an effort. Surely he could wait until the next day after he told Jiraiya about all this. It was a little late to have second thoughts by the time Gaara had pulled his locker open and noticed Neji's presence.

Neji stopped walking with about ten feet between them. Gaara stared at him, his face was completely emotionless. He waited for a brief second and then turned away. Of all the days for Neji to run into him in the hall it just had to be this one. It had to be the day after Gaara swore Neji had said he loved Haku. Gaara ignored his presence and hurried through his locker, unlike he normally did. He grabbed his biology book and lightly closed the metal door. He didn't look over at Neji as he turned to leave.

The brunette fought with himself not to follow. He should just wait until no one was around when he could talk to Gaara in private. His better judgement always seemed to fail him at times like these. He moved and was at Gaara's side in a second. The boy kept walking even though Neji was so close that their shoulders were touching. They walked like this for a few minutes and the halls grew silent as they entered the classroom areas. When Gaara was at his door he stopped and turned around. He couldn't remember the last time the two of them had been so calm around each other.

"I meant to call," Neji said, having nothing else pop into his mind. Gaara didn't flinch but Neji could see the way his eyes changed from uncaring to frustrated. Maybe that hadn't been the right thing to say. Neji searched through his mind and tried to find something that would get Gaara's attention rather than insist he was only mocking him.

"You always mean to call," Gaara paid close attention to the whites of Neji's eyes. He didn't seem tired anymore and he didn't look as bad as he had at the party. At the football game Gaara had been a little concerned about him but now…now Neji looked like he usually did; clean-cut and polished to near perfection. Gaara made sure his eyes weren't saying anything his mouth didn't want to. He would just die if Neji knew why he was actually staring.

"I'll accept that," Neji put his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat. "I'm busy after school but I thought maybe you could come over tonight…so we can talk," Neji's sentence came out all wrong. It just sounded like he was calling Gaara over for a quick little sex adventure. He shook his head when Gaara frowned. "I meant that I needed to speak with you privately," He couldn't believe he was having this much trouble trying to explain himself. The only time he'd had this much trouble is when he initially asked Gaara out.

"…"

Neji didn't get an answer at all since Gaara was probably in shock or didn't care. "I would appreciate it if you would at least answer me. If you're going to decline then you might as well say it. I have better things to do then stand around trying to determine your answers," Neji mentally smacked himself. There he was being an asshole again. Gaara had taken a step back and was ready to turn and go in the class when Neji quickly grabbed his wrist.

"I'm trying my best to be civil but that's hard when you're treating me like a leper. Could you at least acknowledge the fact that I'm trying to apologize?" Neji gave himself a handclap on that one. He pushed passed all that horrible small talk and just said what he'd been trying to say. Gaara couldn't ignore him now. He had done everything in his power to make amends and surely the redhead would see that.

"…"

Neji frowned and blinked several times. Gaara was staring down at his wrist and didn't seem to be listening to him at all. Neji let five different strengths of anger pass by him before he took his hand off Gaara and moved a few feet back. He could see that just him touching Gaara had caused a change of emotion in his eyes. They weren't calm and they weren't angry. The Gaara Neji had known was usually very passive, but as of lately he seemed to be holding a lot of grudges.

Neji stuck his hand back in his pocket. If he died the next day Gaara would probably be the first one at his funeral trying to blow up his body with Korean atomic bombs. This didn't make the situation any easier. He'd gone too far with Haku and how he'd been acting for the passed week. Gaara was probably in the process of erasing Neji from his memory. How could he even expect Gaara to act like none of this happened? He knew Neji cheated, he knew Neji lied, and he knew/thought Neji was a whore. If Neji were in Gaara's position, he wouldn't believe him either.

"All right, Gaara you win", Neji could hear footsteps approaching them. They stopped before they reached the pair. Neither Gaara nor Neji turned their head to see who it was. They just kept watching each other for some reason. Gaara remained motionless, not blinking once, while Neji shifted and blinked several different times.

"I can't imagine why you would be talking to him."

Neji half thought that Haku would be the one standing on the side of them but that voice couldn't have belonged to Haku. Neji couldn't take the tension anymore and he broke away first. He looked to his left and saw Itachi. He was carrying his gym bag and a bottle of water. Neji looked back at Gaara but the boy was already entering in the class. He growled but turned back around to his friend. He would just have to find Gaara later.

He noticed that Itachi was by himself for the first time. It wasn't like Itachi or Haku to go anywhere alone unless they had to. Neji knew for sure that this was Haku's first period class. It wasn't like Haku to miss school unless he was dying and couldn't get out of bed. Neji looked down the hall figuring the boy was just lagging behind but he wasn't there. He looked up at Itachi as the boy just stood there, seemingly with the same expression Gaara had, none.

"Where's Haku?" Neji asked finally, trying not to work his mind too much about where the feminine boy could actually be. Itachi shrugged and started walking closer.

"Not here, said something about not wanting to see some jackass or another. He called me yelling and hung up yelling. Four hours of Neji this and Neji that. Apparently you two haven't made up," Itachi grabbed the doorknob. "I won't ask what you were doing when I got here," he pushed the door open and kept walking in. Neji didn't get a chance to say anything before he disappeared and the door closed behind him.

Neji left the hall and made his way to his class. The school day hadn't started out very well. He was this close to getting Gaara to talk but he could wait just a little longer. Hopefully Gaara just needed to let his half of an apology sink in and then he would talk to him again. Today would get better and since Haku wasn't around then there would be no distractions.

* * *

"_The economy in Konoha has suffered a great deal since the depression. The Great War between Sunagakure and Konohagakure sparked a high rise in the quantity of soldiers needed for war. Families were destroyed and a substantial amount of blood was shed for our country. We suffered with the loss of money and crops in the early 1950's_." 

Neji was half sleep on his desk by fourth period. He didn't know how he was going to pass this boring class. He tried to pass the time by texting Itachi back and forth but that failed to entertain him as well. He was ready for lunch so he could get another chance at talking to Gaara again, he was sure the redhead was friendless by now. Neji wanted to choke him and say, '_I told you so_' about Sasuke but he was in no position to be pointing fingers for people making mistakes.

He looked up at the clock and swore it was broken. He could have sworn he had been sitting there for fifteen minutes when it had been all but three. If it weren't lecture time during class he would have slammed his desk and through a chair across the room.

_Dammit!_ Why was it that when he had the brains to do something positive, time wasn't on his side? He glanced across the room and felt a sudden chill run through his body. Zabuza appeared to be taking notes but he was staring dead at him. Neji felt an uncomfortable wind blow passed him. Zabuza was grinning with his sharp teeth as his hand moved across the page.

Neji turned his head to get away from Zabuza's gaze, but Orochimaru was on the other side of the room staring at him too. Neji looked back and forth between them. They didn't seem to notice each other as they watched him. He raised his hand slightly and pointed at Zabuza. Orochimaru looked at Neji and nodded. The Hyuuga looked back at Zabuza and then pointed to Orochimaru. The boy nodded and then Neji looked between the two again. He had no idea what was going on but he knew the two of them hated each other. They had once been very good friends but their grades slipped due to the death of their other friend, which caused them both to repeat their senior year. Because of this, they stopped talking and blamed each other.

Orochimaru passed a piece of paper around the room. Eventually it ended up on Neji's desk. Since the teacher wasn't watching Neji didn't try to hide the note. He lazily unfolded it on the top of his desk and read the writing quickly. His eyes grew wide with every word and once he was done he looked at Zabuza. The boy was back to taking notes on the lecture and he didn't even look like he had ever really stopped. Neji turned to Orochimaru and he was doing the exact same thing. Neji growled when he couldn't get their attention. There was no way on earth that he could figure this one out. Neji balled the paper up and stuffed it in his pocket. Just what the hell was Orochimaru trying to pull?

_Note_

_A circle of small squares waves through the air to make contact with a round green mass of solid.  
The one person you don't love but care for will know why words of a false matter end up in your pocket on a dark night.  
Jagged teeth will wring out the truth of a bright haired star with access to you.  
You're not looking close enough to your surroundings_.

_End Note_

Neji was about to throw a fit when the bell finally rang. He must have looked down for two seconds to put his papers away. He was about to cross the room to question Orochimaru about the meaning of his lame poetry but the snake was gone. He and Zabuza were already leaving the class, together. Neji could feel a headache building. He hadn't asked Orochimaru to write him poems, he asked him to find the damn cameraman. Neji left the class and took a detour to his locker. He was going to have to show Orochimaru why they had very little time to find out this Mr. X.

* * *

Gaara sat at a different table for lunch. He wasn't supposed to be seen with Sasuke or Naruto. They probably insisted on sitting at their usual table so Gaara was forced to sit in the deserted corner of the cafeteria. He looked at the empty bench across from him and sighed. He never thought he would actually miss Naruto's loud mouth. Gaara waited for a while before he pulled his notebook from his backpack. He grabbed a pencil and started working on his unfinished homework assignment for art class. He was only working for five whole minutes when he noticed something blocking his light 

"Can I sit here?" The voice was solemn. Gaara looked up and saw Haku standing in front of him. He would have frowned but he had so many other things on his mind. He decided not to answer as he went back to shading the underside of a bridge on his paper. Haku sat down anyway but he didn't say anything. Gaara didn't want to talk, he was busy trying to figure out why Haku looked so…different. He would have kept his mouth shut but it was beginning to bother him.

"You don't wear your hair like that often," Gaara said, not looking up. Haku didn't know if he wanted to take that as a compliment or a complaint. He was wearing his hair pulled back in a high ponytail and his bangs were combed over to the side so they fell over his right eye. He looked down at Gaara's paper but the boy pulled it close to him and covered it so Haku couldn't see exactly what he was doing.

"Aww, you don't like my hair?" Haku tapped the table to get Gaara's attention but he never looked up and he never answered. "I thought maybe you would like it. I skipped my first four periods to find this shirt and you won't even look at me," he huffed and drew circles on the table with his finger to get Gaara to look up. Gaara was at a loss for what to do. Not five days ago they were ready to tear each other's heads off and now here they were at the same lunch table with Haku putting the moves on him. He didn't know whether to be flattered or disgusted.

Haku lowered his face down to the table and looked up at Gaara. The redhead was still sketching on his paper. He made no sign that he cared for anything Haku was even saying. Haku poked out his bottom lip and then sighed heavily until Gaara finally looked up. He narrowed his eyes and Haku sat back.

"Finally I got your attention. Don't feel flattered, I have no interest in you. I just wanted to ask what this was?" Haku dropped a small box on the table and Gaara recognized it as the box he mailed to Haku on Saturday. It sure did take the package forever to get to him, considering it was already Wednesday. Gaara stared at the box and smiled to himself. Haku had opened it since the tape was missing. Gaara had forgotten about it.

"Do you hate me so much that you would insist I die in such a horrible way?" Haku opened the box and gave Gaara the little book that was inside. "I can appreciate your art just so long as it doesn't involve you ripping out my hair and then beating me to death. If you wanted Neji by your side so bad you should have just waited," he shrugged. "Had I received this two days ago I would be offended but now I feel like we don't have to hate each other so much anymore," Haku smiled but it fell to an empty look when the back door of the cafeteria opened. Gaara had no idea what Haku was saying. Neji had just told Haku he loved him. Gaara wasn't interested in waiting. Hell, he probably had no chance now anyway, not that he cared much. If Neji was going to be with Haku then so be it.

Gaara turned around when he saw Haku staring behind him. Neji walked through the door and he didn't look happy. Gaara and Haku were sitting near the front of the cafeteria so they would get noticed once Neji made it to his table. Haku looked towards the area where he usually sat and saw Itachi giving him a death glare. Haku waved and smiled but Itachi just turned away. Neji walked in the lunch hall with everybody whispering after him. He was used to it by now so he just kept moving. When he got to his table he spotted Gaara a few tables away from him. Neji looked up and saw Haku, who he had originally thought was some random girl sitting with Gaara.

Neji's jaw would have dropped if it were any other day but right now he was in a bit of a hurry. He sat down and pulled the note Orochimaru wrote him from his pocket. He continuously looked over at Gaara and Haku but he focused most of his attention on what he was doing. He slid the piece of paper in front of Itachi and waited for the boy to open it.

"You're creepy ex boyfriend has a way with words. I won't ask why you two were even together if you can decode his crazy riddle," Neji crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Itachi sat the paper down and twisted the cap off his soda while he read it. He frowned a couple of times but upon finishing off the entire glossy bottle of sprite, he understood at least a good portion of what was on the note.

"You should pay more attention in British Literature," Itachi put the note on the table in front of Neji and pointed to the first line.

_A circle of small squares waves through the air to make contact with a round green mass of solid_.

"This is probably referring to a game of tennis. Hence the brief description of a racket and a tennis ball."

_The one person you don't love but care for will know why words of a false matter end up in your pocket on a dark night._

"I'm not sure about the beginning but you said that Gaara put those pictures in your pocket at the football game right? Well you didn't write the words so they're false. I'm pretty sure what Orochimaru is trying to say is that someone close to you either is the cameraman or knows who he is."

_Jagged teeth will wring out the truth of a bright haired star with access to you.  
You're not looking close enough to your surroundings._

"I have no idea who he's referring to right here but it can only be Kisame or Zabuza, since they both of them have usual sharp teeth. As for the last part, it deals to why the beginning is so specific. How many blond tennis stars do we have in the school?" Itachi yawned and pointed out the window. "If I wanted to take a guess, Orochimaru is saying that whoever is closest to the blond knows who took the pictures and either Kisame and Zabuza will be taking care of him shortly," he pulled his arms in his sleeves and cracked his neck. "It's only a guess-" he said, "-but Deidara and Sasori are awfully close and Deidara is the only blond on the tennis team."

Neji stared at Itachi and blinked several times. He wanted to know why the hell Itachi knew so much of the situation. "You've been talking to Haku too much," Neji stood up and stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Thanks," he stepped away from the bench and Itachi turned around, no expression in his voice what-so-ever.

"Don't assume that just because I dated him that I know how the hell is mind works. I'm not God, Neji," Itachi stared passed Neji at Orochimaru while he tried to pry the fangirls off of him. Neji looked behind him as well and turned away, heading for the back door that led to the field.

"You could have fooled me," he left Itachi sitting at the table alone again. He walked out the door and made sure Orochimaru saw him leave. Neji was on a mission to find out if Deidara was guilty. He could hear the door open and close behind him as he kept walking but he couldn't grasp the fact that Gaara and Haku were…conversing…together. He could feel Orochimaru catching up to him but he didn't turn around, he had to at least make it to the courts behind the safety of the green mesh before he started talking.

Neji stepped onto the tennis courts with a small smile on his face. Deidara was playing a game of handball while Sasori sat on the ground and watched. Neji didn't alert either of them as he stood off to the side. Orochimaru appeared next to him within the next few seconds. He leaned against the fence and watched Deidara run back and forth after the ball.

"Nothing less from a Hyuuga.," Orochimaru's long tongue fell out of his mouth and it moistened his lips. Neji shuddered at the brief sight of such a thing and then looked away. He smiled to himself at how he couldn't figure out the riddle. He really should pay more attention in class.

"Nothing less from an Uchiha," he said back. Orochimaru looked at him and then exhaled. They stood quietly together. Neji with his hands in his pockets and Orochimaru with his head down staring up Deidara through his bangs, all the while playing with his seemingly endless snake of a tongue. They were both startled when Zabuza hoped over the fence and landed softly next to them.

"You must have been in a real fix if you had to sink as low as calling Zabuza for the job. I'm surprised at you, Orochimaru."

"Nonsense, Zabuza already has a grudge against the blond and I didn't want to get my hands dirty. I can't afford to be held back for another year," Orochimaru and Zabuza had decided that they would go before Gaara and work together on the candidates on the list. That way they could knock off the easy ones first. Orochimaru had no intentions of going after Kimimaro or Kabuto. He was almost absolutely positive that Kimimaro wouldn't waste his time. Kabuto had so many extra college courses he was taking that he didn't have time to fuck with anyone.

Zabuza crossed Kiba off the list quickly because he seemed to only rant about his dog, or he was always with Kankurou. This left them with Deidara, who was the biggest suspicion so far. He got bored very easily and tennis, which was his main goal in life, didn't start for another three months. He was bound to do something to pass the time. If he wasn't running around drawing on walls with markers then he was in the supply closet stealing clay to clad over his walls in an attempt to create the perfect dark room in his house. That was reason enough for them to consider him. What the hell did he need a dark room for?

"Sasori's the one with the camera addiction. Doesn't he have the photography class with Kurenai on the weekends? Didn't he build a camera for science fair last year?" Neji found himself trying to go through the possibilities for why it wasn't Deidara. The boy's brains weren't always there and something this big and thought out just couldn't be him. Zabuza shrugged like he didn't care, and he probably didn't. Orochimaru thought for a second.

"It's too easy. If it were Sasori his name would be all over it. Plus that guy's a perfectionist. If I ever did see him with a Polaroid camera I would cut out my tongue. What kind of grudge does he bare against you or Haku in the first place? Gaara maybe but…" Orochimaru stopped talking after he mentioned the redhead's name. Neji looked over at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Go on," Neji turned his head back around. Orochimaru seemed to have lost his train of thought though. He was just two words away from saying something about Gaara's plan to find Mr. X and if he had then the cover would have totally been blown. He ran through his mind to find something to blanket his mistakes.

"Baka," Zabuza said, quietly. "He meant to say that the only reason Sasori could possibly hate the redhead is because Gaara knocked him down to second place last year for best invention. But even that's nothing for him to slaughter Gaara's name for. Deidara makes perfect sense. He's brainless and would kill to fuck with someone. That's why he follows Sasori around like a wet dog. That's his access to camera equipment," Zabuza pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Deidara's name and CB number were also never on the forward list of either cell picture. Sasori's was."

Neji kept his mouth closed. He didn't even know Zabuza could hold a fork the correct way, let alone come up with every reason under the sun why Deidara was in fact Mr. X. Neji looked over at Orochimaru who was nodding with his eyes closed. The two of them sure had put a lot of thought into this, especially since Neji had only told Orochimaru the day before. That didn't seem like something they could put together in just one day.

"Fine," Neji said, "I won't be home until five. Get him to my house no later than 6:30 and make sure Sasori doesn't know what you're doing. If for some reason you're hunch is wrong then I don't want anyone at school to find out that I'm looking for the cameraman," Neji turned and started walking away. He could hear Zabuza growl behind him but he didn't care. He slipped off the courts and headed back to the cafeteria. He had two other important people he needed to make contact with before the school day was over.

* * *

The end of the school day was all but a relief. Gaara was thankful for his desk job in sixth period. He didn't think he could handle another class. All he needed to do now was sit there and wait for the hall attendants to bring those pesky rosters so he could pretend to mark people absent or tardy. His head hurt every time he thought about Neji attempting to apologize to him. He couldn't believe the sudden change in his attitude. It was too fake for Gaara to even consider he was being honest. And the same thing went for Haku. He was acting strange and treating Gaara like they'd been friends for seven years and just gone through a small fallout. 

Gaara leaned against the computer screen with his head. He knocked himself against the glass a few times before someone opened the door and walked into the office. That wasn't uncommon, people came in and out all day long and it was never anyone special.

"Hyuuga-san what a surprise. You look much better today," Shizune smiled at him and he smiled back. "Just one moment, I'll see if counselor Iruka is busy," She left her chair and walked over to the man's office door. Neji was looking at her and then his eyes turned over to Gaara in a very…slow…motion. It was like a scene from some silent movie. Gaara felt like he was a piece of steel and Neji was superman, using his laser eyes to melt Gaara in half.

_Dammit!_ Gaara hated those eyes and the way they made him feel. It was almost as if he was losing control of his own body. He wanted to say things he wasn't even thinking. Gaara bit his tongue and tried to stare back. He could do just as much damage if he didn't let Neji know he was affected by the dangerous gaze. Gaara turned away and started slamming away at the keyboard. Neji looked away as well as Shizune came back and sat at her desk.

"I'm sorry, he's with another student right now. You can sit and wait or you can come back later," her smile was small but her spirits were healthy. Neji smiled back at her as he watched Gaara out of the corner of his eye. Gaara just knew that that bastard was going to stay and make the rest of his day hell. He wondered why he'd been cursed so badly. No matter where he went he had problems.

"That's alright, I just came to tell him that I have a meeting with my counselor so I'm going to leave a bit early," Neji bowed to her and ignored any eye contact with Gaara as he left the room. Gaara was in shock, he couldn't believe Neji had just blown him off. He was sure Neji would stay or at least have the decency to say bye to him, not that he had said hello either. Gaara gritted his teeth and he continued his work. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much but maybe he would have felt better if he knew Neji was being serious with him about apologizing. Gaara's shoulders lowered and he started typing slower, now he really just wanted the day to be over.

* * *

"Cigarette?" Jiraiya asked as he sat down in his chair on the side of Neji. He brought his clipboard to his seat and dropped a box of Newports on the table next to Neji. The boy eyed the box like he wanted to take it and smoke all of them. 

"No, I don't smoke," he said, calmly staring at the ceiling above him. He wasn't laying down today. He was siting with his legs crossed and his head leaned back. His attitude wasn't the same as it had been last week and he was looking forward to his vent. He didn't mind the continuous questioning for now.

"You don't seem to be in a bad mood today. I wonder how things at home are," Jiraiya didn't write anything down for the time being. He paid more attention to what Neji actually had to say. This was the first session they'd had in a long time where Neji hadn't come in with a frown etched on his face. He seemed like he was happy.

"They're the same. My uncle is out of town and I have been left in charge to watch Hinata and Hinabi for the remainder of the week. I don't see that to be such a problem. He seems to trust me enough now," Neji didn't even realize he'd said so much. He usual just gave short answers to Jiraiya's short questions.

"Your life at home seems to be taking a turn for the good. Has school been just as positive for you?" He pulled the glasses down on his nose so he could get a good look at Neji. The boy had his eyes closed now as he tried to hold back a small smile. Jiraiya could count on one hand how many times Neji had smiled in his presence.

"School... is different," Neji said, and left it at that. This struck the doctor's attention as well. He wanted to hear details about why Neji's experience at school was so _different_ than last weeks when he had dragged himself in the office looking like a mess.

"Anyone worth mentioning?" Jiraiya asked. According to his memory Haku was the last person Neji had been attracted to and he was praying that it was a decision he wouldn't regret.

"Haku," Neji said, "He broke up with me on Friday night. He was over my house last night and he told me, in not so many words, that I'm an asshole -among other things. I treated him like he was something that belonged to me and I hadn't even realized what I was doing to him. I've never been like this before. Three months ago I couldn't even imagine myself acting this way. I don't even know if what he told me last night was the truth," Neji seemed confused but he still smiled.

"I see," Jiraiya crossed his legs and folded his arms. "Have to two of you decided to remain friends?" He asked.

"No," Neji looked away. "Gaara and Haku have taken a liking to each other," he chose to take now to start his ranting. "He left me, didn't last very long did it? On Saturday Haku fought me away from him. I would have gotten him back if Gaara hadn't stepped in my way. I said some things to Gaara that I shouldn't have and as of 7:23 this morning I'm sure he hates my guts. I saw the two of them eating lunch together today. Gaara had started dating his best friend Sasuke. Then Sasuke supposedly cheated on him with their other best friend Naruto. I'm sure Haku felt bad for Gaara and is befriending him as an apology."

Jiraiya just kept nodding as he picked up his clipboard and start jotting things down. "Let's go back to why Haku broke up with you. You mentioned last week that he was clingy and it made you a little uncomfortable. What could have happened to stopped his feelings so quickly?" He asked. Neji felt like he was prying a little too deep so early, but he was in a talking mood.

"Friday night I ran into Gaara in the parking lot at the football game. He was beat up pretty badly and I felt for him. I hugged him, I even kissed him and told him, in not so many words, that I missed him. He slipped something into my pocket while I held him. Haku and I got in a little fight at the game and yet again I said something I wish I could take back but he kept confessing his love and I just didn't feel that way yet. When I went over to his house to apologize, things got out of hand and I needed a shower. When I got out he was holding two pictures in his hand that I had never in my life seen. The first picture had to be from like three months ago, before Gaara and I separated. You already know I cheated on him and the picture proved it. The second picture was the same thing, only more recent. Gaara knew for sure now and Haku thought I had them taken on purpose. He said he couldn't trust me. Even though I told him I loved him, he refused to talk to me and made me leave the house," Neji stopped talking and opened the water bottle on the desk next to him.

"I'm a little confused. You seemed to be stressed about this whole Haku and Gaara situation but you don't look the least bit worried," Jiraiya said. Neji downed half of the bottle and closed it back up, sitting it in his lap.

"That's because I'm not. Last session I was just being childish while I tried to convince myself I was still in love with Gaara. I don't know why it was so hard for me to admit before but I'm sure now. I'm absolutely positive that I've never been more right about anything in my life," Neji let the chills in his body pass as he breathed. "I'm in love with Gaara."

* * *

Orochimaru turned on the light in Neji's basement while Zabuza made sure he tied the ropes tight enough. The boy didn't fight too much as the two of them restrained him. He just pretended he was in a bad dream and waited for it to pass. 

"You look like you were busy painting, Deidara," Neji was sitting in a chair in front of the blond. Zabuza and Orochimaru were standing behind Deidara while he was tied to a chair. Neji reached over and pulled his blindfold off of Deidara's eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the room, Deidara just smirked.

"Ah, it would be just like the most popular guy in school to kidnap me, yeah. What do you want Hyuuga?" Deidara relaxed in his chair like he was in no kind of danger. He didn't believe Neji would actually harm him since he took the blindfold off and was looking fairly calm. Neji moved his chair closer and tucked Deidara's bangs behind his ear so he could see both of his eyes.

"I have reason to believe you are the one behind all the cell phone pictures," Neji didn't expect the reaction he got from the boy. Deidara laughed softly and then got louder. His eyes grew wide and he let his head fall back. Zabuza rolled his eyes and Orochimaru did his usual tongue thing. The blond finally stopped laughing when he ran out of breath.

"Hmm, Deidara the mastermind behind such an insidious plot? That does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" He shrugged. "It's nice to know you think so highly of me. Too bad Deidara cannot possibly be your genius guess. You've got the wrong guy," Deidara closed his eyes and shook his head. Neji leaned back in his chair. Of course the boy wasn't just going to admit it. If he did then that was like deciding to take a trip off a cliff.

"You're not making this any easier on yourself. You see that there?" Neji pointed to a hook on the wall where his uncle usually hung his tools. "People are more prone to revealing information when the blood is rushing to their head. I don't want to have hang you upside down so you'll talk." Neji grinned when Deidara's mood changed. He seemed to be considering if Neji would actually put him in harms way to get an answer out of him.

"…un, you're only kidding. You wouldn't do such a thing. I haven't known you to be so drastic," he shrugged again. "In any case, I told you I didn't do it. What sense of accomplishment would I find in taking a picture with my cell phone? That's not art, it's a shame," Deidara nodded in having convinced himself that the brunette wasn't stupid enough to do something so…err, stupid. Neji sighed and rolled a rubber band off his wrist. He stood up and tied his hair. He turned his back to Deidara.

"Put him on the wall."

"What?! No! Come on Neji are you even listening to me?" Deidara's ankles were tied up and he was lifted from the chair. "Holy God you're not kidding! Wait put me down! I'm not the fucking culprit! You're out of you mind! Put me down you snake looking man," he tried to wiggle free but Zabuza and Orochimaru carried him over to the wall and hung him upside down. Neji knelt in front of him as the blood quickly rushed to his face.

"Now that you're settled I'm going to ask you some questions and you're to answer them honestly. If I think you're lying to me then I'll just leave you up there longer. The faster you answer the faster I'll send you home, yeah?" Neji mocked him. Deidara would have nodded if it didn't hurt so much to move his neck.

"Good," Neji pulled his chair over and sat under Deidara. The blonde's head was very near Neji's crotch and his hair flowed over Neji's legs. The brunette combed through Deidara's hair while he talked.

"Do you, or have you ever owned a Polaroid camera?"

"Huh? No. What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, closing his eyes and trying to swallow. Neji ignored his reply question.

"Does Sasori own one?"

"Sasori? Are you suspecting him too, yeah? Sasori builds all his cameras. He doesn't believe in the immediate accomplishment of film. He likes to develop pictures himself."

"Would that explain your fascination with wanting to build a dark room?" Neji still had his suspicions of Sasori but Deidara would probably but doing all of this just to keep his attention.

"Un," Deidara's nose was bight red. "Couldn't you have called me to ask me all this? Kidnapping me wasn't really necessary."

"Where's your cell phone Deidara?"

"Ah, at home with my shoes and my pride. Your stupid cronies didn't let me get anything before they dragged me into the car."

"Can you explain why your name wasn't on the forward list of the cell phone pictures?"

"…uh, my cell phone broke last week. I didn't get a new one until Saturday and I also got a new number that most people don't have. That means that the picture that came in yesterday I didn't get to see until I stole Sasori's phone."

Neji thought about that for a second. How ironic that Deidara would lose his phone the week that the pictures came in.

"And Sasori's phone?" Neji asked, thinking that it could have been his phone that Deidara used to send the pictures from since he _stole_ it.

"He just got a new phone too. He didn't even have a camera on his old phone. I had to persuade him into getting one. I told you, he doesn't believe in that stuff, yeah. He takes his camera everywhere anyway," Deidara's eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Why did you take Sasori's phone from him then? Was it to send the pictures and make it look like someone else had done it?" Neji was on to his little scam and he wanted some answers now.

"If I had then I wouldn't have chosen my own boyfriends phone for such a thing. I only took his phone to see all his recent incoming and outgoing calls. He's been distant lately, I thought… maybe… he… was-" He was losing consciousness as he tried to keep talking.

"Sneaking around on you, huh Deidara?" Neji chuckled as he slid his hand across Deidara's pale face. The boy didn't answer.

"Are you going to pass out?" Neji asked, still fingering through his hair. Deidara didn't say anything as his eyes closed. Neji looked over at Orochimaru and Zabuza. Maybe he shouldn't have let him hang there for so long. Now he couldn't get any of the answers he was looking for. Now he had more reason to believe that Sasori was Mr. X rather than Deidara.

"Get him down and take him in the guest room until he wakes up," Neji would have just forced him awake but someone was impatiently ringing the doorbell upstairs. Neji left the basement and jogged up to the front door. He hadn't anticipated his speed and pulled the door open with a bit of force, scaring the person in front of him.

"Gaara," he expected something more to come out but he was already in massive shock that he was even here. He was sure he was going to have to chase Gaara down for the next week or two. Neji felt vulnerable for some reason. The way Gaara stared at him was the most uncomfortable thing that he could think of.

"I'm not staying," Gaara dragged his hand through his hair. "I don't even know why I'm here. I should leave, but I want to know if you were being honest. It's been bothering me," Gaara just kept staring. He was fascinated with the fact the Neji looked so feminine with his hair up. Neji must have noticed because he pulled his hair loose. He opened the door wider and stepped to the side.

"If you come in then maybe I can explain a little better," he sounded like he was being sincere. Gaara still didn't think so though. Sure he had walked all the way over here, with the help of Sasuke's car, but he wasn't going in that house to talk about anything. He just wanted a simple answer so his brain would stop running itself in circles. He shook his head and made sure to keep his body  
a few feet from the door.

"I'm not coming in, I can't stay. Just tell me if you were being serious or not," Gaara kept his cool and didn't make any signs that Neji's presence was frustrating him. Neji couldn't imagine why they couldn't just sit in the kitchen and talk. It wasn't like he was going to bite Gaara's head off or anything. Even though to Gaara it probably did seem like that was something he would do.

"I refuse to have this conversation with you standing at my door. It's not like I can just give a yes or no answer. This is more complicated then you stopping by to hear something that's going to give you some closure. You're not the only one with a problem here," Neji's anger was rising quickly. He just wanted to sit the boy down and talk. Why was that so hard? It wasn't like he was asking for his soul.

"You never could control your temper. This is obviously much bigger than just you apologizing and I have no interest in it being more than that. We'll have to do this some other time," Gaara took a step back. Neji grabbed the front of his shirt quickly and pulled him back. He pulled Gaara close and stared down at him. Gaara didn't move and he breathed easily, like none of this was really happening.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Neji asked, trying not to let his anger seep out too much. If only he could just let Gaara into his mind, into his body for just a split second. Then he would see that Neji was trying his best to tell him something important. He was being honest even though he sounded like he was just as angry as the day they broke up. Gaara just didn't care, that's what it was.

"Because, I don't like you. I can't stand the person you've become and I can't say I even liked the person you were. You're a horrible excuse for an escape and I don't know why it lasted so long between us. You're selfish, you always have been. You led me in so many different directions that I just ended up lost. You wanted me to love you and when I did you complained that I was smothering you. You had no idea what you wanted from me so you left," Gaara pushed him away. "I hope to God you found what you were looking for," Gaara turned around and started walking. He knew coming over was a mistake.

"Gaara," Neji fought with himself in a hundred different ways. He didn't know what to say, or how to say anything. It was as if he hadn't been waiting for this moment for the passed three months. Gaara kept his back to Neji as he watched the front gate of the residence. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to turn back around.

"Gaara, I still love you," Neji said, leaning out of the door. He wanted to go down the sidewalk and stop Gaara from leaving but something was preventing him from taking any further steps. Maybe he had said too much already.

"I know," Gaara stepped off the porch and started to leave. He couldn't turn around, he knew those eyes were going to make him confess things that he wasn't ready to. He wanted to tell Neji how he felt but even with an apology and a reassurance that the boy was still the same Neji he'd known, Gaara just felt like it wasn't time for him to give himself up just yet. This would be awkward but that was expected.

"Could you just wait a minute?" Neji was at his side in a second. "Let me take you out, just as friends," He tried to put a hand on Gaara's shoulder but the boy moved away. He didn't appreciate all the body contact Neji was inflicting today. Neji didn't know why he had expected to get so close. Gaara had a thing for personal space and Neji was probably the last person he wanted stepped into his boundary line.

"We're not friends," Gaara said, "even if we were, I wouldn't go anywhere with you. I don't even have the mind to trust you much."

"Please," Neji begged, "if ever you had asked me for anything I wouldn't hesitate to give it to you. Just give me a chance. I'm not asking you for anything you can't give. If you can't love me that's fine. All you have to do is listen." Neji couldn't help but touch the side of Gaara's face. "Why won't you listen?" All the anger that had built up was dying down and now he was desperate. Gaara could also feel himself softening. Neji sounded almost as pathetic as Gaara did when he was whining.

Sighing and stepping away, Gaara pushed Neji's hand from his face. "I should go," Gaara held on to his hand for a moment. He stepped closer and leaned his head against Neji's chest. "Did you ever think that those things you did would come back to haunt you?" He could hear Neji's heart skip a beat. Gaara pulled away, turning quickly to leave. Neji didn't even have anything left to say. His love confession hadn't worked. His begging hadn'tworked. He was out of options so he just watched Gaara leave. Suddenly,  
finding out who the cameraman might be wasn't so important. He just wanted one thing-

* * *

Haku walked up the stairs to his apartment that night. The stairwell was dark and the light above the door was broken. He regretted that it was so late but he was spending some time with Itachi, trying to get him to believe that he wasn't actually after Gaara. It would probably turn out that Haku and Neji would be taking turns spending time with Itachi since they weren't really talking anymore.

He walked up the rest of the stairs and came to his door. It was so dark that Haku really couldn't see anything. When he stepped on the doormat he felt something crush under his feet. He reached down in the dark and picked up a small paper folder. Haku raised his eyebrow and unlocked the door. When he got inside he walked over to the table and set down his keys. He turned on the kitchen light and sat at the table as he opened the folder.

_-Haku,_

_I have been waiting a long, precious week to write this to you. This is going to be fairly quick so that you can go back to being the filth that God has planted on this earth. In short, I am the one who has taken those beautiful pictures of you and the Hyuuga. Are you not excited that I am finally contacting you to say hello?_

_Haku, I am going to tell you a few things about myself so read carefully, but first, there is someone after you. I would advise you to watch who you befriend in the next few weeks. You are the first to receive a letter from me, dear Haku. I am going to make your life a living hell for the next week and a half. You will not find me, no one will. Your relationship with Neji was your first mistake and I will let that be known now. My pictures were made for you, to erase you, to erase him. That is all I ever wanted. How does that make you feel Haku? Do you regret ever sleeping in his bed?_

_I shall leave you to your poor and pathetic life now. Be careful Haku, the world is full of people who will hate you. They will hate you just like I do._

_Mr. X_

_-----  
_End Chapter  
I know it might be a lot to ask but if this is your first time reading this story, or second, or whatever. Could you possible review it for me. Just a little. That way it could get some more readers. I feel bad because even though this is a re-write no one is reading.

Thanks  
-Ciao Nik


	12. His Heart's A Battle Ground

A/N-This is the only chapter I am not editing, because its short and i just don't feel like it.  
Disclaimer: Haven't seen one of these in a while. I don't own Naruto

**Chapter XII  
His Heart's A Battle Ground**

* * *

The sun was bright, warm and it filled his room. Neji rolled over in his bed to hide from the sunlight. His arm fell over something warm next to him. Neji pulled the covers back and stared in amazement. Gaara was lying next to him, sleeping. Neji rubbed his eyes. He knew he had to be dreaming. He could count how many times he'd seen Gaara sleeping. That was all but twice.

Neji swallowed and touched Gaara's cold shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his body shivered when Neji removed the covers. The Hyuuga was half expecting Gaara to be lifeless like he always was. The redhead was breathing though. He chest rose and fell as he laid on his side. Neji could hear his own heart beating loudly. Gaara turned on his back and then onto his other side so he was facing Neji. His eyes slowly opened and he stared at Neji.

"Gaara."

The boy picked up a pillow and covered his ears. Neji noticed for the first time that the shower in his bathroom had been running and now someone had turned it off. Who was it that was calling Gaara? He knew it wasn't him. He hadn't said anything, in fact he couldn't. Neji reached over and tried to touch Gaara to get his attention. He could almost feel the pillow but his hand phased right through it. He pulled his hand back and looked at it.

"Gaara get up, we'll be late."

Neji looked up towards the bathroom door and saw…Neji? He frowned. What was he doing across the room? Correction, what was his body doing across the room? He was sure he was actually sitting right there next to Gaara. He could feel the bed and the boy's warm body. He could feel Gaara's skin but the boy couldn't feel him.

"I'm not going." The red head pulled the covers back over his head. "Graduations are pointless. It's just another reason for you to remind me your going off to college, alone." Gaara mumbled. Neji (which will now be referred to as Neji-nise the ghost-ish one) looked down at Gaara's body under the covers. Did he just hear right? Was he graduating today? He got up off the bed and walked carefully over to his desk.

June 26, 2007. Yeah, he was graduating today. He looked back at Gaara and watched Neji sit on the bed next to the boy. Neji's hair was wet from the shower and he was sporting his slacks and nothing more. He looked awfully different from Neji-nise. His face was calm and he eyes were full of something Neji-nise couldn't place. He looked…happy.

"You're obligated to go, Gaara. I'm pretty sure it's written somewhere that it's your job as my boyfriend to go to functions like these. Stop being a baby and get up. I want you to go, I'm not going without you so come on." Neji pulled the covers from over Gaara and turned him over. Neji leaned over and kissed Gaara's shoulder. "You know I'm not going to leave you." Neji smiled down at him and his hair dripped lightly onto Gaara's chest.

Neji-nise stared at the two of them. He was having a hard time trying to figure out just what exactly what was going on. Had they gotten back together? Did they even break up in the first place? Was this a dream or was it a piece of the future? Neji-nise watched closely as Gaara got up and dragged himself into the bathroom.

Neji-nise watched his other self lay back on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. He wanted to walk over there and shake the boy so he could find out what was going on. If only he had some kind of 'Dreamish' powers then he would seriously be talking to the Neji laying in the bed. He wanted some answers or he wanted to wake up.

"You still don't know what's going on, do you?"

Neji-nise looked around the room and made sure no one else was around. Had Neji been talking to him? He tried to answer just in case but his voice was lost.

"You can't talk for a reason." Neji said, sitting up. "You're not here to talk, you're here to learn." Neji stared at Neji-nise and frowned. "You've already hurt him once. Do you want to do it again? Why can't you just admit that you love him?" Neji asked. He couldn't answer the question himself. He hadn't lived it. Neji-nise lowered his head and sighed. It's no wonder he couldn't talk. He would have said a billion things to deny it probably.

"You remember how easy it was to love him. I know you do. You don't belong with Haku or anyone else for that matter. You wouldn't be having these strange dreams if you weren't meant to be together." Neji got off the bed and started shifting through his closet to find a shirt. Neji-nise sat on the floor and crossed his legs. Some of what Neji said had been making sense.

Neji-nise waited like that for a long time. Neji had stopped talking to him and was now ironing his shirt. When Gaara came out of the bathroom fully clothed Neji smiled.

"Ready?" He asked, sliding his shirt on and buttoning it up. He grabbed the tie off his dresser and threw it over his shoulder. Gaara didn't answer as he sat on the bed and slid his shoes on. Neji sat next to him and put his arm around Gaara's waist.

"Do you remember back in September when you came to my house and I told you I love you?" He questioned and Gaara nodded absently. "What were you thinking when I told you I still loved you, honestly." Neji stroked the side of Gaara's face and got close.

"I thought we already talked about this before. You're making me feel like I need to reassure you. Are you trying to leave me again?" Gaara asked looking away. Neji turned Gaara's face back around and pretended to wipe away a tear that wasn't really there.

"I could never leave you. I just want to hear you say it again. I don't know what kind of things we're going to be forced to deal with after we leave this room today. I just wanna hear you say those words to me. I promise I'll never let you go." Neji's eyes were big and pleading. He was merely trying to show Neji-nise how easy this was but he forgot and fell into his own weakened state.

"I told you…" Gaara wanted to look away as he cheeks flushed but Neji held onto him. "I felt like we had never been apart. I wanted to touch you and hug you. I wanted your embrace and I waited for it. I knew that there was no on else out there that could make me feel like I absolutely couldn't breathe anymore. I wanted to forgive you and be with you. I couldn't stand being apart but I was afraid so I pushed you away. I shouldn't have. I loved you then, I always loved you." Gaara leaned into the crook of his neck. "If you leave, Neji…I don't know who I'll turn into without you."

"Gaara." Neji-nise could hear himself say. He reached for the boy he loved so much but his vision began to fade. He cursed himself. He wanted to stay here, he wanted to live where things were calm and nothing could be broken. His body fell through the floor into the darkness. He floated in the black abyss of his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from fading away. Gaara was affecting him. Neji-nise's eyes were cloudy and he felt like he had been crying for an eternity.

Was that how it was supposed to end? Would he finally get Gaara back if all he did was tell him he loved him? Neji-nise could feel his chest pounding as something tried to break free. He laid a hand over his chest as the pounding increased.

"You're hiding it from yourself. Let it go, Neji."

The voice in the dark was his own. What was it talking about? What was he supposed be letting go of?

Neji-nise's chest began to throb with pain and he felt like it was ripping open. He could feel the blood on his hands as he tried to push down on himself. He was trying to keep something in but that something wanted out. He tried to talk again, tried to ask his other self what was happening but his speech was still muted.

"You'll be fine if you just let it go, Neji. Free it, or you will perish in the darkness."

Neji-nise shook as his chest ripped open and a bright light cut through the black. The light shot up to a small orb that floated above him. Neji-nise reached for it. He wanted to see what it was, wanted to get out of there. The farther he reached the closer he got. He grabbed the small orb and closed it up in his hands. He didn't want to let go of it again, he felt empty without it.

"Do you still not know what it is, Neji?"

Neji-nise didn't know what to do with it. He looked at the gaping hole in his chest where his heart was still pounding. Neji used the light from the orb to look at his beating organ. It pounded slower and slower. It was growing black every second. Neji-nise looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from. He wanted to know what was happening.

"That ball of light is the love that should reside in your heart. Even now you're selfishly keeping it to yourself. Let it go."

Neji-nise clasped his hands tighter. He didn't want to lose his life in here. He didn't want to die yet. He still wanted to love Gaara-

"That's it, say it now." Neji said, his voice was fading. Neji-nise could feel something warm building inside of him. He could feel his voice coming back to him. He held on to the light tighter.

"I…I love him." Neji-nise said.

"You love who?" The voice was almost gone this time.

"I love Gaara. I've always loved him. I don't know what came over me. I was just so afraid that things were moving too fast. I needed space but when he was gone I still couldn't breathe. I…I need him back. Gaara, I love you." Neji was himself again. He could feel his heart beating regularly. He could see the darkness around him fading. He could see everything he knew. He was back in his room, or looking into it. He turned around and saw a long empty road. Off in the distance he saw…Gaara.

Neji took a step and tripped over himself. The orb fell from his hand. "No…" It bounced forward into the darkness. Neji stood up and went after it. He watched Gaara move farther and farther away from him. Neji closed his eyes and stopped moving. He took a deep breath and let the orb go. He watched it begin to float and move around. It killed what was left of the black and found it's way to where the redhead was standing, waiting. It fell into his hands lightly.

Gaara turned around and looked at him. He looked down confused as the wind blew through his hair. Neji could barely see him but he smiled then Neji fell. He fell through nothing. He just kept falling until he was no more.

* * *

Neji woke up in his bed with a start. He sat up and pulled his shirt off. He looked down at his chest. He had a bruise over his chest in the shape of a small circle. He caught his breath and got out of bed. He looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He could see the difference in his face. He looked calm, like a burden had been lifted off him. He smiled to himself and turned off the light. He got back in his bed and closed his eyes. He'd let it go and he could feel that warm feeling he had when Gaara had smiled at him. There was no more darkness.

* * *

End Chapter  
Could you guys Review please. Even if you're just saying, "Hi Nik!"

-Ja ne!  
Nik!


	13. Awake! Unparalyzed Killbang

A/N This is probably my favorite chapter of the entire story.  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**Chapter XIII  
Awake! Un-paralyzed Kill-Bang  
**

* * *

The walls were always white and clean. The door was purely maple wood and the windows were a beautiful strong glass. They shined even through the night. The house was always clean. Nothing was ever out of order and nothing ever went misplaced. It was such a peaceful place that no one ever dared to stir up trouble. Partly because no one ever visited since he preferred to be alone. 

Haku was still sitting at his table staring at the letter in his hand. He was shaking and he was cold. He had no idea that anyone had it out for him so bad. He could think of a few people that didn't like him but crushing his name and self imagine like this? Haku let the paper fall to the carpet as his head lowered. He wasn't strong enough to deal with something like this, not after he had lost Neji.

He rubbed his eyes and stared down at the paper on the floor. His tears fell down on to it and he sniffled. This was all happening because someone didn't like the fact that he and Neji had been together? The only person he could think of that hated him for that was Gaara. And even the redhead had sort of forgiven him. He leaned his head on the table and slammed his hand down on the folder. He raised an eyebrow when he felt the shape of something else, something small and much more thick than paper. Haku opened the folder up and pulled out the smooth plastic.

_Flashback_

"Hey Itachi, what are all these?" Haku walked out of the boy's closet with a hand full of envelopes and some boxes.

"Bills?" He answered quickly.

"Oh yeah, for what?" He titled his head to the side and tried to read the writing on the front of the letters.

"Various things," he answered again, still having not really turned around.

"Like?" Haku questioned, sitting on the bed with the boxes in his lap.

"You're prying," Itachi growled.

"You have two shoe boxes full of unpaid bills and I can't pry? What are they for? You subscribing to porn online again?" Haku giggled as he tried to sift through the boxes but Itachi calmly walked over and took them from him. He turned into his closet and through them on the shelf.

"You're beginning to annoy me."

"Aww, why do you have to be so touchy?" Haku fell back on the floor as Itachi walked across the room again. Haku preferred to lay on the soft carpet of Itachi's room. He turned his head and something under Itachi's bed caught his eye. He reached over and pulled out a clear plastic sheet protector with a picture of Itachi and Neji in it. It was tapped closed at the top so he bit it open and carefully pulled the tape back. He eyed the picture and smiled. This was way before Haku had come along. Itachi didn't look like such a grouch, he noted. The two boys were young, probably about twelve or so. Itachi was much shorter than Neji back then.

"You're awfully quiet. What are you doing over there?" Itachi's voice startled him. Haku quickly slid the tape back over the plastic and flung it under the bed.

"Nothing, just thinking." He wondered what happened to make Itachi stop smiling so much. Why was he so closed up and distant now?

"Since when do you ever _think_ about anything?" He asked, not really looking for any particular answer.

"I do live alone." That gave Haku a lot of time to think about things. Even though he preferred that he had company, no one was allowed in his apartment so he did have nights where he sat and asked himself questions without answers.

"Must have slipped my mind," Itachi's voice was full of sarcasm.

Haku got off the floor and sat on the bed. Itachi was leaning up against the wall next to his window. Haku didn't say anything for awhile. It seemed like everyone had been subconsciously snapping at him lately. He wondered if it was getting to Itachi too. Or maybe it was just him.

"Everyone seems to be upset that I was with Neji. Gaara, Zabuza, Orochimaru, practically everyone at school, even Neji regrets it. They're all judging me, hating me," Haku stood up and crossed the room. "Do you…feel that way…?" He frowned and put a hand on Itachi's chest.

"I don't feel anything," Itachi pushed Haku's hand down and turned to look out his window. "The choice was his…and yours. Even if I did hate you, I could never tell you. In this body I'm weak. I'm only strong when people can't see me." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a very small piece of paper. "Fortune cookie I got two weeks ago said, '_You may feel weak but love is just around the corner if you reach for it._' I almost laughed, almost." He turned back around. "I'm tired of reaching. It doesn't work."

Haku backed up. He hadn't really thought about why Itachi was always in such a bad mood. Maybe he was tired of people playing with him. Maybe he felt left out. Haku pushed passed his sadness for the boy.

"Hey, you know you're my best friend, right?" Haku titled his head and closed his eyes as he smiled. Itachi didn't answer. Haku stepped forward and gave him a little push.

"Stop being so modest all the time." He turned away. "It's late, gotta run! Later!" He waved and walked out the door.

_End Flashback_

* * *

The plastic sheet in Haku's hand was similar to the one he'd found under Itachi's bed. But unlike that one he found in the room, this one was empty. Haku held it up to the light coming from the kitchen. It looked like someone had been writing on the top of it. Haku got up and moved down the hall to his room. He fished through his backpack and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. 

When he got back to the table he put the paper on top of the plastic and started shading over the page. He darkened his shading and found he was right. Words slowly started to appear on the paper quickly. There were a lot of letters jumbled up on the outer edges but in the center-

'_You may feel weak but love is just around the corner if you reach for it_.'

Haku gasped and dropped the pencil. He lost balance and his chair fell back on the floor. He knocked his head on the tile in the kitchen but he sat up quickly. He slid himself to the wall next to him and held his knees to his chest. His eyes were wide with tears and he couldn't bring himself to breathe properly.

I_t was him…all along? He took the pictures and he wrote that letter? What's gotten into him? I thought…I thought he_…

_-"I'm tired of reaching. It doesn't work."_-

_He_… Haku stretched his legs out as his body fell limp and his shoulders lowered. His eyes grew big and he covered his mouth. _Does he love Neji?_ Haku couldn't believe what was going on in his mind. He had to be getting all this wrong. He refused to believe that yet another person was in love with the Hyuuga. Confused and still shocked Haku got up and ran to his room. He pulled a jacket from his closet and then went back to the table for his keys. He pulled the door open quickly but a hand on his chest stopped him from going anywhere.

"Where you headed so late, Haku?"

The boy stumbled back into his living room as Itachi took a few steps forward. He closed the door behind him and then locked it. Haku had fallen and was backed up against the front of the couch, shaking.

"What are you talking about?" He gulped._ That's it Haku. Just play stupid and he'll leave_. He dusted himself off and stood up, sitting down on the couch. "I'm pretty sure I can leave when I want. Maybe I felt like getting some food. I don't have time to cook." He flipped his hair and shrugged.

"So you weren't about to go see Neji?" He stood in front of Haku with his arms crossed. "I have a feeling that's where you might be going but maybe you should stay here with me for awhile. After all, I am your company." He sat down next to Haku and put his arm around the boy's neck. "You seem pretty tense. Aww, I thought we were best fiends. Why are you treating me like this? Hmm?" He combed through Haku's hair with his fingers.

"Y-you just don't know what you're talking about. You always think you know everything." Haku crossed his arms and looked away. If he could just keep talking then maybe he would be all right. Too bad he was actually running out of things to say. He bit on his lip while he tried to come up with something distracting enough to talk about.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," Itachi said quietly. He tapped Haku in the back of the head with something heavy. The boy froze and screwed his eyes shut. He really hoped that wasn't what he thought it was. Damn him for making conclusions about Itachi.

He laughed a bit and rubbed his arm. "I-I'm not thinking about a-anything. I just wanted to know why you came over so suddenly that's all. You've actually never been inside my house. I guess it must be important." Haku looked down at the floor. He was still looking away from Itachi, terrified to see what those calm eyes looked like now.

"I had to drop something off at a friends and I was in the neighborhood. I thought maybe I would come by and say hello to my best friend. Isn't that okay with you?" He took a deep breath as he smelled Haku's hair and ran the cold metal down Haku's backside. "You're the first you know?" Itachi turned him around and put his finger under Haku's chin. Haku's eyes began to water as he tried to turn his eyes away.

"First?" He asked trying to keep his voice stable. His hands were shaking in his lap and he kept trying to bite his lip.

"The first obstacle. You are what's blocking my reach." He had a cold look in his eyes but Haku missed it as he closed his own eyes and the tears finally fell. "Why are you crying? You've been whining about being loved for years. This is what you have. I love you so much that I'm going to get rid of you." He kissed Haku's cheek softly but the boy slapped him and jumped off the couch. He ran around it and went towards the door. Itachi cracked his neck and got up. He'd locked all the locks and it would take a second for Haku to unlatch them.

Itachi slowly made his way over to the door just as Haku got it open. Too slow, Haku was caught and pulled back. The door slammed closed and Itachi locked it again.

"You've lost your mind! Are you really going to kill me so you can be with him?! That's insane! He'll find out. You'll die in prison. Then what are you going to do? Kill the entire planet to get to him?" He backed up but Itachi grabbed him by the hair and forced him to his knees. Haku shrieked in pain and began to cry.

"I would kill anyone for him," Itachi said as he pointed the gun at Haku's forehead. "That's what love is, right? You could never understand what it's like for me. I've known him my entire life. I was by his side longer than anyone was and yet…he chose you, he chose Gaara. He just needs to see that I'll do anything for him. I won't have to be bothered with any distractions once you're gone." He let go of Haku's hair and kicked him back. Haku covered his mouth as his cries got louder. He didn't know what else to do. Itachi stepped on his chest and pointed the gun down at him.

"Itachi don't do this, please. I never meant to get in your way. I had no idea you had feelings for him. This isn't right. You know he doesn't love me. You don't have to…kill me. We can work things out." Haku tried to wipe the salty tears away but they just kept coming. Itachi's facial expression didn't change at all. He just looked cold and confused. His arm began to shake and he cocked the gun.

"After this, it would never be the same. You have to go, goodbye, Haku." He steadied his hand and closed his eyes.

"This isn't you, I know it's not. You care about me. We were always close. I love you like a brother. How could…you?" He moved back but Itachi knelt down and aimed the gun at his chest.

"All because of this you got in my way." He pointed the gun at Haku's heart. "I tried to forgive you the first time you slept with him. I figured you were just helping to get that annoying redhead away from him. Then it kept happening. You betrayed me and you killed any chance I ever had with him. Why should I let you live?"

"Could you live knowing you killed me? I always looked up to you. I wanted to be as strong as you are. Everyone has seen me cry and I'm weak. I depend on everybody for protection and they all watched over me…but not you. You taught me to be my own person, to be something my mother could be proud of. But your always going to be someone I can't. I envy you, Itachi. You really are my best friend. I can't, I can't lose you this way. Please…don't." He touched the side of Itachi's face as his tears rolled down his face faster.

"A man is only as strong as his greatest sacrifice. I would kill my best friend for the one I love. You cannot stay here any longer. I will have no regrets about this. Farewell."

Haku smiled for him as he continued to sob hopelessly. Itachi stood up and repositioned his gun. He pointed it carefully at Haku's head and closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

(A/N- If you need to...take a minute.)

* * *

_Two days later_

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, it's horrible."

"They just found his body laying there like that?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard."

Students were walking in the cafeteria talking about how they'd heard of a fellow student's death. Some people thought it was funny and deserving. Other's thought it was a shame to lose such a close person.

"So who was it?"

"Nobody knows. They just said he was a student at Kage. Apparently his face was so messed up that they couldn't identify him for a whole 24 hours."

"What? You're kidding."

"Nope. I wonder who it was. He can't be that popular if we haven't noticed."

"Guess you're right."

Neji was sitting at his lunch table next to Itachi when he heard the two passing students. He looked over at Gaara's table. The redhead was still sitting alone doing something constructive that Neji couldn't quite make out. He sighed and looked around the cafeteria for the millionth time.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked. He was lazily flipping through the notes in his binder. He scanned every page and then slid to the next one. Neji looked over at him and frowned.

"You haven't noticed?" He asked, looking around again. "Haku's been out of school for two days." He flipped his phone open and checked his inbox again. "Maybe I was a little too hard on him the other night." He closed his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. "He won't answer my calls so I'm going to check on him after school. All this talk about a dead student isn't making me worry any less." He laid his head on his books. "Just something else to distract me when I should be talking to Gaara," He yawned. "Remind me not to hang out with you so late again. I must have only slept for an hour last night," He whined.

"So you _are_ going after him again." Itachi could feel his heart pick up a few paces but he remained calm on the outside. "For someone who believes in destiny so much, you sure do escape fate a lot." He didn't look over at the boy. Neji nodded and then sat up and stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I shouldn't waste my time?" Neji frowned at his own question. He was really getting sick of going back and forth with himself over this. First he wanted Gaara then he didn't, then he did, and then he didn't. Couldn't he choose just one already?! Dammit!

"I've always supported your better judgement. It's for you to decide, not me." Itachi closed his notebook and pushed it in his backpack. The bell rang and people all over the room started packing up. Itachi threw his gym bag over his shoulder and put his backpack over the other.

"I've got plans later so I won't be able to go with you. Give Haku my regards." He stepped away and stood behind Neji. "We all have dreams Neji, but only through sacrifice do they become reality." He started to move away. Neji thought hard about that. Itachi was always saying a lot of confusing things but most of the time he was always right. Was he telling Neji to sacrifice a relationship with Gaara for something better? He picked up his books and turned the opposite way.

"You know I don't pay attention to that poetic stuff. If you could say it in English then that would help." He started walking away too. "I hope you're home later. I've got relatives visiting over my house for the weekend. I'm staying with you." He threw up a hand. "Later." He left through the back door and Itachi stood still as the students passed around him.

"Sure," he said to no one in particular. What was he going to do now? With Haku out of the way this was becoming too easy. Why hadn't he done this earlier? Neji still believed that Sasori was the cameraman and no one had found out about Haku yet. All that stood in his way now was-

Gaara got up from his table and started walking his way. Itachi didn't move as the redhead made his way over to where the boy stood. He eyed Itachi with a hateful glare. He knew something was wrong but he just couldn't put any answers to it. By nothing but pure luck and coincidence Gaara hadn't been posted at the computer screens in the basement two days ago. He hadn't even rewound the video to see if anything had been wrong. He was missing all kinds of hints since he couldn't get Neji off his mind. He hadn't seen what Haku had discovered and he hadn't seen what had happen to him either.

Gaara walked passed Itachi and for a moment it seemed as if time had stopped. They stared at each other closely. Gaara kept walking but he turned his eyes to the boy. Itachi turned his head but inside he was smirking. Once they were passed each other Gaara didn't hurry towards the back door. He had a really bad feeling that something was wrong and he was overlooking it. Too bad he didn't have time to sit and think about it. He needed to find a way to sneak into the fifth period senior assembly going on.

Itachi wanted to skip the assembly and go down to the field but now he had a feeling he should really be there. He waited awhile and then left through the back door as well. Most of the seniors were taking the ramp down to east campus to the auditorium. Itachi walked alone but he kept an eye on Gaara. He knew for a fact that the redhead had class on west campus this period. He slowed his pace when he saw his brother pass by Gaara and slyly hand him something. Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sasuke dashed passed him and pulled Naruto down the ramp as well.

Just in front of Gaara, but not too close, Neji was walking with one hand in his pocket. He didn't bother to look around much. He somehow figured Haku was probably not coming. Gaara saw his need to turn around so he walked off the ramp and started down towards the field. Sasuke and Naruto followed behind a few other students that were walking the same way. Itachi didn't know who he wanted to follow. He could find a seat next to Neji in the auditorium or he could follow Gaara and find out why he and Sasuke were still talking to each other.

He wasn't given enough time to decide and ended up choosing to head straight for the assembly hall. He would just have to follow Gaara around later. Right now he needed to pretend like he was just going to hear the seminar. If he wasn't careful everyone was going to find out what he was doing and he'd come too far for that.

Gaara walked up the back stairs towards the bleachers and into the gym. He cut through the locker room and out the back door. That led him down a hall, which connected him to the backstage door of the auditorium. He opened the door quietly and stepped in the darkness. He could hear Tsunade talking to a few of the security guards but he slid passed them unnoticed. He stepped passed the curtain and walked down the back stairs to the underside of the stage. He felt his way along the wall and then pushed a small door open that gave access to the west wing of the hall. He stepped out like he had been doing nothing wrong.

There were already a lot of people inside but Gaara was only looking for one. He sat down quickly in the seat closest to him. He looked away as he heard the small door open. Naruto's voice made him cringe. They were entirely too close and someone was going to notice. Gaara remembered the piece of paper Sasuke gave him. He looked down and unfolded it as fast as he could.

-_No one was there. The entire apartment was cleaned out and the cops had the place surrounded. I went through the window but there wasn't even any furniture in there. Naruto went through the tapes from the last two days on the computers but there was nothing on them either. We spent the entire morning looking but he's just gone. You'll have to ask Neji what's going on._-

Gaara turned around for a split second. "Follow me and sit behind me," he said and then got up and walked down the isle to the front of the room. He scanned the crowd and found Neji walking in from one of the side doors. Gaara held tightly to his backpack and moved passed the people. He calmly followed Neji up towards the back of the room and into the sixth row before the last set of seats. Students were supposed to be filling every seat and that's exactly what they were doing. There were four people in between Neji and Gaara when they sat down. Gaara growled that he hadn't been faster.

"Make them move," Naruto whispered but he was still loud. Gaara stood up and glared at the person next to him. The boy didn't need another hint as he stood and switched spots with Gaara. The next person mysteriously disappeared when Sasuke and Naruto grabbed him. Naruto whistled and the next two people turned around.

"Get up," Sasuke said. One of the people moved but the other one stayed put. Gaara stood next to him and stared. By now of course Neji had seen Gaara. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He nudged the person next to him and the guy got up, cursing at both of them. Gaara finally sat down and stared straight ahead.

"What are you doing in here? This is for the seniors," Neji whispered. He looked over at Gaara but the boy didn't say anything. He turned to Neji and then looked around quickly to see if Itachi was anywhere nearby.

"He's missing," Gaara said, with a little anger. Neji sat back in his chair and leaned over on the armrest. He had no idea what Gaara was talking about. First the boy snuck in to the auditorium and then he started saying things that didn't make any sense. Neji hated guessing what people wanted him to know. Gaara could see the confusion on his face so he started again.

"Haven't you noticed that Haku has been gone for two days? You and I both know that's not like him. We also know that someone was after him. So I'll say it again, he's missing." Gaara turned his body so he could look at Neji. The Hyuuga's face had gone pale and he looked worried.

"This is a goodbye ceremony for the senior that passed right?" Gaara started again. "Doesn't it seem strange that your friend,a senior, hasn't been seen for two days? And that a body was found yesterday in the same complex as where Haku lives?" Gaara looked around before he continued. "I know you're looking for the cameraman too. It's possible that he's crossing people off the list now." He stared. Neji finally turned to him and blinked.

"How do you know I'm following him?" He asked. One of the people in front of them turned around for a second so Neji lowered his voice. "It's all over school that me and Haku aren't together anymore. What reason would that guy have for getting rid of him?" He watched Gaara for an answer but he didn't get one. Gaara turned around in his chair and sat back.

"You don't want to believe me, as always. You'll have to see for yourself. Haku's apartment has been cleaned out. There's no furniture and the body the cops found is under strict records. They're not giving out any names until the investigation is over." Gaara exhaled. "I'm telling you because I don't trust some of the people around you. You're being careless and you're bound to get yourself killed," He said, slowly. Then he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Are you…concerned about me?" Neji asked as he touched Gaara's thigh. The redhead shot his eyes open and looked at Neji's misplaced hand. He looked at the hand and then followed Neji's arm up to his shoulder and then finally to his face. The boy's face was a bit hopeful but he still looked like he couldn't figure something out. Then there were his eyes. Gaara stared into his orbs. He hadn't seen those soft eyes in a long time.

"I am," Gaara said, softly. "We've been through a lot. And despite our major set backs I still care for you," he paused. "If you're gone, I can't love you again."

Neji's heart took a long pause. He lost control of his breathing and started coughing. He leaned over and grabbed his throat. The person on his other side patted his back to help him breathe but he couldn't catch his breath. After a few moments he could inhale but it burned. His eyes watered and nose was slowly started to bleed. Neji looked over at Gaara but the boy was gone and someone else was in his seat. Neji stood up quickly and looked around but he couldn't see him anywhere while he held his sleeve to his nose. He sighed and sat back down. It was beginning to bug him how he couldn't tell dreams from reality.

* * *

_-In other local news, a 17-year-old student from Kage high was found shot dead in his apartment on Thursday morning. Police say his body was lying in his kitchen as a pot of boiling water was overflowing on the stove. Mysteriously all his belongings were missing. He had no furniture and his clothes smelled of gasoline. Details of his identity have not been released at this time but some are speculating that they know who he is._

_The Japanese police are worried that more homicides are going to be committed so they are not giving out any information to the public at this time. If you, a family member or a friend think you can identify the victim as a missing person then you are urged to call the number at the-_

"You still watching that stuff?" Itachi walked into his room to see Neji on the edge of his bed staring blindly at the screen. Neji turned the television off and took a deep breath. The more he heard about the story the more he thought it was Haku that had been murdered. He laid back on the bed and covered his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to go over to Haku's house earlier that day. He didn't want to see if what Gaara had said was true. He didn't know if he was strong enough to handle that.

"You worry about that kind of stuff too much and it's going to kill you." Itachi sat on the other side of the bed and leaned against his pillow. "I don't think I could survive if it was just me and Haku." He didn't smile but Neji could hear his attempt at a joke. The Hyuuga sighed, he wasn't really in the mood for jokes about Haku right now.

"Yeah that is if he isn't dead," Neji whispered but Itachi heard him. He sat up and leaned against the pillow next to Itachi. "You think its him? The guy on the news?" Neji asked. He put his hands behind his head and looked at Itachi. The Uchiha shrugged as he pulled his hair a loose.

"If Haku were dead the then cops would be all over you. You _are_ his last boyfriend. Then, they would be all over me since I was the last one with him. He's probably at home whining. I wouldn't think too much about it." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He had a point. The police would practically be surrounding them if Haku had actually been murdered and then identified. Neji took a deep breath and then copied Itachi position.

"I guess you're right." He half smiled. This was the first time that the two of them actually just sat back and relaxed. There was always something going on that made them run around everywhere. Neji couldn't remember the last time he'd actually felt comfortable like this. He exhaled a satisfying moan as he slouched down and turned over on his stomach. Itachi's stomach turned in knots as he peaked down at Neji. The boy's hair was covering his face as he hugged the pillow. Itachi's fists clenched as he tried to reframe himself from jumping on top of Neji.

He tried to do breathing exercises but that failed when he lifted a hand and reached over so he could just touch that silky hair. He was just a few inches away when-

"Hey, I wanna ask you something." Neji spoke into the pillow. Itachi looked over at him as he snatched his hand back. Neji moved his hair and looked up at him. Itachi had his eyes closed by now but he was listening. Neji didn't wait for a response. He knew Itachi wasn't ignoring him. This was just how he was.

"Jiraiya brought you up last week. I must have forgotten to tell you," Neji said, as he sat up and then fell back down, grasping the pillow.

"That's not surprising. You're in counseling and I'm your best friend. Those types of things come up," he answered without seeming like he really cared. Neji remembered the session. He told Jiraiya that Itachi would act like this if he didn't want to hear any of what he had to say. Too bad he was really in the mood for some better answers.

"It was different this particular time." Neji saw Itachi's eyes crack open. "He asked how you were and I said you were the same as always. Never conversational always closed up. You never seem to talk about anything bothering you. Even after Orochimaru did all those things to you, you just kept quiet. You never smiled, not even once. Jiraiya asked if that bothered me," Neji paused to get a good look at Itachi. "it does," he said, absently.

"Why should it? It's not like any of us go around talking about what sort of problems we have. Yours surfaced on their own. Haku is the only one who runs his mouth. I prefer keep things to myself."

"Why?"

"That's not important."

"I'm asking."

"That doesn't mean it deserves an answer. My feelings don't matter, they never have."

"Do you think I won't care?"

"…"

"So you think I'm too busy for you." Neji rolled over and put the pillow over his face. "Figures," he mumbled. "You're not the first."

Itachi pulled the pillow from over Neji's face and looked down at him. "I love him and I can't tell him." He said. He would have to find a way around Neji until he could actually sit him down and tell him it was him he was talking about. So he just pretended he was confessing to Neji.

"I'm pretty sure he still cares about you."

"I know he does but it's not the way I want him to. He wants to be close, be friends. I can't just be his friend. I've loved him for a long time. He's so busy with everyone else that he just doesn't see me anymore."

"You're wrong. He knows you're there. You just need to tell him. He's probably waiting for you to say something. He thinks you're the one who wants to be friends. He wouldn't be trying to find comfort in someone else if you would just say something. For someone who gives such great relationship advice, you sure don't take heed to your own words-"

Neji felt the bed sink next to him. Itachi was leaning over him on one hand. He moved slowly and turned his body over so he was laying above Neji. The Hyuuga looked to his left and then to his right. He was sure he had missed something.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked as he sat up on his elbows. Itachi lowered himself closer to Neji's chest. Their faces aligned and Neji stayed completely still as Itachi's nose touched his. The Uchiha's lips partly slightly as he moved forward.

"Don't you know I've been watching you?" Itachi wanted to kiss him. He wanted to but his lips were shaking. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to push against those lips in front of him. He was so close, all he had to do was move. Neji watched Itachi's lips. He was feeling weird but he couldn't help but wonder how it would be if he-

Neji couldn't stop himself from sliding forward and tasting the lips in front of him. He leaned back on one of his arms as he grabbed Itachi's shirt and pulled him farther down. Itachi returned his kiss and pushed him into the mattress. His lips laid softly over Neji's. His heart pounded and he backed away.

"Itachi…Itachi are you alive?"

The Uchiha shook his head and looked around the room. He was standing next to the window with his eyes closed. His chest was heaving and his hands were shaking. Had he been dreaming up all of that? Was he finally losing his control? He growled because he couldn't control himself from having all those urges.

"What were you saying about still loving Orochimaru?" Neji was laying with his hand behind his head. Itachi looked over at him and kept his mouth closed. No matter how his dream played out, this situation was not going to be the same. Neji would probably never let him get that close. Not this soon anyway.

* * *

Gaara watched closely as Neji and Itachi had their conversation. He wanted to know more about Itachi but the Uchiha was always closed up. Gaara couldn't really blame him. He'd known Itachi for a really long time. The things he and Sasuke had been through as children would make anyone act strange and closed off to the world. Gaara knew just how he felt. Itachi had grown up with the undivided attention from his father. Once the man had passed, Itachi only had one person other than Sasuke to look for comfort in. Neji was his way out, just like he was a way out for everyone. 

Gaara was busy taking some Advil for his growing headache when Naruto ran in just about as terrified as a small rabbit. Sasuke was walking coolly behind him like he didn't want to catch Naruto's excessive energy curse.

"Gaara! Look what Sasuke found in Itachi's room!" Naruto was at Gaara's side in seconds. He dropped two small boxes on the desk in front of Gaara and then a weird shaped key. Gaara looked at Naruto like the blond should just tell him what was in the boxes instead of him having to open them and then guess where the key fit. Naruto grunted and then pointed at the box. Gaara humored him and lifted the lid on top box. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The box was full of bullets for a 44 magnum. Gaara quickly closed the box and shoved it away. There was nothing he hated more than guns.

He opened the other box just because he wanted to know what he was probably dealing with. "Tranquilizers?" Gaara asked. "Why on earth would your brother need tranquilizer darts?" Gaara turned around in his chair and looked at Sasuke who was standing right behind Naruto.

"How should I know? I don't even know why he needs the gun." He sat in the chair next to Gaara and pulled the box with the magnum shells forward. "There are 6 bullets missing from this box and there are 3 tranquilizers missing from that one." He pointed. "I found these this morning." He pulled the key forward. "And this…this is a key to a mass storage facility outside of town. I found it in his sink. This is the copy I made after school. I called in the serial number and found out what it was for. He's definitely hiding something." Sasuke took a deep breath. "I didn't find the gun, which I assume he's caring around but the femi disappearing like that? His face blown off? All his furniture gone?"

"You don't think he killed Haku and then moved all his stuff out, do you?" Naruto sat down after he was finished pacing the room like a mad man. Sasuke didn't say anything. He stared at the computer monitor as his brother roamed around his room and barely said anything.

"We need to get to the storage. How far away is it?" Gaara asked and he stood. He pocketed the key and pushed the box of bullets away from him. He flipped off the computer screens and started walking away.

"Are you kidding? It's hours from here. We'll be driving all night if we leave now. I have a game tomorrow, I can't leave." Sasuke stood up. "Plus I have to get this stuff back in his room before he finds it gone. If he is really the one who killed Haku then what do you think he's going to do to me if he knows I know he did it? I'm not risking that. You can wait until Sunday to go up there." Sasuke felt Naruto pull on his shirt.

"Sunday might be too late. What if he's keeping Haku there? I heard the body they found was slightly…err...larger than Haku. He could die if we don't go," Naruto said but Sasuke glared at him. "I mean…what are you talking about Gaara? Sasuke's got a very important game tomorrow. Who cares about that damn femi anyway. Heh, heh." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and pretended to pay attention to the ceiling.

"We're just jumping to conclusions." Naruto decided to say something else. "Itachi shooting someone? Come on now, he doesn't even have the decency to talk to people, let alone go in their homes and commit the perfect murder. Plus, wasn't Haku like his best friend or something? He doesn't really have a reason for taking him out. Not unless he's got something against Haku for going out with Neji. Also!-" Naruto pointed his finger up to the ceiling. "-If he killed Haku then how come it's not on the tape? And wait…how do we know Haku's dead? And another wait…could you imagine Itachi taking pervy pictures of his two best friends? And one more wait…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled. "You just answered all your own questions. Think about it. My brother and Neji have been friends since they were very young. Here comes Haku getting in the way. Neji started hanging out less and less. My brother closed down. If he is Mr. X then he knows we were in your basement, he could have come down here and erased whatever he wanted while we were upstairs. As for taking the pictures, well Itachi's no saint. He did date that snake for awhile." Sasuke nodded to himself.

Gaara was actually listening to their debate over whether it was Itachi or not but then he remembered something. He pulled out his phone and flipped through the picture mail.

"You're bother forgetting something," he said. He held up the phone and showed them both the first cell picture. "Itachi was in the picture off to the side. He couldn't have possibly taken it." Gaara closed the phone and sat back down.

"So you're saying we're back to square one. Aww, man! We were so CLOSE!" Naruto huffed and slouched forward. He leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Guess you're not as smart as you thought." He felt Sasuke tense and then push him away.

"No, " Gaara started. "-it just means he either has an accomplice or he didn't actually take the first picture." He turned around to the computers and turned the monitors back on. Neji was sleeping on the bed and Itachi wasn't in the room.

"He's going to slip up again, you'll see." Gaara narrowed his eyes and tapped the desk. "And when he does…"

* * *

Itachi stood on the porch of a small house a few miles away from their school and rang the doorbell once. He mentally took a very deep breath as he waited. He just needed to keep his cool and he would be perfectly fine. No one was going to figure him out if he could just get rid of all the little spies trying to trail him, even if it was- 

Orochimaru opened the door and stood shocked. "Itachi?" The boy looked around outside and then back at the Uchiha. "It's almost midnight. What are you doing all the way over here?" He opened the door and let Itachi in. They walked into the living room and Itachi leaned up against the wall near the entrance.

"You've never complained before," he said without any embarrassment at what he'd actually meant by that. "I wanted to ask you over sometime this weekend but Neji's staying with me." Itachi turned around and started walking through the house. "So I thought we could stay at your place and-" He turned his head around and looked at Orochimaru. "-catch up." He smirked and disappeared down the hall.

Orochimaru's tongue must have fallen out of his mouth because he was drooling all over the floor, so to speak. He rolled up his sloppy muscle and followed Itachi. The Uchiha headed straight for his bedroom and sat on his extra big bed.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself. What if I'm not interested?" Orochimaru gripped the doorknob in his hand so he wouldn't actually run over and jump on Itachi. The Uchiha stared at him for awhile. He was pretty damn sure. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off of him. He dropped it on the floor slowly and then laid back on the bed.

"Aren't you?" Itachi closed his eyes. He couldn't believe the things he had to go through to get what he wanted. But as an added bonus, at least his body wasn't going to go hungry. He could feel Orochimaru walking closer. He gritted his teeth and prepared himself to go through this. He wanted to just sit up and take the guy out but he had unfinished business with him first.

Orochimaru crawled over him and his tongue accidentally fell out his mouth again. He marveled at how Itachi's body had grown. He developed a little more over the last few months and he couldn't wait to taste him.

"Why are you really here?" Orochimaru titled his head and looked down. He could feel himself reacting to their closeness but could hold out for just a little while. Itachi's eyes opened and stared up at what had been his for a very long time. He didn't miss the other though. Orochimaru deserved to be rightfully punished for what he'd done to Itachi.

"You haven't forgiven me, I can tell. I distinctly remember you vowing to hate me for eternity. I also remember the knife you pulled on me the other day. So Itachi-" Orochimaru rubbed his hips over the Uchiha's. "-tell me why you're here," he pushed Itachi's bangs away from his face and leaned down. He smiled when Itachi didn't flinch or look away. Just how he remembered his lover. He kissed Itachi's neck and then his chest.

"You won't answer?" Orochimaru ran his thumb over Itachi's smooth lips. That granted him a shiver from the Uchiha's body. He smirked and bit the corner of Itachi's bottom lip with his snake-ish fangs. The boy's lip spotted with blood and Orochimaru licked it away as he kissed him. He forced his lengthy tongue down Itachi's throat. The boy had no choice but to react now. He reached up and tangled his fingers in the others hair while he tried his best to keep from choking as his tongue lost a battle of strength to his ex lovers.

Orochimaru's lean hands ran down Itachi's sides and gripped his pants. One trailed between them and found its way to the bulge of excitement that Itachi was unsuccessfully trying to hide. Mr. Snake grabbed Itachi's crotch and gave it a firm squeeze. Itachi raised his hips and tore his mouth away from their bond to look between them. He threw his head back and panted as his seme started to rub him harder.

"Will you always top me?" Itachi asked as he kept his eyes closed. He tried to pretend like this didn't feel good but he was not doing such a good job. He kept groaning as he dug his darkly colored nails into that oddly pale skin that belong to his snake man.

"It's what you always want." Orochimaru grabbed his neck and squeezed. "I suppose I could let you have your way just this once, since you did willingly come back to me." Orochimaru unzipped Itachi's pants and snaked his way into them. (Pun?)

His warm hands grabbed a hold of Itachi's manhood and pulled it from behind his boxers.

"Dammit," Itachi whispered as the boy on top of him wrapped his tongue around his meat. His body jerked on its own impulse and he throbbed with the pain to be inside someone. He thought about Neji's sleeping body on his bed. He would get his shot at being seme with Neji. He would show the boy that he could be a great lover and he could take care of him. He wanted to lay on top of him and caress his smooth hair as he bent him over. He could fuck him every night and never let him go. He _was_ going to get what he wanted and he couldn't wait until he spilled his seed passed those soft pink lips-

"Neji…"

Orochimaru stopped moving and Itachi looked at him quickly.

_Dammit!_ He did NOT just say that out loud. The boy above him growled loudly as he began to ball his fist and crawl back up Itachi's body. The Uchiha's face remained calm but he was pinned so he couldn't defend himself if he had to. Orochimaru leaned over and wrapped both of his hands around Itachi's neck.

"You said who?" He hissed. His teeth were bared and his eyes were so narrow that Itachi could hardly see their golden color. He didn't move or try to pry Orochimaru's tight grip away so he could breath again. He just needed a second to analyze the situation and then he would be able to get away before-

"Answer. Me," Orochimaru released one hand to grab Itachi's wrist. "or I'll break it." He clenched his teeth and gripped the boy's wrist tighter. Itachi looked away at his free hand. He could easily just reach for-

"Isn't this why I left you in the first place? Hmm, Orochimaru?" Itachi would have chuckled if it had been one of his characteristics. "You heard me right. I said his name. I. Meant. To." He turned his head around and looked at the anger that had surfaced on Orochimaru's usual calm face. The hand that was holding Itachi's wrist shook as he pulled it up and smashed Itachi's in the face with it. The boy's nose grew red and blood trickled down. Itachi wasn't the same person he was a few months back and he didn't take kindly to people beating up on him.

While Orochimaru laughed at him Itachi moved swiftly and grabbed the boy's tongue. He yanked on it roughly and when Orochimaru whimpered in pain Itachi rolled them over and straddled him. He let go of the boy's tongue and reached into the back of his pants. He pulled out his metal kill-bang and shoved it into the snake's mouth.

"You rode me for quite awhile, didn't you? You beat me and you cheated on me. Yet you cried like a bitch when I left. You're pathetic. You never really wanted anything to do with me. I regret every minute I spent with you. You were an animal and I stayed with you because I had anyone else to go to." He pulled the gun away and aimed it at Orochimaru's chest.

"I should have known you would be psychotic. You can't do it." Orochimaru laughed evilly. "You're too good. You still adore me and what I can do for you. You said it yourself. You've got no one to go to. You can't kill something you need." He tried to sit up but Itachi smashed the butt of the gun across his face. Orochimaru howled in pain and laid back as he grasped his jaw. Itachi leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth. Orochimaru moved his head to try and get away.

"Come on, kiss me Orochimaru. I miss those lips." Itachi's eyes lowered as his attitude calmed again. He twirled the gun around his finger and then caught it and cocked it. "I wanted to fuck you just once more before I sent you to hell. You blew it, didn't you? Say hello to Haku for me." He smiled for the boy. Orochimaru's eyes grew wide as he put his arms in front of him to shield himself. Itachi laughed and just pointed the gun at his chest.

"Goodbye." He squeezed the trigger slowly so he could see Orochimaru's reaction before everything went black for him.

* * *

"Where were you?" Neji stretched at about 4am when he heard Itachi try to sneak back in the house. He sat up and pulled his shirt off as Itachi fished through his closet for something. Neji pulled his belt off and tied his hair. He laid back down and started to drift back off without the covers. 

"You've been gone for like seven hours. If I wanted to just sleep in your bed then I would have moved in. Weren't we supposed to be hanging out?" He yawned and closed his eyes. Itachi took off his shoes and threw them in the closet. He stepped on a small step latter and rummaged on the shelf. He jumped down when he found the box he was looking for.

"You fell asleep," he finally answered. He could hear Neji's soft and peaceful snores. He wanted to get on the bed and hold him in his arms. Neji looked so content laying there on Itachi's bed. Why couldn't it always be that?

"I wasn't sleeping. I was waiting for you to initiate some fun. I'm the guest." His voice died at as he fell back into sleep again. Itachi sighed and moved around his room slowly. He sat on the side of his bed across from Neji and opened up a small folder. Something Neji had said earlier was still bothering him.

_- "You never smiled, not even once."-_

Itachi flipped through the only photo album he had. Neji was right. He hadn't been smiling for years. He looked over every page and not once did he show an ounce of happiness. Maybe it just wasn't in him. He could remember being happy, he just never showed it on the outside. It almost made him feel like he was a weak person for showing such an emotion. He flipped passed all the pictures of him and Sasuke when they were younger. The album only had six pages of pictures. Itachi moved passed the empty pages. That's pretty much how he felt….empty. He was almost done passing through the empty pages when he came upon a lonely picture in the back.

He pulled it out of the plastic and looked at it closely. It was him and Neji the day after his parents had passed away. He could remember that day like it was crystal clear. Sasuke and Gaara were standing off to the right with popsicles in their mouths. Itachi hadn't wanted to take the picture but everyone insisted. Neji was all smiles as a child before his own father had died. That day when he hugged Itachi and told him to smile, Itachi smiled for him.

"What's that?" Neji sat up and lightly smacked himself to wake up. He took the picture from Itachi and stared at it. "You keep stuff like this?" He turned over on his back and held it up in the light from the dresser. "Never thought I'd see this again. You should smile more often, it looks good on you." He yawned and didn't know what the hell he was saying. Itachi shifted uncomfortably. For the first time in forever he could feel himself blushing.

"Maybe if I play some video games with you you'll smile for me." Neji sat up and put the picture back in the book. "What do you say? Come on, for old times sake. I'll kick your ass in Zelda." He pushed Itachi playfully. Itachi looked at him and stared. He leaned subconsciously and kissed Neji on the cheek. The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and stared helplessly. Itachi fought down his embarrassment and stared back. Neji put a hand on the back of his neck and grinned.

"I'll just pretend you've been drinking." He watched Itachi get off the bed and head over to the television.

"Thanks." Itachi said. "By the way, Zelda isn't two players."

* * *

End Chapter 

Yay!  
Cute little Itachi boy! So evil though. Bleh.  
Please please please review for me. This is my favoritest chapter EVER!  
Thank yous to everyone that did review last time. It made me feel special and accomplished and not like a 20 year old college drop out that i see in the mirror everyday. Heh!  
Also, if you're really sad about either Kawaii Haku or Orochimaru then could you continue to read.  
I'll send my condolences.

Ciao, Nik


	14. Searching

A/N This is the longest chapter ever so sit tight and get comfortable or prepare to stop reading and then continue another time.  
I appreciate it! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter XIV  
Searching**

* * *

"Say goodbye." Itachi was standing over a very confused Zabuza. He didn't even plead for Itachi to spare his life. He just growled and tried to figure out how he'd gotten into this mess in the first place. He was calmly doing crunches in his basement with the music blaring when he felt a bar of some sort crack him in the chest. He woke up with an Uchiha pointing a gun in his face. 

"What's this about?" Zabuza asked, not afraid to die but just wanting some answers. Itachi tilted his head and thought about whether he should get this over with so he could be back in the bed with Neji or just tell the boy as his dying wish. He'd explained to Haku, he'd beaten it into Orochimaru. Zabuza deserved an answer too, right?

"I know you've been helping Gaara try to find me. I don't really appreciate that. I also know that you and the late Orochimaru have been trying to _get rid_ of Neji any way you can. Why?" Itachi narrowed his eyes. Zabuza bared his teeth and tried to keep his cool.

"All of this for the Hyuuga? Heh, he's not even worth it. He doesn't even want you. You were a fool to leave Orochimaru. He was only trying to help you see that Neji isn't right for you. He knew you wanted that Hyuuga bastard." Zabuza turned his head and spit on the floor. "The Hyuuga's playing you just like he did Gaara and just like he did Haku. He doesn't want any of you. He's a selfish pretentious prick." Zabuza took this moment in Itachi's rising anger to kick the Uchiha in his stomach. "You must think I'm some pushover. Shoot me if you want but I'm not going to let you walk away unharmed." Zabuza stepped forward and Itachi dusted off his shirt.

"Stop making this so hard on yourself. If you hurry up and die then you can see that boy you love so much." Itachi held the gun by the barrel and pointed it to the floor. Zabuza stopped walking and lowered his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare touch him. Haku means far too much to Neji for you to do that. Kill one of his best friends? You're mad." He took another step forward. "I'll kill you if you've even looked at him the wrong way." He growled.

"I won't repeat myself." Itachi's eyes were still calm. "He's gone. Soon you all will be gone and then it will just be me and Neji. You all should die." He raised an eyebrow when Zabuza didn't hesitate to take a step forward. He grabbed Itachi by the throat and squeezed.

"Where is he? That body they found on the news, it wasn't his. I've seen it myself. Now where is Haku?" He gripped tighter but Itachi didn't move. He just flipped the gun around on his index finger and aimed it at Zabuza's ribs.

"You'll see shortly." He pulled the trigger. Zabuza's grip loosened but he didn't let go just yet. Itachi stared at him and grinned. He could feel Zabuza getting weaker but why wasn't he losing his grip?

"Ever seen a dead man strangling something in his dead hands? I'm not going to let you go and you'll die here too." He began to cackle as his legs got weak and his body began to fall to the floor. "I won't die…without telling him… that I-" Zabuza fell on the floor and let go of Itachi's neck. The boy breathed easily as he stared down at his work. This was beginning to become a hassle.

He looked at his watch, noon. _Dammit._ This took longer than he thought it would. He would have to take care of the redhead and his blond friend later. Neji probably wouldn't sleep in and Itachi wasn't going to be able to explain why he had been gone for a second time. He put his gun on safety and tucked it in the back of his pants. He started to drag Zabuza's body across the room before the blood started to spill on the floor.

* * *

When Itachi walked back in his house Sasuke was silently sitting at the table. He looked up from his half eaten bowl of cereal and held back a confused look. He pushed his chair back and got up from the table. Suddenly he couldn't eat anymore. He took his bowl to the kitchen and poured out the remaining contents in the sink. Itachi dropped his keys off on the counter and walked over to the sink. Sasuke shut the water off and then Itachi turned it back on to wash his hands. 

"You're supposed to be a Naruto's house this weekend. What are you doing home?" Itachi turned off the faucet and dried his hands on a towel hanging on the cabinet below the sink. Sasuke continued to wash his bowl as he answered.

"We got in a fight." He accidentally dropped the spoon down inside the garbage disposal. "What do you care anyway?" He stuck his hand in the dangerous hole passed the protective rubber and grabbed the piece of silverware. "Neji's the only one here right? I'm sure you're not doing anything too inappropriate." He didn't look over at his older brother. He refused to see that face Itachi was always making.

"Stay then." Itachi began to walk out. "You're not so much of a bother." He gently pulled the tie out of his hair and it fell free over his back. "I'm going to sleep. I have to work later." He disappeared down the hall and Sasuke finally looked up. He couldn't remember exactly what the man on the answering machine had said about Itachi two days ago but he was sure he said something along the lines of, '_I think it would be better if you just didn't come in. The staff and I are worried about your condition. We have no choice but to let you go. Good luck._'

Sasuke put his dish in the drain and shook his hands dry. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and stepped in his room. He closed the door and sat in his chair where his computer should have been.

"Sasuke! Where the hell did you run off? I woke up and you were just gone. I was terrified and your phone's been off. I thought that guy had killed you too. You can't just go running off like that and expect me to be okay. Do you hear me? Are you-"

Sasuke heard Naruto yelp and then he heard Gaara's voice in the background. He took the phone away from his ear as Naruto started yelling about being more important to Sasuke and needing to talk to him. Sasuke waited until he heard Gaara again.

"Did you see anything happening in his room after I left?" Sasuke whispered. He turned his chair around to the door and leaned back. He couldn't take any chances of Itachi walking in on him quietly. Not that Itachi ever really came in his room anymore.

"He must have found the cameras, or someone did. They're gone, all of them. Neji's, Haku's and Itachi's. Just like that. I turned my back for five minutes and they were all disconnected." Gaara couldn't believe all three of them had been out smarted. And to make matters worse he couldn't get a hold of Orochimaru or Zabuza now either.

"There's no way anyone could get back and forth between those three places in five minutes." Sasuke stared at the space underneath his door and saw a shadow walk passed. He wasn't sure if it was Itachi or Neji but he really needed to be cautious.

"Listen, Itachi thinks I've had a fallout with Naruto so I can't come over right away. He's going to work in a few hours so I'll be back. Just try not to get into any trouble until I get there. Especially you Naruto." Sasuke hung up the phone and slammed it on his desk. He didn't tell Gaara but he was going to follow Itachi when he left. Hopefully his brother wouldn't notice.

Sasuke left his chair and pulled his door open slightly. He saw Neji walking around in the living room talking on his phone. He wondered just who he was talking to. He appeared to be arguing with someone and he looked pretty angry. He slammed his cell phone shut and started walking down the hall. Sasuke didn't close his door. He just watched as Neji walked towards Itachi's room but stopped once he got to him.

"I woke you," Neji's said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked to Itachi's door and then back at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha shook his hand and then opened the door a little wider.

"No," he said, and leaned on the doorframe. "I just got here." He looked down the hall as well and then back at Neji. "You love Gaara again, don't you?" Sasuke asked, not really caring if he embarrassed the Hyuuga. Neji kept his cool and nodded once. He had no idea how that type of information got to Sasuke but it wasn't important. Someone had probably found out at school. That was nothing too special. Neji's business was always all over the place. He turned his body towards Sasuke and frowned.

"You and Gaara, you would have never worked out," he said, with a smirk on his face. He truly believed that he and Gaara were an inseparable pair now. He would get the love of his life back no matter what.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms. He knew they wouldn't have worked better than anyone but he really needed to act like it was pissing him off. Otherwise Neji would probably see through their plan. "You're really one to be talking when you cheated on him too. You're no better than I am, are you?" This time it was Sasuke's turn to grin. Neji quickly balled his fists but he didn't make a move.

"So much for your theory huh? I was with Gaara for over a year before I did that to him. He's forgiven me despite himself." Neji stood proudly like he'd just smashed Sasuke in the face. The Uchiha just shrugged like he didn't even care.

"That just makes you all the more worse. He didn't get a chance to love me so it didn't hurt him that bad. Granted I was his best friend and so was Naruto but he knew of our feelings for each other long before we got together. You on the other hand waited until he was completely in love with you to fuck things up. He's forgiven you because he's lonely. Don't make the mistake of thinking he actually needs you again. He's far better off alone than with you and your wandering eyes." Sasuke calmly backed up into his room and closed the door softly.

Neji's fists shook. He half wanted to break down that door and show Sasuke who was older but he didn't feel like starting anything. He had a long day ahead of him and he needed to keep his strength. If he was going to approach Gaara again then he had to be at his best.

* * *

Itachi was walking around his room trying to fit his shirt over his head. It was late in the evening and it was already starting to get dark out. As he walked around the room and just barely got his shirt collar over his head, he ran into something. He took a small step back and pulled his shirt down. He ignored the look on Neji's face, turning around to find his shoes. He did however see that Neji was dressed and looking like he was about to go out as well. 

"You look like you're about to leave," Itachi dragged his shoes to the bed and sat down. He suddenly had a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't force it down as Neji stood in front of him. He felt like he should have worked faster to get rid of the pesky redhead.

"I convinced Gaara to come out with me. He might be giving me another chance." Neji looked down at Itachi but the Uchiha did not look back at him. He just continued to tie his shoes. Neji knew he probably didn't care much but for some strange reason he was starting to feel like Itachi was growing angry. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to his friend and fell back. He was going to straighten this out right now, before it got worse.

"You were acting pretty weird this morning. What was the kiss all about anyway?" He stared up as he waited for an answer. Itachi clenched his teeth as he corrected his posture. Even if he had the time to explain he probably wasn't ever going to be ready to admit how he really felt about his best friend. Surely Neji would push him away if he said something right now. He didn't think he could handle that at the moment. He might snap and accidentally do something to Neji. Something he would definitely regret.

Neji sat up as Itachi finally just turned away. "You're not…attracted to me, are you?" Neji gulped and thought about the possibilities. Nothing would make sense if that was the way he was feeling. Itachi was so closed up though that it would be impossible to interpret his feelings. Neji shook his head and tried to stop a headache from forming.

"Maybe…but that was a long time ago. You're no more than a friend right now." He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be back pretty late. I'll leave my keys for you." He walked out the door after he picked up his school backpack. Neji had wanted to say something but he was almost lost in shock. Itachi was good at leaving his little cryptic messages behind but now he was just being too generous.

_…right now?_ Neji thought. _He's definitely hiding something from me. A kiss and now all this talk about almost being attracted. He's lost it. I wonder if Sasuke knows about that nasty fall he took a year ago. God knows we both don't need to be in counseling_. Neji waited for awhile and then he also left. Itachi acting weird wasn't really important tonight.

* * *

"I'm afraid to ask you what might be the matter Itachi." The man was sitting down in his chair behind the desk and motioned for Itachi to sit down on the other side. "You sounded a bit upset. That's not very much like you now is it?" He quickly pulled out a folder and started flipping through the papers. Itachi took his seat. 

"It's been a long year," Itachi started, "I'm very tired, Sarutobi. I thought you could do something about my situation, help me with the loss of my father. I've decided that your counseling isn't working. I've become much worse and I've lost control. I keep…trying to touch him. These flashbacks I keep having. I don't like how they're making me react. I'm not the same person I was two weeks ago. This has all been for nothing. I've come to tell you that I won't be back next week." Itachi could feel his eyes burning so he closed them and tried to force back the pain growing behind his eye-sockets.

"This was your idea to begin with, remember? You're welcome to end this whenever you want to. But of course it's my job to convince you to continue until we overcome the problem. You cannot possibly hope to grow stronger and look passed this if you keep running from it." He laced his fingers together and rested them on the desk.

"I'm not running from anything. I merely want it to be over." He didn't bother to open his eyes. He could feel the man silently writing things down though. Itachi hated this. He hated feeling like he had no other choice but to talk.

A year ago when he first started having the flashbacks of his father it had frightened him. He couldn't remember much of his childhood with his father but everything he saw when he blacked out couldn't have been true. He wasn't going to believe that his father molested him as a child.

"At least stay and we'll have a talk before you leave. I would at the least like to know what's happening with your friend Neji." Sarutobi closed the folder and sat back. "If not that then how your condition is developing. You visited the specialist I told you about right? What did he tell you about your body?" The man rested back in his chair as Itachi finally opened his eyes. He waited for awhile. He didn't want to tell the older man what the doctors had diagnosed him with so he handed Sarutobi the folder with his paperwork.

* * *

Neji and Gaara were both sitting silently in the car. Gaara had been sitting quietly on the curb near some grocery mart waiting. The sky still had light and he wouldn't be in any danger if he just stayed in public. He had a strange feeling that Mr. X, or the killer, or both were after him especially. They -or he- bothered to disconnect his computers, send him those notes and the pictures. It seemed like he -or they- were telling him he wasn't going to get away. 

Neji looked over at Gaara several times but the redhead hadn't said anything. He hadn't even said hi to Neji even after the Hyuuga gave his greetings first. Neji decided he wasn't going to rush this. At least Gaara was willing to be in the same car space as him.

"Why did you agree to come with me if you won't talk?" Neji decided to try his luck just a little more. He didn't really wanna make this some half apology date type thing just to get him back on Gaara's good side. He was trying to get much farther than just some '_I'm sorry I fucked up, love me again._' type thing. He was eventually going to have to sit Gaara down and tell him everything that was wrong and everything that should be right.

Gaara didn't answer him. He was leaning against the window with his eyes closed. He was still not too sure why he'd come out when he knew he didn't want to and didn't have the time. While he was out trying to play friends with his ex lover, Naruto and Sasuke were still trying to find their two missing comrades and the supposedly dead femi boy.

"Fair enough," Neji said, "I didn't think you would talk anyway. That's just like you, isn't it?" He kind of smiled to himself when he remembered all the times it felt like he'd been having conversations by himself. Gaara hardly answered unless he was trying to make a point. Neji didn't know why he even bothered sometimes.

"The park." Gaara looked over at him. "Can we go to the park for awhile?" He didn't wait for an answer as he turned back around and stared at his reflection in the window. Soon he was going to have to tell Neji that he wanted him back too. They were both worried the other didn't really want them but it needed to be over. The worry was tearing them down and they needed rest.

Neji turned the car around and went back towards the park in the middle of the town. Thank God Gaara had said something because honestly Neji had no idea where he was going to take Gaara. Neji hated the movies and Gaara hated eating in restaurants. Weren't they just a pair made in heaven?

* * *

"Why is the park so important? What's here that means so much to you?" Neji asked as they both sat down on a bench in front of the small empty playground. All the children had gone home since it was getting late. There were no people walking dogs and the birds had quieted down for the beginning of night. All was silent. It was just the two of them and the calm sounds of the pond behind them. 

"This is where you brought me." Gaara watched the wind blow passed the tress in front of them. "That day…after I finally left the hospital. I never forgave my father." He frowned without knowing it. "I come here a lot at night just to sit by myself." He closed his eyes as the cool wind blew passed them. "You told me you still loved me the other day…did you mean it?" Gaara turned around to him and slowly opened his eyes-lids. His jade eyes were glowing and Neji seemed stunned.

"Did I not seem sincere enough?" Neji moved closer and put his arm around Gaara's waist. He didn't think Gaara would let him but here they were, close. "I know I've been a lot to deal with for the passed couple of weeks but you just have to know that I was confused. You left me with a lot to deal with and I handled it as best I could. People advised me to leave you alone and I did but I couldn't stop myself from wanting you back." He gently stroked the side of Gaara's face. "The other day when I told you I was still in love with you, what were you thinking? I know you wanted to say something to me. Tell me now?" He asked seeming like he was begging for an answer.

Gaara stood up and left Neji on the bench alone. He took a few steps in front of him and entered the sandbox. He looked forward and sighed. How was he supposed to explain all this when he hadn't figured it out for himself? He couldn't put in words how he was feeling that day. He didn't even know how to react.

Neji stood up as well and hovered behind him. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's slender body and held him tight. Gaara closed his eyes and let his body feel the warmth of Neji's. This is what he wanted, this was what he had been waiting for.

"It doesn't feel like we were ever away from each other." Gaara turned around in Neji arms and laid his head on the boy's shoulder. "I wanted to stay with you so you could hold me, like this. After you left the hospital that night we broke up I waited for you to come back. I thought you just needed to cool down for awhile. I waited for hours and then days. Every time someone came through my room door I was only disappointed. You really did leave me and I blamed everyone but myself." Gaara gripped on to his shirt and held tighter.

"After you told me you still loved me I already knew I was still in love with you. I was just afraid of what had been going on around us. I couldn't just let you back in yet. I wanted to forgive you but I knew…I know you still love Haku." Gaara looked up at him and frowned. "I loved you despite that and I still love you." Gaara didn't usually put his feelings so…out there but he didn't have a choice this time. It was either talk or lose Neji forever and he couldn't live with that.

"I never left you in that hospital, Gaara. I came back every day but I never made it to your room. I know you hated me for what I did to you but you'll have to forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking. I loved you so much that I messed everything up." He lifted Gaara's chin and stared down into his eyes. "Forgive me." He tilted his own head down kissed Gaara's lips like he should. He captured Gaara's mouth softly and held still as he let the feeling of completion linger him.

Gaara pushed up against him and forced Neji to move back out of the sand. The Hyuuga kept his kiss simple. He just wanted his lips to glide over Gaara's but he was directed somewhere else when his tongue slid passed his lips and into Gaara's mouth. The redhead pushed back again as he welcomed Neji into him.

Neji was proud of himself now. He was getting exactly what he wanted and it hadn't even been all that hard. All he had to do in the beginning was tell Gaara he was sorry and that he loved him. They could have been back together ages ago. His thoughts were less and less when Gaara's tongue found its way passed his lips and into his mouth. He could feel Gaara continuing to push him back and he didn't know where they were going. He didn't care.

Neji found himself roughly pushed up against a tree near the bench they had been sitting on. Gaara held him there as they continued to lavish against each other. Gaara's hands freely roamed over Neji's chest as he stepped between Neji's legs and leaned against him. The Hyuuga graciously opened himself up and let Gaara come into him farther. He wanted this to last so he was letting Gaara do what he wanted but it was irritating Neji to be forced around.

He gently pushed against Gaara's chest and broke their kiss. Gaara reached up to kiss him again but Neji turned his head. Gaara probably should have gotten angry but he didn't. He just gripped Neji shirt and made the Hyuuga look down at him.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked as he held the need to throw Neji back and take what he wanted. He was tired of waiting. He just wanted to continue their kiss so he could be content about something in his life. Neji put his head down and rested his chin on Gaara's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist.

"We can't do this." Neji said softly. He could feel Gaara's body freeze. "Not this way." He turned them around and forced Gaara back into the position he had previously been in. "Better?" Neji looked down at him and grinned. Gaara turned away and blushed a little. He had been thinking that Neji wanted to take things slow. He was relieved to know that they didn't have to. Neji's cheek rested against the side of Gaara's head and he smelled his vibrant red hair deeply. Gaara shivered as Neji's hips dug into his.

"Neji…" Gaara breathed deeply as Neji's lips pressed against his exposed neck. He kissed Gaara's jaw-line and then let his mouth find Gaara's again. He pulled away ran his thumb over Gaara's lips. He made the redhead look at him. Neji stared in his eyes and smiled, they were his again. Gaara stared at him like a lost dog. His brain was telling him to pounce on Neji but his heart was telling him to…well…his heart was telling him to do that same thing actually.

They were so close, so close that there was no space between their chests. Neji's eyes searched all over Gaara. From his hair, to his eyes, and right down to his lips. He kissed the side of Gaara's mouth and then hungrily slid his tongue over Gaara's bottom lip. The redhead kept still as Neji's hands traveled over his body. He could feel himself heating up quickly. He wanted to go farther but they were still outside for all the world to see.

Neji's hardness pressed against his jeans and he moved into Gaara's crotch a little more. He ran his hand along Gaara's arm and to his hand, He slyly interlocked their fingers. Gaara looked down at his hand locked in Neji's. The Hyuuga lifted Gaara's chin again and very softly nipped at his lips.

"This is how it should be." He rubbed his nose over the soft skin on Gaara's cheek. "I missed you," Neji said, lightly. Gaara's heart was a skitter of beats. He knew he missed Neji too but he just couldn't say it. He was too surprised at how things were falling together. He couldn't have wanted more. He was practically in the arms of the one he loved and he felt safe under the darkening sky.

"I know you missed me too." Neji pressed up against him harder and stole Gaara's lips for another kiss. He was about to finish their initial tongue separation with something between them vibrated. Gaara looked down at his pocket as he phone continued to go off.

"Don't answer it." Neji begged as he tried to preoccupy Gaara's mind with another timeless kiss. Gaara ignored the phone like Neji wanted him to. He needed this attention, otherwise he was going to die from withdrawals. They could have stayed like that forever but Gaara's phone started going off again. Gaara reached down and tried to fish it out of his pocket but Neji stopped him again.

"Gaara, just leave it be. They can wait." His manhood throbbed in his pants as the phone vibrating between them gave him chills. Gaara wanted to listen but this time he felt like he had to answer it. It definitely had to be important if someone bothered to call twice. Gaara thought about Sasuke and Naruto. He would have a fit if something had happened to either one of them.

Gaara shook his head and reluctantly pushed Neji off him. Neji turned around and threw up his hands as he walked away and sat on the bench. Gaara pulled his phone out his pocket and looked at Sasuke's name on his phone. He damned his friend and hoped it was important.

"Hello," Gaara said, softly as he turned the volume down on his phone. He could hear static over the other end. He barely heard Naruto's voice and assumed the two were off doing some searching of their own.

"I found out where Itachi ran off to," Sasuke whispered into the phone. Gaara's ears perked up and he turned to look at Neji who was staring at him. The Hyuuga raised his eyebrow and pointed to the watch on his wrist. Gaara ignored him as he began to talk in somewhat of a code.

"I thought you were home Temari," Gaara said, like he was a bit irritated. Sasuke knew what was going on. He didn't know where Gaara was but he apparently couldn't talk out loud about Itachi right now so Sasuke played along.

"He's in a building downtown called," he paused, "Naruto, what's the place called again?" Sasuke spoke calmly and Naruto pointed to the top floor. "Konoha Health Agency." Sasuke repeated after Naruto.

"What? The hospital? Why are you in a health facility? Did something happen to you?" Gaara tried to make it seem like he was frantic about how his_ sister_ was holding up. Neji frowned at him when he saw the concern on Gaara's face. Now he felt bad that he had asked Gaara not to answer the call. Neji knew just how important Temari was to Gaara.

"Hopefully he's not in there for being some nut case." Sasuke stared through the windshield of his car and pushed Naruto towards the door. "Go in and see what this place is." Sasuke said to his not so better half.

"Why me?" Naruto whined in the background of the phone.

"I look like my brother. Are you trying to get us caught? Stop being so difficult and go. Gaara doesn't have all day," Sasuke said, firmly. Naruto got out of the car and pouted all the way up the steps to the entrance.

"Listen Temari, you'll be just fine. Just call me back when you find out anything else important. I'm really kind of busy so if there's nothing else I need to go." Gaara turned away from Neji. "I'll put my phone on silent. Just text me and I'll call back when I can." Gaara quickly hung up the phone as Neji walked up behind him.

"How is she? Sounded important." Neji touched his shoulder. Gaara hated when Neji did that. It made him feel like he was the younger brother or something less attractive. Gaara pushed Neji's hand away.

"She's sick and in the hospital. I don't know the details." At first Gaara hadn't been irritated but now he was. For some reason it actually felt like there was something wrong with his sister, or maybe he really just wasn't feeling well from all the sudden attention.

"Look, I know this is supposed to be important but I need to get home." Gaara stepped away. "I'll just walk if you don't mind." He turned away but Neji grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"This is the first time I've been able to touch you in months. Do you really think I'm just going to let you leave?" He pulled Gaara back and forced a strong kiss on his lips. "You're coming with me." Neji abruptly started dragging Gaara back to the car. The redhead didn't say anything and didn't object. If he wasn't so turned on then maybe he could have but it was pretty much damn near over for him. He wanted Neji now. He had no idea where they were going but he wanted Neji.

* * *

_Itachi's Report from the physician_

_-Pano-recolect_, _It affects the eyes and the mind all at once. Effective immediately after the devastation to a small child in a physical or mental aspect. A virus that eats the cell membrane of your memory gland. It locks away everything that happens to children and tries to get rid of it. But in doing so, it disrupts the eyesight, thus beginning the first stages of blindness._ -

"I shouldn't have remembered anything that happened to me but when I took that fall and hit my head, it messed something up and my brain bounced against my skull. The illness spread and blew forward memories that I should have never seen again." Itachi never wanted to tell anyone but at times it just felt like his body was dying from the inside out. Sometimes he would forget about things that were important to him. Other times it became so hard to see that he had to find a neutral spot and sleep for awhile.

"The Agency can help you through this. You need to remain strong, you have a younger brother to worry about," Sarutobi said. "And what of your friend Neji? What will you tell him when the sickness takes full effect?" The man was bringing up some important points.

"Sasuke is almost a grown man. He'll be able to take care of himself if in the event that I cannot use these eyes anymore." Itachi waited as he thought about Neji. It crossed his mind every single day about what it would be like if he couldn't have him. "If I can get Neji to love me now…then after I lose my eyesight he won't be able to leave me. I'm not concerned about the way Neji will feel after the process but I can't risk losing everything with an operation." Itachi stood up. "If the treatment succeeds and he chooses not to love me, then what do I need my eyes for anyway? I'll never be able to look at him again and that in its own is worse than death. Good day Sarutobi." He took his folder and began to walk out.

The man didn't even say anything to Itachi after that. His passed experiences with Itachi let him know that the boy always went with what he felt. There would be no changing his mind. Especially since Neji was involved now. Sarutobi just hoped Itachi would come back on his own…but he wouldn't keep his hopes too high.

* * *

Neji and Gaara snuck passed every room in the Hyuuga house and up to the floor of Neji's bedroom. He opened the door and found three of his smaller cousins playing in his closet. Wearing all his shirts on their heads and running around in his shoes. Neji paused as he looked at them. They didn't seem to care that he was home and they were caught. They just kept running around making truck noises and laughing. 

"Out," Neji said, sternly. He wasn't doing it to be the mean older cousin, he just had some things to do and his room was off limits. He would probably let them back in later.

"Aww, Neji we just got here. Let us stay pleeeeease." The boy hanging from his leg was no more than three. Then the other two started grabbing on Neji's clothes and begging with their crocodile tears and puppy dog eyes. Neji closed his eyes and lightly flicked the first boy on the forehead.

"Out, you can come back later when I'm gone." He pushed the boy towards the door and the other two followed. They stopped and stared at Gaara who was silently waiting by the door. He was trying to avoid all contact with the children but they apparently didn't take the hint. They ran over to him and clung to his clothes.

"But Neji, Gaara wants us to stay, right Gaara?" One of the little girls had attached herself to Gaara's waist. He didn't start screaming at them or tremble at their touch. He just sort of stood there and prayed they would let go before he had a heart attack. Too bad he had been so nice to them the last time they had visited.

"Gaara doesn't want you in here either. You'll only get sick from watching, now go. I won't say it again." Neji pulled the small girl by the back of her collar and plucked her off Gaara. He opened the door and helped her out. The other two followed and Neji closed the door behind them. He looked at Gaara and said boy had his eyes closed trying to breathe. Neji knew he didn't like that type of contact. He touched the side of Gaara's face and almost laughed. Gaara stepped closer, ready to taste the Hyuuga's lips again-

"Neji!" The kids ran back in and clamped to him. Neji held back his anger as he walked towards the door with two kids on his legs on one on his arm. He put them back outside and locked the door this time. He leaned up against it and sighed. He just couldn't get time alone with Gaara. If it wasn't phones then it was kids. The next thing would be a fucking earthquake.

Gaara leaned up against him on the door. "They must love you," he said, with a smirk on his face. Neji's didn't think it was funny. All he wanted was some nice quiet time to do whatever he wanted with Gaara but noooooo people just kept interrupting.

"Ne-ji Ne-ji Ne-ji!" The kids resorted to banging on the door. "Ne-ji Ne-ji Ne-ji!" They just kept getting louder and louder, spacing out his name and irritating the hell out of him. "Ne-ji Ne-ji Ne-ji!"

Gaara couldn't help but growl himself. They were definitely doing this on purpose now but he wanted to laugh at the look on Neji's face. His eyes were oversized and he was trying to rip out his hair. He turned around and opened the door. He stepped out and closed it behind him. Gaara frowned when the kids stopped chanting. He could hear Neji whispering but he didn't know what he was saying. Gaara took a step back when he heard the kids run down the hall screaming.

Neji came back in the room and softly closed his door. "No more waiting," he said, clenching his teeth. Gaara gave him a confused look but he didn't have time to think about anything. Neji pushed him back and they both fell on the bed. He grabbed Gaara's waist and pulled his entire body onto the bed. Gaara could practically hear Neji's heart beating…or was that his?

Neji ran his hand up Gaara's thigh and under his shirt. He quickly pulled it off and leaned down to smell Gaara's skin. He took his tongue across Gaara's stomach as his hand reached down and unzipped Gaara's pants. He tried to move his hand inside but he stopped himself. Gaara was shaking and he wasn't participating. Neji crawled up to him and looked into his eyes.

"You don't want this?" Neji asked. He was starting to feel unwanted and it was upsetting him. He was sure that Gaara had wanted him a little while ago. He didn't know what was the matter now. Maybe he was just moving far too quickly.

"I do," Gaara replied without really looking straight at him. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but there were a bunch of signs in his head pointing to '_No_.' Maybe he just needed to grasp the fact that this was actually about to happen.

"You don't seem like yourself." Neji put his hands on either side of Gaara's body and stayed above him.

"You don't know me anymore," Gaara said, quickly. And it was true. Gaara wasn't the same person that Neji had left back in that hospital. Or maybe Gaara was the same but Neji had just changed too much.

"Gaara, I'm sorry." Neji tried. He didn't know what was wrong but that last comment really hurt. He knew Gaara wasn't doing it intentionally but still, he felt like he was taking personal shots from Gaara. Not that anyone else was around to take them.

"You already apologized once." His eyes were trying to look everywhere but actually at Neji. Now the Hyuuga knew something was wrong but he continued to play the game. Gaara was going to have to start admitting things sooner or later. Neji was tired of guessing.

"I want to make it clear to you." Which was only the truth. Whoever complained about someone apologizing too much? This was Neji saying sorry they were talking about. The guy who barely ever apologized to anyone.

"I heard you Neji." Gaara finally pushed him away and Neji fell on his side. He got back up and made Gaara look at him.

"Don't argue with me now Gaara." He was starting to get angry but he knew he needed to calm down. He had a feeling that Gaara was doing this all on purpose. He knew Neji was sorry but he just wanted to make sure that he was being sincere. He wasn't going to have to go through another break up because Neji was a liar. He wouldn't be able to take it.

"I'm not making this hard on you," Gaara said. His voice was finally very weak and he sounded like he was trying to pull himself together. Neji calmed down and started to gather himself.

"I never said you were," Neji frowned. "Whether I know you now or not there's still something wrong with the way you're acting." He kissed Gaara's forehead and rested his own forehead against Gaara's. His lips just barely touched Gaara's nose as he smiled. Gaara just laid there. Neji didn't say anything to force him to talk. He wanted to wait for Gaara to just come out and say what was bothering him.

"You've been pushing me away for the last two weeks. Why'd you come back?" Gaara tried to sit up but Neji pushed him back down.

"You don't think I really love you, do you?" Neji sat back on his knees and pulled Gaara up to him. He hugged him tight. "That's not what you're thinking right? You know I love you. I wouldn't be going through all this trouble if I didn't." Neji was trying not to shake him to death.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Gaara pushed away from him. He felt like Neji was going crazy. Almost strangling him and what not.

"That's the truth though. Among other things you're worried I'll turn around and do the same thing as before. I can't blame you but then again I can only tell you so many times. I'm not out to hurt you." Neji's nerves were shot by now. He couldn't even calm himself. He was just trying to make a point and all Gaara was doing was letting it all go over his head.

"I don't think you are." Gaara laid back down and put his hands behind his head like this wasn't that much of an important matter. He'd practiced this conversation so many times in his head and it wasn't going the way he planned. So he just started saying things that were on his mind.

"Then what's the problem?" Neji laid next to him and put his hand on Gaara's stomach. The redhead inhaled deeply. It was all or nothing now.

"I don't know why I still love you." Gaara whispered.

"What?" Neji hovered over him again.

"You cheated on me, humiliated me. Not to mention your excessive need to let everyone know that I was an unstable psychotic. I can't figure out why I'm still in love with you. I don't know why it feels so good when you kiss me." He ran a hand through Neji's hair and pulled it loose so that it fell over the boy's shoulders. "I should hate you…but I can't." He touched Neji's lips with his and laid back down. The Hyuuga just blinked. He felt like he could think of a single word to say.

"I never meant to hurt you," Gaara said, "You were just so happy without me, there was no way you would have missed me." He turned his head and closed his eyes as the memories flooded back in. Neji thought back to that day in the hospital when he had left Gaara behind. He wished he could take back everything he'd done to start this. He couldn't blame Gaara anymore, this was all his fault.

"Stop." Neji laid his head next to Gaara's on the pillow and made the younger boy look at him. "None of this is because of you. We're not together because I was scared and because I was selfish. When you…" He paused and took a deep breath. "When you tried to commit suicide I was hurt. Not by your actions but because of my own. You must have loved me more than I imagined. I drove you to do such a thing after I swore I'd never leave you." He played in Gaara's hair. "I don't know why you still love me either." He half smiled. "I'll make it up to you." Neji pulled off his own shirt. He laid against Gaara and took the boy's hand again. He locked their fingers and looked down at the boy he loved.

"Let me do this to you. I want you to love me again." Neji whispered. Gaara turned his head and squeezed Neji's arm. Of all the times for him to get embarrassed it had to be now. Neji kissed him beside his ear. Gaara slowly nodded. He didn't know if Neji was asking could he have him but he answered anyway.

* * *

Warning: This is why the story is rated M. Lemon scene. You can skip if you'd like to but I wouldn't advise it. Also…I hate really gross words but they're in here.

* * *

Neji selfishly took Gaara's lips for his own. He merely laid them down and demanded Gaara kiss him back. He grabbed Gaara's shoulders and squeezed them. His hands slid down to Gaara's chest and his thumbs lightly ran over the boy's nipples. Gaara shuddered and felt himself blushing. Neji wasn't trying to hide the fact that he wanted Gaara. His impatient hips rocked over the younger boy with greed. 

Gaara swallowed away his fears as Neji slowly moved down his body. He kissed every inch of the boy and his long hair left chills. Gaara sat up as Neji began to lightly take his tongue over Gaara's Jeans just above his crotch. He firmly grabbed his belt loops and started to pull the jeans down. Gaara stopped him before he got them off his waist. He pushed Neji away and took them off himself. He pulled off his boxers and got on his knees in front of Neji.

Gaara sat in Neji's lap while he unzipped Neji's pants and fumbled inside them. It was just Gaara's luck that the Hyuuga had gone commando today. Gaara didn't take another second to pull out Neji erecting penis. He sat up more and pushed their hips together. Gaara's length clashed with Neji's and he threw his head back. Neji grabbed his hips and dug his nails into Gaara's skin.

The redhead didn't care what happened now. He'd just wanted to touch Neji and that's what he got to do. Neji pushed him down and slid out of his jeans. Gaara laid back as Neji's hands played on the inside of his thighs. He raised his knees and his legs fell wide open. Neji crawled between his thighs and let his paining member touch Gaara in the worst way. He laid down on Gaara's chest and kissed his chin before he disappeared back down the boy's body.

Neji moved and his body rubbed against Gaara's hardness. The younger boy bit on his tongue and watched Neji move away. He stared at Gaara with his dark eyes. He let his tongue fall out of his mouth as his neck glided passed the boy's heat. Neji was quick when he took Gaara into his mouth. Gaara panicked as he held onto the covers. He hadn't done this in months and he was just itching for it now. He could feel himself almost cum from the first wet heat of Neji's mouth.

He tried to keep his body still as Neji teased him by taking the tip of his tongue down Gaara's shaft and over his hardness. The redhead made inaudible sounds as Neji came back up and carefully took the tip of his cock and roughly licked over it. The Hyuuga could taste how much Gaara was trying to hold back. Some of his precum slid out passed Neji's lips and down his chin. Neji wiped his face clean and grabbed the base of Gaara's aching member.

Neji lightly began to pump the boy as his tongue flicked over the head of Gaara's throbbing rod. Gaara sat up and subconsciously forced Neji's head lower. Neji gagged as Gaara's piece hit the back of his throat. Gaara threw his head back at the sound. He forced Neji's head lower again just to hear him choke. Neji grabbed Gaara's wrists and raised himself. His head met Gaara's stomach but he never took his mouth away from its job. Neji began to suck harder. Gaara hissed at the intense feeling. He rocked back and forth while Neji let go of his wrists to grab him again. Gaara laid back down when he couldn't take the pressure anymore. He lifted his legs and put them over Neji's shoulders.

Gaara moaned softly as he tried to close his legs around Neji's neck. He was almost done and his legs were closing on their own but Neji forced them back open. Gaara arched his back to help Neji swallow him farther. The Hyuugas lips burned as he met Gaara's pelvis. He kept himself from choking this time as Gaara began to thrust lightly. Neji clawed at his hips. Every time Gaara thrust, more precum left his mouth. Gaara leaned forward again as he groaned and grabbed Neji's hair tight in his fingers. His body jerked forward and he spilled his creamy seed down Neji's throat.

Neji raised his head as some of the white substance dripped from his mouth into his hand. Gaara watched him closely as he began to crawl. He straddled Gaara, his mouth was still open and the warm cum dropped all over Gaara's chest. Neji pulled Gaara up smothering him with a kiss. Gaara welcomed the bitter taste of Neji's mouth and laid down with the Hyuuga in his arms. He could feel Neji moving between them. His lubricated hand was gently stroking himself. Gaara squeezed the back of Neji's neck as he anticipated the pleasure he was about to experience.

Neji broke their kiss and breathed heavily as he slowly positioned himself to take access to Gaara's body. The redhead could feel the pressure against him as Neji broke passed his awaiting hole. Neji looked down at him. His eyes were screwed shut and he was panting easily. Neji knew it was going to take some time for him to get himself all the way inside Gaara. He moved forward and the head of his hard dick found its way in. Gaara pulled at Neji's hair as he tried to shift away.

Neji couldn't move inside him. The younger boy was still tight and Neji was forced to pull out and drive back in. He forced himself farther in than he expected and Gaara clenched against him. Neji lurched forward at the tightness around him. He racked his nails over Gaara's shoulders and cursed under his breath.

"Relax," Neji whispered. He pulled out and Gaara's looked up at him. "It feels so good…let me finish." He caught Gaara's lips with his and then proceeded to enter him again. He pulled Gaara's legs open and buried his manhood back in Gaara's tightness. He couldn't wait to fit himself all the way in anymore. He began to rock his hips impatiently. Gaara stared up at Neji. He licked his lips as he watched Neji close his eyes and breathe through his nose. Neji's jaw clenched and he couldn't help but jerk forward.

Gaara's eyes stayed open as he stroked Neji's face. The Hyuuga stared back at him now. He could barely count how many times he actually saw Gaara smile the way he was smiling now. Neji closed his eyes and buried his head between Gaara's neck and shoulder.When Neji had thrust enough to fit his entire length inside Gaara's body he paused in his stride.

"…" He started to say something but he stopped. He raised himself and planted his hands on the bed. He dropped his head and stared at Gaara's stomach. The redhead lifted Neji's head and combed his hair back. Neji wanted to move, he could feel his body aching but he held still. Neji didn't know what was going on but he really didn't like the look in Gaara's eyes. Gaara put his hands on Neji hips and they rolled over. Gaara's laid above him and Neji looked confused. Neji narrowed his eyes and they rolled back the opposite.

"No." He shook his head and slammed into Gaara unexpectedly. The redhead clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He gasped as his hole was being stretched. Neji moaned as Gaara wrapped his legs around his waist pushed against him. Gaara's groans were becoming more apparent with every one of Neji's thrusts. He picked up a pace and fucked the boy harder. He wanted Gaara to scream out his name. He leaned down and licked Gaara's lips.

"Come on, say it for me." He kissed Gaara. The redhead bit Neji's lip and he cursed as he rammed him again and again. He panted loudly as Gaara rocked with him.

"Say it," He lingered on it as he felt Gaara's walls caving around him. He wasn't going to stop until he heard Gaara say his name. Gaara was doing everything but calling his name out too. He moaned and whimpered and grunted but he never said his name.

"I'm cumming," Gaara said gently, as he wrapped his hand around his own cock and lightly pumped on it. Neji growled, he knew Gaara was doing this on purpose. Neji was only lasting because he wanted to hear his name. He wanted to know that Gaara really loved him again. He pulled out and turned Gaara over. He forced Gaara onto his hands and knees then he took advantage of his ass again. Neji moved even faster now. He leaned over Gaara's back and roughly kept smashing their hips together.

"Ne…" Gaara hushed himself and bit his lip. Neji pulled his hair and yanked his head back. He licked the rim of Gaara's ear and then sucked on it. He reached under Gaara and put his hand over Gaara's as he stroked himself. Neji helped him move faster as he continued to penetrate his body forcefully.

"If you don't say my name then how can I cum inside you?" Neji moved around inside him until Gaara finally screamed. His stomach turned in knots and he could feel Neji beating against something inside him. He dropped his head and held his mouth open as he took deep breaths. Neji smirked as he sat up and held Gaara's hips. He thrusted faster, hitting the certain spot with full force.

The tightness of Gaara was beginning to get to him. Neji could feel himself finishing as his own precum began appearing every time he pulled out of the younger boy. Neji said a few choice words as he bent over and slammed into Gaara's sweet spot again.

"Neji…" Gaara whispered. Neji's ears heard it but it needed to be louder. He was holding on to his climax until he could hear his name pass those lips he loved to kiss.

"Gaara." Neji panted. "I'm almost done. Say it for me now." Neji's moans were becoming much louder. Gaara's hole tightened even more as he came close to spilling again. Neji gripped his dick tighter and pumped him harder. Neji didn't know what was going on now. He got dizzy and he couldn't last. Gaara couldn't hold back anymore either. He squeezed himself and threw his head back as his walls clenched.

"Neji!" He shouted just enough for the Hyuuga to clearly hear him. It was more than Neji needed. Gaara's scream caused him to pour his sticky seed into his Gaara.

"Fuck!" Neji shouted as he continued to lurch forward and convulse against the redhead. Gaara collapsed on the bed and Neji fell on top of his back. They panted together and Gaara closed his eyes to enjoy the warm white substance sliding down the crack of his body. He gripped the bed beneath him and Neji's chest rose and fell above him. The Hyuuga rolled off him and stared at the ceiling as he caught his breath.

Gaara turned over to look at him. Neji laid on his side so he could look at him as well. The Hyuuga wanted to smile at him but something seemed wrong. He moved closer and put his arms around his lover's waist. Gaara stroked the side of Neji's face.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. He was still short of breath but he leaned down and kissed Gaara's forehead. The redhead moved into him and buried his head in Neji's chest. He rested up against Neji and inhaled sharply.

"I won't be able to handle it if you leave me again." He caught Neji by surprise. Leave it to Gaara to ruin a good moment after sex. Neji smiled to himself as he put his chin on top of Gaara's head and held him tight. He stayed silent. Gaara would just have to wait and see that he was here for good this time.

"Don't ignore me Neji. Just tell me." Gaara shook in his arms. Neji pulled the covers over them and kissed Gaara's lips again. He paused and thought. There were a lot of things he could say right now, but what exactly did Gaara want to hear? He didn't have to think too hard. Gaara was worried about Neji acting the same way he had last time. He just wanted was-

"I won't leave you, I promise."

* * *

Neji woke up a few hours later. He was laying on his stomach with his head tucked under the pillow. The first thing he thought when he woke was he had been dreaming. His body felt warm and excited but he couldn't place why. He lifted the pillow off his head and noticed that no one was laying next to him. He sighed, he had been dreaming.

But…who was sitting at the foot of his bed then?

Neji sat up and turned around. Gaara was staring at him in the darkness. His eyes were low and Neji couldn't quite tell but he looked…sad. He got from under his covers and crawled over to Gaara. The boy was dressed and he looked like he was waiting for Neji to wake up.

"Did you sleep?" Neji asked. Dumb question on his part because he knew Gaara hadn't. Neji sat his now unsatisfied body next to Gaara and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. He leaned over and kissed Gaara's neck as he pulled the boy closer.

"You're in danger." Gaara turned to look at him. Neji held his breath for what was coming next. He hadn't even gotten a chance to actually explain everything he wanted to. They just skipped everything like sex was the number one answer to all their problems. Now Gaara was striking up a weird conversation. This was going to end in a fight, he just knew it.

"I don't understand how you could know that. You said the same thing to me yesterday but I'm fine. No major threats and if you're referring to the shooter then I really don't think he's after me." Neji moved closer but Gaara put his hand on the Hyuuga's chest.

"You're still not listening to me," he said, softly. "You're safe because he's not after you. He's after us…the rest of us." Gaara tried to remain calm. He didn't want to believe what he was about to say. "Everything you've seen for the passed two weeks hasn't been true." He took a deep breath. "I never really dated Sasuke, I never moved in with Orochimaru nor was I attracted to him. I hired him and Zabuza to help me find out who the cameraman was." He paused to look at the reaction on Neji's face.

"You…what?"

"There's more." Gaara got off the bed and stood up. He took a couple steps forward. "I watched you. After you started seeing Haku I was…jealous. I wanted you back and it seemed that someone was trying to stop me. I couldn't find out who and I was so upset with you for being with him that I wanted to get back at you." He took another deep breath. "So I had Orochimaru and Zabuza help me. I put surveillance cameras in your room, in Haku's room and in Itachi's room." He turned back around and Neji was looking at the bed below him, fists shaking.

"I broke into your house and I trashed it. I had planned on Zabuza distracting Haku while I had Orochimaru look attracted to me to piss off you and Itachi. I convinced Sasuke that it would be a good idea if we partially dated for awhile. But things got out of control and he wanted Naruto. I never really fought with Naruto either. I'm even still staying at his house." He stood in front of Neji.

"I know you must be angry but after everything we just did I felt guilty about keeping all this from you. All of this brought me to where I am today. Only through the work of those cameras and tabs I kept on you did I find out something important." He frowned when Neji's irritation began to show. The Hyuuga looked up with something like fire in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear anymore. You're just as sick as you've always been. I actually can't believe you would go through all the trouble of practically stalking me. What are you going to tell me next? That you're Mr. X? 'Cause I really wouldn't have a problem believing that." Neji stood up and pushed Gaara back just a little. "I'm sure you can walk home from here."

"Just listen for a second." Gaara hadn't lost the calm in his voice just yet but Neji wasn't so lucky.

"Listen? I just did! You're admitting to everything humanly possible to pissing me off, again. I thought we had gotten passed all this. I was so ready to just forget about everything and start over. I missed you but you haven't changed at all. I was selfish back then, I'll give you that much but you've gone above and beyond anything I had ever done. I don't understand who you're becoming, or why? Do I really deserve this?" He turned away and put his head down. "I'm almost sorry I ever loved you. That's how I feel about what you've said." He shook his head and turned back around. "Why did you decide to tell me all this? Did you want to break my heart, Gaara?" His eyes that were always full of light were dull and beat. He looked sunken and pained.

"There was no way around breaking your heart. You kept telling me you loved me awhile ago. I couldn't keep something like this from you. Either I was to tell you, or you would soon see me in a grave with the rest of the people you know. I only told you all that to tell let you know why you're in danger." Gaara couldn't help but stare. He felt horrible but there was nothing he could do. Someone was eventually going to have to tell Neji about what was going on.

"Itachi's been acting fairly strange lately, hasn't he?" Gaara asked. Neji shook the tears away and narrowed his eyes. He had no idea what this was about but if he wasn't the only one seeing a difference in the Uchiha then-

"Sasuke found a box of bullets for a magnum in his closet. The set was for 50 and there were only 44 bullets left. He also found a box of tranquilizers, two of which were missing and a small storage key." Gaara's voice was firm and he seemed like he was harboring a lot of anger right about now.

"What are you saying?" Neji could take a guess but he wanted to hear exactly what was going on before he started to make assumptions about his friend.

"Haku has disappeared, you know that. He was shot in the head, Neji. Not only that but Orochimaru and Zabuza are missing now as well. It's no secret to anyone that Itachi can't stand Orochimaru. He would go after Zabuza because he helped me and as for Haku…" Gaara stopped and thought about what he should say now. How was he supposed to tell the one he loved that his best friend killed Haku because he was also in love with him?

"What? You're not saying he killed Haku. I won't believe that. They're best friends. Itachi would never do that. He doesn't have the guts. He's got too many problems as it is. He doesn't even have a reason! He doesn't-" Neji shut his mouth quickly and covered it. He frowned and his breathing hitched. He lungs banged against the insides of his chest and his eyes bulged. His body began to shake, he didn't understand.

"Yesterday all the surveillance cameras went out. Orochimaru went missing and I've been to Zabuza's house. It's completely cleaned out, just like Haku's. Don't you see what's going on? Who's the only one with access to your balcony other than me? Who would spend time developing letters no one could understand? Who has the patients to send a picture throughout the entire school contact list? Who's the closest person to you?" He walked up to Neji and looked in his eyes. "It took me a long time but I finally know why he hates everyone around. He's in love with you." Gaara said quietly, almost as if it were a lie.

Neji pushed him back. "I won't believe that. There's no way this could possibly be true. He's not a killer. He can't be in love with me. It's just not possible. We're friends, that's all. He told me so…he said-

-"Maybe…but that was a long time ago. You're no more than a friend right now."-

Neji took a step back and Gaara pressed forward. "Don't come near me." I don't know what you are. I don't know anything anymore. I just…I have to go." Neji turned around and pulled his shirt off the floor. He headed for the door and started making his way down the hall. He couldn't quite keep his balance but Gaara didn't follow. He didn't know if he had just ruined his chances of ever being with Neji again but he needed to warn the one he loved. Hopefully Neji would figure out everything on his own and come back to him.

* * *

It was dark in the house when Itachi got home. He walked quietly through the living room and dropped his keys off in the kitchen. He headed for the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water before he tipped through the hall. He saw the light coming from under Sasuke's door but the hall near his room was pitch black. He opened his door inch by inch thinking Neji was asleep.

He stepped in the room and took a sip of his water. He turned his back to the bed and gently pushed the door closed. Before he could turn around he heard Neji's soft pants. Itachi looked over in the darkness to see the outline of Neji's body under his covers. He could feel his heart beating strong in his chest. He just stood and stared. He didn't want to get in bed and disturb the boy but he longed to be beside him.

Itachi set his water on the dresser and walked around silently as he removed his clothes and put them away. He left his pants on and slipped under the covers without making a sound. Neji was facing away from him so Itachi laid so he could stare at him. He closed his eyes so he could smell Neji's hair but the boy rolled over suddenly and put his arm around Itachi's waist.

The Uchiha didn't know what to do. He kept perfectly still as Neji's bright eyes opened and stared at him. Itachi couldn't tell what he was thinking or if he was just playing around. He didn't want to move and be wrong that Neji was actually coming onto him so he just laid there.

"You said we were friends earlier right?" Neji moved closer so their chests were up against each other. He could feel Itachi's heartbeat growing faster as they touched. Itachi would have answer, should have but he just closed his eyes.

"I don't believe you," Neji said, softly. "Hey…" Neji put a hand on the side of Itachi's face. "Look at me." He slid his body up so that their faces were aligned. "What's it going to be?" His warm lips kissed Itachi's shivering ones. Neji knew what he was doing. He was using his evil seductive ways to find out if Gaara had been telling the truth. He was going to test the theory right here and right now.

Itachi, no matter how much he wanted to, did not kiss Neji back. He couldn't feel the boy's heart racing like his was. He didn't have to wonder long if Gaara had maybe figured him out and told Neji. He half growled as he grabbed Neji by the neck and pushed him back. He wasn't going to be fooled or played like this. His plans were almost done. If he could just wait a few more days then this would really be something they could share…but not right now.

"If I made you uncomfortable with my kiss then I apologize." Itachi sat up and grabbed his pillow off the bed. "However, you misinterpret what our relationship is and how it should be." He got off the bed and walked towards to the door. "I'll sleep on the couch." He opened the door and walked out. Neji was sitting up with his mouth wide open. Aside from having his pride crumbled up into a ball, he was shocked that Gaara…had been wrong. Itachi didn't love him, nor did he want him. Neji laid down, he felt extremely stupid about the whole thing. He was going to give Gaara an earful when he saw him next. If he decided he still wanted to talk to him after the stunts he had pulled.

* * *

"There's no turning back now Gaara. Are you sure you're ready to spend two hours in a car with me?!" Naruto smiled and hopped around in the backseat of Sasuke's car as they started driving out of town. Gaara didn't answer, it was going on 2am and he was tired from his night with Neji. He couldn't believe how their night had ended. He should have known Neji was going to flip out.

"So the place Itachi was in-" Naruto pulled out the pamphlet he got. "-specializes in mental health and the restoration of some big word with an R. I mean seriously. They give you these things and want you to read them but you can't understand the damn words on the cover, let alone what's inside. I spent an hour trying to read this thing." He threw it at the dashboard.

"Hey what's up with you? You haven't talked since you came home. Where were you anyway?" Naruto fit his torso in between Gaara's seat and Sasuke seat. He couldn't help but lean over and kiss Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha growled at him but Naruto just laughed and did it again. Sasuke was about to reach up and pull his hair when-

"I was with Neji."

Both Naruto and Sasuke froze. Good thing there was no other cars on the street because Sasuke swerved and stopped the car mid intersection. They both turned and looked at him like he'd completely lost his mind. Sasuke gained back his composure first and they kept driving.

"You were where?" Sasuke asked. His voice was carrying a little agitation but his eyes were as calm as always. Naruto coughed into his hand to get rid of some of the silence but Gaara just turned and looked out the window. Naruto sighed extra loud so Gaara would say something but Sasuke just pushed him back into his seat.

"When you called earlier I was with him. I guess we were attempting to fix things but it didn't work out." Gaara thought about their argument. Now who was on the side where they were being stupid? Gaara was constantly regretting everything he'd done over the passed two weeks. He might not ever get Neji back now.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Yeah right! Come on Gaara it couldn't have been-"

"I slept with him."

"-that…bad." Naruto gulped. "You what?! Just like that? He could have aids by now!" Naruto yelped when Sasuke smacked him on the head. "Well I mean that was a bit harsh but still. You just randomly let him come back in after he said all those things to you? He's no more of a whore than Haku." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke as he rubbed his head.

"We argued after he slept and then woke up. I wasn't with him six hours and we were fighting again." Gaara tried to calm himself. How were they going to make it if they kept hurting each other every time they met up? And he knew what he had done was probably far worse than anything Neji could have thought up.

"That doesn't mean its over yet." Sasuke kept his eyes on the road but he could feel Gaara's problem. This wasn't just Gaara and Neji getting back together. This was the start of a whole bunch of trouble. There were things Neji and Gaara did behind each other's backs and now they had to confess.

"You told him, didn't you?" Sasuke asked. He didn't need Gaara to reply but he knew. He could tell something had been wrong when Gaara had got back to Naruto's house. His mood was different and he was acting far more distant than usual.

"And you guys think I talk too much." Naruto whispered. "What exactly did you tell him? He can't possibly hate you unless you told him too much." Naruto moved back in between the seats to get more into the conversation.

"I told him everything." Gaara answered. He didn't even think twice about what he had to tell Neji. If he was going to find out then now was the right time. While they were still trying to rebuild their relationship. Sure Gaara was afraid that it would hinder them being together again but that was too much for him to keep to himself. In his defense he was afraid for Neji's life. Telling him was the right thing to do.

"Are you crazy? He's probably somewhere plotting your death right about now. You could have at least left out some of the important details like stalking him."

"Shut up Naruto. Gaara didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke looked at Gaara. "Better now than later. If he can't forgive you after everything he put you through then you deserve better. End of story." Sasuke said. Gaara silently thanked Sasuke as he turned away again. He just hoped Neji would think the same way.

* * *

Water dripped from the ceiling onto the concrete floor. A draft from the sky-roof poured in cold air and just enough moonlight for someone to go insane. There were boxes everywhere. Couches, lamps, beds, and even tables. Everything you would find in a house. The walls were metal and the pillars were cement. The room was big and there was enough space to fit a house inside.

A cough was heard from somewhere across the room. Brown eyes opened into the darkness and searched around. A headache was forming and the need to breathe was absolute. Another cough caught sensitive ears. Now he heard a groan, someone very masculine and someone in definite pain.

"H-hello?" His voice was hoarse and he didn't think he actually heard himself talk. He tried to stand but his hands were bound to his feet. He was laying in the fetal position in a puddle of water. He noticed now that he was soaked and he could barely breathe through his nose.

He heard someone groan again and then heard the cough. The noises were coming from two different directions. He gulped and prayed he was just dreaming up something crazy. Then he started to think clearly. Where was he and how-

Suddenly a loud sound blared his ears. He could hear a machine cranking as light from the huge door opened. He was praying it wasn't who he thought it was. He couldn't take anything else. His body hurt and his lungs burned. He felt like he had died and come back to life to die again.

He could hear footsteps as a flashlight started searching the room. He tried desperately to sit up but he couldn't move. He tried again to talk but he was so flustered with being rescued that his voice had completely given up on him. He laid there and tried not to cry as he screamed and his voice gave nothing but squeaks. He closed his eyes. Boxes surrounded him and he felt like he was inside a crate but he couldn't tell.

He sniffled as the tears started falling again. He could barely remember anything but it felt like he had been in here for days. He rolled his body over and tried to get out of the water. Now that he could tell, he was barricaded with boxes around him. That's why he couldn't see. They were trying to hide him, whoever put him here. He hit one of the boxes and they started falling to the other side. He thanked God he could still move. Someone was bound to find him now.

He heard footsteps coming towards him lightly. He continued to pray that it wasn't the one who put him here. The boxes around him were beginning to move and he could finally see a lot more light. When the flashlight shined on him brightly he closed his eyes tight and dropped his head.

Gaara. He thought. His voice still wouldn't push through and he was screaming inside his head for help. He relaxed as Gaara sat him up and untied him. Naruto and Sasuke were at his side in seconds. He watched them with a confused look but he didn't care who it was. He could finally get out of that room.

"Haku, who did this to you?" Gaara asked he pulled the boy out into a clear area and away from the water. Haku tried again to talk but he couldn't. He leaned his head back and touched his throat. Gaara looked up at Sasuke and shook his head. Haku sighed and coughed. He had blood falling from his mouth and he was panicking. Gaara stroked his hair and held him close. Haku looked up at Sasuke and pointed a shaking hand at him.

Sasuke pointed at himself and Naruto and Gaara looked at him. "My brother?" Sasuke asked. Haku nodded as he cried and tried not to remember that night. He lifted up his shirt and showed them where the tranquilizer had hit him. It was infected and his skin was bruised. Sasuke sighed and turned away. Naruto went after him and they left the room.

"He wants Neji doesn't he?" Gaara pulled off Haku's wet shirt so he wouldn't get any worse. Haku nodded. He wished he could talk so he could explain a few things. Gaara looked down at him and anger built up fast. He couldn't believe Itachi would actually do this. Wasn't Haku like his closest friend? If he did this to him then Gaara could only imagine would Itachi would do to Neji if he turned him down…or worse. Gaara's breath got caught in his chest. What if Neji decided he wanted to be with Itachi after everything Gaara had done?

He looked down at Haku as the boy tried hard not to drift off. Gaara laid him down and left to find Sasuke. They were going to have to get him to the car before he caught pneumonia. Then they would come back inside and search for the other two…if they were even alive.

* * *

End Chapter

HAKU!!!!!!  
It took forever but its over. This chapter is so sad, yeah.  
See you in a few minutes when i put up fifteen. Could you guys Review PLEASE!  
I really wanna know your reaction to this chapter.  
Yes it was long, very long but i feel it was worth it, right?

Ciao!  
-Nik


	15. Unexpected Places

Chapter XV  
Unexpected Places

* * *

"Have you been buried in there all this time? It's been four days." Gaara said. "We can't find Zabuza or Orochimaru either."

I guess I have. I can't remember anything. Haku gently pulled on Gaara's shirt and pointed out the window of the car they were now in. He nodded in answering Gaara's question. At least he thought he'd been in there for all this time. He couldn't be sure since he was pretty much sleeping the whole time.

He was laying down now, bundled in a blanket in the backseat of the car and Gaara was sitting with him. Sasuke and Naruto were outside the car sitting on the trunk, talking. Sasuke's mood hadn't changed since they had found Haku and he himself became aware that his brother had done all this. He hadn't been saying much and they had been there an hour now. They'd searched the warehouse over and over but found no traces of either of the other two boys.

Haku had insisted they keep checking. He knew he'd heard someone making noise in there with him but he couldn't say anything to make Gaara understand or believe him. All he could do was make little sounds and push Gaara back towards the huge domain. He knew someone was in there and he hoped to God it was Zabuza, he wouldn't be able to take it if Itachi had actually killed him.

Gaara helped Haku sit up and they looked out the window together. "Are you sure they're in there too?" Gaara asked for like the tenth time. He was tired and no matter how many times he'd been in there, he hadn't seen anything different. Haku pushed him towards the door again, urging him to look just once more.

Gaara opened the door as he got out and grabbed a hold of Haku's hand, trying pulling him out as well.

"Since you think you know something you're going to have to come back inside and show me. I can't keep trying to guess what you're thinking." Gaara tried to pull him but Haku shook his head. Hell if he was going to go back in there again. He'd been locked in there and he just wanted to rest. That place held way too many bad memories for him.

I won't go back in there. You're crazy. He locked in there nearly a week. …I can't go back again. He pulled back but Gaara continued to pull against him and he managed to get the boy out of the car. Haku was barefoot and his pants were still slightly wet. His shirt of course was still soaked and so the cover he had was his only warmth.

"You're not going to check again are you?" Naruto asked. His own little energetic rise about everything had fallen with Sasuke's mood change. "We've already looked everywhere. We need to get back into town and get you home…or somewhere you can recover." Naruto offered as he looked at Haku. The boy's reaction was simple. He just sighed and turned away. He would have to find them on his own now.

"They're probably both dead." Sasuke said without thinking twice about. Haku turned around and growled at him. He walked over to Sasuke and pushed him off the car.

You're probably just like him! Haku was screaming at everyone in his mind. Sasuke caught his balance before he fell on the ground but Haku pushed him again. It was bothering him just to look at Sasuke. All he could think of was the way Itachi had looked that night. He was a different person but as he made ready to pull the trigger, he looked content. That's what Haku hated the most. He hated how easy it was for Itachi to just throw him away. Just like everyone else.

Naruto kept Sasuke from lunging at Haku. "Calm down Sasuke. He's got a reason to be upset too."

Sasuke forced Naruto away from him. "He's my brother. You wouldn't understand anything about it." Sasuke knew exactly what he'd just said. Naruto grew up alone, no family, no friends. He was alone until he'd met Iruka when he was twelve. Sasuke stared at him. He hadn't meant that but in his defense he was going through a lot.

"I guess you're right." Naruto said slowly. "I wouldn't know anything about caring for someone who's messed up a few times, would I?" He sighed. "Don't take this out on me." Naruto warned him. Gaara and Haku walked towards the warehouse and Naruto followed, leaving Sasuke alone to throw a fit.

Gaara took a deep breath. None of them were really friends anymore and this was just making the situation harder. On one hand he had Sasuke with an attitude. He didn't know if the Uchiha was more upset that Itachi was actually going to be considered a killer if they couldn't find the other two or if he couldn't believe his brother had gone so far.

On the other hand he had Haku who had just had his best friend shoot him in the chest. He didn't want to pick any sides but he couldn't just leave Haku by himself. He was nearly mute and he was very much alone now. He lost Neji and now Itachi. He was getting treated far worse than anyone was.

Gaara didn't know what was going on with Itachi, or what had come over him. Itachi hardly let anything bother him. What did he care if Neji had been with Haku? That was no reason to leave in a box and let him rot away miles outside of town. He pitied Haku for all he was going through. Maybe that's why he was trying so hard to help him.

They walked back in the warehouse again and Naruto flipped up a large switch. Several lights came on and shined brightly. The three of them stared in the vast space around them. They'd basically trashed the place trying to see if Zabuza or Orochimaru had been hidden just like Haku. They found nothing, not even a trace of blood that might help. Itachi had done his work and it was immaculate.

"So, here were are again. Nothing's changed in here at all. How could you even know if someone other than you was in here? You were knocked out for four days, what makes you think the other two are up yet? It's been a day at the least." Naruto leaned up against the wall and folded his arms. He was tired and it was nearly 9am now. They had been there five hours since the drive had taken them two.

Haku looked back at him as he kept walking around. He was absolutely positive he'd heard someone. His heart skipped beats as he moved around slowly. He stepped passed dozens of boxes and shuddered when he heard the familiar dripping of water.

* * *

Sasuke was pacing outside the storage behind his car. He didn't want to go in because he knew he might throw a fit. He also knew he'd upset Naruto, which was completely by accident. He was about to take to apologizing when his cell phone rang. He froze immediately, wondering who would be calling him this early. He was with Naruto and Gaara, who else could-

Sasuke looked down at his phone and his eyes widened as his breath got stuck in his chest. Itachi's name glowed strong into his eyes. He just stood there, holding the phone and deciding whether he should answer it or not. What was Itachi calling him for anyway? He never called Sasuke, never. The phone finally stopped ringing and Sasuke calmed a little. He had a feeling that he should go tell Gaara that Itachi was trying to get a hold of him.

Sasuke started hurrying to the door when his phone started ringing again. He stopped and answered, making sure he was calm. "What?" He said in a strong voice. Itachi didn't answer but Sasuke knew he was still on the phone, waiting for something.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked again, feeling a little uneasy about how his tone was. He didn't know if he was going to set off his brother. Would Itachi go as far as trying to take him out too? He certainly hadn't cared about getting rid of Haku, his ex lover or Zabuza. Was Sasuke in danger? Did that mean Gaara and Naruto were as well?

"You've been in my closet," Itachi said, easily. He was breathing calmly but over on the other side of the phone Sasuke was trying desperately find a reason for why he was even in Itachi's room. He gulped and then looked over into the warehouse to see the other three still walking around. He could easily walk over to them and tell them who the caller was but he couldn't move now.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Itachi had risked a lot to protect him while they grew up alone. He wouldn't have the heart to just dispose of his own brother! Would he? Sasuke didn't believe that.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered like Itachi had asked him a question, which he hadn't. "I was after a shirt but-" He paused and cleared his throat. "-I found a couple boxes of bullets. No big deal." He saw Naruto finally turn around and look at him. The blond frowned as he contemplated who Sasuke was talking to.

"You found them?" Itachi asked. "I find that hard to believe, Sasuke." They were both silent for a moment. Sasuke was looking for another excuse and Itachi was thinking of his next move. It was quite obvious that Sasuke was on to him and what he was doing. He just simply needed a plan of escape. Convincing his brother shouldn't be so hard right?

Wrong.

Itachi knew Sasuke had cornered him. He wasn't standing too far from where Sasuke was standing actually. That had been his real reason to call. What was Sasuke's car doing in front of Itachi's storage building? He was furious but he kept his cool and parked across the street so he wouldn't be seen. He growled when he saw Haku walking around. He was sure the boy should have died by now. Truth be told, he couldn't kill Haku, he'd regret it someday. So he just left him to the laws of starvation and dehydration.

"If this isn't important then we can talk about this later." Sasuke was trying to hurry and end the call since Naruto was heading his way again. Itachi waited for a moment. He was out of options now. Sasuke knew, Gaara knew, Naruto knew and if Haku was alive then the cops would soon find out. The older Uchiha could feel his blood get hot the more he thought about it. He was so close to everything he'd ever wanted. He wasn't going to lose, not now.

Itachi didn't say anything as he hung up the phone and got back in his car. He was starting to lose his temper with how Sasuke was treating him. He needed to get back home and clear up a few things, before Gaara decided to call Neji and started filling his head with everything he'd seen. The redhead might even go so far as to bring Haku to Neji so the femi could tell Neji it was all true.

Itachi was backed into a wall and if he didn't tell Neji how he felt now then he probably wouldn't get the chance. You'll be next Sasuke. Itachi smirked as he left. Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine, he closed his eyes.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke closed his phone and slid down to the ground. Naruto could see the worried look in his lover's eyes. He knelt down next to Sasuke and touched his hand softly. He'd never seen the Uchiha so shaken up in his life. The boy's face was pale, and Naruto couldn't think of a better word so his mind settled on terrified.

"He knows, Naruto. He's already figured it all out. He'll come for me next, just for helping. He'll try and kill me…" Sasuke said slamming his forehead against his knees over and over. Naruto stopped Sasuke and leaned over to hug him tight.

"I won't let him hurt you." Naruto said bravely. Sasuke looked up at him, some of the color coming back to his skin. He touched the side of Naruto's face and the blond smiled sweetly. He didn't know if Sasuke believed him but he would make sure his lover was safe no matter what.

* * *

Itachi made it back to his house in a short two hours. He walked through the apartment swiftly and made it to his room. He threw the door open and found no sign of Neji in his bed. The Hyuuga's car was outside so Itachi knew he was there but the bathroom door was closed and no light was on so he couldn't have been in there. Itachi took one step into the room quietly and froze when he heard something behind him move. He whirled around quickly to see Neji standing in some lose sweat pants with a glass of water.

"You've been leaving abruptly for the last day, and now leaving at 7am?" Neji walked passed him into the room. "I don't think that's very much like you." He placed his glass of water on the dresser and then leaned against it. Itachi stood still near the door and waited. Did Neji know something he wasn't saying straight out?

"You haven't been acting yourself for quite awhile now." Itachi countered. He was absolutely right, Neji thought to himself. He had been acting all kinds of odd over the last week. What business did he have questioning Itachi's sudden change in behavior?

"Is this about earlier…when I kissed you?" Neji's voice was a little uneasy. He didn't know if he'd messed up his relationship with his best friend. What was he going to do if things ever really changed between them?

Itachi closed the room door, standing in front of it and locking it without Neji noticing. He started walking over to Neji slowly, as if he was going to head straight for the bathroom. He changed directions quickly and was in front of the Hyuuga in a small second. He slipped Neji up onto the dresser and stepped between his legs. Neji's face paled except for the bright blush over his nose. He dropped his head took a deep breath as Itachi's hands glided softly up his thighs.

The Uchiha put his hand under Neji's chin and raised his head. "No." He said slowly, answering the question Neji asked a few moments ago. This was about a lot more than just a little kiss. Itachi rubbed his nose against the soft skin of the Hyuuga's neck. One hand got tangled in Neji's hair while the other sweetly stroked his face.

Gaara was right… Neji thought, as soon as he could get passed the feeling of Itachi's chest being so close to his. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't respond, he didn't feel the same way so how could he? Itachi must have felt the tension growing between them because now he slowly slid his hand up to Neji's throat and very gently squeezed it.

"You're thinking about him," Itachi said smoothly, letting that same hand trace down Neji's chest. The Hyuuga stopped him and pushed him away. Itachi stepped back and stared as Neji slid off the dresser and stood on his feet again. They stared at each other for awhile but Itachi knew what was running though Neji's mind.

Fear.

Rejection.

…Gaara.

Itachi decided he wasn't going to be defeated and forced Neji back into the hard wood of the dresser. Neji pushed him away again and then backed himself into a wall. Itachi moved slowly and Neji could have gotten away but he was being too foolish. He let Itachi walk right up to him and pin him to the wall.

We're meant to be together. Itachi thought. No, that was too much for right now. He had to think quickly, he could feel Neji pushing against him away again.

"Neji," Itachi said, sounding so desperate that he didn't recognize his own voice. Neji must have picked up on it too because he froze. He slowly turned his head to look at Itachi in shock. The Uchiha was actually blushing in front of him. Neji had never in all his years of knowing Itachi, seen him blush so heavily. It made him try and hide his own embarrassment.

"Have me," Itachi said, strengthening his voice so he sounded like he really meant what he was saying. He waited until Neji was looking directly in his eyes, speechless, before he laid a heavy kiss on his lips. Neji didn't know what he himself was doing. He was shifting to fit his body into Itachi's. He was kissing his best friend back. He was losing his ever-loving mind.

Neji moaned softly as Itachi pressed into his body. He had never felt so content with someone forcing him around. He found himself sliding his hands under Itachi's shirt but just as quickly as he started, he stopped and pulled away from their simple kiss.

"No." He breathed deeply. "This isn't happening. I told you I still loved him. Move off me, Itachi." Neji frowned and looked down. He didn't have the guts to look up into those charcoal eyes and demand his way around like he did with everyone else. Itachi stepped back like Neji had said to. When Neji got off the wall he walked towards the bed with his back to the other.

Itachi grunted, he'd seen the hard on Neji had. He wanted to help him fix his excitement the right way. He took a step closer to Neji and tackled him onto the bed. Neji fell on his stomach with Itachi crushing him from behind. Neji struggled and tried to get up but Itachi kept him down.

"Listen closely," Itachi said, and made Neji immediately stop moving. "I'm not going to force you. I want you to want me first. I'll wait for you but I won't let you go back to him. He doesn't deserve you." Itachi kissed the back of his neck. "Have me," he said again. There was nothing else he could possibly say.

Neji laid there and thought about it. He was completely overrun by thoughts of being with Itachi. Gaara had hurt him again and he was tired of being alone, whether he was with someone or not. Neji knew he loved Gaara though. Thoughts of him and Itachi could never compare to the dreams he had about Gaara. Fate was telling them they belonged together.

Neji tried not to choke on the air in his lungs when he thought about what Gaara had said about Haku's disappearance. He decided to try his luck once more. He was going to need some answers and some time to regain his composure.

"Have you-have you told Haku about how you feel about me?" Neji asked bravely, feeling Itachi's hips slid up against his backside. Neji couldn't ignore the throbbing growing between his legs. Itachi wondered how much Neji actually knew about what he'd done. He rubbed his hips against Neji absently, giving himself a little enjoyment out of their position.

"I did." Itachi said and kept quiet about all the rest. If Neji didn't know then why should he tell him now? He wouldn't have to tell Neji the truth if he could just get rid of Gaara and Naruto. He would definitely have to sit down and think about what he would do with his dear little brother Sasuke though.

"Let me look at you." Neji whispered. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this but maybe he could just pretend his way out of it. It wasn't like he could really just come out and say, Itachi, this will never work. Lest he want to be killed with his other best friend. He felt Itachi lift off him and he turned over to look at the Uchiha. Itachi had his usual blank expression as he stared down at the boy he loved.

"You strayed away from telling me how you actually feel. I'm curious." Neji had gotten his cool back and was going to take control. "You forced yourself on me. That's desperate, even for your taste." Neji arched his back just a little and fed himself to Itachi's acing body. Itachi forced against the other boy and rubbed into him.

"I love you." He flat out just said it like he hadn't been practicing this moment for years. Neji was blown away by how easy that had come from him. It sounded like he didn't even mean it. Just flat and dry and all too forced. He didn't even feel like his heart had stopped. It was nothing compared to the first time Gaara had said, I love you. to him. He was about to protest the statement when Itachi's body slowly pulled away from his.

"You…what?" Neji's voice shook a little. He was in far more trouble than he had imagined. He could see Itachi's eyes changing now. They grew wide with concern and that unexplained blush Itachi kept trying to hide was peaking again.

"I love you, Neji." This time Itachi seemed worried. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get the same reaction he was giving. He wanted for Neji to love him but he didn't want to make Neji feel like he had to feel that way.

"I-I…" Neji was at a loss. "I can't say that I feel the same way." He felt one of Itachi's hands grip his arm tight. "After all, you only just told me how you felt after so long." He took a deep breath. "You just have to give me some time to understand this." Neji didn't know what to do when Itachi sort of growled at him. " You owe me that much. How was I supposed to know you loved me all these years?" Neji asked, raising his voice a little.

Itachi let go of him and moved slightly. Neji knew more than he should. Itachi had never actually admitted that he'd loved Neji for a long time. He'd just simply said he did. The Hyuuga was playing games with him. He'd talked to Gaara about this, Itachi was sure about that now. He moved off Neji and stood next to the bed. Neji sat up on his elbows.

Why couldn't Neji just accept Itachi right now? Why did they have to wait to be together? Why wouldn't he give the poor heartbroken Uchiha a small chance? He could love him like no other could. It was his God given right to be with the Hyuuga! They were perfect! Perfect! PERFECT!

"I won't stand to see you with him." Itachi said, walking towards the door to open it. "I'll do anything to keep you away from him and with me." He could play his own games. "Anything." If Neji knew what he'd done to Haku then he'd better stay very far away from Gaara if he wanted what was best for the boy. Itachi left and slammed the door. Neji jumped at his harsh exit and swallowed hard as he thought about Itachi's not-so-unbelievable warning. He had to warn Gaara, and fast.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Haku were examining a trap door inside the wall that was padlocked shut when Gaara's cell phone rang. They all paused and stared at him. It seemed that they all knew Neji was calling. Naruto, forgetting the relationship between Neji and Haku, had accidentally opened his mouth about Neji and Gaara's little sex scene and so now Haku knew they were somewhat back together. He couldn't be mad with Gaara or Neji. He'd stepped in between them in the first place so they deserved another chance.

"Neji," Gaara said. It seemed like everyone was saying his name like he was some kind of angel today. Neji ignored the exhaustion in Gaara's voice and spoke like he had very little time to explain.

"You were right." There was a hint of distress in Neji's tone but he tried to talk through it. "You were right about everything and he's after you next. Whether I chose to be with him or not…he's going to try and kill you." Neji seemed to be out of breath now, almost as if he was running or doing some extra moving around.

"Who knows what he did to Haku." Neji said, settling down a little. Gaara turned to Haku who was standing there, tears finally gone with a bit of a smile on his face. Gaara walked over to him.

"Neji, I have Haku…" Gaara said slowly and then put the phone to Haku's ear. Neji gasped as he heard Haku start to sob again. He couldn't form a single word but Neji could hear him trying.

"Haku where are you? I'll come and get you right now. Tell me where you are. Did he really do this to you?! God!" Neji was trying to rip his own hair out. He couldn't believe what was going on here. Itachi, his beat friend, attempting to kill someone he loved and cared for, just to get to him? It was beyond him.

"Haku…please talk to me." Neji said, he felt like he was going to cry himself. The boy had been missing nearly a week. Neji was sure he was scared and needed someone around who would actually care for him. Neji knew how Gaara felt about Haku.

Gaara took the phone back from Haku. "Where are you?" Gaara asked in a not-so-calm voice.

"In his room." Neji looked at the door as if he could see Itachi standing on the other side. He hoped that wasn't true, because if it was then Itachi would find out Haku was still alive and he would know Neji was talking to Gaara, just like he told him not to.

"Leave, now." Gaara said. "Go home. I need you to be okay when I get back." Gaara finally sounded like he really had something to lose in this. "Neji-" Gaara stepped away from the other three. "-I need you to be okay so I can come back to you." Gaara breathed. "I love you."

Neji knew he was supposed to be feeling like the end was near but he smiled to himself. That's how he wanted to feel when someone told him they loved him. He hadn't felt a single bone in his body shiver when Itachi had said it.

"Gaara tell me where you are, I'm coming to get Haku." He said firmly. As much as he wanted to tell Gaara he loved him too, he was going to pretend he was so-so about it for now. At least until he could make sure that Itachi couldn't get his hands on the boy he loved so much.

"It will take you two hours to reach me. I'll bring him to you, you just need to get home and away from Itachi." Gaara turned around and looked at Sasuke. He was still a little shaken up from the call his brother had left him with.

"No," Neji said. "You'll need to not be around me for awhile. At least until I can be sure you'll be safe. If we can stay away from each other for just a little while longer then we can fix this. Trust me Gaara, I want you more than anything but if we're too hasty then we'll lost each other forever. Just…tell me where you are." Neji begged him. In all honesty he wanted to see Gaara right now. He was concerned about Haku as well but he needed to hold Gaara before he couldn't anymore.

* * *

An hour and a half later Sasuke managed to break the padlock off the door on the wall. The four of them stepped into the room and Naruto carried a flashlight, along with Haku. The room smelled horrible and the femi was the first to turn away and gag. They covered their noses and walked deeper. The room was long and empty, unlike the initial room.

Haku had stayed near the door since the smell was bothering him. He turned to his side and looked around him. There were poles attached to the ceiling in this room. Several columns of them ran back in rows of six. Haku walked slowly when his gut took him in the direction left of the door.

He was half way down the first row of poles when he heard a groan. He stopped walking and accidentally dropped his flashlight. He cursed to himself and stepped forward to follow it as it rolled across the cemented floor. When it finally stopped, in a very unlikely position, Haku looked up to see a figure in front of him. He half screamed and half shrieked which sounded like a wounded animal as he fell to his knees.

Zabuza...

The boy was chained up to the last pole in the line. His was standing with his hands bound behind him and the chains binding his entire body, from his upper chest to his calves. Haku stepped up to him lightly and felt the boy's skin. He had a fever and his eyes were open, rolled in the back of his head. Haku covered his mouth as he started to sniffle.

Gaara and the others were there in a slip second, looking at the boy who was probably more near death than Haku was when they had found him. Sasuke growled at the way he was chained to the pole. It had taken him nearly half an hour to break one padlock and Zabuza was locked together by three different ones.

Get him down! Get him down! Get him down! Haku shouted with no luck of a coming voice. He pulled on Gaara's shirt and buried his head in the redhead's chest. He couldn't believe this. Zabuza was shirtless and his body was probably trying to prolong pneumonia. Haku took one more look at the boy who was suspending from his death trap and turned away.

He walked off to the side and hunched over as he began to dry heave. Nothing was in his stomach and so nothing was coming up. Naruto volunteered to look after Haku as Sasuke and Gaara started trying to pick the locks or find a way to slide the boy from the chains.

Zabuza wasn't responding at all. His eyes never moved and the only sign that he was still living was the slight rise of his chest every once and a while. He was incapacitated and that was obvious. Sasuke worked faster than Gaara did. He felt like this was somehow his fault even though it couldn't have been. He was blaming himself for his brother's actions and he just wanted it over.

On top of everything, he wondered what state Orochimaru was in or if he was even alive. Itachi loathed Orochimaru with the life in him. Not that the snake man didn't deserve it. He treated Itachi like crap, who could even blame Itachi for wanting someone like Neji to love him?

* * *

Neji would have been long gone by now if he hadn't considered the fact that he just might run into Itachi on the way out. He was walking down the hall and almost out the door when Itachi just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Neji just turned and sat on the couch like that's where he had planned to be all along.

Itachi seemed to know something was going on so he decided to sit on the couch across from Neji and watch him. The Hyuuga cursed himself for not just sneaking out the window like he wanted to in the first place.

"Something bothering you?" Itachi asked as he laid down on the couch and threw his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling and half wondered if Neji would just tell him that he knew everything but that was too much for him to hope for.

Is something bothering me? You mean like the fact that you attempted to kill Haku? Or maybe how you just think you can force yourself on me. Maybe it's that you took those disgusting pictures and slung my name around in the mud. I trusted you and I cared when no one else would. This is the thanks I get. Hmph, bastard. Neji slid down in his seat as he slouched.

"No, not really." He breathed in and then looked towards the door for a slip second, thinking he could ease out if Itachi fell asleep. "You hungry?" Neji asked, standing and stretching. "I was thinking maybe we could go out, talk about this a little." He knew Itachi was going to decline but he didn't expect the answer he got.

"I'm tired." Itachi replied. "I'd rather you stay here as well." He closed his eyes and tried not to smirk at Neji's reaction, which he had seen out of the corner of his eye. Neji had half a snarl on his face and was noticeably trying to stay calm.

"I'm just going to pretend you haven't lost your mind," Neji said and started walking to the door anyway. What could Itachi possibly do to him? If he loved Neji like he said he did then he would fear hurting him. Neji just had to make a few things clear.

"It's just a precaution," Itachi said as he quickly sat up and stepped in front of Neji as he reached the door. "I'm only concerned about you. I have no other reason to keep you locked up inside my house." Itachi put his hand on Neji's chest and stopped him from moving any further.

"You can't just keep me here." Neji relaxed his angry tone so he wouldn't start an argument. "I'm not yours…" Neji said lightly. He could feel Itachi fisting his shirt not a second after the words left his mouth. Itachi swung him around and jammed him against the door. He got close to Neji and smelled the Hyuuga along his neck.

"You could be." Itachi softly blew against Neji's sensitive neck and the boy shivered behind his panic. "Don't you see it, Neji?" Itachi was running his hands up Neji's shirt and touching his warm skin. Neji fought with him pushing him away but Itachi's strength was something unknown the Hyuuga.

"Say it." Itachi lightly licked the rim of his ear. Neji jumped quickly, forcing him away and glared at him. If he wanted Neji to say something then he would.

"I'm not yours, so stop acting like it." Neji fixed his shirt but apparently Itachi wasn't happy with his statement. He grabbed Neji by his throat and slammed him against the door so hard the back Neji's head smashed into the wood.

"You ARE mine." Itachi stared at him for a few moments. He felt a wave of regret rush over him as Neji winced in pain from the forceful gesture. Itachi quickly let him go and Neji slid down to the floor, grasping his head in pain. Itachi knelt down in front of him and lifted his head. He leaned forward and kissed Neji chastely. The Hyuuga wasted no time pushing him away.

"Do you think I could ever really love you when you treat me like he used to treat you?" Neji asked. He looked at Itachi with all seriousness in his tone. The Uchiha was broken inside as he stood up. Neji took a chance mentioning something Itachi would have rather just forgotten. But he could see Neji's point. He reached down to help Neji to his feet and Neji accepted. He understood better than anyone that people did stupid things when they loved someone. Itachi was no different and he was just in a rush not to lose Neji. The Hyuuga couldn't be upset with him for that.

"I'm leaving." Neji said firmly. "It's none of your business where I'm going." He stepped away from the door and opened it. Itachi didn't say anything as he watched Neji walk out of his apartment.

"You're not acting in my best interest. I suggest impressing me a different way. One that doesn't ensure I need a trip to the hospital." Neji slammed the door as hard as he could and hurried out to his car. Itachi watched Neji drive off through the window and then he took his frustration out on the poor wall next to him. Breaking a hole through the plaster he looked down and noticed that Neji had forgotten his cell phone on the floor. It must have slipped from his pocket while he had been whining on the floor. He picked up the phone and of course he went through the recent calls first.

Itachi grinned to himself when he saw Gaara's name. Now he knew where Neji was off to in such a hurry. The Hyuuga was playing hard ball and it wasn't like Itachi to back down. So, he waited for a while and then grabbed his keys and went after the Hyuuga. He was going to have Neji. And the boy was going to accept it as so. Itachi would take care of Gaara and make him see it.

* * *

Two hours later Sasuke and Gaara had managed to get all of the locks open. They laid Zabuza down and stood next to him. Haku was at his side in a split second, cradling his head and brushing back his hair. He rocked from side to side as he watched the other boy. He couldn't cry anymore and he wanted to be strong for Zabuza.

The others just relaxed. Sasuke fell on the floor exhausted and Naruto helped him drink a bottle of water they'd had in the car. Nothing was happening right now but Sasuke and Gaara talking about how to find Orochimaru and how to lift Zabuza to the car since he was pretty heavy. They were probably all wondering how Itachi had managed to lift him and cargo him all the way out here, let alone tie him up to a pole.

Everyone froze when they heard a car pull up from outside. Gaara was the first to actually look up and acknowledge that someone was there. Haku looked towards the door of the room they were in and his eyes weld up again as if he could spare a few more drops of tears.

'Neji…' He wanted to see his friend, his ex lover, more than anything but he swore to himself that he wouldn't leave Zabuza's side. Haku wrapped his arms around Zabuza as Gaara and Sasuke started walking out. Naruto looked at Haku and decided he would be okay for a second and followed his lover and best friend.

Haku looked down at Zabuza who was partially holding on now and touched his face. I'll be right back, I swear. He wrapped the blanket he was using around Zabuza and started walking out but the deathly groaned again. Haku turned around to look at him. He was trying to move on his own. Haku hurried back to him and tried to hold him still.

"Haku," he groaned. The femi put a finger to his lips and shook his head. Zabuza was looking up at him now, pupils in view and chest heaving. He reached up and ran a hand through Haku's hair.

"You're all right." He said quietly, his voice was hoarse too but at least he was forming sentences, even if they were short. Haku smiled at him as he stroked the boy's face. He was so happy for Zabuza to be okay but his joy fell when he thought about why Itachi was doing all this again.

"Orochimaru," Zabuza said, getting Haku's attention. He pointed down the hall they had only half checked and Haku looked. "He's dead," Zabuza said, bluntly. "The smell…" He indicated that that's why it was so hard to breathe in the room. Haku looked back down at him and laid his head on Zabuza's forehead. He couldn't say he missed Orochimaru but he knew he would have died of heart failure if someone he cared for had been lost to that crazed Uchiha.

Gaara broke out the door first, walking slowly; something wasn't right. It wasn't like Neji to not announce his presence. He would have at least called Gaara's name or called his phone. The three of them stepped out and stopped to face someone no one had ever expected to see. Someone who was important from the beginning and had been overlooked just like he always was.

"Gaara-kun."

* * *

End Chapter

R.I.P Orochimaru  
Review please. This is the last chapter before the new season of my story starts.  
I'm sorry it too so long. I love all of you for reading!  
I'm off to see Maroon 5! Yay!  
See you Gals in a couple days with a brand new chapter 16 "The Opportunist Knocks"

Ciao  
-Nik 


	16. The Opportunist Knocks

AN- Dear God! I'm 45 minutes late but I'm back, Ha! Told you so! This one is pretty long. I hope I still have a few readers. I want feed back! I've been gone since August!

Warning: There may be a few mistakes. I read through this pretty quickly. Have fun reading!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto!

**Chapter XVI  
The Opportunist Knocks  
**

* * *

Neji stopped at a gas station just ten miles from his destination, he was lost. He parked the car and beat against his steering wheel. He couldn't find his phone, which meant he couldn't find Gaara. Taking a deep breath and staring out the window his saw the rain begin to pour. He cursed his timing and then quickly prayed Itachi had no idea where he was going. 

He got out of his car and walked into the small convenient store. The clerk behind the desk was a small man, very stout with hardly any hair. Neji walked around the store trying to figure out what he was going to do. The small space in the car was driving him mad and he couldn't stretch his legs in the rain. He settled for grabbing an energy drink and then headed for the counter to ask if the man had a phone. Neji put his drink on the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"If you buy two of those you get a free glow in the dark lighter." The man said, ringing up Neji's lonely item.

"I don't need a lighter," Neji said, softly. '_…especially one that glows_.' He mentally rolled his eyes and waited for the man to tell him how much he owed.

"I'm sure you don't need that look of distress either but none the less, you carry it with you now." The man nodded towards the frig full of drinks. "Go on and get another one. Maybe it's for someone special huh." He pointed to the back of the store and then smiled. Neji raised his eyebrow at the man's truth. He hadn't known he was actually showing any frustration.

Sighing heavily Neji figured he couldn't pass up something that was speaking to him so loudly. He retrieved another drink and was rewarded with a pale white lighter that would glow in the dark, just like the man had said.

"Thank you." Neji bowed sluggishly and grabbed his bag to leave. The man chuckled as he closed up the cash register.

"It'll come in handy for you soon enough. And try to smile a little, don't let the rain get you down huh." The man waved but Neji had his back to him by then. He walked slowly in the rain, letting his hair fall in his face and wash down the anger Itachi had brought on.

He was almost to his car when he forgot he had wanted to use the phone. He threw the bag inside the car and this time hurried back to the store doors. He wasn't even close to the counter when he saw the man place an older looking telephone on the counter.

"I was sure you didn't come inside for a drink in this weather." He pushed the phone forward and Neji nodded in saying thanks. He quickly dialed Gaara's phone and waited as it rang again and again.

'_Come on, pick up._'

* * *

The air around them was still as they watched the newcomer standing in front of them, smiling like he had no idea where he was. Naruto stood with his jaw wide open while Sasuke just glared at the boy in front of him. Then there was Gaara, calm and collective Gaara who refused to be surprised at the turn of events. He held unmoving as Naruto stepped forward and Sasuke right next to him.

"Fuzzy-brows? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto growled as he made a fist at his side. Sasuke was thinking the same thing. They probably all wanted a plausible answer for what the kind-hearted boy was doing in such a secretive place.

"Please do not move any closer Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. My business is with Gaara-kun and no other. If you would please step back then I would appreciate it." Lee didn't move from where he had been standing. He just smiled and showed all his most perfect teeth. Naruto and Sasuke stopped moving, only half-afraid of what Lee might do. After all, if he knew where this place was then there was a very high chance that he could be Itachi's accomplice.

Lee was wearing a hooded jacket and some lose jeans. He'd never looked so troubled in his life. He looked like he knew he was in the wrong place and part of the wrong situation. He held his hands in his jacket pocket as he stood solid.

"Lee?" Gaara said quietly. "Why are you here?" He looked curious and he hoped the older boy didn't have anything to do with this. Gaara couldn't think of any reason why Lee would want to help Itachi. He didn't even know if the two of them had ever had a conversation.

"That is fairly simple." Lee smiled weakly, like he was tired, absolutely exhausted. Something that wasn't usually apart of his characteristic. "I have come for you and you alone, Gaara-kun." He titled his head and closed his eyes to smile wider. Gaara stared hard and Naruto growled where he stood in front of him.

"Don't play stupid! You know what he meant! Why the hell are you here of all places? How did you know how to get here?" Naruto shouted, his fists balling so tight his knuckles painted white. Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder and pulled him back a little. They both watched Lee shrug and open his eyes. He was grinning now, fidgeting with something in his front jacket pocket.

"You were always the loud one, were you not Naruto-kun?" Lee laughed lightly and Naruto tried to break away from Sasuke. He didn't know why Lee was upsetting him so much but he was going to find out just as soon as Sasuke let him go.

"I mean no harm to any of you. I would just like to get Gaara-kun and go home. I have not been instructed to do anything more than that." The wind blew harshly around them and the loud sounds of thunder approached. Gaara looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back at him. Naruto had stopped trying to free himself as he thought the same thing everyone else was thinking.

"Itachi?" Gaara asked, more relaxed than any of them were at the moment. Even Lee seemed to be on edge. "You're working with Itachi now?" Gaara sounded a bit disappointed but he had known this every since Lee had stepped out of the car. All signs were pointing to yes and now all Itachi's hard work seemed to make more sense.

"That is right Gaara-kun. In order for me to get exactly what I wanted, I had to team with him. You see, without his help I could never have you. With you out of the way he can have Neji. That is how it works between us." Lee pulled his hood on at the first sign of rain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just force Gaara to be with you! You're sick! Just as sick as Itachi! I should beat you into the ground! You're supposed to be a decent person!" Naruto got away from Sasuke and started heading for Lee, fast. The rain started falling hard, tapping the ground loudly. Naruto was close and would have grabbed Lee by the neck and threw him fifty feet but the older boy had been cautious.

"Stop Naruto-kun." He said in a low voice as he pulled his hands from his pockets and revealed his gun. Naruto slid to a stop and backed up. He fell and scooted back and Sasuke slowly walked up to him. He helped Naruto off the ground and they both stared horrified.

"This is none of your concern." Lee cocked the gun. "I will shoot you if I have to. I do not want that to happen. Just step back and let me accomplish what I set out to do." He turned away from them and looked at Gaara. "Please come with me." He smiled sweeter than he had been before. Gaara looked from him to Sasuke and started walking slowly.

"Gaara what are you doing? He'll kill you!" Naruto screamed, moving back towards him. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, hearing Lee clear his throat and tap his foot.

"No, he won't," Gaara said. He had no real reason to leave with Lee but he needed to know exactly what was going on. He assured himself that it would be best this way. Neji would be there soon and Haku would be taken care of. If he left with Lee and found out everything he needed to know then the others would be much safer. He had everyone's best interest at heart, for once.

Gaara walked up to Lee and pushed his gun down. "Don't threaten them," he said, firmly. Lee didn't nod or make a move. Gaara nodded slightly, indicating that he would leave with Lee. This was all for the better he thought. He and Neji were to be separated for just awhile longer and then they would be able to take care of Itachi and clear this whole mess up. Gaara took a deep breath and started walking passed Lee towards the car. He pulled the door open and got in, closing the door gently. He looked out the window at Sasuke and Naruto who were in shock that he was actually giving himself up.

Lee hopped in the car and started the engine. He looked over at Gaara but the redhead didn't look back at him. Lee softly touched his shoulder and asked him to turn around. Gaara looked over at slowly with no expression to show that he cared about what was happening.

"I am sorry," Lee said, trying to relive some of the thick tension spreading through the car. He smiled but it didn't seem to be working as he watched Gaara closely.

"So am I," Gaara replied, no hesitation in his voice at all. He couldn't believe that Lee was actually an accomplice to a murder. He'd known Lee for quite awhile but apparently he didn't really know the boy at all. He was pretty sure Lee wasn't going to do anything to him but he had been wrong before.

As they drove off Naruto started cursing and pulling at his hair. Swearing across the parking lot that Gaara was going to get killed and it would all be Itachi's fault. Sasuke stood behind him not saying anything.

"How far are you going to let him go, Sasuke? Call your demented brother and stop all this. Tell him he can have the damn Hyuuga for all we care!" Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and gave him a little shake. "He could very well kill Gaara."

"Gaara's safe," Sasuke said softly.

"How would you know that? Who says Itachi won't turn on Lee and try and take out Gaara anyway?" Naruto looked him dead in his eyes but Sasuke turned away. He knew Naruto was right but he feared confronting Itachi on everything. He feared sending his one living relative to prison. He mostly feared being alone.

Meanwhile, in Lee's car Gaara sat very still and very quiet. Lee looked over at him every chance he could get. All he wanted was to touch Gaara's hair and caress his face like he would so often do in his dreams. His right hand twitched on the steering wheel and he slowly began to reach for Gaara's shoulder. His fingers trembled as he felt the heat rising from Gaara's body. He was so close to feeling the boy. He was almost there, just three more inches and-

Gaara's phone vibrated loudly as a small tune played in the soundless car. Lee's hand snapped back to the wheel and he looked at the road ahead of him. Gaara looked over at Lee as he reached into his pocket and tried to silence the ringing. He quickly took a peek at the caller and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He hadn't recognized the number at all and he was afraid too see who it was so he ignored it.

"Who is calling you?" Lee asked, bravely. In the back of his mind he knew it was Neji but he didn't want to anger Gaara by telling him not to answer the call. The redhead looked over at him and shrugged a little.

"You do not know or you do not want to say?" Lee sighed and they started to drive away. Gaara held his anger close to him. He could understand why Lee was doing this, he just didn't want to believe it. Gaara breathed in the car's sweet scent. He was underestimating everyone, just as they had underestimated him.

* * *

Lee drove for a long time without having said anything. This was shocking to both of them. Lee didn't know why he of all people had so much trouble speaking around Gaara and Gaara didn't really seem to care. He sat quietly because he was thinking. Thinking about whether or not Neji was in trouble. Gaara hoped he was okay and had made it out of Itachi's safely.

Lee turned off the road and drove down a pathway deep into the forest. For it to have been day it was really dark in the woods.

"Lee, where are we going?" Gaara questioned, now getting to the point where he feared for his own life. He thought that he should dial Neji and tell him but Lee wasn't giving him any space to sneak around and do much of anything.

"If I can save you, then maybe you can forgive me for having wronged you, Gaara-kun." Lee never looked at him. Gaara silently gulped. He wondered if Lee knew that he had instilled some sort of scare inside him.

"What do you mean, save me?"

The car stopped in an open area in front of a small cabin. Gaara could see Itachi's car parked outside. He was sitting on the trunk, calmly waiting with his arms crossed. Gaara looked over at Lee and glared. He couldn't believe the little bastard had tricked him. Didn't he know he was sending Gaara to his death? Did he even care?

"You're not who I thought you were." Gaara opened the door and stepped out of the car. He left the car door opened and began walking towards Itachi's car. He was terrified but hell if he was gonna let the Uchiha see that. The closer he got the wider Itachi's devious smile became. He slid off the car and stood with his hands at his side once Gaara was close enough to talk.

"You seem unshaken."

"You seem yourself." Gaara said back, not really thinking that he better play it safe. He was sick of this entire game and he wanted it to end but he wasn't thinking that he should at least be cautious.

"Beautiful words, for them to be among your last." Itachi looked over his shoulder to see Lee sitting on the hood of his car, biting his nails. If anyone, he looked shaken and disoriented about this all.

"Why'd you drag him into this?" Gaara asked, slightly annoyed. "You must have promised him something he can't have." Standing with his arms folded in front of him, Gaara saw the older boy rub his eyes for a second before he began walking. He stood right in front of Gaara and grabbed him by the throat. He leaned down and smelled Gaara's skin, touching his nose the redhead's cheek.

"I don't know what he sees in you." Itachi thought about Neji and pushed Gaara back. He stumbled a little bit. They stared at each other for a moment but Itachi just shrugged. He turned his back and headed for the cabin.

"You won't matter in awhile. He won't have to know you even existed." Itachi smiled to himself as he walked up the wooden stairs and opened the door to the dark house. Lee got up and stood behind Gaara. The redhead simply ignored him. He'd been tricked, thinking Lee was actually going to try and save him.

"Just pretend you do not hate me and that will make this a whole lot easier on me, Gaara-kun." Lee gave him a hefty push towards the cabin. Gaara took a deep breath. He didn't know what was going on anymore at all. He couldn't trust Lee and there was definitely no way he could get a hold of anyone in the area he was in. He was starting to wish he'd stayed with Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

After Gaara didn't answer the phone Neji called back and then stopped trying. He was just going to drive and hope he would find the place. He got some bad directions from the gas station clerk and then set off. He drove through the rain and stared carefully out the windshield. Half an hour and 5 wrong turns later he spotted Sasuke's car in a parking lot full of storage buildings.

Getting out of his car quickly he ran over to the storage that was open. He stepped inside and looked around at all the boxes.

"Haku, " he called. The room was eerie and smelled awful. Neji shivered as he turned to the door on his side. He blinked as he saw Haku standing there with a sad smile on his face. Behind him Sasuke and Naruto were trying to drag Zabuza out the door. Neji looked at Sasuke in disgust but he knew this wasn't any of his fault.

Haku walked slowly over to him and fell into his arms. Neji held him close and stroked his hair. It wasn't soft like it usually was. It was course and greasy since it hadn't been combed or washed in days. Haku buried himself in Neji's chest and squeezed him tight. He cried lightly and Neji's blood boiled. He pulled away from Haku and looked at him. The femi had bruises on his bare chest and arms. He had a small cut above his eyes and his skin was pale, almost blue from the cold.

Neji took his jacket off and wrapped it around Haku. It was just about then that he realized he hadn't seen Gaara yet. He searched around with his eyes but if Gaara had been there he would have wasted no time making sure Neji knew- no matter how much they were supposed to stay away from each other.

"Where's Gaara?" Neji hesitated. Haku dropped is head. Neji hadn't even asked if he was okay, even though seeing him was proof that he wasn't. Sasuke and Naruto ignored him as he hauled Zabuza's body to the car finally. They hadn't been able to move him earlier because he'd been in a lot of pain.

Neji turned to Haku but the boy didn't respond. He just turned around and started following Sasuke and Naruto out of the room. He was tired of being in there. Neji trailed him silently.

When they were out near the cars Neji spoke up again. "Is anyone going to tell me where he is?" He was a little agitated now. Naruto pushed Zabuza's legs in the car and closed the back door. He turned around and put his hands on his hips.

"I suppose you don't know that Lee kidnapped him then? Huh? I thought you were the smart one, Neji." Naruto turned to Haku. "I hope you'll be okay with him. Give me a call when you're all settled." He scratched the back of his head and got in the car, a bit upset that nobody but him was actually worried the Lee would do something stupid.

'_Lee?'_ Neji frowned. He should have known Lee had something to do with this but Itachi despised Lee and his loud behavior. How was he even putting up with the boy?

Sasuke was about to get in the car but he stopped himself. He tapped on the window and Naruto looked over at him, apparently very annoyed. He was struggling to fasten his seatbelt but he stopped momentarily.

'_I'll be right back._' Sasuke put his hand on the window and then disappeared behind the car. He walked over to Neji's car where he and Haku were standing silently. Sasuke rubbed his arm as he stared at the Hyuuga. He seemed worried but he was still wearing his calm demeanor.

"If we knew where he was do you think '_we_' of all people would be sitting here wasting our time trying to get these two back to town?" He raised his voice a little before he calmed down. "If we're lucky Lee will just take him back home or something." Sasuke knew that wasn't true but he was trying to convince himself that Gaara would be fine. He had no idea what Lee was capable of anymore. No one did. Sasuke started to head back to the car.

"Do you know where Itachi could be then?" Neji knew he was fishing for stupid questions but if Itachi wasn't home then that could mean anything.

"Yeah, since he's '_my_' best friend I know where he is all the time." Sasuke wasn't usually very sarcastic but he wasn't really in the type of mood for people asking simpleton questions. How the hell did he know where Itachi was? He couldn't even explain what was going on in his brother's head anymore.

"So you're not going to help me find him…" Neji shrugged. He turned to his side and helped Haku get in the car. He still hadn't realized that his very talkative friend hadn't said anything.

"I'm just as concerned as you but he needs a doctor," Sasuke pointed to Haku, "and so does he." He was referring to Zabuza, incapacitated in the back of his car. "You know Gaara better than I do. He can hold his own for awhile. If anything serious happens he still has a phone to reach us." Sasuke ducked in his car and turned on the engine. Neji watched them drive away. It was like nobody even cared what was going on.

* * *

The rope around Gaara's wrist was unlike anything he'd felt before. He thought maybe there was wire inside of it since it was tearing away his skin as he moved. Itachi had walked him inside the cabin and down a set of stairs into a secluded basement. It was dark and the air was chill. As Gaara's eyes adjusted he could see that the room probably belonged to a hunter, if all the guns and knives on the wall upstairs weren't enough evidence.

Now he was standing up, bound to a pole in nearly the same position they had found Zabuza in. Gaara kept his eyes closed without any effort. Inside he was probably trying to keep from being afraid but on the outside he appeared calm, much to Itachi's distaste. He made his way over to Gaara and stood in front of him, not even inches away.

"He always spoke of how soft your skin was." Itachi put his hand on Gaara's cheek and the redhead remained still. He could feel his blood boiling. He was frustrated that he had left Sasuke and Naruto now. He didn't doubt Itachi was going to kill him anymore. He was probably just keeping Gaara alive to trap Neji.

"Don't touch me." Gaara growled, remembering how much he'd lost and how much he was still losing. If Itachi got a hold of Neji and Neji declined his love offer then they would probably both be killed. Not that Gaara was complaining about being with His Neji in the after life.

Itachi sort of smiled and stepped back. His demeanor changed quickly and he smacked Gaara across the face. His face turned bright red from the force but he didn't even wince.

"Don't talk down to me. I don't care how much you think you've accomplished in the last couple of weeks. I've been chasing him a lot loner than you have. He doesn't deserve to be stuck with someone like you. You're a death threat to his existence."

"Then what are you to him?" Gaara barred his teeth. "If Neji isn't safe with anyone its you." Then Gaara calmed himself. "You probably won't even be able to look at him pretty soon." Gaara smirked when Itachi frowned. He grabbed Gaara by his shirt and slammed him against the pole.

"You don't know what you're talking about." His face was aligned with Gaara's and he was glaring. Gaara couldn't recall a time when he'd seen Itachi so upset out in the open. It was amusing.

"Don't I? You should be a little more conspicuous about your doctor visits. I sure can't recall what it is but in short, you're going blind aren't you? Everything hurts your eyes, even the light. So you do everything at night, just like a coward would." Gaara tried his best to muster up a laugh even though he knew he'd be dead soon.

Itachi snarled and slammed the back of Gaara's head into the pole over and over. He backed up when Gaara had stopped moving. He fell painfully to his knees, bending forward in an awkward position. Itachi cleared his throat and fixed his trouble hair. Then he cracked his neck and turned to leave. If Gaara died down there he wouldn't have an ounce of regret. So he left and locked the doors as he did, grinning.

* * *

On the road and making their way back to Konoha Neji looked over at Haku every few minutes. The boy looked depressed and Neji missed his cheery smiles. At one point he put his hand on Haku's thigh to get his attention but the boy pushed his hand away and ignored him.

"It'll be hard if you're not talking to me since we'll be sharing a room for awhile." Neji could see Haku finally look over at him, but still he said nothing, even if he could speak he probably wouldn't have.

"You'll have to stay with me for awhile. I know you might want to just be home alone right now but unfortunately you don't have a home to go to. Your apartment was destroyed. Ita- he took all your things. It's empty." Neji sighed. "I'm afraid to leave you alone anyway." He looked over at his friend. Haku cried often, it was just his thing but right now Neji would rather not see him crying.

"Here…" Neji reached in his backseat and grabbed the bottle of juice he bought earlier. "You're probably thirsty." He handed the bottle to Haku but the boy turned it away. He just kept sobbing silently. He wanted to tell Neji how he felt; he wanted Neji to hold him for a lot longer than he had.

"Listen!" Neji didn't realize he'd shouted until Haku jumped. "I know you're scared and you have every right to be crying at this point but you sound terrible. Now drink it and hush. I've got enough problems, I can't baby you around right now." He shoved the drink into Haku's chest and immediately regretted it.

Haku took it back; he didn't want Neji to hold him anymore. He wanted to get out of the car and walk, he knew he couldn't. Despite feeling a bit neglected and hurt, Haku opened the bottle and drank a little at a time. The taste burned his throat and he coughed painfully.

"Sorry…" Neji said quietly, looking over at him for a small second. "I'm stressed and as much as I'm worried about you I'm also worried about Gaara. I didn't-"

"Its fine." Haku interrupted with a whispered, voice still hoarse and barely audible. Neji didn't know what to say after that so he stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride. As did Haku, trying to give Neji space to keep calm.

* * *

The day was nearing an end and no one had heard from Gaara yet. Neji had been pacing his room most of the day while Haku rested in his bed, never saying so much as a word even though his throat was feeling better.

When the phone in Neji's bedroom rang around eight in the evening he and Haku froze and looked at it. Neji let it ring three times before he realized he needed to answer it. He gulped as he picked up the phone and breathed deeply.

"Hello." He prayed to anyone that he would hear Gaara's voice and know he was still safe.

"I need to see you, we need to talk, Neji." His words were short and he sounded out of breath.

"I'm busy Itachi, it'll have to wait." Neji looked over at Haku, he was shivering as he wrapped up in the blanket and hid himself. As if he would be safe from the Uchiha behind the thin threaded cloth.

"If you won't come to me, then I'll come to you. There are many things we need to discuss and I won't be denied time to defend my actions. You know what I've done. You have the proof cowering in your bed…right…now."

Neji slowly looked up to see Itachi standing on his balcony. He didn't know how he'd missed that. The phone quickly fell from his hands and onto the floor. Everything moved in slow motion and he felt dizzy and afraid. Itachi tapped on the glass softly, a solemn look on his face.

"Please don't let him in." Haku's heart was beating so fast he could barely breathe. Neji looked at Itachi and then walked over to Haku. He leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Neji covered him up and walked to the window. He unlocked it and opened it slowly. Itachi stepped in and stared at Neji, looking him up and down then over at the bed were Haku hid. He was peaking out of the covers, afraid for Neji.

"You're alive, I'm glad to see it." Itachi wasn't the type to joke and he'd probably meant it but it rubbed Neji the wrong way.

"If you touch him I'll have nothing to do with you." Neji said softly. Itachi turned his eyes away from Haku and nodded carefully. Neji couldn't believe he was acting so calm about all this. He wanted to slap Itachi across the face, maybe that would knock some sense into him.

"Come with me." Itachi said, stepping closer to Neji. The Hyuuga backed up on cue, remembering how violent Itachi had been with him earlier that morning. He wasn't going to forget how his head still ached from being slammed into the door.

"I told you, I'm busy. Haku needs me more than you do." Neji looked back at the scared boy for a moment. It was true but it angered Itachi and he stepped forward again.

"No one needs you more than I do." His voice was rough and stern. He moved again, grabbing Neji around the waist and pulling him close. He stroked the side of Neji's face with his other hand and leaned in. Neji bent himself backward to get away. He turned his face and tried to push Itachi back but the other held him tight.

"I never meant to hurt you. You're so delicate, Neji. You deserve someone like me." Itachi pulled Neji back to him and tasted his lips lightly. Haku gasped. He'd known this already but seeing Itachi act like this made him sick. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Neji breathed rapidly as Itachi pushed against him harder, his lips crushing Neji's reluctant ones. At the first sign of Itachi tongue Neji finally managed to pulled back enough to slap the Uchiha hard across his face. It was loud and Itachi clenched his jaw.

"That's no way to treat me." Itachi frowned. "After all I've done for you and for us." He was getting a bit agitated with the way Neji was treating him all together. He didn't understand why Neji just wouldn't accept him like he had accepted everyone else.

"All you've done for me? You tired to kill my best friend! And God knows what you've done to Gaara." Neji moved away so Itachi couldn't snatch him up again.

"So, " He rubbed his jaw. "This is about him." Itachi could feel the hatred for Gaara spark up in his body. Had he known and he did, he would have just killed the bastard earlier. He should have, he thought.

"It's always about him." Neji said, feeling a bit uneasy when Itachi smirked and closed his eyes. He opened then and shrugged slowly.

"He's dead by now. You won't have to worry about him anymore." Not that he was lying but the boy would probably bleed out before Itachi made it back to the cabin again. Neji stared at him either in shock or in disbelief but he didn't put it passed Itachi to do somethin that stupid, no matter how much Neji would hate him for it later.

"I don't believe you." Neji said. He wanted to bet that Itachi was just bluffing to get him to fall apart. Even though Itachi might have loved Neji, he knew the Hyuuga was definitely in love with Gaara. Though he might have done it just because of that. No matter though, Neji wasn't going to believe Gaara was dead, not this time.

Itachi ignore Neji's statement all together and walked toward him. He grabbed Neji's arm and quickly turned him around. Neji could feel Itachi's chest heaving against his back and he frowned. Something terrible had come over his friend and it wasn't love. Love made people do crazy things, but this wasn't even human.

Itachi moved Neji's long silky hair and smelled the back of his neck. Chills ran down his spine as he rested his lower body against Neji's backside. "I could have you right now." The Uchiha whispered. Neji didn't doubt Itachi would do something like that either.

Neji tore away from Itachi and moved back, afraid he might be forced to kiss the boy again, or worse, be raped by him in front of Haku. Neji was frantic and stumbled, falling on the floor. Itachi was laying over him in a matter of seconds, breathing down his neck like a ravenous beast.

"Get off me." Neji tried to fight him off but Itachi remained posted. He'd never heard Neji sound so weak and innocent in his life. It made him feel like he could own the Hyuuga in a way no one else had.

Itachi pinned Neji harder and kissed his neck roughly. His hands flew down between them and stroked against Neji's crotch. Neji moaned but it wasn't out of pleasure. He sounded scared and Itachi was going to reach inside his jeans when-

"Itachi!"

The boy looked up at his name being said so loudly. Neji looked over at Haku as he stood on the other side of the bed. Neji noticed the way Itachi glared at him, slightly moving as if he were going to make a run for Haku.

"No, Haku be quiet. Let him do what he wants." Neji shook his head. Trying to get Haku to return to the bed. "Just don't watch." He said, closing his own eyes.

"Stop it Itachi, I'm begging you." Haku pleaded, watching Neji shuddered underneath someone he thought had been his friend.

"You're already dead to me." He replied. "If you weren't so promiscuous and overrun with undesirable diseases I'd have you for the fun of it." Itachi however, did get up off Neji. He fixed his clothes and stared at Haku.

"Am I the only one suffering of something that can't be cured?" Haku dropped his head and rubbed his arm. Itachi half growled and balled his fists.

"You shut up." He said in a low voice. Haku looked up at him, still afraid but he would risk his life for Neji. Surely Itachi wouldn't kill someone he loved, right?

"Tell him, or I will."

Itachi wasn't very fond of threats. He reached behind him and pulled out the small pistol he was carrying. Pointing it directly at Haku. "I said shut up." He cocked the gun.  
"I won't hesitate this time, I swear it."

"Itachi." Neji's voice had a worried tone. "What's he talking about?"

* * *

"Gaara-kun…" Lee crept through the empty cabin even after Itachi had told him to leave. When he got into the cold still basement he couldn't see a thing. He switched on the light and found Gaara standing against the pole. Blood soaking the collar of his shirt and an even more pale color taking over his face. He looked faint and he tried to shy away from the light.

Lee walked over to him and lifted his chin but as tired as Gaara was he still managed snatched away.

"Don't touch me." He coughed. Lee didn't feel too bad about that. He knew Gaara must be in a lot of pain. He had no idea what Itachi had done to him but the blood was evidence enough.

"I have got to get you home." Lee said, walking around him to untie the rope. Gaara's wrists were cut badly and they bled as well. Gaara took a deep breath wishing he hadn't. The pain in his body alerted him to knowing he was rather ill.

"You brought me here in the first place." Gaara had never been short with Lee before but he was feeling a bit angry at the moment. "I don't need your help." Gaara commented. Having been down in that room for so long must have worked his nerves. Either that or he was highly upset that Itachi had beaten him.

"You have no one else to help you. I need to right my mistakes and I can only do that if I help you out of here. Itachi will come back for you in three days time. You won't be alive by then. I don't think Neji would let me live if that happened to you." Lee unbound the rope and Gaara slid to the floor.

"What do you care about Neji?" Gaara asked, actually accepting Lee's help to get him to stand again. Lee looked at Gaara and frowned. He hadn't been being very Youthful the passed couple of weeks. His beloved sensei would be unhappy to hear such a thing.

"You love him, do you not? I have ruined enough between the two of you. If we cannot be happy together than I would rather you be happy with him." Lee threw his arm around Gaara and helped him steady himself.

They walked up the stairs and out of the room. Outside in the dark, just a few lights from the house on, Gaara looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto waiting outside. Naruto looked frantic and Sasuke looked annoyed, as usual. Naruto ran over to him and Lee let him go.

"You're okay right?" Naruto asked, half glaring at Lee but more concerned with Gaara and his stained shirt. Gaara was dizzy and he swayed in Naruto's arms. He hadn't had water or food in a long time. Truth be told, he didn't care what kind of condition he was in. He really just wanted to know if Neji was all right, if anyone had seen him.

"Gaara…"

He must have forgotten to answer Naruto. The blond helped him to the car, a look of distress on his face.

"He'll be fine Naruto." Sasuke sounded a lot more worried than Naruto was. Of course, he had to cope with Gaara being injured and having to know that his own brother was responsible.

"I am sorry for the pain I have caused you all." Lee looked at Gaara as they safely put him in the backseat of the car. "I am grateful that you are still alive." Lee nodded and stepped away. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke said anything to him as he was leaving.

* * *

"This is your fault! You let him go after I told you not to! You could be doing something about your nutcase brother!" Naruto shouted.

"What would you like me to do? Are you ready to lose me so quickly?" Sasuke was calm but his words were just as loud.

"Don't turn this around. You're letting this go too far! Who's next Sasuke? Me? He'll kill us all! I've been saying that from the start. You never listen to me! God!"

"Stop blaming me for his actions. We're not the same, Naruto. You're treating me as if I can physically beat my brother. I've not ties to him other than blood. We're nothing alike, or have you forgotten?"

Gaara was lying on his stomach in Naruto's bed with his cheek on the pillow. He didn't know what time it was, all he knew was that it was dark and his head throbbed. He could hear Sasuke and Naruto yelling at each other in the hall. They were being stupid he thought, making such noise in the middle of the night about nothing.

Naruto was wrong to blame Sasuke and Sasuke was wrong for not consoling Naruto better. Gaara sighed and closed his eyes again. He still hadn't heard from Neji, though they shouldn't speak for awhile.

Figuring he had already experienced the blunt of the pain, Gaara got up and walked to the door, pulling it open. He had some questions and he also wanted some peace.

"You're loud, Naruto." Gaara said quietly. Naruto snapped around.

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We didn't mean to wake you. You should be resting." He walked over and tried to nudge Gaara back into the room but the redhead wasn't having it.

"Did you see him?" Gaara asked, forgetting he was probably the only one thinking about the Hyuuga at this point. Naruto looked at him puzzled.

"See who?" Naruto paused. "You mean the Hyuuga? Sure, he got there right after you left, took Haku with him."

Gaara heart seemed to ease a little. At least Neji was all right for the moment. "And Haku?" Gaara couldn't remember a time in the past when he would have even cared.

"He's fine I guess. Not that fine would cover that fact that he was locked in a storage room forever. Zabuza's in the hospital anonymously. Sasuke wouldn't tell the damn nurse what really happened. We said we found him that way, which was the truth I guess." Naruto heard Sasuke lean against the wall loudly.

"You shouldn't really be up walking around. You're in pretty bad shape. That head wound was hell to clean. You'll just get dizzy and pass out again without a full night's rest. I'm sure Neji will be fine without you for another day or so." Sasuke walked over and pushed Naruto, who pushed Gaara and they all went in the room.

"Naruto and I will sleep on the couch." Sasuke heard Naruto whimper something worriedly. "Its not like I can really go home."

"You're gonna sleep with me?" Naruto chimed.

"As long as you understand the concept of sleep." Sasuke waved a lazy hand and walked out. He figured Naruto could bore Gaara with some of his mindless talking while Sasuke caught up on some much-needed sleep. He'd been the one driving all day.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Gaara snuck out of Naruto's house and to Neji's door. He couldn't help himself and he needed to see if his Hyuuga was okay. The lights were on so he took that as a good sign. Gaara decided to just go through the front door since it was unlocked. He snuck through the house and quietly up the stairs.

When he arrived at Neji's room door he pushed it open slowly. He poked his head in and saw Haku sitting on the floor near the window. A cloth gagged him and he was tied to the back of a chair. He looked up immediately when he saw the redhead.

'_Gaara! Oh God he's alive! Neji will be thrilled._' When he saw Gaara stepping in the room he swiftly shook his head. Gaara didn't care, he opened the door and saw Neji lying on the bed, naked and probably unconscious. Gaara put a finger to his lips and shushed Haku. He tipped over to the bed and crawled over to Neji.

"Neji…" He whispered, shaking him by the shoulders. Gaara would have thought he was dead if his skin hadn't been so warm. He turned Neji's head to look at him but he was limp and wasn't responding at all.

"Neji wake up." Gaara lifted Neji's head to lean down and kiss his angelic lips. Still, he got no response. Then he heard Haku sort of shriek behind him.

"I must have exhausted him. He's been out cold for quite awhile now."

Gaara could see Itachi out of the corner of his eye. He laid Neji back down and looked up. Itachi was shirtless and his jeans were hanging off his hips. His hair was toss and he looked slick with sweat, although Gaara hoped it was just water.

"What'd you do to him?" Gaara stepped off the bed.

"What did I do? Well isn't it obvious. Neji loves me now. He thinks you're dead and in his grief he gave himself to me." Itachi probably wasn't lying about that. He was actually smiling for once. It annoyed Gaara but he wanted to believe the boy was just being his usual asshole self.

"What if I don't believe you? Neji would never sleep with you. Even if you forced him, he'd rather die." Gaara growled. He for one knew Neji hated being submissive, except for the proof that he had let Haku do it to him, Gaara didn't believe Neji liked being forced around.

"Why don't you ask Haku, he watched it all." Itachi pointed. Gaara turned around to him and Haku dropped his head, trying to advert his eyes. Gaara took a deep breath. Now he was trapped and he had no way of waking Neji.

"What are you going to do now? Neji's mine, just like I've wanted and this time I won't let you live." Itachi leaned over to the dresser next to the door he was standing in and picked up his gun. Gaara's heart jumped in his chest.

"You've been in my way for quite awhile." He cocked the gun and aimed it. Gaara just closed his eyes and breathed. Then everything fell in slow motion. He heard the gun but he felt no pain. When he opened his eyes he saw Itachi holding his bleeding forehead.

"I'm glad I followed you. You're terrible at sneaking out." Sasuke said to Gaara. He had pegged his brother right in the head with a rock. Naruto was behind them, untying Haku.

"Sasuke, you're betraying your own brother!" Itachi shouted. He held the gun firmly and pointed it at him. "Why?"

Sasuke glared. "I don't owe you much of anything anymore. Something's wrong with you. You're losing your fucking mind. You need help, Itachi."

"Shut up!" He shot the gun and it hit Sasuke in the arm. He shouted in pain and fell against the wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was up in a second but Itachi turned to him.

"If you move I'll shot you too." He looked at everyone in the room. "Now listen, I don't need anyone of you. Just stay out of my way and I won't kill you." He walked over to the bed and wrapped Neji up in the sheet, throwing him over his shoulder.

Gaara knelt down next to Sasuke after he had slid to the floor. Itachi swiftly stepped towards the door and slid out carrying Neji carefully. Naruto was the first to move, hurrying over to Sasuke almost crying. Sasuke winced when the blond dove at him.

"Naruto please, I'm fine." He looked up at Gaara. "We have to go after him. God knows where he'll take Neji. We'll never find him if he gets away." Sasuke slowly began to stand up and Naruto helped him out the door. Gaara quickly turned to Haku, he was huddled in the corner.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." Haku said.

"Now is not the time. Come on." Gaara reached out to him but Haku didn't move. He just shook his head and looked out the window. Itachi was tossing Neji into the car by now. Gaara walked up behind him and pulled him.

"You can't be scared of him forever." Gaara stopped. "I know you still love him." It hurt Gaara to even admit that. "It must have been hell for you to watch Itachi do all those things to him." Gaara touched his shoulder. Haku turned around, tears in his eyes.

"All the more reason for you to get back at the bastard." Gaara smirked. "Come on, I'll punch him one good time for you." He didn't wait for Haku to respond. He pulled him out the door.

Itachi was out the drive way by now. He looked in the backseat of his car to see Neji sprawled out. He breathed deeply and turned to keep his eyes on the road. It was now or never. Either he would get away with Neji, or they would both go down together.

In the backseat Neji's eyes fluttered. He couldn't move at all and his head was aching something terrible. He tried to sit up but he just couldn't. He realized then that he was moving, laying across the seat of a car.

The Hyuuga mansion was close to a beautiful lake with a bridge that secluded their area from the rest of the town. As Itachi drove over the bridge he could see Sasuke's car come into view.

"Itachi!" Neji screamed, now understanding that he was basically being kidnapped. He startled Itachi who thought he was still passed out. The Uchiha, who had been speeding, lost control of the wheel and swerved on the bridge, smashing into the guardrail.

Sasuke's car jerked to a stop a few yards away. Itachi's car was hanging half way off the bridge, trying to plunge into the lake. Gaara got out first, his eye wide as he watched the car titter back and forth.

"Neji!" Gaara called, hoping he would get a response, but he didn't get any. Sasuke hopped out of the passenger seat and started running over to the car.

"Itachi!"

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto grabbed him and pulled him back. "We can't get near the car. It'll fall off.

"Let go of me! He's still my brother! " Sasuke snatched away, forgetting all the pain in his arm. He ran, he didn't care how dangerous it would be. He needed his brother to be okay, no matter how much he had already gone off the deep end.

Itachi emerged from the car, pulling Neji out. The car was tilting and if he didn't move fast enough then they would both fall in the lake and no one would be able to reach them then.

The only place Itachi could stand was on the rail itself. He held Neji by the waist, he was awake now, staring directly in Itachi's eyes. His body was cold but the sheet around him was still there.

"Itachi!" Gaara called, Sasuke was at his side.

"You can never have him!" Itachi called out. "I'll take him to hell with me before I let you have him back."

"You can't have me." Neji said, his voice hoarse. " He chanced a move and pushed Itachi back. The Uchiha lost his footing and fell off the side of the bridge, dragging Neji off the side with him.

"Neji!"

"Itachi!"

* * *

**End Chapter XVI!**

Ha! OMG I love you guys for waiting.

That's not the end, I swear!

Chapter 17: _Left To Live! _I already started it so don't try and guess, you'll be wrong, trust me.  
Review PLEASE! PLEASE!

-Nik 


	17. Left To Live

A/N:  
!!!Attention People. I don't know if I ever gave Haku a last name since I could not find any references to which Kishimoto-sama had developed one for him. (if I did pick one then its changing) but for the purposes of this fic his last name is going to be Asano (which is the last name of the person who played his voice in the Japanese anime. Thank you.)

Disclaimer: I don't know these Naruto characters

* * *

**Chapter XVII  
****Left to Live**

Sasuke and Gaara were leaning over the side of the bridge desperately looking for the ones they loved. Sasuke climbed over the side, ready to jump in after his brother. He didn't care anymore. The fact that Itachi had turned into a demon wasn't bothering him more than the fact that his own brother was probably drowning at the bottom of a lake.

Gaara didn't stop him, he was too busy searching the water himself. He heard Sasuke jump and he looked up.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto ran over to the side and almost flung himself over but Haku was pulling him back, begging him to stay where it was safe.

"Gaara!"

The redhead leaned over farther and caught sight of Neji hanging on a ledge with one hand, trying to keep the sheet around him with the other. Gaara leaned down, the heart in his chest failing him, though he was relieved to see Neji alive and not in the water's depths. Gaara reached but his arms were too short. Neji was further down than he could reach.

Still, he leaned and almost slipped but he wasn't going to let Neji fall. He strained, almost there but missing his lover by just a few short inches.

"Let go of the sheet so you can reach for me." Gaara called down to him. Neji looked below him at the dark water. He could honestly say he was afraid but alas, under the sheet he was wearing absolutely nothing.

"I'd like to survive with the pride I have intact." Neji said, gripping the cloth tighter between his fingers. Gaara growled at him. Leave it to Neji to choose death over being embarrassed for a small second.

"Either you let go or I'll lose you again." Gaara frowned as he reached farther. Neji could feel his hand losing grip on the ledge now. He looked down as he dropped the sheet quickly and grabbed the ledge with his other hand. As he dangled there he tried to pull himself up just a little but he had no footing and his hands were sweaty.

He looked up at Gaara again, reaching for his extended hand. Gaara braced himself as he bent himself over the rail a bit more. He was almost there, he could feel the tips of Neji's fingers but he slipped and had to back up.

'_Dammit._' He stretched his arm farther, straining his muscles.

"This isn't going to work. You're too far away." Neji said, all his hope in the bottom of his chest. Gaara still reached for him anyway. He was just about there when Neji took a chance. He leaned up and let go off the ledge, gripping the tips of Gaara's fingers.

"Gaara…" Neji called, as their hands clasped. "Don't let go." He begged but Gaara was struggling to lift him up. He had to let go of the side and reached his other hand down. Neji's caught his other hand and breathed easier. Gaara stepped back slowly and pulled as hard as he could.

Neji winced as his body slid against the rocky bridge but he found a place to step and helped to lift himself over the side. Haku watched from a few feet away. Wanting to help but fearing that if he let Naruto go the blond too would make a leap of faith after his lover.

"Itachi!" Sasuke was struggling to swim with his wounded arm. He made it on to the bank and threw himself on the muddy land. "Where are you?" He said lightly, looking around. The lake was crystal clear except for the ripples Sasuke himself had made. He raised his head to look up at Naruto. He was practically crying and his face was indescribable.

Neji fell onto the safety of the concrete above Gaara. He gasped for air and held Gaara tight. Gaara pushed him away quickly and tore off his own pants, throwing them at Neji so he could cover up, leaving himself to feel the cold in his boxers.

"Gaara don't-"

"Shut up!" Gaara shouted. His eyes scanned over Neji as he laid on his back. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Gaara shook him by his shoulders –as if Neji hadn't had a traumatic experience already. Neji felt a weakness overcome him as Gaara panicked. Neji placed a hand on the side of Gaara's face and sat up but Gaara pushed him back down.

"I'm fine." Neji whispered as he looked into the redhead's eyes. "I just need to rest." He closed his eyes slowly, feeling Gaara shake him gently. Neji felt light-headed and he just wanted to sleep for awhile.

"You should stay awake." Gaara warned. "You're exhausted I know…but if you go to sleep now, you might not wake up again." Gaara laid his head on Neji's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was rapid and skipped a few beats every now and then.

"I'm fine." Neji repeated with his eyes closed.

"Neji…" Gaara pushed his hair away and felt his forehead to feel a temperature growing. "Neji." Gaara said again but the boy was gone, drifted into sleep from which Gaara didn't know if he'd return.

He looked up just in time to see Naruto walking towards him with a soaked Sasuke and a worried Haku. There was no sign of Itachi and Gaara wondered if he'd gotten away or if he'd met his worth at the bottom of the lake.

"He needs a hospital. He's not going to make it if we just take him home." Gaara looked back down at the sleeping boy. He was fighting something in his sleep, for he was very restless. Everyone could hear the worry in Gaara's voice and they didn't have a choice but to visit a doctor since Sasuke was also injured.

* * *

**Neji's Dream**

It was autumn, and probably around five in the morning. Neji wasn't a stranger to the park at this hour. He often left Itachi home and came to sit on the bench, just to feel the air. But this morning, the air was particularly cool and reddened his nose.

He could feel the bench sort of weigh down next to him but Neji didn't look over for an intruder.

"I've been dreaming of you a lot lately." Neji said, smiling a little. "You're haunting me, Gaara." Neji turned his head to see that bright red hair and green eyes. Gaara turned away and looked off into the trees of the park, not really wanting to respond.

"I'm not real anymore so I can only reach you when you're not real either. I wanted to see you again…before I left."

Neji's smile fell frail. "What do you mean?"

Gaara stood and Neji stood as well. The redhead seemed real enough to hold but when Neji tried to touch him his hands passed right through. Neji's frown grew sad and he dropped his head.

"Neji…" Gaara somehow reached for him and managed to hug him tight. Neji thought for a second that he was never going to let go but Gaara's skin was cold. His body held no heat at all and he didn't feel…real. Neji backed away, feeling a bit like he was dying on the inside. He and Gaara were supposed to be together, that's how it had always felt between them.

"You can let go now." Gaara said, closing his eyes as he turned and began walking away. "We were over a long time ago, remember?" Gaara could feel Neji become angry behind him but there was little he could do about that now. Neji had made his choice and Gaara had made his.

"Don't treat me as if I intended for you to do something so drastic." He growled without realizing. "I thought you'd forgiven me already. I don't want you to leave thinking that I meant to hurt you."

"Whether it was on purpose or not, you did. Still, I don't think about it much anymore. I'm not holding anything against you." Gaara stopped talking and sighed. "He's thinking about you now." Gaara said. "You should go to him." He folded his arms as the wind began to blow.

"Gaara." Neji walked up behind him. "I still love you, I hope you know that."

"That won't bring me back Neji." And then he was gone. Neji sat down on the bench and leaned back. He wondered if that would be the last time he ever saw Gaara again. It sure did feel like it.

**End Dream**

* * *

"You should wake up."

Neji raised his eyelids slowly and looked up at the ceiling of the room. He knew where he was this time and he worried about his visitor's condition. Neji of course tried to sit up in the small hospital bed but he was connected to a heart monitor and an IV.

"How long have I been here?" Neji questioned. His head was throbbing and he felt sick. The soft beep of the heart monitor was annoying him now that he could actually hear it but his heart wasn't skipping around to the voice next to him.

"Just a few hours." The other answered. Neji could see the morning light shining through the window. He'd definitely been here a little longer than that. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He thought maybe Gaara would be around when he woke up finally but he was gone, just like in his dream.

"Where is he?" Neji asked, feeling a bit neglected. How many times had he been waiting patiently in the hospital for Gaara to wake up? And now the redhead didn't even have the decency to be there for him. It was upsetting just as much as it was a let down.

"He went back to the bridge with Naruto."

Neji's heart skipped a few beats when he heard that. He'd assumed Gaara had gone home, or at least somewhere else. What could he possibly be doing back at the bridge? Everybody surely wanted to believe Itachi was gone, even Neji who had first hand seen him fall. Only, he didn't know if Itachi had actually hit the water or not.

"Some part of me hopes he's okay." Neji said. Haku stared at him for a moment, not understanding exactly what he was saying. But the way Neji shifted let Haku know that he probably wasn't referring to Gaara at all.

"He's better off dead." Haku said, not feeling guilty at all. As far as he was concerned, Itachi had gotten what he deserved. He'd attempted to kill three people and succeeded in one. He didn't deserve life for what he had done. There was no such thing as a second chance for him.

"He's still my friend." Neji said turning to face the door.

"He raped you!" Haku pointed out by shouting. "He locked me in a room to die and he killed his ex boyfriend. Don't you think there's something wrong with that?! Why are you still feeling like he hasn't done anything wrong?" Haku was standing now, arms at his sides with hurt in his eyes. How could anyone forgive Itachi after the crimes he committed? "Maybe I understand why Sasuke could forgive him, but Neji, you didn't deserve any of the hell he put you through." He tried not to cry this time.

"Yes I did." He whispered, looking over at Haku. "I hurt someone I love too. Maybe it wasn't in the same sense but I treated Gaara like he didn't matter to me when he did. I'm not surprised he isn't here right now." He turned back to the door as it closed lightly.

Gaara looked at Neji as Neji looked back at him. Nothing was said between the two while they seemed to share a very intense stare. Haku quietly excused himself so they could talk, he'd seen Gaara come in, and the redhead had heard everything Neji had said about him.

Neji was the first to look away. His head turned and he looked back up at the ceiling. He hated people seeing him in such a weak state. He especially hated for Gaara to see him like this.

"I've been here the whole time." Gaara said, "I didn't go anywhere." He'd left the room but decided he just needed some air and never got farther than the hospital's parking lot. Neji didn't look back over at him.

"You just let him do all those things to you?" Gaara asked. From the way Haku had described it, he made it seem like Neji had just given up. And as far as he was concerned, Neji had. Maybe he really believed Gaara had died.

"I had no choice." Neji said. He didn't really feel like talking about this right now. He would just rather forget the things that Itachi had done to him. He hadn't liked it and he wished he could take it back but everything was said and done now. He would just have to live with what happened between him and his best friend.

"You just let him rape you when you were supposed to come back to me?" Gaara's voice was a little on the angry side but Neji couldn't tell by looking at him. Gaara knew Itachi had manipulated Neji but he still wished Neji had put up more of a fight.

"As far as I knew, you were dead. I had nothing left and he would have killed Haku. I took a chance." He sighed. '_…and regret it._' Out of the corner of his eye Neji could see Gaara approach him.

"He's gone. We can be together now." Gaara looked sad even though Neji knew that was exactly what the two of them wanted more then anything. The passed couple of weeks had been so much hell. Neji really just wanted a vacation where the two of them could talk and settle down for awhile. But something still felt wrong …

"I don't think he's gone. It's like I can still feel him hanging around somewhere. You're underestimating him again. He'll be back." Neji turned away and tried to look out the small opening of the curtains. Gaara stood still. Something in his chest was telling him Neji was probably right. He just didn't want to believe it.

"Maybe you're starting to feel something for him." Gaara commented, feeling guilty immediately after he made the assumption. He should slap himself. He never could say the right things around Neji when it counted. They're arguments were his fault.

Neji's eyes glowed in the room, even without the light. He wanted to sit up and have at it with Gaara but what did he care? He'd practically given himself up to Itachi. That's probably the only thing Gaara was thinking about. Neji wouldn't be able to calm him from his place on the bed.

"Can I leave soon?" Neji decided to ignore the entire situation and change the subject. After all, he really would prefer his own bed to the itchy sheets of the hospital's.

* * *

After three small knocks Lee opened his front door to see Itachi standing on his porch soaking wet. His face was badly bruised and he definitely didn't look too happy. But then again, when was Itachi ever seen with anything other than a scowl or a blank stare?

Lifting his sore arm Itachi grabbed Lee around his neck, catching him off guard. He lifted him the energetic boy off the ground and squeezed tight.

"You let him go and he foiled my plans. Some kind of accomplice you are." He threw Lee on the ground and stepped into the house, knocking over anything in his path. Lee quickly got up and closed the door. He followed Itachi into the Living room before he even dared to ask what had happened.

"What has gone wrong? I released Gaara-kun be accident. I could not see the one I love suffer so much that he would pass to another world." Lee remembered the sight of Gaara tied up to the pole. "What you have done to Gaara-kun is unforgivable," He swallowed, "Maybe Neji is better off with someone he can trust." Lee could see Itachi look up and glare.

"What was that?" Itachi removed his wet shirt and pants. He walked through Lee's house completely naked, not caring that the other boy watched him. Lee blushed and turned away coughing loudly as Itachi ruffled through his laundry and pulled out a clean shirt and some pants.

He stared at Lee as he turned around almost calm-like. "Neji can trust me as much as he can trust the suicidal freak." Itachi cracked his neck. "But if he doesn't, I'll just have to kill him as well." He knew he would have trouble murdering the boy he loved but he would rather slit his own throat before he saw Neji back with Gaara.

"What are you going to do, Itachi? Surely Gaara-kun has alerted the cops by now. You will never get away." Lee didn't really care whether Itachi got away now. He just wanted the boy out of his house before he ended up like Zabuza…or worse.

"They haven't told yet. They don't even know that I'm alive. Going to the cops is going to be a mistake, especially if they're framed for my murder." Itachi fell on the couch and closed his eyes. It had been a long night and a long trip from the river he'd swam down to get to Lee's house. He deserved some sleep.

* * *

Two weeks passed. Two long and paranoid weeks for Neji and Gaara. They'd gone without contact to avoid anything else going wrong before they actually knew if Itachi was dead or not.

Neji and Haku left the city and stayed in a cabin in the mountains while Gaara and Sasuke were staying with Temari just outside of town. Sadly school was calling the four of them back.

Today was Monday, their first day back and Gaara was just as eager to see Neji as Neji was to see him, only Gaara showed it a lot less. He'd fallen back into his usual expressionless mode just as he stepped foot inside the halls of his unmissed school.

People were staring and whispering and gawking and laughing. '_welcome back._' Gaara said to himself as he looked around to see if Neji was waiting for him at his locker. He wasn't. Only Haku stood there with his books wrapped in his arms and a small but sad smile on his face.

"He doesn't look like he has good news." Sasuke said, not really to Gaara but to himself. He saw Gaara shrug out the corner of his eye. The redhead seemed to be focused on only one thing today. Nothing was going to bring his mood down. He was going to finally see Neji and that was enough to help him ignore all the talk amongst his peers.

"Where is he?" Gaara wasted no time when he and Sasuke finally approached the Femi. Haku shook his head as he pulled a few strands of his silky hair. Gaara made no emotion to express his disappointment but everyone knew he was. The redhead turned to his left just in time to catch a glimpse of Lee walking passed him with his head low.

Sasuke also noted the usual energetic boy and went after him. Gaara turned to Haku but stayed silent. He had nothing to say. Haku wasn't quite a friend but not an enemy either.

"You didn't answer my question." Gaara was trying not to growl. He was tired but of course he would rather not look like he was. Haku looked sad but he just shrugged and turned his back to Gaara.

"I don't know. Gone. That's what he told me to tell you." Haku paused before reaching in his backpack. He pulled out a small card. Inside the card was a letter folded into fours. Gaara took it quickly and tried not to crunch it in his angry hands. It smelled like Neji did but he didn't want to open it. Not in front of those disgusting people.

He walked down the hall and slipped into one of the supply closets which he knew to be unlocked. As he unfolded the paper his heart began to beat faster. He thought it might say,

Dear Gaara,

I cannot do this anymore. Being in love with you is too hard.

We must go our separate ways to find other people.

I am so sorry.

-Sincerely Hyuuga Neji

But that wasn't what it said at all. Gaara read carefully the words that Neji wrote on the paper in red ink.

_Gaara, _

_I cannot do this anymore. Being in love with you is too hard._

_Last week I received a letter from Itachi with no return address. _

_He's still alive out there and he's looking for me._

_I'm going to see him._

_Don't be angry._

_I'll be back for you, I promise._

_-Hyuuga Neji_

Gaara crumbled the letter in his hands. A burning sensation was growing behind his eyes. He slid down to the floor and threw his head back against an empty wall. Closing his eyes he tried to be more considerate to Neji's needs but he was angry. How dare Neji run back to the damn monster, and without even consulting Gaara?

Gaara didn't get up from his spot on the floor. He felt weak and sick, almost nauseous. He knew he should probably let Neji do this alone but he needed to find him. He wasn't going to let that psychopath kill Neji. Gaara would die if he could never see Neji again.

* * *

Neji walked down the peer at the town lake. It was chilly out this particular day so Neji was wearing a wool jacket. As he stood at the edge of the peer he exhaled and saw his breath in front of him.

He thought about why he had come here and he shook at the thought of all the things that Itachi had done to him. Truthfully he needed to see Itachi so he could confront him and finally get some answers. He just wanted know why-

"Neji."

The Hyuuga turned around with his back to the dark water.

"No one thinks you're dead Itachi. We looked for you for hours after you fell." He frowned as an eerie feeling passed over him. Itachi didn't seem himself. Like he was different more now than a couple of weeks ago.

The Uchiha looked worn out, maybe sick and that was not a trait he owned. Itachi took a couple steps forward, reaching his hand towards Neji. His fingers shook and his heart pounded in his chest. He wanted so badly just to touch the other boy. If only he could get a whiff of his hair and hold him for a few moments then he would be able to feel better. But Neji slapped his hand away. The Hyuuga would have stepped back if he'd had any room.

Neji didn't have to say anything. The look on his face told Itachi he had better not get too close. So instead, Itachi sighed and tried to stand up straight. He righted his sleeve, which had slid down his arm, and cracked his neck before he cleared his throat.

"I see that our time apart still hasn't led you to believe that we belong together." Itachi knew he was angry but he would always have a soft spot for his best friend. He wanted more than anything for Neji to love him back and that meant at any cost.

"What makes you think that I want to be apart of you? You're a murderer Itachi." Neji folded his arms and looked off to his right. "I will never want to be with you the way you want me to. You're a man and so am I. We clash too much to be with each other. You like to be in charge, I like to be in charge." He sort of chuckled a little. "I can't believe we're even having this conversation. "You took pictures of me having sex with Haku and plastered them all over school. I mean, what the hell was wrong with you?"

Itachi stood blank and decided not to answer. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to push away the urge to rub away the itching. Only when he opened his eyes again did Neji noticed how pale they looked. His black mysterious eyes were dull as Itachi partially squinted.

Finally noticing that Neji was staring at him quite intently Itachi closed his eyes and turned his head. "I know you cannot forgive me but I did what I had to do, Neji. You must understand. I want to be with you-"

"Well that's not up for discussion. I came here to say goodbye to you. Gaara and I have gotten back together. There is no room for you in my life anymore. You tried to kill me Itachi...I don't even know you anymore. We've been friends for so long. If you cared about me why didn't you just tell me?" Neji looked more angry than confused. He had a lot of time to think about all this while he and Haku had been away.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly. "If you won't have me then I don't want to see you breathing." Itachi spat at him. "You're dead to me Hyuuga." He reached for Neji again and succeeded in grasping the other boy. "I've given you chances to see that I've wanted you but you threw them all away for that bastardly redhead and the viral femi." He held Neji tight by his hair and the other could feel himself slipped off the dock.

"You just want someone to control. Truth is, you weren't even that good a fuck anyway." Unafraid, Neji leaned in and whispered, "Even Haku handled me better than you ever could." He laughed coy-like. Enraged Itachi kicked Neji into the water and held him under. He leaned over on the peer and watched Neji flop around trying to come up for air. Itachi waited until he felt he was ready and then pulled the boy back up.

"What was that? Need some air huh?" Itachi dunked Neji again and laughed out loud at the power he held. When he pulled Neji up again he felt a stinging behind his eyes but he ignored it. He pulled the wet boy out of the water and threw him against the wooden platform behind him. Neji didn't try to run away. He stumbled but he stood again, wringing out his long hair. Itachi took a deep breath and turned around to face the boy he loved so.

"What's going on with you?" Neji couldn't help but to reach out to his friend. Itachi's eyes were reddened and they looked puffy. Maybe it was from lack of sleep Neji thought but he pressed on hoping for some explanation. "You kissed me the other day and I, well I thought you were just feeling sick or something. I mean, I've always known you to be a harsh but mannerly person. What's with all this masculinity crap you're pulling lately?" Neji frowned.

"..."

"You...you raped me Itachi. I don't get you."

"I wasn't myself." He finally decided to say.

_Damn straight. _Neji thought. "And what's going on with your eyes? Are you tired?" Without a second thought Neji took a step closer to study Itachi's eyes. They were heavy and a bit dark around the edges. There were red in the corners and his irises had lost _so _much color. They were blank, empty. Neji was almost reaching up to touch Itachi's face when they both heard a familiar voice.

"Neji?"

The fog outside wasn't that thick and after a few moments they could both see Haku walking with his arms wrapped around himself. Of course he wasn't dressed quite appropriately for the weather.  
Neji snatched his hand away from Itachi and looked relieved that Haku was around. Secretly he's hoped someone would come. But Haku wasn't alone. Behind him came Gaara and Sasuke and then Naruto. Everyone was looking for Neji and had thank Kami he was okay now that they could see him.

Anger swirled around Sasuke as he saw his brother but something was definitely not right with him. Sasuke looked a little closer to see the same thing Neji had just been looking at. Death looked like it was creeping into Itachi's body and Sasuke, for the first time, felt sadness about the situation.

Gaara balled his fists and stepped in front of Neji. "Aren't you dead yet?" He stood still staring at his enemy, ready to punch Itachi out when he felt Neji's hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara, this is my problem. I appreciate you guys coming here but I can take care of myself." He almost growled.

"Yeah, sure. That's not what you were saying the other night when he was raping your ass to pieces! Damn Uchiha bastard!" Naruto had the mind to go up and Punch Itachi out too but Sasuke held him back. The blond turned around to him almost glaring. "Don't you dare try and stop me. He shot you. I have a Kami given right to rough him up." Naruto voiced but Sasuke just shook his head. "Well fine, how about you tell your lover what's going on with those eyes of yours."

That was the first time Itachi had flinched violently. He turned only his eyes to Neji, who was simply a shape and some colors by now. He exhaled and wished for once that he hadn't done all this. Why on earth hadn't he just told Neji of his feelings? Maybe Neji would have taken pity on him in his illness and offered to take care of his friend.

_No, I don't need his pity._ Itachi kept staring at Neji but he never answered.

"Well, what?" Neji asked.

"He's going blind. Aren't you?" Gaara said flat out.

"I'm betting he can't even see us right now." Naruto laughed. "That's what you get, bastard."

They all stared at Itachi. Neji stared the hardest. He thought maybe Gaara was lying. Or maybe Itachi was just coming down with something. There was no way he could actually be losing his sight. He was only a teenager. How the hell could his eyes be failing him?

Everyone froze when Itachi began to walk. Gaara didn't even shutter when the boy walked passed him. He looked so helpless and weak that none of them really wanted to do or say anything but Neji. He grabbed Itachi's sleeve and stopped him.

"You couldn't tell me this?" He asked, he almost forgot all the horrible things Itachi was doing to him, to them all.

"What difference does it make? I wanted you before I couldn't see you anymore. It's too late to change that now." He jerked away from Neji. "Too bad there's so many of you. I would have killed you all." Then Itachi was gone. Disappeared into the dense fog.

"Just like that we're going to let him get away?" Naruto asked. "Are we all mad?"

"Where can he go?" Haku said, almost as if he was feeling sad for Itachi too. "He can't even see anymore, he's got his punishment." Haku walked over to Neji and rubbed his back. "You don't seem okay. Maybe we should skip school and you can go back tomorrow instead." In the midst of Haku talking Gaara cut in.

"Bull shit, I still want that bastard dead. I can't count the number of times he's hurt one of us."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "He shot my Sasuke and he blew Gaara's head open. He raped Neji and paralyzed Haku. Thank God he didn't get to me but I'm still sorry for all you guys and Orochimaru is dead. Zabuza is barely walking around for God sake. I'm going after him."

"No you're not." Neji began, "Leave Itachi alone."

They all looked between one another in shock.

Neji sighed. "I know what he felt. While I cannot justify his actions I do know what its like to want someone you can't have." Neji looked down at Gaara and shivered a bit. "Come home with me, I'm feeling a bit sick." He confessed. "The rest of you can find something else to do. Haku, go check on Zabuza. I don't want to hear anything else about Itachi today." He began walking away and Gaara silently followed, hoping to talk more about this later. Right now, he was just happy to be near _his_ Neji again.

**Later...**

"Have you lost your mind?" Gaara asked Neji once they were almost never the Hyuuga's residence. "You just let Itachi, the psychopath I might add, walk passed you and get away. You could have easily punched him or pushed him off the dock. Anything!"

"Gaara please just let it go. I have no intention of treating Itachi the way he treated me." He looked over momentarily at Gaara. "I can't believe you would call him a psychopath so easily. You tried to die for me, remember? He tried to kill for me. There's not much difference there."

"Not much difference?! I tried to take my own life, not my best friend's or my ex boyfriend's or anyone else in my way. How dare you be so bold?" Gaara crossed his arms and looked out the window of the car as they pulled into Neji's driveway.

Neji said nothing as he turned off the car and got out. He walked up the porch way and disappeared in the house leaving Gaara to follow.

Inside Neji's room Gaara found the other changing clothes rapidly. His skin was even more pale that usual and he was trembling from the cold of the lake. Gaara sighed and sat on the bed, trying not to stare too hard and Neji's exposed skin.

After pulling a warm long sleeve shirt over his head and tying his hair Neji stood with his back to Gaara. "You're right." He huffed. "I should have done more than just let Itachi get away. I don't trust him at all but I couldn't very well punish someone with such a condition." He turned around to Gaara but the redhead had his eyes closed.

"What did you expect me to do? Stab him? I don't have it in me." Neji let out.

"You're not at all angry that he tied Haku up and made the boy watch you get raped." Gaara stood up and poked Neji in the chest, hard. "How many times did you beg him to stop? How many times did you hear Haku whimpering in the corner? How many times do you think Haku pleaded with Itachi not to shoot him or throw his frail body into a dark room for three days?" Gaara glared and bared his teeth. He was angry and Neji knew whe was but the Hyuuga was nothing like Itachi. He didn't want to see his friend hurting.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked. "I don't know this Neji." Gaara tapped him on the forehead. "You used to take care of yourself. You-"

"You don't know anything! You don't know what he did to me! Fuck you Gaara! Have you ever been raped, huh?" Neji pushed Gaara back a little; he just needed some breathing room. And for a moment Gaara felt a sharp pain burst in his chest.

"You're afraid of him" Gaara stated, like it was so clear to him now. "That's why you couldn't do anything. You're afraid of Itachi." Gaara threw his hands in his pockets and walked towards the balcony.

"Gaara please-"

"I don't believe this."

* * *

Itachi had nowhere else to go and nowhere to hide so he retreated to his own apartment hoping he could find some rest for his body.

As he laid on his bed all his could think of was how he watched Neji fade away right before his eyes. His greatest fear was finally coming true. Neji didn't want to be with him. Yes he regretted how he had taken Neji's body and tortured him until he was unconscious but in his defense, he wasn't in his right mind. He could see himself touching Neji but he couldn't stop.

Itachi rolled over on his bed and remembered the last time Neji had been laying next to him begging for some attention. Now more than ever he wished he would have shared his true feelings with his friend.

With his eyes wide open Itachi laid in the darkness of his room. Guilt was like a sweat all over his skin. Now alone with nothing to do but think he was beginning to see the horror he had created. He had no one now. And in the moments that passed he wondered what he would have done if Neji had given in to him and accepted his love after the death of Haku.

Surely the Hyuuga would have been miserable without Haku around. People would have questioned where Orochimaru was, considering he was one of the popular star pupils. That went for Zabuza as well. And what if he had succeeded in killing Gaara? Would Lee have broken down and gone to the police?

Then there was Sasuke. _I shot him_? Itachi thought about it like he hadn't remembered. _All the years I sacrificed my childhood to take care of him and I shot him?_ Itachi rolled over again and sat up looking blinding-no pun intended- at the open door that led into the hallway. He felt a small breeze float passed him. He knew there were no windows open and he had locked the front door on the way in.

Standing, but too curious to realize Itachi felt the back of his head ache. He could only muster up the word _throbbing_ before he felt the blood rush down the back of his neck. That was when he fell to his knees and an indistinct figure passed in front of him.

Itachi could only see the flicked of what he thought might be silver or metal. But he didn't know as he reached behind his head and touched the dripping liquid. That was when he smiled. Someone was finally getting pay back.

"It's about time."

The sound that erupted after that was something familiar to bones breaking. Itachi didn't whimper from the pain, though his jaw was probably out of place and he was probably missing some teeth. He couldn't tell, there was just so much blood pouring from his mouth.

* * *

Neji woke up to a frightening sound. He put a hand to his head and sighed at the headache he had. But he didn't acknowledge it for long when he realized his bed was cold and empty on the other side. He cautiously looked around his room in the early hours of the morning. The sun wasn't quite up yet and he knew Gaara hadn't sleep but he also knew Gaara was definitely not in that house.

Throwing the thin covers back Neji threw on some pants and a warm sweater and flew out the door. Running down the stairs Neji pulled out his phone and called Sasuke. He always had the boy's number for emergencies and had forgotten to delete it when he and Gaara had broken up.

The Uchiha answered aggravated-like. "What Hyuuga?"

"Is Gaara with you?" Neji asked. His voice was almost frantic but he calmed himself so he could get the next few words out without choking up. "He's disappeared." Neji immediately felt responsibility for having let Itachi get away earlier.

"You lost him?" Sasuke spoke so loud he woke the sleeping blond next to him. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Sasuke who are you talking to? Its 4am. You're supposed to make booty calls at like midnight. Hang up the phone and sleep. We have school today." He was still groggy and slurring his words. Sasuke ignored his ignorance and took a deep breath.

"I haven't heard from Gaara since I last saw the two of you yesterday."

"We fought." Neji confessed.

"What's new about that?" Sasuke had already guessed that. Gaara wouldn't have disappeared away from Neji without a reason. The damn Hyuuga must have done something to him. Especially since Gaara had been so excited to be with the other boy again. "He didn't leave for nothing." Sasuke honestly hated how much Gaara and Neji fought. It got so annoying even though Gaara never went to Sasuke with his problems the boy knew when something was wrong with Gaara and it was always Neji he was upset about.

"This time is different. Don't patronize me Uchiha." Neji growled. "When Gaara and I last talked he was angry but not towards me." Neji began to wonder if Gaara had been taken or if he had left himself.

Sasuke sighed. "You know where he's going Neji. Gaara is extremely rational. You of all people know that. If you led on in any way that you wanted him to do something you know he went to do it. It's as simple as that." Sasuke shook Naruto who had fallen asleep again. "Get up, we have to go.

"So then…"

"I'll meet you there." Sasuke hung up. He gathered all his clothes and pushed Naruto of the bed. "Get up, we have to go, _now._

By the time Neji arrived at Itachi's house Sasuke was just walking in the door with Naruto behind him. The front door had been left cracked open. They all tiptoed and Sasuke turned on all the lights as they went passed them.

The sound of someone groaning came from the back of the apartment, outside. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at Neji. They could all honestly say they couldn't distinguish who the sound was from. Sasuke took a deep breath as he approached his older brother's room.

Lightly pushing the door open he found the dark room empty. Sasuke was relieved and flipped the light switch on only to find blood absolutely everywhere.

"Oh my god, Gaara." Naruto said out loud, even though there was so sign of his redhead friend anywhere. "Look…" Naruto pointed to the floor where the all saw a metal pipe. It was thick and bent slightly. Neji could feel his heart quicken. Flashbacks of the night he found Gaara almost dead started to flood back in. He prayed that the blood wasn't Gaara's. He couldn't find him like that again.

Sasuke looked through his brother's window that led out into the complex and there he saw his brother laying on the ground and Gaara standing over him. Sasuke's eyes widened and without thinking he jumped out the window.

"Gaara no!" Sasuke pushed Gaara away with as much strength as he could. Itachi wasn't moving. He was hardly breathing. Naruto and Neji came out through the patio door looking surprised.

Everyone stood still for a moment looking at Itachi. Neji turned to Gaara who was finally getting of the ground. Then he looked back at Itachi. The Uchiha was bleeding from his mouth, from the side of his head and his nose. His eyes were swollen shut and his chest looked like he was getting some bruises.

"Itachi…" Sasuke knelt down and tilted his brother's head so he could look at him straight on. The older boy was beaten so bad that Sasuke barely recognized him. He wanted to turn away as he started to feel nauseous.

"Sasuke he needs a doctor." Naruto walked over and knelt next to Sasuke. He tried to brush some of Itachi's hair out of his face but Sasuke smacked his hand.

"Don't. Touch. Him."

Naruto looked up shocked. "I'm just trying to help him. He'll die out here, Sasuke." Naruto tried to move closer again but Sasuke shot him a glare so the blond backed away.

"He'll die in the hospital." Sasuke said. "His jaw is broken and even with one blow to the head he could have permanent brain damage." He turned and looked at Gaara as he stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke stepped up to Gaara but Neji got between them.

"I wouldn't." Said Neji. He felt bad for Itachi but damn Sasuke if he thought Neji was just gonna stand around and let Gaara take a beating for protecting him.

"Don't get in this Hyuuga. This is your entire fucking fault in the first place. Everyone's life is a mess thanks to your ability to completely obliterate common sense." Sasuke was angry but he still remained calm. He looked back at his half living brother. "Itachi is an asshole and he made mistakes but how dare you try to play Kami?" He pointed at Gaara. "How dare you even consider killing someone for that prick?" He shot a look at Neji.

"Sasuke calm down." Naruto stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're angry, let's just cool off. Your brother needs your attention." Naruto didn't care too much for Itachi but a wave of sympathy passed over him as he saw the boy very near death.

As Sasuke succumbed to Naruto's soft words he knelt down next to Itachi again. The older boy was shaking and coughing. He raised a hand to Sasuke and with two fingers he lightly tapped Sasuke on the forehead before his hand fell lifeless. Sasuke thought he might have smiled if he could have moved the muscles in his face.

"Be at peace, brother." Sasuke said dropping his head and stood up.

The four boys stood in the cold darkness of the yard. They surrounded the late Itachi all with heavy hearts. Even Gaara didn't know if he had really wanted to kill him. Regret grew in his body, not for Itachi but for Sasuke. The pity that Gaara held for Itachi was that he knew how the boy felt. To love Neji was a curse that no one could get away from.

Gaara had almost lost his life once behind the love of the Hyuuga but now at least Gaara could have what was rightfully his and at that moment the sense of remorse left him and peace found his mind.

* * *

End Chapter XVII

AN: Review.  
I haven't written in forever so i just wanna know if anybody is still reading.  
Thanks!  
Ja Ne!


	18. Pre Dead Post Dead

Chapter XVIII

Pre Dead Post Dead

* * *

A:N/ I decided not to do a side story for this chapter since it has been forever since my last update, years in fact. I am sorry guys. I just have not had the drive to do anything. This chapter has a lot of Sasuke and Naruto. Things need to be cleared up but never fret. Neji and Gaara are the stars. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its cute squishy babies.

* * *

The next week was spent in silence between the group of teens. School was a blur for Gaara and sports was the only thing keeping everyone's mind off of the deceased.

Neji spent his days at Gaara's side as they tried to rebuild their broken relationship but there was damage and the fighting between them only escalated in the end. Gaara was still jealous and no matter how hard he tried he could not get over Neji's need to be with other people.

Whenever Haku was around Gaara would grunt and try to hide his frustrations but it was obvious to everyone, especially on Naruto's birthday when nearly the entire school showed up for a party in the school's gym.

Gaara stood on the wall opposite the front doors. The gym was big and it was hard to spot anyone during the dark dance party. Naruto had requested that everyone dress up in formal attire and bring a date if possible. He wanted a "waltz-theme" he called it. Neji had waited until the day before the party to ask his, "so-called" interest. It was not yet agreed that the two were a couple yet. They had not done much talking about it but Neji had no intentions of asking anyone else.

"Well this party turned out bigger than I had expected. It may as well have been a school dance." Haku approached Naruto with a hug and a small gift. "I owe you more than what I can repay." He smiled sweetly. He was dressed in a solid black suit with a pink buttoned down shirt and a beautiful corsage.

Naruto smiled and shrugged. "You pay me back enough with coming to show some support! Where's your date?" He looked around but he knew he had no idea who had brought Haku or who Haku had brought. The feminine boy pointed toward the punch bowl and smiled a sweet smile.

"He's there."

Naruto followed the boy's finger to see Zabuza staring intently at Haku with a frail smile. "Wow! He made it out of the hospital! I was expecting him to be out of commission for a long time! Awesome!" Naruto's enthusiasm made Haku smile more as he thanked him and ran off.

Sasuke sluggishly followed Naruto around. He had been depressed and sulking for weeks now. His relationship with Naruto had been affected, to say the least. Sasuke was snappy and he took most of his frustration out on the blond. Their relationship was turning into a nightmare. Sasuke was using Naruto for all his sexual frustrations and if Naruto wasn't capable of handling things he may have been hit a few times.

Naruto allowed Sasuke to act out his confusion and he let Sasuke do almost anything he wanted to him. He knew the boy needed time so he just let himself be useful.

Neji was wearing an all white suit with a lavender tie and black shoes. He wore his hair in a low ponytail and his bangs flowed over his eyes and down to his shoulders. He was supposed to be meeting Gaara there and as soon as he walked into the gym he noticed _his_ Gaara off on his own. Neji grinned to himself. Leave it to Gaara to find solitude on the wall of the gym at a party.

Gaara was wearing black slacks with a white button down shirt. He had his jacket draped over his shoulder and one hand in his pocket. He looked completely mortified in the room full of people but he stood there motionless as Neji approached him.

"You couldn't look more pitiful." Neji said tilting his head. He knew a _hello_ would have been sufficient enough but Gaara was always more fun when he was slightly disturbed. The redhead raised his brow-line and snorted at Neji.

"You look fancy. Trying to impress someone?" Gaara asked knowing full well that this was Neji being himself. When the boy was asked to dress up then he really dressed up. Gaara noted how much he had missed the well groomed Neji versus the boy he had been sharing bad terms with the last few months.

"I don't need to impress you. You're already impressed. All that is left is to take you home." Neji smiled when he saw Gaara blush slightly in the dimmed lights.

"Are you saying that you got all dressed up for me? Simple slacks would have been enough. You didn't have to go shopping. I've seen you classy before, Hyuuga." The redhead left the wall and stood in front of Neji, looking up at him curiously.

"I do a lot of things for you, Gaara." Neji looked down as he placed a hand under Gaara's chin and slyly placed a kiss on the younger boy's lips. He then backed away quickly and smiled as he began walking away. "I'm going to find Naruto, would you like to join me, date?"

Gaara huffed but he walked alongside Neji to find his friends. Tonight was turning out a lot better than he had anticipated. Hopefully no one would ruin it. Gaara thought about how things would have turned out if Itachi was still alive. He wondered if the Uchiha would have been snagging people from the party just to get a glimpse of Neji. Gaara put the idea out of his mind. The last thing he wanted to think about was what Itachi had done to all of them, what he had done to _his_ Neji.

Upon reaching Naruto and Sasuke, Neji spotted Haku smiling as he danced in the middle of the room. Gaara noticed Neji looking toward the other boy and he slightly nudged him. Neji shook out of his stupor and looked down at Gaara blankly. The redhead looked away and sighed.

"That's why we're not together."

"Ooooooh no! You guys aren't arguing about your dysfunctional relationship at my party. Go home and sex it out but you're not doing it here." Naruto laughed and turned around to see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets looking up into the lights like he was brainless.

"He doesn't look good." Neji said. "Has he been eating, he looks a little thin, pale even." Neji watched as Sasuke shrugged passed people and bumped into some of them on purpose. Naruto rolled his eyes. He shook his head and cursed his lover as he roamed the party aimlessly.

"He hasn't been good." Naruto admitted. "He stays in my room all day and at night he wants me to…uh…" Naruto shrugged and laughed. "It's not important. He's just been kind of down lately but he's eating enough." He quickly scrambled off and grabbed Sasuke by the arm dragging him toward the bathroom.

"I didn't think he would get this bad. He's usually so reserved." Neji mentioned as he and Gaara watched the two disappear behind the front doors of the gym. Gaara just shrugged. Sasuke was his best friend but even that was starting to seem hard with what he had done to Itachi. He had remorse but that bastard deserved it. Didn't he? Who knew Sasuke was going to take it so hard.

Naruto threw Sasuke into the bathroom and against the hard steel sink. He leaned against Sasuke and poked him in the chest. "You are not going to ruin my night. It's my 16th birthday and I am going to enjoy it."

"Then let's get out of here. I'll take you home." Sasuke forced Naruto back and then pushed him into the sink. He leaned Naruto back and lightly kissed his neck. The blond giggled at the sensation and Sasuke stepped between his legs propping him up on the sink's edge.

"Look," Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's chest and gave him a small push, "I know you need time. I know you're really sad about Itachi-"

"Don't say his name." Sasuke spat. "I'm not sad. He deserved what he got. My only brother shot me, he's dead, and my best friend killed him. I don't have anyone else." Sasuke slammed the sink counter with his fist. He could feel his bones ache but he didn't care. He was angry, not sad, and damn everyone for thinking he was such a pussy. He looked at Naruto who was frowning. "And don't start the pity talk about how I've got you now." He turned his back to Naruto and took a deep breath. He wanted to help but Sasuke needed to deal with this on his own. Every time Naruto had tried to help Sasuke just snapped at him.

"Naruto?" Haku poked his head in. "Sorry to bother you but Iruka is looking for you." He looked at Sasuke and then when the Uchiha glared he disappeared. He'd had enough of the Uchiha rage to last him a very long time.

"I'm going….don't want to ruin my party." Naruto hopped off the sink and opened the door to leave. Sasuke quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back.

"You're going to have to give me some time." Sasuke whispered while he let Naruto's hand slip from his. The blond looked at his empty hand and let his eyes rise up slowly to Sasuke's sunken ones.

"You're going to wreck my birthday… Sasuke." His eyes weld up and he made a fist. He started to glare at Sasuke but the other boy made no expression. The two boys stood in the silence of the bathroom for a moment and Naruto let it set in.

"You chased me. I didn't want anything to do with you and now you're trying to leave me?" Naruto questioned. "You're being heartless and I guess I should just expect that from you shouldn't I? You couldn't have waited until tomorrow to break my heart?" Naruto sighed and shook his head. He didn't feel much like partying anymore.

"Naruto it's for the both of us." Sasuke got louder. He had been having all kinds of mood swings the last few days. Naruto tried to pretend it wasn't happening but who was he kidding? Sasuke needed some help. But Naruto didn't care. He didn't want Sasuke to get help if that meant they had to be apart.

"What do you mean for the both of us? You're getting time away from me and I'm getting what? Dumped for no reason? You sit here and whine and fuss that you're not sad about your brother but you are and you're…" Naruto tried to calm himself. He couldn't be angry with Sasuke about something like this. It was pointless, like spilled milk.

"I'm hurting you. I know I am. I don't want to end up like Neji and Gaara, hating each other for no reason."

"Neji cheated on Gaara and drove him to insanity! Are you planning on cheating? Are you…interested in someone else?" Naruto asked as if he was confused. He honestly did not believe that Sasuke could want anyone other than him after all that they had been through but then he remembered how close Neji and Gaara had been before Neji developed feelings for Haku. Could it be possible?

* * *

Gaara found himself nestled up against Neji smelling his jacket. This was very unlike Gaara, Neji noted as he pushed the boy back and looked into his eyes. Gaara looked solemn as usual so the Hyuuga brushed his hair away from his face.

"You're hair is too long, cut it a bit more." He mentioned to the younger who shrugged. "I like to see your eyes." Neji admitted. Gaara did have the most beautiful eyes next to Neji's hollow ones. The two of them were a rare match and they both knew it.

"Since when do you care about my hair, Hyuuga? You're the one with the long hair. I like mine this length. I am going to leave it that way." Gaara said with a slight tone of anger even though he wasn't the least bit mad.

"Would you like me to cut my hair?" Neji asked. He watched Gaara closely for an answer. Sure the redhead would not say yes. Neji knew Gaara loved to pull on his hair when they were in bed together. The younger could never keep his hands to himself but Neji liked the fight so he pressed on. "I was thinking of cutting it to my shoulders anyway. It's way too much work and it will be Spring soon."

Gaara grabbed Neji around the neck and pinned him to the nearest wall very quietly. "If you cut even a single strand I won't be happy about it. I make no qualms about your hair." Gaara fussed. "You seem to be picking fights with me. I don't like it." Gaara growled. Neji forced Gaara's hand free of his neck and gave him a gentle head-butt.

"I like you when you're angry. You've been so sweet lately. It's off-putting and I don't like it." Neji confessed with a grin. He leaned close to Gaara and whispered in his ear, "It's worth it in the long run." He lightly licked the rim of Gaara's ear. He felt Gaara shuddered against his chest and he smiled at the thought of being able to get Gaara to do what he wanted. Neji fingered through Gaara's hair and the redhead let his head fall forward to Neji's chest.

Gaara couldn't remember the last time he had felt so vulnerable around the Hyuuga and in the midst of everyone around he felt safe and warm. He didn't realize how much he had really missed that.

"Will you be coming home with me tonight? Neji asked.

"Is that an invitation? Because if it is then I'm willing to leave now. I'm not comfortable here." Gaara grabbed onto Neji and squeezed. He knew what Neji was implying so he did not pretend that he wasn't interested. He wouldn't mind a bit of alone time especially since they had not had any since before Itachi had passed.

* * *

Neji hadn't wasted any time once he realized that he and Gaara were thinking the same thing. He threw his expensive blazer on the floor of the west campus biology room and quickly un-tucked his shirt. He unbuttoned the first half and slid it over the top of his head.

Gaara looked on with lust as he watched Neji undress down to his briefs. The Hyuuga flipped his hair and motioned for Gaara to turn around. The redhead reluctantly turned around and took off his shirt as well. Within moments he could feel Neji's warm chest against his back with the Hyuuga's heart beat.

"I've missed you." Neji purred and nuzzled the back of Gaara's neck with his nose. Gaara learned back into him and took a deep breath. He could feel Neji's length behind him, pressing against his body and that excited him. Neji reached down in front of Gaara and gently gave his manhood a little squeeze. Gaara groaned and pushed against Neji's hand.

"Don't tease me." Gaara breathed. "If you're going to fuck me then just do it." Gaara shuddered and a chill slid down his spine. He could feel Neji's body against his and he burned for the other boy. It had been a while since the two of them had been together but it had never been like this. Neji was a prude and he always liked to be in the comfort of his room when he was _with _Gaara.

"Why can't this be special?" Neji teased him anyway. "We're in a new place," he lightly kissed Gaara's neck, "we're together," he kissed him again, "-and I've missed…every single inch…of… you." He turned Gaara around as quickly as he could and bent him backwards on a table, leaning over him and licking him up his bare chest.

Gaara tried to push up on the Hyuuga but he felt so weak. His arms were weak and his legs didn't work. The feeling Neji invoked on him was unlike any other. Gaara didn't feel this kind of fire for anyone else. So he laid there, panting, trying to fight the need to cum so early. But he couldn't help it. Neji's lips were hot on his skin and Gaara fidgeted beneath him.

"I want you to be mine again." Neji sounded like he was pleading. His hands shook as he felt the sides of Gaara's slender frame. He was so anxious that he could feel his own heart pounding. He paused momentarily before he looked up at his lover's face. Gaara was flush. He looked like an innocent boy begging for attention.

"Neji…I can't..." He growled. He didn't know what to say. It almost felt like they had never done this. He was so excited he couldn't stand it.

_Why am I so nervous?_ Neji thought to himself. He had done this so many times. He had touched Gaara in every way possible. _Why is this so hard now?_ He stood up and looked down at Gaara as he propped himself up on his elbows. They looked at each other, worry in their eyes.

"Neji?"

"I want you so bad it hurts. I want to be all over you, on top of you, with you." Neji grabbed his head and closed his eyes. "It feels like something is preventing me from taking you the way I used to." Neji grabbed his slacks off the floor and jumped into them. "We haven't done this since before…" He trailed off at the thought.

Gaara knew he was talking about what Itachi had done to him that night he had been held hostage alongside Haku. He started to feel regret fall over him. He hadn't been very sensitive to the fact that Neji was probably hurting for other reasons other than his best friend being dead.

"Neji-"

"Gaara its fine. I know what you're going to say. Just forget it." Neji put his shirt back on and turned away from Gaara. "I'm sorry. I thought things would be okay but I'm just too much of a mess to do this. I thought being out of my room would be enough since there are so many bad memories there but every time I touch you I feel," He turned around and Gaara was standing right in his face. "I feel like-"

"Stop making excuses. This isn't the _you_ I know. I have been fighting to win you back for months and now that I have you that dead bastard is stopping you from feeling any kind of pleasure." He was angry now but Neji was not paying him any attention. "Look at me." Gaara roared. "I may be your solemn weak little pet usually but I'm different now and I want you to do whatever it is you want to do to me."

Neji stood silent. He wanted to say something but he knew Gaara was right so what could he have said? So instead, he leaned down and rested his forehead on Gaara's forehead. Neji stared into his eyes and felt the pain of need in his gut.

The Hyuuga smiled to himself. He would just have to finish what he started. He began to unbutton his pants and lean forward to kiss Gaara when the redhead's cell phone started buzzing violently in his pocket. Neji growled at the horrible timing but he ignored it and wrapped his arms around Gaara taking him into the deepness of a kiss.

Don't answer it," Neji breathed into him, "if you want me to do this." He tugged at Gaara's pants and the younger stepped up into the kiss, racking his nails down Neji's chest. Neji bit down on Gaara's lower lip and groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was roaming the halls of the west campus. Several of his friends had hinted that they had seen the _couple_ heading out the doors and through the halls. Naruto couldn't believe the nerve of them. Ditching his party to run off into the halls? It was bad enough that Sasuke had let go of him over nothing.

He silently remembered the first time they had kissed in the hotel Sasuke had confessed that he had liked Naruto for so long. Who knew it would come to this? He took a deep breath and slowly slid down to the floor. He wanted to cry but he didn't want Sasuke having the satisfaction. He would cry tomorrow when his birthday was over. Right now he just wanted to….

His thoughts were cut off by the sound a steady pounding. He could vaguely make out small grunts and an almost feminine moan. Naruto quickly rolled his eyes. Like the two of those bastards couldn't wait until his party was over to do what they were doing.

He got off the floor and peaked into the little window of the door to the classroom e was closest to. He blushed quickly and moved away but he was so curious he bothered to take a longer look. He bit his lip and leaned his head against the glass for a better look.

Gaara's pants were at his ankles and he was bent over the front of Kakashi's desk. His face was being smashed against the polished maple wood and his eyes were closed gently. Neji had two of his fingers hooked in Gaara's mouth and with his other hand he was palming Gaara's beautiful hair, forcing his head down. Gaara's grunts were what sounded so sweet. He was singing beneath Neji as the Hyuuga slammed against him.

Naruto watched closely at the lack of concentration on Neji's face. His head was back and his eyes slightly fluttering with the rocking motion. The older boy's cock was bigger than Naruto had imagined, not that he had imagined….

Naruto's eyes lowered as he swayed to Neji's motions. Unknowingly, the blond grabbed himself through his slacks and rubbed the tip of his throbbing penis. He groaned suddenly and forced a hand over his mouth. He looked at Gaara who was clawing at the desk and then at Neji who was casually spreading Gaara's ass wider so he could sink into the boy even deeper.

Gaara's ass was bruised red and his cheeks were flush as he pushed back against Neji so that the Hyuuga's chest was against his slick back. Neji cursed under his breath and grabbed Gaara around the waist. He slid his hand down to Gaara's manhood and began pumping his erected member. Gaara leaned back into Neji and wrapped his arms behind him and around his lover's neck.

Naruto marveled at them. This was so much more than what he and Sasuke had (not that they had much experience). They were sloppy and they were always in a rush. Gaara and Neji were different. It was so intriguing, so beautiful. Naruto felt his body clench and he suddenly felt sadness for Sasuke. He wanted the boy to be next to him. He wanted Sasuke to do to him what Neji was doing for Gaara. He watched his friends continue to dance in each other's arms.

Neji leaned down and whispered something into Gaara's ear and then proceeded to feed on the young boy's neck with the sweetest precision. Just as Naruto had gotten his hand into his boxers he heard footsteps behind him come to a halt. He looked in the room to see Gaara's eyes fixed on him but the redhead never broke away from Neji, not even for a second.

Naruto immediately felt embarrassment and ceased his jerking motion to whirl around and see Sasuke standing at the other end of the hall. He had his eyebrow raised and his hands in his pockets. He tilted his head and began walking toward Naruto. The blond knew Sasuke didn't know Neji and Gaara were in there so he began walking toward Sasuke to escape embarrassment of being caught masturbating to his friends.

"Ha ha, uh…what are you doing following me, Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed the top of his head and smiled deviously. Sasuke shrugged and looked down the hall toward the door Naruto had been next to.

"Neji and Gaara seem to be missing and so was the birthday boy once everyone wanted to sing happy birthday so I volunteered to find everyone." Sasuke looked at Naruto suspiciously. _His_ blond was a horrible liar and he had it written all over his face.

"Well you found me. Here I am. Let's get going back to the party. I was looking for Neji and Gaara but I haven't found them either." Naruto sort of half laughed and began walking back towards the gym.

"You do realize I just caught you jacking-off in the middle of the school hall?" Sasuke grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Well I was lonely. I'm single, I can do whatever I want, Jerk." Naruto tried to fight him off but Sasuke pinned him harder. The blond gulped as he felt Sasuke's slender hand against his newly acquired bulge. Sasuke caressed him and as he leaned into the boy he heard a crash from the room down the hall. He raised his eyebrow curiously and turned his head toward the mystery sound.

"Must be the rats, heh. God this school is filthy. Come on, I want some cake. My day, my day, my day remember?" He pulled Sasuke toward the gym but the other boy yanked himself free and began a different route. Naruto had no idea what to do. He was biting his nails and looking around for a quick escape.

_Dammit. Ugh, why am I such a perv?!_ He watched as Sasuke stood in front of the door and looked inside. The Uchiha witnessed a couple of desks knocked over before he noticed Neji leaning over the front desk panting heavily and Gaara ass naked on the floor beneath him. Neither of the boys were dressed and Sasuke could almost make out someone's seed all over Kakashi's desk and papers.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and the blond dropped his head shamefully. "You were about to jerk-off to Neji and Gaara fucking." He stated. Shaking his head, he then knocked on the window. Neji only turned his eyes to the window, unashamed of his freshly satisfied appearance. Sasuke only wanted to alert them to hurry and get out. He then turned to Naruto who was leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke…I was feeling so hurt about you and all I could think about was how good it feels when you touch me so I touched myself instead. It's no big deal. I barely got a grip before you showed up. It's not like-"

Sasuke put his hand over his mouth. "If I could fuck you right now I would." He leaned down to the blond and bit his neck as hard as he could. The younger boy screamed and felt his body get hotter. Sasuke pulled away and licked the boy's neck like a mated wolf. He then grinned and began walking away toward the gym.

"We'll talk about this later," said Sasuke.

* * *

The night ended with a lot of laughter and happiness. Naruto enjoyed the rest of his party with his friends by his side. Sasuke had made plenty effort to make known that he was still interested in Naruto by occasionally planting kisses on the birthday boy.

Nothing was weird until they all arrived back at Naruto's house for coffee. Naruto flopped on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He had not looked Gaara in the eye since they had seen each other through the classroom door. The redhead sat on the bed right up against Naruto making things extremely uncomfortable for the blond.

"Did you like the show?" Gaara questioned. His face was blank but Naruto could hear the mocking tone in his voice. Naruto buried his head under his pillow and tried to push Gaara away with his leg. He didn't want to remember and he didn't want anyone else finding out.

"What show?" Neji asked as he entered the room with two cups of coffee and curious look on his face. Gaara turned his eyes to Neji but the blond threw himself on Gaara and covered his mouth.

"If you want to live you had better never speak of the things you saw tonight." Naruto glared. Gaara only blinked at him uncaringly. He licked Naruto's palm with the tip of his tongue and as rewarded with a shriek and a release from Naruto's grasp. Gaara turned to Sasuke who grinned and the he took the cup Neji was handing him.

"Naruto was watching you fuck me." Gaara said it like it was something he said often.

"_And_ he was jerking-off to it in the hall," Sasuke added. Gaara hadn't known that. He and Neji both turned to Naruto who grew redder by the second. He threw up his hands in defense but he couldn't think of anything to say without incriminating himself even more than he already had.

"Who were you looking at exactly Uzumaki?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"No one! I just like the sound…" Naruto admitted and the immediately realized what he had said. "You guys are all jerks! God, can't a guy masturbate in peace?!"

"Well you weren't alone since you were watching me and Gaara. You must be missing it from someone else." Neji turned his eyes to Sasuke. "You may as well have been watching too. You're both pervs. My cock isn't a circus."

"Well as big as it is it could be in one." Naruto mumbled and received a look from all three boys. "Well what? Don't act stupid like you didn't see that thing. Gees." Naruto got back under his pillow. "Put a movie on. I need some distraction."

* * *

The boys were all settled into their movie by the next hour. Neji and Gaara huddled up on the couch near Naruto's window and Naruto hugged up with his pillow while Sasuke laid at his feet. Naruto made sure to make no evidence that he knew Neji was stroking Gaara through his pants. The blond kept to the tv until he heard a knock on his window.

They all turned to look at the closed window that was directly behind Gaara and Neji. It was well passed one in the morning so they were all a bit confused. Neji got on his knees and leaned over the back of the couch to pull the curtain open. No one was there. Neji turned back around to all of them and slid back in his seat.

"Well that's not creepy." Naruto said and shrugged. They all ignored it but Neji remained interested. He kept an eye on the window but soon the movie caught his attention and he too ignored the eerie interruption.

*Knock…knock…knock*

The delayed knock was followed by a wiping sound against the glass, as if someone slid their entire palm from one side to the other. All four boys jumped and turned toward the window. Naruto grabbed his pillow tighter and Sasuke sat up straight. Gaara looked at Neji and the Hyuuga reached for the curtain.

Opening the curtain again Neji came across no one. He looked at the hand print on the window and slid back a little. He touched it and slid his finger along the smudge. It rubbed off as he went over it. Neji immediately jumped off the couch and grabbed Gaara nearly tossing him across the room toward the door.

"What?! What?! What is it? Naruto stood on his bed half screaming. His heart was pounding as he looked at the Hyuuga. Neji gulped and blinked as if it would clear his mind. He took a deep breath and exhaled running his hand through his hair.

"The smudge is on the inside of the window." He whispered. "Something's in here." He said as he went to stand near Gaara.

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke said approaching the window. It's probably just Naruto's hand print. He's constantly in and out of that damn window." Sasuke pulled back the curtain and then sat on the bed. "We'll just watch the window for awhile. No one freak out."

So they watched and they watched. After a half an hour had passed Sasuke yawned and laid back down.

"This is ridiculous. What the hell are we expecting will happen anyway?" But as soon as Sasuke decided to talk there was the knocking. This time it was so loud that it rattled the window.

"Alright. I'm creeped out! To the livingroom!" Naruto jumped off the bed and opened the door swiftly to see Itachi standing in front of him. With a shriek Naruto slammed the door and leaned against it.

"What the hell was that?" He tried to breathe with the expression of fear molded on his face.

"What are you doing Naruto open the damn door." Sasuke barked.

"You're kidding right? Naruto shouted. "Nobody saw that?" He looked at all of them and they all frowned at him. "You're dead brother standing in my doorway! You didn't see that?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"It's a little too soon to be making jokes Naruto." Sasuke walked to the door and opened it but there was no one there. "It's late, you just need some sleep. No more horror before bed. Come on, I'll sleep with you." He forced Naruto toward the bed but the blond fought him.

"I know what I fucking saw Sasuke. Don't baby me!" They all quieted down at the next knock on the door. Turning, they all watched the handle turn and the door creek open but no one could move. From the darkness of the hall Iruka popped his head in.

"Are you boys okay? There's a tornado heading this way." He opened the door all the way and stood in the frame. "The windows are rattling so we need to board them up quickly. Neji and Sasuke you're both going to have to remain in the house. I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt."

"It's a storm?" Naruto asked. _I know what I saw…_ _It couldn't just be a storm_. How would that explain the print on the window or Sasuke's brother appearing out of nowhere? Naruto hushed himself from the thoughts. Everyone was on edge. His mind must have been playing tricks on him and Neji may have imagined what he saw too, right?

* * *

The boys quickly began boarding up the house and Iruka set up a spare mattress for Neji and Gaara to share on the floor of Naruto's room. The boy's sat in the room not speaking. It was almost four in the morning by the time they were all settled in.

Neji was breathing gently in his sleep while Gaara nuzzled up close to him. He wasn't the least bit tired so he held on to his, _whatever Neji was to him,_ and thought about their experience in the school's biology class.

Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping next to one another. Sasuke slept on his back with one hand under his head while Naruto rested with his head on Sasuke's chest. The blond rubbed Sasuke's arm and tried to wake him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. He heard the older boy babble something so he began shaking him lightly. "Sasuke wake up."

"Ah, what? I'm sleeping Naruto. You should be sleeping too." He leaned to the side and absently kissed Naruto's forehead. The blond gripped Sasuke's shirt and snuggled closer. He couldn't sleep. He was afraid and he also wanted to know what was going on with the two of them. Sasuke seemed to be acting casual, like they were when they had been a couple.

"We need to talk. You said we would talk later and I know it's late but I need to know how you feel about me. You were a little unclear at the party and then you kept touching me and now you're sleeping in my bed. I need to know what this is, Sasuke."

Gaara was listening as Naruto tried to whisper but Naruto was naturally loud. The redhead felt for the boy. He knew what it was like to be the _woman_ in the relationship. Neji and Sasuke were perceived to be in charge and as it was they usually called all the shots. Naruto was no more different than the other women on the planet that had been led on by a man with no intention of carrying out a relationship, if that's what Sasuke was doing.

The idea is to _half break up_ so that the submissive partner will still consider sex as a way to _fix_ the broken relationship that they want. Gaara knew about that. It was happening to him too. He and Neji weren't together but Gaara willingly gave up his body in the hopes the Neji would remember how great it felt and run back to him.

"Naruto," Sasuke yawned, "you worry too much. Sleep." He turned over and wrapped his arm around the other boy's waist. Naruto sighed and melted into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was no good to him exhausted. He would just have to wait. The storm would probably be around for a couple days so Naruto could wait. He got comfortable and closed his eyes. At least Sasuke was at his side.

Sasuke groaned as he smothered his face in Naruto's soft hair. "I love you, Naruto. That's as clear as it gets."

* * *

The next morning (a few hours later) it was pouring rain. The house was being beaten up by the storm and the boys were forced to endure each other. Even though it was raining it was very humid and the moist heat was unbearable.

Naruto was sprawled out over the couch in the living room, Gaara was up against the wall near the door, Sasuke was laying on his back on the living room floor and Neji was in the love seat with is feet up on the coffee table reading some book he found on the shelf. They were all shirtless and fanning themselves.

"Some storm this is." Naruto whined. "I feel like we're on top of a volcano."

"You know that's physically impossible right?" Sasuke said as he stood up. "There has to be a reason for this heat." He walked toward the basement. "Maybe the heater is broken."

"You shouldn't g down there alone." Neji said, looking up from his book. They all turned and looked to him as if asking why. He closed the book and set it on the table before he got up and followed Sasuke.

"I'm not superstitious or anything but I'm not stupid either. Just a precaution." He stopped suddenly when Sasuke turned around and they almost bumped into each other. The younger boy raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Since when do you care about my well-being?" Sasuke snorted. Neji had never given a shit about him before. If anything Sasuke had felt like Neji thought he was a nuisance, preventing Itachi from going out and doing what he wanted since he had to always take Sasuke with him.

"It's my fault your brother is gone. If I had paid more attention to him…"

"We don't need to have this talk. I'm not interested in the least. Itachi being gone doesn't make you my babysitter Hyuuga. Stop feeling responsible for things you can't control." He was almost shouting.

"Sasuke he's just looking out for you." Naruto said. Sasuke shot him a look and Naruto slid down into the couch hiding behind his knees.

"It's not your business to look out for me. I've had enough of that in my lifetime."He turned around and headed down into the basement slamming the door behind him. Neji sat back down on the couch. He was done helping.

"He just needs some time." Naruto said. "I'll go with him." He got off the couch and walked into the basement, careful to leave the door cracked just in case. When he got down the stairs Sasuke was sitting in the computer chair leaning all the way back.

"You know he was just trying to help? He didn't mean to make it seem like he was watching you or anything." Naruto pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "What's wrong with you, really? All that bullshit you gave me last night wasn't believable."

"I don't know what's wrong with me Naruto. I'm angry. I…" He turned around and took a deep breath. "I lost my brother. I'm not really sure how I feel. Last night and the last few days have been a blur. I was mistreating you due to all the confusion. That's why I said I needed time. I don't ever want to hurt you Naruto." He stood and knelt down in front of Naruto's chair.

"Sasuke I'm no girl. I can handle myself. You haven't been hurting me." He lied. Sasuke had been sending him all kinds of mixed signals and to make matters worse he was constantly making Naruto feel like he was responsible for all his pain.

"I'm sorry anyway." He laid his head in Naruto's lap and the blonde boy stroked his hair. "I forced you to do things with me. I regret a lot of things but nothing more than forcing myself on you." He looked up and stroked his lover's face. "When I kissed you in the hotel at the dinner party I felt something I've never felt. I swore I would never hurt you but that's all I've done."

Naruto stood up and Sasuke stood up as well. The older boy grabbed his blond and kissed his lips. Naruto took a deep breath as Sasuke kissed his neck and then his chest and then his stomach. The boy's hair tickled Naruto's skin as he continued to slide lower.

"Let me make it up to you." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

Neji had tried to pick up his book but he was uninterested now. He stood up and towered over Gaara. The redhead didn't look up at the other. He just silently sighed and pretended he was alone.

"You haven't said much of anything to me today." Neji frowned when Gaara paid him no mind. He slightly kicked the younger boy to get his attention. "You're being your usual self. That's what I like to see." Neji squatted down so he was at eye level with Gaara.

"I can't get enough of you. Every time I look at you I want you." Neji confessed. "Since the other night I just feel this intense desire to be with you. I love you, I'm quite aware of that but whatever it is I am feeling for you now is hard to explain."

"It's the sex." Gaara said bluntly as he looked up at Neji. "We haven't had sex like that in a really long time. You were always thinking about Haku. The time we had sex after meeting in the park was pity sex. You just wanted to prove to me that you loved me and I was desperate to feel something. Last night was the first time I've felt that you loved me the way you used to love me."

Gaara touched Neji's face. "Things are different."

_(A/N: I am going to be randomly skipping between SasuNaru and NejiGaa for this part so read carefully. I will put SasuNaru in italics. _

Neji nodded at that and fell forward to catch Gaara in an unexpected kiss. The redhead forced him back and climbed on top of him, grinding his hips into Neji as sensually as he could. He nipped at Neji's lips and forced his hand across the Hyuuga's slick chest.

_Sasuke made small circles across Naruto's stomach with his tongue as he pulled Naruto's shorts down to uncover his hardened member. Naruto moaned softly as he felt Sasuke's hot breath on him. He couldn't believe they were going to do this with everyone in the house. _

"Iruka will be furious." Neji whispered as he felt Gaara's hand sink into his pants and capture him. The redhead made no sign that he cared. He grabbed a hold of Neji's hardening member and gave it a small squeeze. Gaara was rewarded with a slight arch from Neji's hips and a low moan.

_Naruto was gritting his teeth while he clenched and unclenched his fists. Sasuke touched Naruto's cock with is hand so lightly the blond got chills. With is other hand, Sasuke grabbed one side of Naruto's exposed butt and squeezed it fiercely. He pulled the blond boy closer and licked his partner's tip with the faintest touch. _

Gaara pumped Neji slowly, watching the older boy rock against him. Neji reached for him but Gaara moved away and started a quicker pace on his lover's throbbing manhood. Neji growled at the attempt to catch Gaara. He slowly raised his leg and kicked Gaara in the chest. The younger boy fell back and Neji hopped on top of him, quickly flipping him over and forcing down his pants. He sloppily licked two of his fingers and eased them inside of Gaara's body. The redhead cursed and turned his head so he could look at Neji. There was lust in the Hyuuga's eyes and he rubbed his own aching cock while he massaged Gaara's passage.

_Sasuke took his tongue around the rim of Naruto's cock and then licked the underside of it. This made Naruto bucked against Sasuke's face. The younger boy held his head and cried out in the darkness. He could feel his body screaming for Sasuke. He grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair and shoved his rod inside the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke chocked and coughed but he willingly slurped up all of Naruto and began slowly bobbing his head. _

Neji took his thumb over the tip of his own cock and then presented himself at Gaara's entrance. When skin met skin Neji could hear Gaara whimper in frustration. "Is this what you want?" Neji tapped Gaara's exposed ass with his penis. He was impatient but he wanted Gaara to ask for it.

"Yes." Gaara's voice shook. "Fuck me already. You're wasting time." He looked back to see Neji grinning. "If you don't fuck me I will gladly fuck you." He started to move but Neji forced his head down and pushed himself into Gaara. He heard the younger boy moan as the pleasure of the penetration overtook him.

_Naruto was slowly pumping himself into Sasuke's warm mouth. He could feel the Uchiha's tongue moving wildly over his tightened skin as he hit the back of the boy's throat with his length. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and stood up. He stripped out of his shorts and ordered Naruto to lay down. Sasuke leaned over with his hands on the sides of Naruto's waist. The poor Uzumaki took deep breaths. He was dripping with precum all the way down his body as Sasuke waited at his entrance with a guilty smile. _

"_Sasuke we can't….Iruka might walk in on us." He whined but his voice betrayed him. He sounded like he was waiting for this. Sasuke sort of uncharacteristically chuckled. _

"_I _am_ going to fuck you, Naruto." Sasuke positioned himself above Naruto then he leaned down and licked the tip of the boy's nose. _

Neji fell forward over Gaara's back and held him around the waist as he thrust into the young boy. He couldn't stop ramming Gaara as hard as he could. The smacking sound of their two bodies colliding roared through the house and Gaara gently elbowed Neji to warn him about their noise. The Hyuuga grunted and cursed as he slowed to prevent the clamor.

_(No more Italics)_

Naruto sat up quickly. As much as he wanted this he knew they couldn't do it down in the basement with his friends in house and Iruka upstairs. He would be so embarrassed. Sasuke looked up at him and frowned. The blond looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm not feeling too comfortable about this Sasuke. I feel like we're rushing into trying to fix all this mess. Maybe we just need some time together." Sasuke sat back in his knees and scratched his head. He was confused. Naruto had never turned him down in the middle of things.

"What are you talking about? This _is_ us having time together. Why are you pretending not to want me?" Sasuke pushed Naruto back down and climbed on top of him. "If you're not going to let me have you then I will unboard every window in this house and walk out. Do you want me to die in the storm, Naruto?"

The blond shook his head. "Please. I just don't want to do this like this. We're in this gross basement, your feelings for me are kind of here and there and…"

"You're still on that? I thought we fixed this already. I'm sorry okay." Sasuke could feel his manhood soften and he knew he wasn't going to convince Naruto to go any further so he sat up and pulled on his pants. "You're really a piece of work Naruto. You don't even notice when someone is really trying to do something for you." Sasuke turned and headed for the door.

"Coming from the guy who just bit Neji's head off for being concerned! You're a real piece of work Sasuke!" Naruto dressed and followed Sasuke up the stairs whining and fussing behind him the entire way.

As soon as they got up the stairs and into the living room they found Neji completely naked leaned over Gaara. Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned away looking directly at Naruto who stood there blushing. Sasuke pushed Naruto and the blond huffed.

"Still think we're gonna get caught? Everyone else is fucking and we're arguing about not getting caught!" Sasuke said as he waited there for Neji and Gaara to dress since it was clear that they knew they weren't alone anymore.

* * *

By the time the storm let up all the boys were sleeping peacefully. Even Gaara had drifted off after all the sex he and Neji were having. The Hyuuga was the first to stir in the dim morning. He slowly opened his eyes to a sleeping Gaara on his chest. This was a sight to see. It was rare for Neji to see Gaara resting, breathing easy, and peaceful-like so he took in the moment. He took a deep breath and nuzzled Gaara's hair. The boy smelled like sage. It was different than his usual smell.

Neji was just settling into going to back to sleep when he heard something move across the room. He was afraid to look but he slowly turned his head and looked over to the window. As the curtain swayed with the air of the fan Neji thought he caught a glimpse of Itachi. He blinked a few times as his heart started to race. He had to have been seeing things but…

"_You're dead brother standing in my doorway! You didn't see that?!"_

Neji remember what Naruto had been saying. Was Itachi really haunting them? Neji didn't really believe in ghosts. Maybe it was his guilt. He continued to look toward the window when he felt Gaara stir again.

"You're heart is keeping me from resting the one time I need it." Gaara sat up. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. Neji hadn't looked at him as he eyed the window closely.

"Remember when Naruto said he saw Itachi in the door?" Neji was whispering. He could feel his throat getting dry. Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at the window too. He couldn't see anything. Everyone was just paranoid because of all the crazy stuff that had been going on.

"I saw him, Gaara. He was there, I swear it." Neji sat up and looked in Gaara's eyes. "I'm not scared of anything but if he's back it's not because he wants to visit."

* * *

Neji was a little more cautious in the passing weeks. He tried as hard as he could to make sure that he was with someone at all times. He wasn't scared of anything he just wanted to make sure he wasn't alone with any of the undead. He never believed in ghosts because he never saw his father after he had passed. Neji was certain that his father loved him and if he could he would have visited Neji as much as he could have…but he never did.

October 30th was a quiet day despite the big party Naruto had been planning at his house for the trick or treaters. Neji was helping decorate the haunted house along with the rest of the usual group. Haku had been invited despite all Gaara's huffing and puffing during Naruto's phone call to him.

Neji hadn't spent any time with Haku so when the boy arrived Neji tried not to be awkward. Haku approached him with a big hug and Neji returned it, a little reluctant. He could see Gaara glaring in the corner but he knew that the redhead would have to get over their relationship sooner or later. No matter what Gaara thought about Neji and Haku, the Hyuuga's feelings for the feminine boy were more than finished.

"We haven't had a real chance to talk since all that bad stuff happened. Maybe we can go for coffee before tonight or maybe tomorrow before things get too busy around here." Haku smiled up at Neji but Gaara was at the Hyuuga's side is mere seconds.

"He's busy." Gaara said, yanking Neji in the opposite direction. Haku shrugged it off but he felt a rip in his chest. He and Neji were still friends and even though he and Neji had done horrible things to Gaara in the past he did not care for Neji like that anymore. He was only interested in Zabuza now.

"That was a little childish." Neji said once he and Gaara were in the kitchen alone. The redhead grunted and turned his back to Neji. How could the older boy be so rude and oblivious after all this time? Gaara had been dying to be with him and there was always one person standing in their way. If Neji loved Gaara like he said he did he would leave the bitch alone.

"Childish? Whenever you're alone with him I get cheated on. I'm not going to wait around for that this time." Gaara spoke in a low voice with anger in his tone. He wanted Neji to know he meant every word he said. Neji spun Gaara around and looked in his eyes.

"What Haku and I had is over. You should know that by now Gaara. No matter what happens between us I just need you to understand that I only have feelings for you." Neji said. He knew it would be hard for Gaara to get over this though. Fact is that Neji had been sexually attracted to Haku and that probably meant that he was still attractive to him. Gaara knew that might never go away. He looked nothing like Haku. He wasn't feminine at all and his hair was short and he was always in loose jeans and t-shirts. Gaara wondered if Neji liked the thought of cross-dressing.

"Listen to me when I tell you this," Neji pulled Gaara close and the younger boy laid his head against Neji's chest, "I am going to go to lunch with Haku. You're going to stay here and not pout about it. I have some things I need to discuss with him. It cannot be avoided." He looked down at Gaara and pulled the boy's face up, kissing his soft lips. "If it makes you feel any better I will take Naruto along with me." Neji said.

Gaara looked up at him confused-like, "Naruto? Why him?" Gaara folded his arms. Neji had been acting really weird lately. He had been asking to spend more and more time with the blond and Gaara knew for a fact that the two of them were polar opposites…not that Neji and Gaara were anything alike.

"I've been meaning to talk to him too and it's not like Sasuke and I are on good terms anymore. Naruto won't be able to keep anything from you with his big mouth so just relax a bit more." Neji kissed Gaara again, this time slowly and he let his lips linger. "When I come back I'll have a proper talk with you about whatever it is we are these days." He ruffled Gaara's hair and turned to leave. Gaara quickly grabbed his hand and stepped up to him.

"We don't need to talk. You know what I am to you, Neji." Gaara kissed him just beneath his chin and then walked off in the other direction. Neji slightly blushed. Gaara was so direct that it was almost cute. He smiled and whirled around to find Naruto.

* * *

The café Haku chose was cozy and very dim lit. It was just nearing dusk when the three boys arrived at the coffeehouse. Naruto whined and fussed about not liking coffee too much but he was honored to be hanging around Neji.

"So what's this about anyway? I mean you've been calling me out a lot these days? I hope for Gaara's sake you're not hitting on me too. We don't want a Haku repeat now do we?!" Naruto chuckled and then looked at Haku who was blushing and looking down at his shoes. "What, too soon?"

The boys walked in the double doors and sat at one of the booths in the back. Naruto made sure he slid in right between Haku and Neji per Gaara's wishes otherwise the redhead had promised to skin him and use him as a temporary carpet near the fire for sexy time. Haku didn't seem to notice as he picked up the small menu and smiled at all the delicious treats.

"What can I get for you?" Neji looked at Haku from his seat next to Naruto. The femi looked up at Neji and his eyes seemed to glow a bit but he quickly shook his head and dismissed the invitation.

"I'm more than capable of buying my own coffee and cake, thank you for asking." He cleared his throat as he hid behind the menu. He knew Naruto was going to be keeping a close eye on him so he better be on his best behavior. He wasn't out to ruin anything Neji and Gaara had….again.

"I've been meaning to ask you, "Haku started, "Have you seen Itachi anywhere? I thought I saw him walking around the square last night. Zabuza and I were out late after battle of the bands and I swear I saw him. When I tried to point him out to Zabuza he was gone. Has anyone else seen him around?" Haku seemed completely oblivious.

"Oh we've seen him around alright." Naruto said and received a nudge from the Hyuuga. No one had wanted to tell Haku what had happened to Itachi. It was enough that the boy had been locked up in that warehouse and nearly killed. Neji lowered his head for a moment. He wanted to spare Haku all the hurt he could but it was inevitable now. If Haku and Naruto had seen him then Neji couldn't deny it anymore.

"Haku," Neji's voice was firm but he sounded very concerned, "Itachi is gone. He hasn't been around for at least a month or so."

"Well maybe he came back." Haku frowned like he was unhappy about that." He looked a little, beat up almost. I wonder what he was doing. Wonder if he was looking for you, Neji."

"He knows where Neji is, he's been-"

Neji hushed Naruto with a hand to the mouth. He and Naruto had discussed what they had seen in the house over a week ago. Neji was still skeptical about it but Naruto insisted he knew what he had seen.

"What Naruto is trying to say is," He took a deep breath. He didn't even know how he was going to say this. It was like telling Haku his best friend had died…even though that had been the case months ago Itachi was no more than a burden these days. Neji hardly wanted to remind his friend of their hardships.

"Itachi's dead. Gaara killed him."

* * *

End Chapter

How was it? Eh, there needed to be some down time form all the drama I decided. Sorry for all the errors.

I already wrote chapter 19, I'm editing it. I will submit it next week. I'm working on chapter 20 right now since I've been out of commission for years. So so so sad. No excuses, just writing!  
I'm not working anymore, my son is 4 so he leaves me alone most of the day, and I'm almost done with school so I'll have SO much more time to write. Yay!

Chapter 19- Halloween Things!

Rawrrrrrr!


	19. Halloween Things

Chapter XIX

Halloween Things

* * *

A/N: I got a little bit of feedback so I'm fine with that. Even if no one is reviewing (there are some) I HAVE GOT TO FINISH THIS FIC! I HAVE TO! Anyways! Thanks for the reviews that I did get!

Sorry in advance for the typing errors. I read and edit and read and edit but I still miss some.  
Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own these sexy Naruto babies yet.

* * *

"Itachi's dead, Gaara killed him." Naruto said. He looked at Neji. "You would have never gotten it out. You're struggling with it as it is." He turned to Haku. "It has been a little more than a month now. Nobody wanted to tell you. We haven't told anyone for obvious reasons. It was an accident." He put his hand on top of Haku's.

_Flashback_

_Itachi's shallow breathing scared Neji as he sat in the backseat of Sasuke's car cradling his friend's head. Initially the boys had all thought he had died outside but his body continued to convulsive until his breathing evened out slowly. He was as good as dead. No hospital could save him. He had lost way too much blood by now. _

_Naruto and Gaara had stayed behind. Neji didn't want Gaara around for this and everyone figured Sasuke needed time as they drove to the edge of the city where Itachi's rented storage was located. Neji hoped the cops had cleared out by now. It was reported that Orochimaru's body had been found there and it was a crime scene but Neji didn't know any other place to put Itachi's body if he did pass. _

_The Hyuuga felt horrible but something in his body was okay. Something was telling him that Itachi didn't deserve a decent burial. He lowered his head at the thought. Everyone deserved a decent burial no matter what crimes they had committed. Neji shook his head. He remembered how Itachi had taken his body and did whatever he had wanted. _

_Could Neji really blame him? The Hyuuga had done some horrible things to Gaara because he loved him. Was Itachi really at fault? Was love ever considered an excuse for rape? Neji shook his head. He could barely remember anything though. _

"_How much farther?" Neji asked. He just wanted to get out of that car. He had tried talking to Itachi but the boy's jaw was in pretty bad shape. He would spit up blood every time he tried to speak. Neji kept hushing him. He didn't even know if Itachi was coherent or if he was just reacting to the sounds around him. _

"_We should be there in about twenty more minutes." Sasuke growled. Neji knew he was upset but he didn't know what was bothering him more. He didn't know if he was upset about the proposed burial of his half dead brother or that Gaara had beaten him to near death, or if Sasuke felt like Itachi had deserved all this. Neji didn't want to ask. _

"_I shouldn't feel bad for you." Neji whispered to Itachi. The boy's eyes fluttered but never opened. Neji knew he was probably sleeping, maybe lost in a place between life and death. He sighed and looked out the window. _

"_I don't know why I feel so bad for you. I wish things could have been different between us."_

_Itachi's left hand lifted up into the darkness of the car and touched the side of Neji's face lightly, leaving blood across the boy's cheek. His hand fell again, seemingly lifeless as it had been before. Neji's head leaned down against Itachi wounded head. _

"_Maybe in another life this would have worked. Find peace in that."He kissed his friend's forehead and then leaned back against the car's door to relax the rest of the ride. _

_When they arrived at Itachi's storage there was no one there. Crime scene tape was all over the place but the lot was empty. Sasuke and Neji gently carried Itachi inside and as far back as they could get him. There was a basement compartment near the area where they had found Zabuza. Sasuke opened it up and they walked Itachi down into the darkness. _

_The basement smelled pretty clean to have been locked up all this time. Itachi was wrapped up in a warm blanket and he was dressed in warm clothes. Before their trip Sasuke had ground up and heated over one-thousand milligrams of Ibuprofen. When the cops found Itachi's body Sasuke wanted plenty of evidence that Itachi might have gotten into a fight and tried to aid himself afterward. He took every precaution. He sterilized a hot needle and injected his brother in the right arm in his biggest blood vessel. They had spent time cleaning up Itachi but blood continued to bleed from his head and mouth even through all the bandages. _

_Sasuke had taken a lot of time making sure that his brother was in good condition to pass into the next life. He despised Itachi for the horrific things he had done to him and his friends but that was still his brother and when Sasuke had been sick at any point in his life Itachi would have spent his last cent on medicine and anything else Sasuke wanted. The younger Uchiha would make sure the debt was repaid. _

_When Itachi was settled in the blankets and his head was resting on a soft pillow Sasuke looked up at Neji. "Would you mind giving me some time…" It wasn't a question. It was more of a demand and Neji knew it so without a word he exited the small confined basement and made his way back to the car. He had said his goodbyes on the ride. _

_Sasuke stroked his brother's hair. "Brother, I hope you'll be comfortable here. You're looking a lot better." He smiled a little. "How am I going to do this without you?" He sighed and then sweet Sasuke disappeared. "I wish you hadn't been so stupid. No one is worth the things you did."He thought about how much Naruto meant to him. The blond was his only reason for happiness since his parents had passed away and now he was losing his only living relative, his only brother. He shook his head. _

"_I can't blame anyone but you brother. You drove yourself into this mess. I wish you had come to me. I wish you would have just let that bastard Hyuuga fuck up his own life." Sasuke watched Itachi closely. The blood was obviously starting to clot because it was staining the bandages less and less. Sasuke wondered absently if Itachi would survive this. But he realized no one would be able to live with him around anymore. Itachi was better off this way. He was losing his sight and he would have to live with his jaw sown shut for quite awhile._

"_When you finally do leave this earth make sure to come say goodbye first, you hear." Sasuke leaned against the wall near Itachi's head and he stayed there like that until he felt no pulse against his brother neck and chest. _

_With tears still in his eyes he left the basement and locked it tight on his way out. He closed down the storage lights and left for the car. _

_Neji looked at Sasuke but he tried not to make it obvious. He knew the boy must have passed in there. Sasuke had been sitting at his brother's side for over an hour in which time Neji had chosen to get some much needed rest. _

_Neji kept to himself the entire ride home but in his mind he was agitated. His mind was racing with memories and guilt. He didn't want to leave Itachi like that but what other choice did they have? It was either take Itachi to the hospital for him to blame Gaara and have the redhead end up in jail or it was to let Itachi die alone. Neji knew he couldn't live without Gaara and even if he could he would never choose to. Not ever again. _

_(End Flashback)_

The look on Haku's face was shocking. He looked horrified and confused. He kept shaking his head as he covered his mouth. "What do you mean? That can't be. Last time I checked everyone was fine. I just thought Itachi had gone away. Why didn't you tell me?!" He shouted more so at Neji than at Naruto.

"I didn't want to see you in anymore pain. Things got completely carried away. After what happened between me and Itachi Gaara overreacted." Neji leaned passed Naruto and stroked Haku's face. "None of us wanted you to overreact."

"Overreact? Overreact?! Your deranged boyfriend just killed my best friend-"

Naruto jumped on top of Haku and covered the boy's mouth. "Quiet down or I'll give you a reason to scream." Naruto's blood was boiling. No one knew any of what Gaara had been feeling that night. He acted on impulse alone for someone he loved. Naruto knew took much of what that was like.

Many of the people in the café turned around to watch the scene so Naruto eased off Haku and righted his clothes. Haku had tears in his eyes. He didn't even know what to say. He scooted out the other side of the booth ready to walk out but Neji quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a small grasp.

"I don't understand you," Neji said, "Itachi did so many horrible things to you. I'm upset about all this too but I'm better for him being gone. Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It _was_ an accident Haku, I swear it." Neji whispered in his ear. The femi looked up at him, tears still fresh in his eyes.

"We're no better than he was. Gaara took his life! He was sick Neji. He needed help. He didn't need a ticket to the grave." Haku pulled away and turned his back to Neji. "You're supposed to be my best friend. How could you keep something this important from me? Gaara's always got you on such a short leash. That's why you left him the first time." The attitude in his voice was like venom.

"Listen to me," Neji jerked Haku around. "I did this to protect you. It has nothing to do with Gaara. If you want to blame someone then blame me. I instructed everyone to keep everything from you." He hugged Haku from behind. "We're different people now but I still care about you and I don't want to see you hurting. You're better for Itachi being gone." He let go of Haku. "Please…sit back down and have a coffee.

* * *

Sasuke had a total of 45 days to get all his and Itachi's things out of his apartment. He wanted to stay but he just couldn't afford to anymore. He didn't even know how Itachi had been making payments for the rent or the electricity. He had to have been getting money from somewhere. Sasuke thought for a minute that he might pick up a job but he had no idea where he could find one in such a short time. He had ten days left to clean out the apartment.

He rooted through all of Itachi's things and found letters the boy had written to various people. There were letters to his parents, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Haku, and Neji. Sasuke sighed, there were so many reports from therapists, doctors, and optometrists. Itachi was supposed to be seeking help for his eyes but the boy had not been making any of his appointments.

All the letters to Neji were so sad. Itachi had liked him for so long, before Haku had liked him, before Gaara had liked him, even before Neji's father had passed. Some of these letters were dated back to elementary school. Sasuke hadn't even noticed the signs. He wondered why Itachi had never said anything. Surely Neji would have accepted him had he said something earlier. Sasuke shook his head, it was way too late for _would have's_ now.

Sasuke put all Itachi's things back in the box he found them and began to leave his brother's room. Just before he reached the frame of the door he remembered something. Itachi had said he would be putting money away for college that's why they were on such a budget. Sasuke wondered where he had been putting the money away.

He hurried toward the closet and began throwing everything out. Once he got to the back of the closet he found a small wooden door built into the wall. He pulled the door open and found a safe.

_Dammit._ He had no idea what the combination would be. Itachi wasn't the type to share. Sasuke gritted his teeth. This would just have to wait until later. If he was late to Naruto's house then the blond would never forgive him. He packed the closet back up and left in a hurry. He would have one of the boys help him break the safe later.

The next day was Naruto's favorite holiday celebration. He loved October. His birthday came around _and_ he got to dress up to do something stupid with all of his friends. Sasuke wasn't the least bit interested in Halloween, however. All he did was volunteer to pass out candy to all the rotten kids. He didn't want to dress up no matter how much Naruto begged.

"At least wear a creepy hat or something. You're going to be the only person not dressing up! Saaaasssuuukkkeee!" Naruto whined as he stood in the bathroom mirror. "Please, I'll do something extra special for you later." He was happy to see Sasuke's eyebrow raise at the invitation.

"I'll make you a deal." Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the waist from behind and nibbled on his neck. "You let me in right now and I'll put some fangs in and growl at the kids." He kissed his way across the back of Naruto's neck and the blond shivered as he smiled.

"You have to go full Dracula if you want me right now." Naruto whispered. Sasuke grinned and closed the bathroom door. He was going to get his way even if that meant him having to dress up. He thought he'd be a damn good Dracula.

Neji shook his head as he walked into the already decorated house. He hated Halloween but he dressed up every year anyway. This year he was Erik from The Phantom of the Opera. He looked absolutely dashing in his half mask and traditional black tux and cape. He decided to wear his hair loose tonight. He was feeling a bit daring and he wanted to look good for Gaara. The redhead had always said he loved to see Neji with his hair down.

Gaara wasn't the type to dress up but by the time Neji had arrived Gaara had dressed up as nicely as he could in corporate business attire. The boy's hair was long enough for a small ponytail which he added gel to and brushed back. Gaara wore thin rimmed, squared framed glasses the color of a soft blue to bring out his eyes. His slacks were tailored to his every inch and his white button-down shirt was pressed finely against his defined chest. He also wore black suspenders and a beautiful red rose in his right chest pocket.

Neji looked on in awe. He had never seen Gaara like this before. Every muscle in the Hyuuga's body tightened as his length hardened. He grinded his teeth and held back a groan. When Gaara spotted him, Neji immediately pulled his cape in front of him to hide his rising excitement. There would be no way he would be able to explain to Gaara that the very sight of him had caused such a fierce boner.

"You look…" Neji couldn't even find the words.

"Ridiculous?" Gaara finished for him. The boy was completely uncomfortable but he knew that Neji liked the way he looked. It was rare for Neji to be speechless. Gaara smiled to himself. He had obviously picked out the right costume. He had been thinking of a way to impress Neji for days. That and he also wanted to upstage that bastard Haku. Gaara decided he would not go as far as dressing in drag even if Haku would.

Neji had to take a second to chuckle. "You look very handsome, Mr. Sabaku." Neji leaned down to his younger and nipped at his lips before he moved to whisper in his ear, "My cock is waiting to knock on your door. I do hope you'll let me in." He felt Gaara grab his length through his slacks and he blushed at the boy's forwardness. Gaara grinned up at him and kissed his neck.

"I have a prior engagement, Mr. Hyuuga. Sneak over to my house after midnight, my boyfriend will be sleep by then." Gaara quickly turned his back to Neji and leaned his head against the boy's chest. "Don't be late." He started to walk off but he Neji grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

The Hyuuga looked like a hungry wolf as he licked his lips and bit down on Gaara's shoulder right through his shirt. The younger boy threw his head into the wall and grabbed Neji around the neck. He squeezed as hard as he could until he older boy let go and then they both leaned over panting heavily. Neji smiled. He and Gaara hadn't played like this in ages. He missed it.

"I can't stop myself from loving you."

"I'm not in this for love Mr. Hyuuga. So if that's where you're headed stop right now. I'm taken."

"You can't love two men?" Neji pleaded.

"I could do no such thing." Gaara quickly replied.

"Then choose me." Neji got down on his knees and leaned his head against Gaara's chest. Gaara stroked Neji's hair and leaned back into the wall. He felt like such a woman these days. Neji was always playing mind games with him. He wondered where they would even be if the boy hadn't cheated on him for so long.

"Let's runaway." Neji got up and looked up into Gaara's eyes. The younger boy returned his gaze. "Marry me Gaara," Neji took off his half mask, tilted his head and kissed Gaara's lips. Gaara's heart crashed against his chest then he felt a familiar sort of pleasurable pain. This was different then their usually role play. Gaara could hear the desperation in Neji's voice. The Hyuuga was no longer trying to amuse him.

"Neji…"

"I won't live another second without you. Marry me." Neji grabbed Gaara's waist and pulled him as close as he could. "I want to wake up with you every day." Neji tore Gaara's glasses off, pulled apart his ponytail and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're the only one that I want. I'm horrible at this, I know but you're the only part of me that I can't hate. My whole world is wrong without you and I consistently find myself desperate for your affections, for your time, for your touch. No longer are my dreams a portion of my reality. I don't have to dream about you to be next to you anymore." Neji searched Gaara's eyes but the boy hadn't moved, hadn't made a single sound.

Neji felt a stab in his chest. "Don't make me beg." His eyes were searching for an answer. He put his hand on Gaara's face and stepped closer. There was something wrong. Gaara should have answered, he should have at least said something by now. Did he still think Neji was playing with his emotions?

"You're being clingy. It isn't you, Neji." Gaara pushed the Hyuuga away and folded his arms. "What's wrong with our relationship now that you have to ask me to marry you?" Gaara snorted. He looked slightly angry after his question. He didn't know what was irritating him but he felt astrangeness in his body that would not let him answer peacefully.

"We don't have a relationship right now." Neji almost shouted.

"Then why ask me to marry you?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU."

Gaara stayed silent. He knew it had taken all of Neji's pride to have said all that stuff. He felt like such a prick now. He had always wanted Neji to be softer with him, to treat him like he meant more to him than anyone else. Inside, his heart was melting into a gooey mess of love but he knew the truth of what Neji was asking.

"I do love you, Neji but you're not the Neji I want to marry." Gaara pushed off the wall and headed for the other side of the house. As much as he wanted to say yes, as much as he wanted to run away with Neji…he just couldn't….not yet.

Neji slammed the wall with his fist. He had poured his heart out, his poor aching heart and Gaara had shoved it in his face. The pain seeping into his body slid into his bones. Gaara didn't want to marry him. The realization of his fears was choking the life out of him. He turned around with anger in his eyes. How dare that damned redhead reject him so easily? But then Neji's eyes grew sad. _He's probably worried about me cheating, mistreating him. If he were to marry me now, so soon after my relationship with Haku, he would be trapped in a world of doubt. Can I really blame him? _Neji sighed. This was turning into a horrible night but Neji refused to give up. He would take Gaara home and make love to him until the boy couldn't resist him anymore. He would make Gaara marry him. That was his only goal now.

* * *

Naruto's party was not much of a party as much as it was his group of friends standing and talking while they passed out candy to the younger kids in the neighborhood.

Naruto decided he was going to be a kinky fox so he wore a leather vest with no shirt, painted some whiskers on and wore some ears. He was torn between wearing a girl's skirt and leather pants but he decided on the pants since his ass looked amazing in them. He had a whip in his closest that he strapped to his belt loop and then he wore combat boots. He _oooooed _and_ ahhhhhed _in the mirror until Sasuke showed up behind him in his last minute attempt at Dracula. Sasuke only wore a cape and put in some fangs. He said he would be Dracula but he was not going to wear makeup, ever.

"What's the point of me dressing up all sexy if you're going to half-ass it?" Naruto whined at Sasuke as he shook his ass in his leather pants against Sasuke's crotch.

"I already had you once today, don't make me force you." Sasuke pushed his hands through Naruto's hair.

"Forcing me would be a bit hard don't you think?" Naruto cooed. "Like I wouldn't just give in like I always do." He twisted around and skipped off, Sasuke following and shaking his head. The two met up with Neji and Gaara who were sitting on the porch near the side of the house drinking soda and eating candy…very obviously ignoring each other's presence.

Naruto had also invited over Haku, Zabuza because he had been feeling bad for the feminine boy. He and Neji had promised to keep Haku company for the next few weeks while he tried to get over the fact that everyone was seeing Itachi's ghost around. Haku decided that if he had seen the ghost then maybe Itachi was holding a grudge against him. He wanted to be in the company of people if that was the case.

When Haku arrived he was dressed up as French maid. He had garters on under his skirt, his hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, which he had curled with a hot iron, and his flat chest had been stuffed with cotton to create the illusion of breasts. He wore a little white apron and black laced stilettos. He wanted to make sure that every inch of his male identity was covered and he did just that. No one had recognized him aside from Zabuza being at his side. The Momochi wore his football uniform. He wasn't the least bit interested but he accompanied Haku because he didn't very much like the Hyuuga.

"Happy Halloween!" Haku shouted as he hugged everyone and they all eyed him. "Whoops!" He leaned over to pick up his big hooped earring which had fallen to the ground. As he leaned over a clear view of his perfectly shaped ass was revealed and Neji turned away first coughing and trying to hide his blush. Naruto giggled and Sasuke rolled his eyes while Gaara just stared. He thought his ass was just as nice, maybe even better. He lightly chuckled at the thought that Neji was pounding his ass and not Haku's anymore.

Once all the kids started coming by Neji cuddled up next to Gaara and began whispering things into the boy's ear. Gaara occasionally blushed but he never responded to Neji's advances. Soon it was becoming clear to everyone that the two were having some type of disagreement. Still, Neji continued his torment, making Gaara as uncomfortable as he could by touching him, kissing him, and sitting as close to him as humanly possible.

Naruto and Sasuke fought over who to give the best pieces of candy to. They were having a secret contest over which girl and which boy had the best costumes.

"I'm going to kidnap one of these little girls." Naruto sighed. "They're so adorable in their little princess costumes."

"You sound like a rapist." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't be talking about kidnapping little 6 year old virgin girls Naruto," Sasuke leaned over, "especially since you're gay. I didn't know you were the least bit interested in a vagina."

"I'm not interested!" Naruto shouted! "I just have this sort of woman's biological clock thing going on." He folded his arms and pouted. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a dad one of these days.

"You're sixteen Naruto. This isn't MTV and you're not a girl. You can be sixteen but you can't be pregnant." Sasuke yawned. "Plus, I don't want kids anyway." He added and received a gasp-like shrieking _eeep_ sound from Naruto. The older boy turned to the blond to see his lip poked out and his eyes near tears.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He knew he had hit a soft spot with Naruto. It was no secret that the younger boy would want to be a parent someday. He probably wanted to give some child the life he could never have with his own parents.

"You don't want to have babies with me?" Naruto put on his biggest puppy-dog eyes and forced the beginning of tears. He wanted kids one day even if he had to adopt because of his relationship with Sasuke but he never thought the other didn't share his feelings.

"First of all it's humanly impossible. Second, no." Sasuke didn't want kids at all. He had an amazing relationship with both his mother and father but they had died. Sasuke didn't want to do that to any child. It had been so hard on him. He wasn't the patient type anyway.

"But I always wanted to adopt a little girl and name her Uchiha Satsuki." Naruto admitted. He wanted to slap himself for talking so much but this needed to be talked about. He couldn't be with Sasuke if they weren't going to have kids. He couldn't go his whole life without having children or at least one.

"You're giving your imaginary daughter my name?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "How long have you been thinking about doing this exactly?"

Naruto laughed and waved his hands in defense. "Not that long I swear. Just a couple of years." He accidently said. He immediately covered his mouth and started shaking his head. He couldn't believe he let that last part out. No one was supposed to know about his constant day dreaming about his cute little family with Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke almost found himself bushing. He was a little honored at that so he leaned up against Naruto's shoulder and put his hand on the boy's thigh, giving it a little squeeze. "You _would _be an adorable mother, Uchiha Naruto." Sasuke smiled when his blond shivered with embarrassment.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Everyone seemed to be concerned with marriage and babies. He tried not to look at Neji who he knew was looking at him. Gaara smiled to himself though. Would he really mind being a Hyuuga? Would he mind?

If Neji was asking him to marry him was he really interested in committing to the boy? Gaara had to think about it. He didn't think it was such a bad idea but then he remembered how Neji had always said he would never hurt him. Then the thoughts of Neji fucking Haku started forming up. A panic set in and he felt despair wash over him. He wondered if he would ever be free of that.

* * *

The night was slow but the boys had fun. They had only been passing out candy for a couple of hours when the lights around the house started to flicker. Naruto growled, thinking he had pulled-in too many things at once. He did have a lot of lights pulled up to the house's electrical current.

"Well we might have to cut this short." Gaara said. "I have things to do anyway. I need to get out of these clothes." He looked at Neji and wondered if the boy still wanted to take him home with him but they were both interrupted by Naruto who shrieked as the porch light went off and then quickly came back on. All the boys looked up at the surging light. It was starting to get very creepy outside as a chill passed by the house.

"I think we'd better move into the den. I don't wanna be out here anymore. Movie time!" Naruto screamed as he picked up his bowl of candy and rushed inside first. Iruka had gone out with his own friends and wouldn't be back until morning so everyone was going to sleep over.

Haku got up last as he was busy looking out into the neighborhood. He could have sworn he saw someone standing there but it_ was _Halloween and all kinds of creeps were outside. He got up to go inside as well but then he saw a guy in a mask standing behind the tree in Naruto's yard. He thought quickly that he should get inside and turned to walk in but someone grabbed him covering his mouth. He was snatched up so quickly that no one had noticed behind all the laughing.

After everyone was inside Zabuza turned to Haku to ask if he was ready to leave but the femi was nowhere to be seen. Zabuza looked curiously out the open door. He knew Haku hadn't gone in before him. He turned and looked out the door to where the porch swing was, no Haku.

The femi was up against a tree a ways down the street. Someone was holding him close and squeezing his neck. The man threw Haku face first into the tree and stood behind him. Haku groaned into the man's hand with a cry. The man leaned up against the young boy and breathed down his neck.

"Mmmmm." He flipped up the back of Haku's skirt and grabbed a handful of the boy's exposed ass. "Would you deliver a message for me dearest Haku?" The man's voice was raspy and deep. He nuzzled Haku's ear and licked the side of the boy's face. The boy nodded, hoping the man would just let him go.

"Haku!"

The boy heard his friends calling but the man held him tighter and squeezed his neck. Haku could feel his breath stuck in his chest. He couldn't breathe and he feared he would pass out but he dare not make a sound against the man's wishes.

"Tell the Hyuuga, and only the Hyuuga, that I am looking for him. Tell him to meet me at the warehouse where he buried Itachi tomorrow. If you don't I will keep showing up at your house. I will keep grabbing you up and the next time I see you...I _will _have my way with you over and over until I've had my fill." He grabbed Haku's cock and squeezed it tight before he let go and disappeared down the street just in time for Neji to come across Haku behind the tree.

"Haku?" Neji reached for him but the boy he slid to the ground and cried. Neji stepped away as Zabuza helped him up. Neji looked down the street and saw someone sprinting away. He thought of Itachi for a moment. There was no way he could still be alive. Who the hell would just grab Haku up like that and then disappear without a word? It couldn't have been Lee either. Neji had personally spoke with him and he seemed overly apologetic about the nasty things he had done.

"Who was that?" Neji asked but Haku just looked up at him and didn't say anything.

* * *

After Haku had calmed down he insisted that Neji take him home. Zabuza had made a fuss but Haku promised that it was important and he just needed to talk to Neji. The feminine boy waited outside in Neji's care as the Hyuuga spoke with Gaara. The redhead was furious. Here Neji was asking Gaara to marry him and not a few hours later he was leaving the party with the very person that had split them up before.

"It's important." Neji tried. "I swear I'll be back within the hour to get you and then we'll go home together. I know you're upset but someone deliberately tried to attack him. Don't you think it's important we find out what's going on here?" Neji put his hand on Gaara's shoulder to reassure him but Gaara backed away from his touch.

"Do whatever you want. You're going to despite what I say anyway right?" Gaara turned away. "Don't bother coming back for me. I'm going to stay with Naruto. I need some time to think anyway." He walked off and Neji called after him but he disappeared into Naruto's room before he slammed the door. Neji shook his head and sighed. Gaara was as difficult as ever. Neji just turned and walked out the door. He passed Zabuza on the way to his car and the Momochi put his hand on the Hyuuga's chest.

"I'm quite aware what kind of relationship Haku has with you. Despite that I allow him to continue seeing you because I know he loves you. With that said, don't think I'm going to allow you to come between us. You hurt him and if you ever do it again you'll have more to be afraid about than just a love-sick Uchiha." Zabuza moved aside and let Neji walk right by him. He didn't have much to say about it. He did feel bad though. Both Gaara and Zabuza seemed to think that the two friends were bound to do something stupid again. Neji knew he was in love with Gaara and he wouldn't do anything to screw that up again. As long as he and Haku had someone else they would never need to be with one another.

Neji got in the car and started it without a word. He didn't even look at Haku. Their relationship was so strained these days. Neji looked down at the boy's bare thighs and remembered how many times he had been between them. He wanted to kick himself but when he thought about how it had been in comparison to what it was like with Gaara. He smiled. Haku was never enough for him. Neji constantly continued to be hungry with Haku. With Gaara, Neji was always satisfied and happy. He could sleep peacefully next to Gaara.

"I miss you. I don't see you enough these day." Haku said quietly.

"I miss you too."

"We used to be different," Haku touched Neji's thigh, "before we started sleeping together. You were one of my really good friends. I can't even touch you without you reacting to me negatively. Don't you miss the way we used to be?" He squeezed Neji's thigh but the Hyuuga pushed the other boy's hand away and looked at him for a quick second.

"Don't make this awkward, Haku." Neji rolled his eyes. Had Haku always been this aggressive with him? Neji thought back to how the two of them had developed feelings for each other in the first place. Haku was always so touchy. He hugged Neji, jumped on him, played with him, and flirted with him constantly. Neji thought he had wanted someone so full of life back then. He thought he and Haku would be good friends but then they slept together and Neji thought he had fallen in love with someone else.

"I'm not trying to make this awkward. Don't you see?" Haku began to cry. "I miss you. I miss my best friend. Gaara doesn't want you around me. He hates me."

"Can you blame him?" Neji shouted and surprised the other boy. "I was having sex with you, constantly, behind his back." Neji sighed. "Don't do this, please. The two of us are having enough problems. Don't tell me you still have feelings for me. I can hear it in your voice." Neji drove without another word. He didn't even look at Haku. He knew the boy stilled loved him. Maybe somewhere deep inside Neji still had feelings for Haku too but it wasn't love. He only lusted after the feminine boy because he was something new but Neji couldn't love the two of them, someone always got hurt, him included.

When they finally arrived at the place Haku had been staying at Neji got out of the car and walked the boy up the stairs. They stood in front of Haku's door both looking at one another. Neji stepped up to him and hugged him. Haku would always be one of his dearest friends but that was all he could ever be. He pulled away and saw the sadness in the boy's eyes. He would just have to let Neji go. Neji put his hand under Haku's chin and cupped his face. He leaned against Haku and lowered his head, kissing the boy just so slightly.

"We can't be like this anymore." Neji whispered. You _are_ an amazing person. You're beautiful and kind and I've had some of my happiest times with you but I'm not the one for you. I came to you as a cheater. I'm no good for you, Haku. I can't be this guy you want." Neji frowned and pulled away. Haku quickly put his hands on Neji's chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Neji I lo-

"I am going to marry Gaara." Neji cut him off. He couldn't stand to hear the boy tell him he loved him. It wasn't fair to Haku if Neji let him feel like he had another chance. Haku pulled away and covered his mouth. He never thought that things with Neji and Gaara would go that far. He had always thought that Neji would just out grow Gaara. He might have secretly hoped that he and Neji might be back in each other's arms at a later time.

"Oh." Haku said. His tears flowed quickly. "Congratulations…" He whispered. "I never thought I'd see the day when Hyuuga Neji got married. Gaara must be someone special. I never even knew you wanted to get married. I mean, to a guy…" He sort of smiled even though he was still crying. Haku shook his head and hugged himself.

"The guy that grabbed me earlier, he said for you to meet him at the place where you buried Itachi tomorrow. He told me not to tell anyone but you. He didn't give a time or anything. He only said that if you didn't show up that he would be back for me…not that I'm that important to you these days."

"You are important to me. You're still my best friend and I love you as my friend. There's just a line that neither of us should cross anymore." He stroked the side of Haku's face. "Will you go with me?" Neji asked. He didn't want to put Haku in anymore danger but he couldn't take Gaara or anyone else seeing as how they were not supposed to tell anyone. He wondered what all this could be about. Surely Itachi hadn't been the one to grab Haku and ghosts don't talk and they surely can't manifest enough energy to grab someone and drag them, could they? Itachi sure did have a grudge against Haku though. It could be possible.

"I'll go with you, Neji."

* * *

When Neji arrived at the warehouse the next day he found a tall man standing outside of the closed storage. He instructed Haku to stay in the car in order for him to be safe. Neji had called Gaara to tell him he would be out of town but the boy kept ignoring all Neji's calls so he went ahead and left.

As Neji got closer he realized who was standing in front of the storage, it was Hoshigaki Kisame. He almost growled as he should have known. Itachi and Kisame had become strangely close over the past couple of years.

"I assume you're the bastard who fondled up Haku last night." Neji glared. He had never cared much for Kisame. The boy was an eye-sore. He wondered why Itachi had ever even been interested in him. Kisame tilted his head and showed his uneven jagged teeth to Neji.

"And so what if I am? He shouldn't be flaunting himself like that if he doesn't want to be touched." He shrugged and then frowned at Neji. He hated the Hyuuga. It had been his fault that Kisame had not been allowed to be a part of the good looking gang, not that Kisame was good looking anyway.

"How did you know where I had left Itachi's body?" Neji asked. He would rather get this over with quickly. The other boy started walking to his car and as he did he looked back at Neji and motioned for the boy to follow him. Neji began walking after he looked back at Haku and hushed him.

"Would you mind taking a ride with me? In the event that Itachi had gone missing he instructed me to take you somewhere and show you something. It was very obvious that one of you was the one that had killed him. I come out to this store once a month to move my things around. I found Itachi there in the basement, blood still fresh. I took his body with me."

"Is that where we're going?" Neji asked. He pulled out his phone and texted Haku. He instructed him not to leave the car. If he wasn't back in an hour to call the cops and have them trace his phone. The feminine boy replied with a simple _okay_ and sat up in his seat to watch Neji drive off with his assailant.

Neji sat still, he didn't ask any question. He wondered what the hell was going on. Kisame was hiding something and Neji feared it was something he really didn't want to see.

The house that Kisame stopped in front of was rather big. He stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"My mother left this house to me. I've been staying here every other weekend." He started to get out of the car. "It's been a little over a month since I found Itachi's body. You should know you're a horrible person to have done something so horrible. But even in his death he left you with comfort.

Neji felt so confused. "What do you mean?"

Kisame didn't answer. He just got out of the car and had Neji follow him. When the Hyuuga walked up the stairs an eerie feeling passed through his body. He felt anxious and nauseous and dizzy.

The house was absolutely beautiful. The carpets were all covered by Persian rugs and the walls were a warm crème color. Neji marveled at all the expensive paintings and tapestries. He could point out vases and figurines from several different countries. The house was like a huge museum but it still had a homey feel to it.

Kisame walked down a very narrow dark hall. Here, the concrete walls were replaced with fine wood and cases upon cases of old historic books. The farther down the hall they got the louder a familiar sound grew. It almost sounded like a woman moaning in pleasure. Neji squinted his eyes at the sound. He wondered what was behind all the doors he had passed in the hall. They all seemed to be fake but there was definitely something strange about the things he was hearing. The moans were in perfect sync with distinct pounding.

Neji thought he might be in a very upscale whore house but he could only hear one woman and she sounded like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her voice was meek and high pitched. She almost sounded familiar and Neji suddenly had a horrible thump in his chest. Something told him that he knew exactly who was being pounded so forcefully.

Kisame opened the door and stepped in and Neji did the same. Once he was in the room his jaw fell to the floor. There was his cousin Hinata on her hands and knees being fucked right in front of his eyes. He breasts bounced with her body and her long beautiful raven hair was knotted up in partners hand as he slammed into her backside over and over.

Behind her on his knees with a stone cold look on his face was Itachi. He looked at Neji with the coldest eyes as he continued to move inside the boy's cousin. The look of horror in Neji's eyes was the same look that developed on his face. He shook in terror as he imagined the dead coming back to life. Neji growled at the sight before him. He wondered if Hinata had been kidnapped too but she didn't sound like she was in an uncomfortable state. Neji was about to move but Kisame pushed him back.

Hinata had her eyes squeezed shut as she called out Itachi's name and begged for him not to stop. Neji thought he was going to be sick. He turned his head and searched the floor for an explanation. He had seen Itachi dead, hadn't he? Here he was, fine. Eyes clear as day, jaw opened and groaning at his current piece of ass.

"She's not as good as you were but her skin is smooth like yours and other than her breasts I find her body more than adequate for your temporary replacement." Itachi threw his head back and cursed loudly at his climax. He pulled out of the girl and flipped her over on her back then he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Hinata are you crazy?! Don't you know what he's done to all his friends? To me?" Neji looked on in disbelief as he cousin lay naked under his best friend. What on earth was Itachi doing alive and how had he healed so quickly?

"I can see the concern on your face." Itachi left the Hyuuga girl's body and sat up to stretch. He pulled on a loose pair of sweatpants and walked over to Neji, his black hair whipping his back. He stood in front of the Hyuuga and glared.

"You left me there to die. You must be wondering how I got out and how I ended up bedding this beautiful maiden, in place of you of course." He forced Neji to sit on the edge of the bed and he stood in front of the boy.

"Go and wash up." Itachi instructed Hinata. Hinata nodded and stood. She walked passed Neji covering her body with shame on her face. Neji grabbed her by the arm and she flinched but he let her go and she ran off to the door and out the room.

"You see Neji, when you locked me in the storage you and Sasuke failed to note that I had been using that basement as a hideout for months. I had every essential item I needed in there, including medicine, food, water, and even a prepaid cell phone which I used to phone my dear friend and loyal partner, Kisame." Itachi looked over to him and the older boy grinned as he bowed unashamed.

"After a week in a private hospital I was flown three towns over where I had my eyes treated with recovery tissue. I got shots in my eyes for 3 weeks before I could see. The first person I saw waking up was little sweet Hinata accompanied by Kisame. Both of them had been very concerned about me when I had gone missing. Obviously Hinata never told you about us. I had been sleeping with her for quite some time. She was as close to you as I could get and in exchange for a good fuck she let me pretend she was you as often as I wanted. "

"This is making no sense. You were practically dead. I held you in my arms for over two hours. You were barely hanging on." Neji ignored all the mess about Hinata. He didn't care about any of that. Itachi was alive for God sake!

"I have been taking drama for 4 years. This was all a part of my plan to get pitied enough into having my eye surgery done for free. I just had to pit the two scorned lovers against each other. I knew Gaara would over react." He flipped his sweat-drenched hair." It was either you who was going to try and hurt me or him but I never thought he had the guts to actually beat me with a metal bar. It hurt, a lot." He absently massaged his jaw.

"You…raped me" Neji shook his head. "You killed Orochimaru!" Neji stood up and pushed Itachi back. "You've been screwing with everyone's life just so you could see again! What kind of fucked up person are you?"

"I killed Orochimaru because he beat me, and raped me, and abused me every chance he could get." Itachi shrugged. "It was a crime of passion really. I did care about him but not as much as he cared about me." Itachi seemed so careless about everything he said.

"And Haku?" Neji shook with anger. Was this all really happening? What on earth had anybody done to Itachi to make him this evil? The fucking audacity of this prick! Neji was fuming in front of the boy. He was someone completely different than the friend Neji had known for so many years.

"I never really cared for Haku. I knew he loved you so I had to do something about that. I was never going to kill him. I just needed it to look like that."

And me?

"I never loved you, nor was I interested in you. We've been best friends all our lives." Itachi almost laughed but his character was still very much the same. "You don't believe that I don't love you, do you? I just wanted to fuck you." He leaned down to Neji and pushed him back onto the bed. "Even though I just had Hinata, it doesn't mean I can't have you too." He laid atop the Hyuuga boy and breathed over him.

"Do something for me." Itachi begged as he gently nuzzled Neji. His whole demeanor seemed to change. His eyes were soft and his slight smile was inviting. Neji wanted to move but his mind was so completely jumbled. He felt frozen and then he felt as if he wanted Itachi to…

"Do something for me, Neji. Wake up now."

"Ah!" Neji sat up screaming. It was a dream? He sat up in the darkness of his room as sweat soaked his face and bare chest. He got up out of his bed and ran down the hall. He blared a knock on Hinata's door and she opened it half asleep.

"Neji, is everything alright? You look like something horrible has happened." She rubbed her eyes and Neji hugged her quickly.

"Please make me aware of something." He asked as he held her. "Are you having a relationship with anyone? Have you been seeing anyone?" He sounded desperate. Hinata pulled away quickly and tied her robe a little bit tighter. She shook her head and looked down embarrassed.

"I haven't been seeing anyone, lately." She responded.

"What's lately?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her firmly. His eyes were as wide as ever. He hadn't known Hinata to be interested in anyone other than Naruto when they were in grade school but her crush was short lived when she ended up liking someone else.

"Well…I…"

"It's important."'

"Well I had been spending a lot of time with Kisame because he's on the swim team with me. We weren't really seeing each other but I… I'm afraid you'll be upset with me, cousin." She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Hinata…"

"I had a short romance with Uchiha Sasuke not too long ago…before he and Naruto got together." She looked away. "He told me he only wanted to make Naruto jealous but he never really told anyone and neither have I…until now."

"And no one else? You're not harboring any untouched feelings for his brother?"

"What did he tell you?" Hinata asked as she looked away with shame."

"You slept with him?!"

"Neji…I…"

"I can't believe you were fucking my best friend and didn't tell me."

"It wasn't like that. He was very lonely, as was I."

"So you fucked him?"

"Neji please. He will be heartbroken if he finds out you know. He has such a big crush on you. He often mentioned you."

"So you knew he was using you because he couldn't have me?"

"Aren't we all using each other anyway?"

Neji was shocked. Just who the hell was this girl and what had happened to his sweet innocent Hinata?

"But you haven't seen him lately, obviously." Neji asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. I told him I might be in love with him and he told me that we should not see each other anymore. He said he could only love one Hyuuga and even though I knew that from the start I still let my feelings get in the way. It was only by accident. He and Kisame had been spending a lot of time together last year right before summer break. He often showed up at our swim practice."

Neji's head began to hurt. Just what the hell was going on? Itachi fucking Hinata? Hinata having sex? Hinata and Sasuke? She was so innocent and frail. He wondered what else he hadn't known about her but it was his fault. He was always so preoccupied with Gaara that he had been missing out on everyone else's life. He hadn't even realized that Itachi had like him for so long. He pulled away from Hinata and stood up straight in the darkness.

"I know you're thinking badly of me now. I'm quite ashamed of my actions but I just wanted to be in love like everyone else. I'm so sorry Neji!" She fell into him and cried on his shoulder. He held her close for a second. Even with Itachi dead, he and Neji were still ruining people's lives. The Hyuuga backed away from Hinata and held her chin in his hand.

"I don't think anything bad about you. You're old enough to be making your own decisions." He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest now." He started walking back up the hall to his room. He couldn't believe all the stuff that was going on behind his back. He wondered if his dream was a sign or if Itachi really was alive. His dreams seemed to always symbolize something. He hoped for once that his dreams didn't lead him to something he would regret.

* * *

The next morning, Neji called Gaara just like he had done in his dream and just like in his dream the redhead did not answer any of his calls. Neji sighed. He would have to go over there and visit Gaara. If his dream was going to come true then he would have to see Gaara before something absolutely crazy actually did happen.

So, Neji drove over to Naruto's house and found the blond sitting outside with Sasuke in the grass up against a tree. Naruto was talking, as usual, while Sasuke leaned up against the tree probably listening but never responding, per _his_ usual.

Neji got out the car and Naruto immediately waved. When he approached the two boys he stood with his hands in his pockets. "Naruto, would you mind if I spoke with Sasuke…alone?" He never took his eyes off Sasuke. The blond sort of nodded and then got up and walked slowly to the house but not before he eyed both of the boys. He stood in the door and leaned on the frame. He was just within earshot but Neji turned his back to him to spare his feelings.

"So," Sasuke said, mimicking Neji's previous stance, "You never really have anything important to say to me other than asking me to leave you and my brother alone. What's this about?"

"I heard you were screwing my cousin not too long ago." Neji came right out with it. He didn't have anything else to say. He just wanted to confirm what Hinata had told him. The Uchiha didn't budge but he did narrow his eyes. Neji could see Sasuke thinking so he turned to him. He wanted to punch him in the face but it was his fault that Itachi was dead so he remained calm.

"I take it you haven't told Naruto."

"I haven't told Naruto a lot of things. I did things over the summer I'm not proud of."

"Did you know she was sleeping with your brother too?"

That caught Sasuke off guard. He looked at Neji with a frown. He had been using Hinata but how dare she use him? They hadn't really been anything serious but to sleep with his brother after she had slept with him. Itachi had to have known, she visited quite often over the summer. Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't." He replied. "She told you, I'm surprised. She never seemed to care too much about it. It's not like we were serious."

"I'm going to tell you this because it has more to do with you than Gaara and Naruto." Neji turned to him. "Haku told me someone wants to meet me up at the warehouse today. I had a dream last night that when I got up there I met with Kisame and he took me to a house where I saw Itachi fucking Hinata. He spoke to me. When I dream about my father he never says a word to me. Not once in the last 13 years has my father spoken a word to me in my dreams. The dead don't talk." Neji paused and Sasuke turned to him as well.

"You saw him die, didn't you?" The question from Neji's mouth sounded desperate. Sasuke thought back to the day he laid next to his dying brother. There was no breathing from the boy for quite some time. Sasuke had remembered that because he couldn't bring himself to leave. He kept quiet for a minute thinking if there were signs he had not noticed in his grief.

"I'm going with you." Sasuke said as he turned around.

"You cannot tell Naruto." He stopped Sasuke. "He can't know about this there's too much at stake. If Gaara found out there would be more hell to deal with." Neji was supposed to go alone at it was. Sasuke nodded. He knew Naruto wouldn't be happy about this but they were going to have to leave. Both boys headed for the house. Neji, to see Gaara and Sasuke to see Naruto.

When Neji got inside he found Gaara stretched out on the couch in Naruto's room. The redhead ignored him as he walked over to him. Neji smiled to himself because he knew Gaara. He knew the boy was still anxious to see him even though he pretended he wasn't. Neji stood in front of the couch and waited until Gaara looked at him.

"Have you thought anymore about what we talked about?"

Gaara had his eyes closed but Neji knew he wasn't sleeping. When the redhead finally looked at him he sat up and then stood.

"I thought a lot about you going home with Haku.

Neji shook his head. "So you haven't decided to give me and answer." Neji grinned. "That's fine." He leaned down and kissed Gaara's cheek. "I'm going out of town for awhile with Sasuke. When I get back I expect an answer." He turned to leave and Gaara pulled on his shirt. He stepped up to Neji and pulled him down into a long kiss. Neji wrapped his arms around the boy began to push him back on the couch but Gaara pushed back.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked but he really didn't care. Things were starting to seem like they had the first time Neji had disappeared on him. Gaara wondered if that's what was about to happen but if that was the case then why was he taking Sasuke with him?

"I have some business to take care of."

"More secrets?" Gaara asked.

"You turned down my marriage proposal." Neji shruuged.

"What does that have to do with you leaving?"

"I am a bit hurt by you implying you don't want to marry me. It took a lot just to ask."

"Liar. Why are you so suddenly worried about marrying me? We've never talked about this before."

"Gaara listen to me." Neji put his forehead against Gaara's. "I want you to realize just how much I love you. If that means me making a complete fool of myself then that's what I am willing to do." He paused and thought carefully about what he wanted to say. "I'm going out of town to deal with someone. I don't know what kind of trouble I might get into out there. I had to see you before I left but if you really don't want to marry me then maybe I am being a little too clingy. Maybe this is too much for you? Maybe I'm too much for you?"

Gaara looked up at him and frowned. Neji was acting strange again. First he wanted to get married and now he was trying to push Gaara away. Neji looked down at Gaara and as honest as he was he still smiled at the younger boy and he hugged him tight.

"But don't worry because you're the only one I am going to marry even if I have to beg you every single day." 

* * *

End Chapter!  
Hurray! Something new to think about.

I realize I started this story all over, practically. I was supposed to be ending this by chapter 20 and that is no longer going to happen because I am doing WAY too much twisty turns.

Whatever, it's all good. Don't yell at me about Hinata being a mini hoe. I thought about all the girls I could use and she made the most sense since she SLIGHTLY resembles Neji and Itachi is a sucker for sex, ha! I also wanted to incorporate Hinata having sex with Sasuke to get close to Naruto but it didn't end up that way because I don't particularly care about her THAT much. Anyway, that's in the past!

So many questions! So many questions!

Is Itachi alive? Is Neji crazy? Will Gaara say yes to the cutest attempt at proposing? I don't know. I haven't written chapter 20 yet, lol.

Favorite scene this chapter was the conversation Naruto and Sasuke had about kids. Squee!

Chapter 20 –Sleeping with the Fishes!

Rawrrrrrr!


End file.
